Written in the Stars
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Edward is more honest about why he doesn't like Jacob during the fight in ch.6 in Eclipse causing Bella to break ties sooner. Events change from there in the book. The Cullens find themselves back in time as humans. Will they stay human or was it written in the stars for them to always be vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Written in the Stars**

**Synopsis:**

**Edward is more honest about his true feelings for Jacob during the fight in ch.6 in Eclipse causing Bella to break ties sooner. Events change from there in the book. The Cullens find themselves back in time as humans. Will they stay human or was it written in the stars for them to always be vampires?**

**CH 1 Jealous:**

_**His hands were in fists again. I could feel them against my back.**_

_**The words popped out thoughtlessly. "Is this really just about my safety?"**_

"_**What do you mean?" he demanded.**_

"_**You aren't…" Angela's theory seemed sillier now than before. It was hard to finish the thought. "I mean, you know better than to be jealous, right?" **_

_**He raised one eyebrow. "Do I?"**_

"_**Be serious."**_

"_**Easily – there's nothing humorous about this."**_

_**I frowned suspiciously. "Or… is this something else altogether? Some vampires-and-werewolves-are-always-enemies nonsense? Is this just a testosterone-fueled-"**_

_**His eyes blazed. "This is only about you. All that I care is that you're safe."**_

_**(Eclipse, pg.143)**_

Something in his eyes changed and his hands held me close to him tighter than he normally would but not enough that it hurt. "So what if I am jealous, would you stop trying to run off to be with him." He asked, his voice lacked his normal confidence.

"I would tell you that it is ridiculous for you to be. I love you. I know that I will love you for all eternity, if you let me. Jacob is like family to me. I love him like a brother. I can't just write him out of my life. So if it is this vampire vs. werewolves controversy, I am staying out of it." I was starting to wonder if there was a possibility Angela was right after all.

Edward's eyes flickered away as his jaw tightened then they flickered back to me.

"You may only see him as a brother but that is not how he feels about you, is it?" he asked coolly. My mouth opened to refuse but before I could I changed my mind.

"He knows how I feel about you." I couldn't lie, but I couldn't confirm his question either.

"That's not what I asked."

"I told him even before you were back that we could only be friends. He seemed happy with that." I answered.

"Bella…"he sighed closing his eyes.

"Look, regardless, he needs a friend right now. He hates what he has become and is struggling with it. He was there for me and it is only right for me to be there for him." I reinstated an old defensive response. He shook his head very slightly with a frown on his face.

"In my day, men and women were not friends, not without the guy wanting to pursue the girl. A guy certainly wasn't friendly to another man's girl unless he was trying to take her from him." Edward explained. I found this argument to be silly. Things have changed a lot since 1918.

"One, this isn't your time. Men and women can be friends without being anything else. Two, I can fairly well decide my friends for myself." I argued.

"Bella, if just being friends was the case then why didn't he answer any of your calls or come here himself to see you while you were on restriction. You reached out to him, but he was the one to shut you out, repeatedly. He is wrong to make you feel guilty that you have not tried or abandoned him. If he wanted or needed you as a friend why did he act that way instead acting like a jilted suitor? Why does he try to hold your hand all the time and try to separate us? He makes it so you feel like you have to go to La Push just so I can't be there. He wants you to choose him over me." Edward gave a low growl.

I took a step back away from him as I sat at the edge of my bed. "You're wrong." I whispered not fully believing it myself, I was starting to get skeptic. Jacob's conversation from earlier came to mind, how he wished that Edward never came back, how he thought things would be better off. He no more wanted me with Edward than Edward wanted me spending time with him. But he didn't feel that way still for me, right? Or was I just fooling myself. If he found his own someone than he might understand what I felt for Edward more and realize we will always be only friends.

"Edward, he was there for me when no one else was. I know I sound like a broken record, but I have to help him too. I want to see him happy, he deserves to be happy. I know you aren't able to see it with this enemy nonsense, but he is a good guy." I traced the design on my bedspread not looking up. I fought the tears that were coming to my eyes.

I didn't hear him move but he was suddenly kneeling before me and captured my hand with his. With the other hand he placed a finger gently under my chin lifting it to look at him. His eyes were gentler and softer. "I know he was there for you when I wasn't and a connection formed between the two of you. I believe you when you say you want to see him happy. You're sweet and caring like that. I am just afraid he takes advantage of that." Edward sighed. I frowned and shook my head.

"He isn't. He just needs a friend. The others like being wolves and he has no one to talk to." I insisted. Edward's face remained blank for another long moment before he smiled at me.

"By the way I will love you for all eternity too." He kissed the tip of my nose.

"It would be longer if you would change me." I smiled. He smirked a bit and shook his head.

"Possibly, but I am not going to change you, unless you marry me first." He gave me an angelic smile as I tried not to pout.

"Edward…" I groaned slightly. I hated to say no to him, but I wasn't ready for that.

"Bella," he mocked and snickered when I narrowed my eyes. "Love, don't take this the wrong way, but you kind of smell like a wet dog." His eyes glowed with amusement as I huffed and hit him with my pillow.

I jumped up and grabbed my toiletry bag to head for the shower. I tripped on my way out of the room. I could here Edward laugh softly from my bed.

**BS&EC**

After dinner I stayed in the kitchen to borrow the phone. Edward had left after we finished talking, promising he would be back tonight. Before he came back I felt like I needed to talk to someone I trusted. I was thinking maybe Angela was right after all and I want a second opinion and advice. Alice was out of the question since Edward might over hear. I needed a biased person anyways, so it left Charlie out too. That left Renée. I was hesitant because I knew she thought Edward and I were too serious. But I didn't know who else to call.

Once Charlie was absorbed in his game with a beer and a snack, I called Renée, wishing I could do it from the privacy of my room.

"Hey, Mom," I sat up on the counter and twirled the phone cord with my hand. Charlie really needed to update his phone or maybe I should just get a cell phone.

"Hi, Sweetie, how are you?" She sounded carefree and must have been outside since I could hear waves crashing in the background.

"I am alright. How are you and Phil doing?" I asked politely.

"We are doing fine. Phil is at the batting cages right now. So what is up?" she asked.

"I had to ask your advice about something?" I admitted.

"About boys? Are you and Edward being safe?" I rolled my eyes as she got excited.

"Yes, in fact we couldn't be safer?" I hoped this was not going to go to the sex talk.

"Good. Then what is the problem?" she sounded curious.

"Well, Edward doesn't like that I spend time with Jacob. He thinks Jacob is dangerous and that he likes me more than he should."

"So he is jealous, sweetie. Most boys would be if they thought another guy was around their girlfriend too much."

"But Jacob is going through a rough time and I feel like I should be there for him like he was for me. Is it really unreasonable to be friends with a guy?" I asked.

"How does Jacob see you? Has he ever said anything about wanting to be more than friends? What has he thought about you and Edward being back together?" She fired off questions before I could answer them.

"Well, at one point before Edward came back it seemed he wanted more. I told him I didn't see him that way and probably wouldn't. He still wanted to be friends, and he did seem hopeful that I would change my mind. But Edward came back and I thought he understood that I loved Edward. Although he mentioned recently that he wished Edward never came back things would be better and seems angry with me for forgiving him." It rushed out of my mouth.

"So things are serious between you and Edward." She sounded smug.

"Mom…" I braced myself for a lecture and was surprised when I heard a giggle.

"Bella, hold on. I told you when you were both here I saw that you two seemed serious. I never said that it is a bad thing. You two seem to have a connection that most adults don't have." She stated. I couldn't tell if she was upset or not.

"So you are saying we are too young to feel this way." I sighed. There was a moment of silence.

"To tell you the truth, I think you two are soul mates. In fact, I was sure that you were going to announce that you two were getting married when you were here." She laughed again.

"Are you telling me that wouldn't upset you?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"At one time …I though it would've. But as I said, there's just something between the two of you that I can tell that it will last. If you have that connection, you embrace it and don't let it go or let anything get in the way of it. I just hope you wait to add babies to the mix since you want to go to college." Renée advised and I sat there in a bit of shock. Finding Phil must have made her soft on love and marriage.

"Back to Jacob, sweetie. I think you might be a little naïve and not seeing that boy has feelings for you. I think it is best you distance yourself from him."

"But he has been hurting and he is okay with being just friends." I sighed in resignation.

"Have you thought that part of why he is hurting is that he missed out on the girl? As long as you are there he's going to think he has a chance. He and Edward will probably never be friends. And as long as you try to have them both, you will unintentionally hurt them both." I frowned as I thought about it. I would never want to hurt either of them.

"Think of it this way. How would you feel if the situation was reversed and Edward's best friend was a girl?" Renée asked.

In my mind I pictured a beautiful blonde vampire with Edward holding hands. Edward running off to meet her, when I was away, behind my back. The idea hurt to think of. I knew Edward would never betray me, but it wouldn't make me happy either. I would constantly worry that he would leave me for her.

"I guess I can see your point. But what am I to tell Charlie? He's insisting I spend time with Jacob. In fact, he practically demanded it as part of releasing me from my punishment." I peered into the living room to make sure he was still busy.

"You tell him that you are old enough to decide your friends for yourself. If he gives you that much of an issue, I will talk to him." I could practically see her rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"Thanks, Mom." I told her before we said our good nights.

Charlie didn't look up as I went upstairs. Normally I would've showered but I did it earlier after Edward's comment. Instead I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I curled up in the rocking chair, draping a blanket around my shoulders. I was going to read but I found myself distracted.

It was more reasonable to suspect Edward might be slightly jealous, although I would probably never get him to admit it. Both my mother and Angela seemed to think the same way. Angela had no reason to be bias where my mother had every reason not to like Edward. Yet Renée seemed surprisingly on Edward's side, although Charlie seemed to be on Jacob's side.

I had to figure out a new solution to what I was doing. I hated fighting with Edward about going to La Push. When it was just about the 'werewolves are dangerous' line, I easily believed he was overreacting. However, if it was more due to jealously, I had to respect that rather then blow it off. Sure there was no reason for it, but I couldn't ignore his feelings. Edward in the end came first and I would never want to hurt him.

Jake has been a great friend. But when he became a werewolf a bitterness appeared that wasn't there before. It was rare to see that old friend.

Whenever I did talk to Jake, I was always defending myself for being with Edward. I was getting tired of it. I knew before it was wrong and selfish to hold on to him when Edward was gone. But I ignored it since I was desperate at the time. I would have to fix that wrong and do what I should have done when he first told me how he felt. I would have to say good-bye before I was changed anyways.

I wanted to do it in person though. I at least owed him that. I just hope Edward would understand my last trip into La Push. He wouldn't like it, but it would be the last time I would have to do it. I wonder if I could talk Alice into not ratting me out and giving me an hour.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, for when I woke up the room was dark and I was lying in bed. Edward was just pulling up the covers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"I am glad you did." I reached up for a kiss and his lips brushed lightly against mine.

"Go back to sleep, my love, it is very late." He brushed my hair back over my shoulder.

"Lay with me." I patted next to me. He laid down on top of the covers and I curled into him, resting my head against his chest.

"Edward," I whispered interrupting his humming. I shifted to see his face. "I am sorry for making you worry about me earlier. It was never my intent. I am just trying to make everyone happy. Instead I am failing miserably." His eyes met mine and they were filled with love.

"Bella, you do make me happy. More than that. You are my everything. I am sorry for losing my temper with you earlier. I am not willing to take any chances with your safety. It has taken me so long to find you that I would be lost without you. I will not rest until Victoria is gone and you are not in so much danger. Just be patient with me, please." Edward's fingers brushed my cheeks.

"I will do my best." I promised, inwardly I sighed.

I ran a finger under one of his eyes. "Did you get to hunt at all?" I asked sadly.

"Not much before Alice called me." He admitted. "I plan on going this weekend. The girls will be around." I nodded, trying to fight the frown on my face. Edward noticed then pulled me closer.

"I won't go. I will just stick to game around here." He muttered.

"No, you should go. You need it. Maybe it will help you to relax if you hunt more game that you like. In fact, no coming back before you bag yourself a couple of mountain lions." I smiled at him.

"I will see what I can do. Perhaps I will try Emmett's method of wrestling a bear." He chuckled.

"As long you come back to me." I buried my face into his chest.

"I will always come back to you. Nothing will keep me away." Edward promised rubbing my back.

"Good night," I reached up for one more kiss. The kiss started off chaste, but slowly changed to more passionate.

I felt his hand slide down my back and rest on the small of my back before he pulled me closer gently. I could feel my body press up against his cool one. My own fingers got lost into his hair where I tried to pull him closer to me.

My mind grew foggy and I just wanted to be closer to him. Edward pulled back slowly and kissed my forehead, then my nose. He separated us slightly and ran his nose in my hair just behind my ear. My heart was still fluttering with excitement, but I knew we were at his stopping point.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered. They always were when he held me as I slept.

**A/N: **

**Edward might not have right out said that he was jealous, but at least he was more honest about his feelings about Jacob. Before when he just said it was because he was a wolf. I didn't blame Bella for thinking he was being unreasonable. **

**I do think if Bella though he was jealous or that she might hurt them both she would've backed off sooner. She tried to say good-bye before only to allow Jacob to pull her back in with the promise he would be good. But I think she have justed instinct and let go earlier. **

**The first few chapters will have some similarities to Eclipse, but it will take a drastic turn.**

**The story starts with a section right out of Eclipse as noted. **

**Thank You for all Reveiws!**

**BS&EC  
.**

**BS&EC**

**.**

**Preview**

**.**

**.**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**You can braid Rose's." she smiled evilly entering the kitchen.**

"**I value my head where it is, thank you." I shuddered. **

"**I'll leave the head and just take a hand." A musical voice spoke up. My head sharply turned to the kitchen counter where Rose was standing smirking.**

"**Rose," Esme admonished. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 2 Sleepover:**

When Thursday came I didn't think much of it when the Volvo was waiting for me outside the store. Edward rarely came into the store on the days he drove me since he was easily annoyed by Mike.

Although hearing the music thumping surprised me. After seeing Alice in the driver's seat I was given an unspoken explanation. I was a little worried why she was here though instead of Edward. My first thought was that Victoria was near by.

"Alice," I called, not even sure if she could hear me over the loud music even with her vampire hearing. I stood outside the car not willing to get in when it was so loud.

"Sorry," She beamed and turned down the radio and I slid in. As soon as the door was shut she started to drive.

"Alice, not that I am not happy to see you, but where is Edward?" I asked as I put on my seatbelt. Her driving was actually scarier than Edward's. I focused on her rather than the road.

"He and the guys left earlier for their hunt. Carlisle got off early so they decided to go now and will be back earlier on Saturday." She answered and looked quickly away. I glanced out the side window and shook my head. I wasn't sure if I was more hurt or pissed off that he left early and without saying good-bye.

"You see if I didn't see you disappearing on Saturday, he wouldn't want to be back so early." Alice explained. I shook off the guilt she tried to lay on me. Even if that was the case he should've talked to me rather than left Alice to do it.

"So what, him not telling me himself or so much as a good-bye is suppose to be a punishment or something." I snapped angrily.

"No, of course not." Alice sighed then glanced at me. She frowned and muttered something under her breath. "He is coming back, Bella. I promise." I nodded slightly but didn't answer her. "Is that why you won't let Jacob go? Are you still afraid that Edward's going to leave again?" She asked softly.

"Isn't that just what he just did?" I huffed. But her question made me think about it. Maybe that was why I was holding on to Jacob unconsciously. Now, I was feeling guilty.

"No. I told you he is coming back. Are you alright? You don't usually get this upset when he goes to hunt?" She looked worried.

"Usually he gives me a kiss and tells me that he is going. He should have told me himself he was leaving earlier," I grumbled.

"I don't think he realized you would be this upset." Alice sighed. "Well, this is going to put a damper on the sleepover. How can I cheer you up?"

"What sleepover?" I asked in a bad mood now. Alice looked guilty at first I thought she was going to ignore me.

"Well, the next two nights you will be at our house." She tried to sound cheerful.

"Why can't I stay at my house? I doubt Charlie is going to let me stay over on a school night." I raised my eyebrows as I noticed she was clearly driving towards her house already.

"Safer. Plus it will keep Edward from overacting knowing you are safe with us. Esme already asked Charlie and he is fine with it." Alice told me. "Come on, a sleepover will be fun. We can watch Chick Flicks, have makeovers, and we can go shopping on Saturday. I got my Porsche and I can't drive it here, but I can drive it somewhere else."

"You know most people ask someone over for a sleepover, not kidnap them." I joked despite my mood. "Besides, I have something I need to do on Saturday."

"I can't let you do that. I promised him when he gave me the Porsche." Alice shook her head.

"I am an adult, I can decide for myself. What was the Porsche? A bribe or something to babysit me?" I frowned. She didn't have to answer, she looked guilty.

"Unbelievable," I muttered. My anger flared again that he bribed her to watch over me like I was baby.

"Can't we just have fun, us girls? It isn't babysitting; I enjoy spending time with you." Alice gave me a puppy dog look.

"Then ask, rather than demand." I sighed; I knew I wasn't going to win this.

"Bella, come to my sleepover, pretty please," She overplayed it a little. I couldn't help smile despite my mood.

"Fine, I enjoy spending time with you too." I wanted to be on her good side anyways. "Look, since you take bribes I will make you a deal."

She looked sideways at me with a questioning look. She pulled to the side of the road and turned in her seat.

"Bella, do you know what that mutt…Jacob thinks in his mind purposely for Edward to hear." She asked.

"I know how he tortured him with images of me when he was gone. He promised not to do it again." I answered, I was still irritated at him myself for doing that.

"He does more than that. He also imagines you with him, being happier and able to have his children." Alice told me. "Edward will never tell you this himself. I only overheard him talking to Jasper and Carlisle about it. He has been wondering if Jacob would be better for you in that sense and if he should step aside."

"What?! You told me he wasn't leaving." I started to get alarmed and angry with Jacob. Saying good-bye was getting easier by the minute. Alice shook her head furiously.

"He wouldn't. I will stake all my clothes on it. But since you won't say 'yes' to marrying him it does have him questioning things if you will change your mind."

"I can't say 'yes' since he's requiring it and didn't technically ask." I grumbled.

"I can't blame you. He did horrible there, even Emmett's worst proposal was better than that. Esme and I both yelled at him for it. But are you saying you would say yes if he asked instead of making it a demand?" she asked with a mischievous glint to her eye.

"I am not sure anymore. I used to think Renée would disown me for it, since it went against everything she ever told me." I admitted then changed the subject. "I need an hour in La Push. It will probably not even take me that long." I told her.

"Bella, I don't know, I can't see you when he is there. It doesn't just worry Edward, but me too." Alice frowned.

"Please, Alice. In and out, I promise. I really need to do this. Look I will even go shopping with you or do makeovers with you afterwards without any complaints. Even set a certain time to be back by so you will see me come back." I pleaded.

"Edward is going to be angry and take back the car." She groaned.

"I will not let him do that. If he does I am sure Jasper will get you another one." I tried to copy her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! No complaints about shopping. I can buy you whatever I want?" she asked. I nodded. She closed her eyes for a minute. "If anything happens it is on you. And you need to do one more thing for me." she started up the car again.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I am getting you your own cell phone. No complaints. We should have given you one a long time ago. That way if you need one of us or we need to get a hold of you we can. You will bring the phone with you into La Push and keep it on. You will also take the Volvo into La Push so we don't chance the truck breaking down." She glanced sideways at me.

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled. I think this is the first time I won with her.

"I hope I don't regret this. I hate not being able to see the ones I care for." She gave me a pointed look.

"I have to do this, Alice. Last time, I swear." I crossed my heart.

"So what color will you like for your toenails or should I decide?" she asked as she pulled into the garage.

"I thought you decided on shopping." I smiled in relief.

"I did. Nail painting is part of the sleepover." She smirked bounding out of the car to a bright yellow one. She ran her hand on the smooth shinny paint. If she was trying to make me feel guilty it wasn't working.

"You can choose. What color am I doing yours?" I followed her out of the garage. She stopped and looked confused.

"If you are doing mine than I get to do yours." I smirked. "Too bad your hair is not longer, I could braid it."

"You can braid Rose's," she smiled evilly entering the kitchen.

"I value my head where it is, thank you." I shuddered.

"I'll leave your head and just take a hand." A musical voice spoke up. My head sharply turned to the kitchen counter where Rose was standing smirking.

"Rose," Esme admonished.

"I am just joking. But no one is touching my hair." She said firmly.

"Did you get the movies?" Alice asked. Rose nodded pointing to the table. Alice went over to look at them.

"Bella, sweetheart, I am happy that you can spend some girl time with us." Esme came over and hugged me. "I got you mushroom raviolis from that restaurant Edward said you like." I couldn't help but smile and return the embrace.

"I do, thank you. Thank you for having me." I said politely.

**BS&EC**

A couple of hours later I had freshly painted red toenails, and we finished watching _Legally Blonde, _which was funnier than I thought it would be, when Alice insisted on it. I yawned and stretched from my seat on the couch.

"Want to watch the second one?" Alice asked getting up.

"Alice, she needs her sleep remember." Esme spoke up. She turned to me. "Edward's room is all set up for you, dear. Your bag is there too."

"Thank you. Have a good night." I tripped going up the steps. I heard Rose snicker and I blushed hurrying up the steps.

I reached his door and felt around for a light switch. Once the room was lit, I turned to the couch assuming that is where I was going to sleep. I was surprised to see the room rearranged and a huge new four posted bed was added to the room. This had been planned more than I thought in annoyance. I walked over to the bed shaking my head.

My bag was sitting on top of the golden comforter. I reached in and pulled out my toiletry bag and my clothes for bed. Glancing around his room made me miss him more. I turned when there was a knock on the door. Alice entered and she headed to one of Edward's drawers. She pulled out a t-shirt and brought it back to me.

"Here, it smells like him, maybe it will give you pleasant dreams." She smiled gently. I blushed at the dreams part and wondered if I should warn her about my bad dreams. "Don't worry you will not get any tonight." She saved me from asking.

"You have seen me get them." My face burned in embarrassment. Her eyes looked slightly sad as she nodded.

"Has Edward seen that?" I had kept them from him on purpose. I knew he would blame himself then never leave my side at night if he knew.

"No, I blocked them from him," she answered. "There are tissues in the nightstand draw if you need them."

She walked out of the room and I headed into the bedroom to change. Edward's t-shirt was soft against my skin and it did smell like him. I placed my things back in my bag.

I sighed and opened the draw to get the tissues figuring Alice wouldn't have told me if I wasn't going to need them. I glanced in the drawer and a small black velvet box caught my eye. It was about the size of a ring box. My fingers brushed at the soft texture, I was curious to see what was inside of it. I guess I shouldn't be surprised if it was what I thought it was. I bit my lip for a moment longer then grabbed the tissues and closed the door.

I settled down in the bed and tried to get comfortable. After tossing and turning I got up again. It took a few moments before I found Edward's Debussy CD and started it before climbing back into bed.

Iwas still tossed and turned during the night in the big bed. Luckily though, I didn't have any nightmares. I kept trying to figure out in my head what to say to Jacob to end things, but not hurt him too badly. I wasn't sure if it was possible.

To get my mind off that, I tried to imagine myself getting married to Edward. Imagining what it would be like walking down an aisle to him on Charlie's arm in a white dress. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Although I could imagine Charlie wouldn't be happy about it even if Renée would be. As I thought about getting married my eyes would drift to the drawer that contained the infamous box. Twice, I opened the drawer to immediately shut it again.

When I woke up in the morning I was tired and cranky. Esme making me a big breakfast did cheer me up some though. But by lunch I was irritable again.

"Can we skip the rest of the day? Someone told me once that it was good to do that every once in while?" I muttered quietly at the table rolling an apple in my hands. I knew Alice could hear me as she pretended to flip through a magazine. The rest of my lunch sat untouched in front of me.

"I guess that will be okay." She closed her magazine as the bell rang. "We need to go to Port Angeles anyways to get you a phone."  
We both stood up and instead of heading to class we went to the parking lot. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed out of town. I shrugged off my jacket, it was warmer and just overcast today. I reached over and turned down the heat too.

She made it to Port Angeles in record time and found a Radio Shack. I followed her inside and she went directly to the display.

"What color do you want?" Alice asked looking at one of the most expensive phones with all the bells and whistles.

"I don't need anything fancy." I looked at one of the cheaper phones, there was even one there free with a plan. It was definitely in my budget. I looked above at the plans.

"Bella, I, or should I say the family, is getting you this phone and you will be added to our account. Don't worry about the money. It is cheaper to add you to ours anyways than getting your own plan." Alice told me as she signaled for a sales person.

"Alice, that phone still looks flimsy for me. I think I should get one of the sturdier looking ones." I pointed to one that was in the middle." I gave in about her paying before arguing about it since I knew I would just be wasting my breath.

She looked at a phone thoughtfully for a moment then shrugged. "If that is the one you really want."

"May I help you, ladies?" a college aged boy came over with his black hair slicked back and hands in his pockets. His blue eyes darted between us both, lingering on me. I looked down to see if I spilt something on my shirt.

"Yes, Max, we would like this phone here in blue?" she glanced at me when she mentioned the color and I nodded.

"Just the one phone today?" he asked as he glanced at the model number.

"We need a car charger for it and we will browse the skins to see if there is one we like. Oh, and the phone is going to be added onto Carlisle and Esme Cullen's account under Bella. Esme, should've called in earlier for the okay." Alice answered as she pulled my hand to a display unit. Max headed back towards the counter.

"I can't take you anywhere without a boy checking you out. It's almost worse than when I am with Rose." Alice giggled as we looked at the skins for the cell phone.

"He wasn't checking me out." I muttered glancing behind us. Max caught my eye and grinned, then walked into the counter he was trying to round. His associate started to laugh. I bit my lip and turned away to not laugh out loud.

"I bet that he asks you out before leaving," Alice giggled.

"I know better than to bet against you." I shook my head before rolling my eyes. Maybe I could go wait in the car. Alice didn't need me to finish up.

"Come on you, chicken." She pulled me to the counter by the hand.

"Find anything you liked?" Max asked as he had a box and cord package out on the counter. He was doing something with the phone.

"Nope, we are all set for now." Alice answered.

"Alright here is the paper work. I need Bella's signature here. Your number is here." He pointed out the spots on the form. I signed the proper spots.

"Do you need me to show you how to use the phone." He asked glancing at me in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"No, thank you. I am sure I will be fine. If I have any questions I am sure my boyfriend will help me out." I replied with a smile. I watched Max's smile wavered a bit. The other associate snickered and looked away.

"I will just ring you up and you will be all set then." His voice no longer contained any enthusiasm. Alice handed him her blank card.

We were almost to the door when I heard the other associate speak.

"I told you she would have a boyfriend. Stick within your league, dude." He was laughing.

"Shut up," Max whispered loudly.

When we were out of the store Alice broke out in bell like laughter.

"I guess I could have bet against you. He didn't ask me out." I told her as I opened the passenger door.

"That's because you crushed him before he had the chance." Alice slid gracefully into her seat.

"I didn't. Well at least not on purpose." I shrugged innocently.

"Here, let me see the phone." She held out her hand and I dug it out of the bag.

She plugged it into the charger and then started tapping away at the buttons.

She handed it back to me a few moments later.

"All our numbers are in there." She started the car up.

"Thank you, Alice, this was nice of you." I played with the buttons to check it out.

"It only makes sense for you to have one." She pulled out of the spot. "Where should we go next?" she looked eager.

"If it is all right with you, maybe I can go to La Push now." I looked sideways at her. She pursued her lips then let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, the sooner the better I guess. Just an hour, right?" she turned onto the highway.

"Yeah," I nodded.

During the drive I got lost in thought. I wasn't looking forward to this. The closer the time got the more worried I was that I was going to hurt Jacob.

"Bella," Alice's voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up and got the feeling that she had been calling me for awhile.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking concerned. I shifted uncomfortably under her stare.

"I am fine. Can you at least pretend you are watching the road?" I asked.

"We are already at the border." Alice gave me a strange look. I looked around and blushed slightly.

"Oh, I guess I can take it from here. Thank you." I moved to open the door to move to the driver's seat. Alice got out too.

"I am going to wait here for you. No arguing, please. Edward will not be happy already with you going to La Push." I rolled my eyes and nodded. I slid into the driver's seat and pulled back on to the road. Alice disappeared from sight, but I knew she was still there.

**A/N: Yes, I still included the kidnapping…uh sleepover. At least she didn't run away from Alice this time. If Edward can bribe Alice, why not Bella. Fair is fair. **

**I know some expressed concern about the Cullens becoming human. I have seen them become humans before, but this story is not like any others I found. The title of this story does have relevance that is my final hint. **

**Up next is Jacob. **

**Thank You For All the Reviews.**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**Bells, I heard a car, but it was too quiet to be the truck." He wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up.**

"**I am borrowing Edward's car, today." I told him with a shrug. He narrowed his eyes darkly.**

"**Jeesh, it is only his car. Don't tell me you are afraid that it's going to suck all the oil out of all the other cars in La Push." I joked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 3 Good-bye:**

I pulled up to the Black's house and cut the engine. I got out and looked up to the house. From inside the house the curtain moved and I gave a wave to Billy. I suppose he wasn't going to be happy either. I just hope he would keep his mouth shut and not say anything to Charlie that he shouldn't.

I could hear music coming from the garage so I headed straight there assuming that it was Jacob. I hoped he was alone, we didn't need an audience. I walked into the garage and I could see Jacob's legs sticking out from underneath the Rabbit.

"Jake?" I announce my presence. He rolled out looking surprised.

"Bells, I heard a car, but it was too quiet to be the truck." He wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up.

"I am borrowing Edward's car, today." I told him with a shrug. He narrowed his eyes darkly.

"Jeesh, it is only his car. Don't tell me you are afraid that it's going to suck all the oil out of all the other cars in La Push." I joked. He smirked slightly as he placed his wrench down.

"So what did you do? Steal his car so he couldn't chase you down." Jacob grinned.

"Nope, he doesn't know I have it. He is away at the moment," I answered. Jacob scowled, before placing a smile back on his face.

"So are you staying? How long are you here? We can call Charlie and have him meet us here for dinner." Jacob started talking animatedly.

"I got about an hour. I promised Alice I would be back. I had to promise to go shopping with her and let her buy me what she wants to come." I leaned against the wall holding the cell phone in my hands.

"Sounds horrible," he rolled his eyes. He looked towards the bikes.

"Want to take them out?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, you really should sell mine or give it to Quil or Embry or anyone else that may like it. I am not going to be riding it again." I answered. Jacob's face fell looking disappointed again.

"Jake, we need to talk." I couldn't look at him directly, so I looked at the ground and dragged some lines in the dirt with my foot.

"I am not going to like this, am I?" Jake grumbled. "So start talking." He crossed his arms already on the defensive.

"Jake, after today I am not coming back to La Push." I started and Jacob's face turned into a snarl.

"Is this the leech's idea? Is he ordering you from seeing me and from having friends? What is he afraid of, that you might realize the truth that I am the better man?" He snarled.

I fought not to yell back at him like I wanted to. I knew he was going to be upset, so I should just let him get it out if it made him feel better.

"His name is Edward. I made this decision for myself. I am sorry this hurts you, but in the long run it is for the best." I sighed. "I belong with Edward. He is my other half. Together we make a whole. Without him I feel lost."

"He is manipulating you. He will leave soon, again. Then what is going to happen to you? You'll be that fragment of a person like you were last fall. This time I may just let you suffer and not pick up the pieces. You are a fool if you think he will change for you. You would be better off dead than that." His words came out cruel and struck like whips. His anger and his harsh words for Edward solidified my decision.

"That right there is why I am not coming back. I love Edward, get that straight, and when you say things like that it only hurts me. I am done listening to you bash him and then have to defend him to you. It is for the best that we part ways. I appreciate, what you have done for me in the past, but that doesn't give you the excuse to behave like you have. So good-bye, Jacob, I hope you find someone to love who loves you and get your happiness." I turned to leave. I just wanted to be back in the bed in Edward's room and hide out until he got back. I just hoped he won't be too mad.

"Bella, wait." Jacob chased after me. I glanced at his face and he looked almost desperate. "I am sorry, don't go. Choose me. I can give you the life you deserve, the life he can't." He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"I don't feel that way for you, Jake, I am sorry." I frowned as I tried to pull away. I had missed the signs apparently. I needed to walk away from him. Nothing was going to change my mind, I couldn't let him guilt me into staying. It is the best for everyone even if it hurts at first.

"You do. I know you do. You just don't know it. You love me." he begged holding my arm tighter.

"Let go." I pulled against him but it was pointless against his strong iron grip, his hand felt like it was burning my arm. "Jake, the only love I have for you is like a brother. But even that is starting to wear thin."

"No, you really love, me. Maybe not as much as him, but you do. I can prove it." He pulled me towards him before I could react. His lips crashed onto mine and I felt doused with ice water.

I tried to push against him but it was like trying to push against a burning stone wall. I felt one of his hands grasp my ass as he shoved his tongue intrusively into my mouth. Alarm bells were ringing as panic started to swell. I never thought Jacob was capable of this.  
I did the first thing that came to my mind, something Renée once told me and I had just rolled my eyes at the time. I bit down as hard I could on his tongue at the same time brought up my knee, when he reared back I punched him in the jaw. Which was the wrong thing to do, it hurt like hell.

I hissed in pain and stumbled backwards, since he finally let me go.  
"What the hell, Bella?" he sounded mad and he was shaking slightly.

"You are asking me what the hell? I should be asking you that. What do you think you were doing?" I held my injured hand, I was now furious with him.

"Trying to prove to you that you love me, too," Jacob's voice was harsh.

"The only thing you proved was that you are an asshole." I snapped turning to leave again.

"Bells, you had to have felt something." He was following me. I tried to move faster, but my knee hurt from hitting him. Stupid adolescent werewolf.

"I only felt disgust. I doubt that is good thing." I kept going until I almost reached the Volvo and he jumped in my path.

"Wait, don't leave. Let's talk about this." he begged blocking the driver's door.

"There is nothing to talk about that we haven't, you just haven't been listening. Now please move." I ordered trying to get around him, but stopped when he started to tremble.

"No, I am not going to let you go. If the leech wants you, he can cross the line to get you." Jacob's eyes were dark and he was shaking harder. I took a couple steps back. He wanted a fight with Edward. All traces of my former friend were gone and now was just the wolf looking for a fight. I wished desperately I had let him go awhile go.

"Jacob, you can't hold me here." I fought back my tears mostly from anger.

"What? Afraid to find out he wouldn't come for you?" Jacob sneered.

"No, I know he would. But it will be Alice who will look for me first if she thinks something is wrong. She has done nothing to you." I shook my head hoping an hour hasn't past yet. My phone hadn't rung so I figured I was still good.

"One leech is the same as another." He shrugged. "Good thing she can't see us, she will be easy to take down."

I shook my head furiously and tried to get by him again. Jacob reached out and grabbed my sore hand. I let out a screech, but he wouldn't let go.

"Jacob!" a voice boomed from the forest edge and Sam stepped out with two wolves behind him. "Let her go."

"Sam, stay out of this." Jacob turned towards him but didn't let go of me.

"That is an order, Jacob Black. Let her go, you are hurting her." Sam ordered and Jacob dropped my hand. "Now let her leave."

"Let the leech come for her if he really wants her." Jacob glared at him.

"She wants to leave, we will not hold her here. If Edward Cullen comes for his mate then the pack will stand down as long as he does no harm to innocents." Sam shook his head.

"She is not his mate and he would be breaking the treaty." Jacob argued back.

"By your provocation, we will not stand behind you." Sam crossed his arms.

"You will let me fight alone?" Jacob was angry.

"You would lead your brothers to a pointless fight when she has already chosen. Step aside." Sam ordered. I watched Jacob step aside mechanically. I glanced quickly at Sam and gave him a grateful smile. He gave me a stiff nod.

"Bella, if you have chosen the Cullens I must ask you, like them, not to come here again." Sam asked with no emotion in his voice.

"I don't have any plans to." I glared at Jacob and got in the Volvo and started it. I tossed the phone in the seat beside me.

**BS&EC**

As I drove away tears ran down my face. My injured hand that gripped the steering wheel burned. I didn't slow until I saw Alice on the edge of the road and I pulled over.

I shakily opened the door and tried to step out. I only took a couple of steps before Alice was at my side.

"Bella, you look awful." Alice supported me by my elbow.

"I guess it's a good thing you are good at makeovers." I gave a shaky laugh, but she wasn't buying it, not that I expected her too.

"What happened?" she led me to the passenger door and opened it for me. She waited until I was in before going to the other side.

"I was just going to tell Jacob good-bye. I thought he at least deserved that. I knew he was going to be upset, but I didn't expect that reaction." The tears fell faster and I reached for the glove box knowing Edward kept napkins inside. I winced as I touched the latch as my hand started to hurt as I tried to pull it.

"Did he hurt you?" Alice hissed eyes were flashing. She reached over taking my hand to examine carefully.

"Actually, I did that punching him." I sniffed. Her eyebrows rose to her hair.

"You punched a werewolf. Why? Didn't you realize that it would hurt you and not him?" Alice asked incredulously.

"At the time all I could think of was stopping him. He forced me to kiss him and I couldn't push him off so I bit his tongue, kneed him and then punched him."

Alice blinked several times and shook her head.  
"Well, I guess it's safe to say that there will be no hiding this from Edward." She sighed.

"We can't tell him. He will want to kill Jacob. We can't let them fight. That is what Jacob wants. He wanted to force me to stay and make Edward cross the line to start a fight. He didn't even care if it was you. All this time you were right. I should have let him go when Edward came back. I don't know why I couldn't. I saw him just as a friend, but that friend is no longer there. He is like Mr. Hyde all the time now. I should've just listened to Edward, but I was just so stubborn." I had my head in my hands. I felt Alice rub my back.

"Calm down, it is going to be okay. You didn't know. It was reasonable to keep a friend if that what he was, but he wasn't. I am sorry it had to come to this for you to find out." Alice spoke softly.

"Edward is going to be so mad." I wiped my eyes looking up.

"Yes, but not at you." She squeezed my good hand. "I don't see him going after Jacob either." I nodded calming down slightly. But then she wouldn't really see it anyways.

"On the bright side, I can already see that I don't need to bring you to the hospital." She smirked and I rolled my eyes laughing slightly.

She pulled into the garage moments later and Rose looked up from Alice's new car where she was working under the hood. Somehow she still didn't have a speck of dirt or oil on her.

I limped slightly getting out of the car. Rose's eyes narrowed and nose crinkled but she didn't say anything.

"Rose, can you look at her hand. I saw I didn't have to take her to the hospital, but I want a second opinion to make sure it is not broken." Alice asked slinging both our bags on her shoulder.

"I am not a doctor, Alice." She sounded irritated.

"I know, but you still know more than me. Edward would want us to get it checked out. They would ask too many questions at the hospital." Alice implored.

Rose rolled her eyes and came over. She gestured for my hand and I stretched it out.

"What did you do that they would ask too many questions?" She asked examining my hand. Her nose wrinkled as she got closer to me.

"I kind of punched Jacob," I explained hesitatingly.

"And your leg," she looked at me skeptically.

"I kind of kneed him." I admitted. Rose's eyes narrowed darkly.

"He deserved it." Alice spoke up. I could tell she was speaking fast to Rose. I only made out a word here in there. The more Alice spoke the angrier Rose seemed to get.  
I took a step back from her cautiously and her eyes flashed to mine when I moved. I froze as she eyed me for a moment.

"Ice both the knee and hand. You can find wraps in Carlisle's office. I will be back, I need to hunt." Rose left the garage passing Esme who was standing in the doorway.

I blushed in embarrassment as she was looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright, dear," she asked coming over to hug me.

"I am fine." I told her as she stepped back and brushed my hair from my face.

"Let's get ice on those injuries and then I will make you some dinner and maybe some cookies. After the ice we can get you a nice bath. I have bath salts that are supposed to be calming, maybe that will help.

"Oh and bubbles," Alice added smiling.

Esme scooped me up and brought me into the house.

**BS&EC**

Just as I was finishing dinner Rose came back into the house. She still appeared to be upset as she came to sit at the table with us. Esme gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her hand. Rose exchanged a look with her then Alice. Alice nodded her head and Rose sighed heavily.

"Did Edward tell you why I became like this." she asked gesturing to her model body.

"Not exactly, just something similar to what almost happened to me in Port Angeles last year." I answered. Rose looked surprised, before she continued.

"I know what it is like to trust the wrong people. Not that I think anyone should trust the dogs, but you did. For me it was my fiancé. His name was Royce King." Rose started.

She told her story as I sat there silently listening.

"I am so sorry, Rose." I whispered when she stopped.

"I am too. I hope you are done with this dog for good. You are lucky he only kissed you, he could've…"

"Rose," Esme interrupted.

"It's okay. She is right. For a minute there I thought it was going to happen. I am not sure if I would've been able to leave, if Sam didn't order him to let me go." I started to get upset again.

"It's okay, dear. It is over now. Let's get that bath ready for you." Esme changed the subject.

She insisted on carrying me up the steps and brought me directly to Edward's bathroom. I sat on the toilet seat as she started to fill the enormous tub with water. She sprinkled in some salts and soon it started to smell like lavender and camellia. She added liquid from a bottle and soon there were bubbles too. She hit a button on the tub and a whirling started.

"Do you need help getting in," she asked. I shook my head in embarrassment.

"Okay, soak until your heart's content," she smiled and left the room.

I undressed and step carefully into the tub. I frowned when I saw the bruise on my knee. I wondered if it was going to be possible to hide it from Edward. But he would probably notice my slight limp.

I sat there until I was afraid I was going to prune before I stepped out. I went into the glass standing shower to rinse the oils of my body. I quickly washed my hair before getting back out. I grabbed a hair dryer and set to work drying my hair. I usually didn't bother since it was a long process. But the house was chiller than I was used to plus I was trying to kill some time.

After placing the dryer down I looked around and realized I didn't have a change of clothes with me in the bathroom.

I wrapped my towel tightly around me and decided just to change in the bedroom.

I stepped out and headed to my bag. As I pulled out Edward's shirt to wear again I heard the door knob turn, I froze clutching the towel as the door flew open.

**A/N: As much as I hated Jacob kissing her by force in the book it did play an important part. Plus it will just further convince her to leave him behind. **

**So who is at the door?**

**Thank You For All Review!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"He forced himself onto her," I growled but spoke low not to upset Bella.

"Who forced themselves onto to who?" Emmett's friendly smile was gone.

"Jacob forced himself onto Bella." I snapped, turning sharply and almost running into Rosalie. _Wait._

"Move, please." I went to go around her and she grabbed my arm. I growled and she hissed back. _Listen to me!_

"Hey, now," Emmett got between us. "Rose, I think you should let him be. I know if it was you…"she cut him off.

"Edward, you have to calm down. You can't go to Bella this angry, you will scare her. She is upset enough. She needs your comfort and support, not your anger." Rose told me in calm, but firm voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 4. Fire (EPOV)**

I was crouched over my prey when I heard the sound behind me. I was the one being hunted. He crouched in the brush ready to pounce. He pushed off the ground coming in for the tackle. At the last moment I moved to my left, spinning, then pouncing on my attacker and pinning him to the ground. Laughter erupted behind us.

"I told you that would never work." Jasper was sitting on a tree branch laughing at Emmett who was pinned under me.

"Get off," he growled. I snickered and stood up and watch him get to his feet.

"What was that, Emmett?" I asked both annoyed and slightly amused. It was a stupid move to sneak up on a vampire hunting.

"Me. I should be asking you. Why did you take my bear? And since when do you wrestle them?" He pouted then scowled at his torn shirt. _Rosie and Alice are going to be pissed. Why did you have to rip it?_

"That is what you get for attacking me in the middle of a hunt. You are lucky it was just a shirt and not a body part. Besides you don't have dibs on all bears. I wanted to take my frustrations out on it."

"It is not like you to play with your food. What is bothering you?" Jasper commented. _Bella?_

I nodded my head slightly as I started to take care of the remains of the bear.

"She will be fine. Alice and the girls will take care of her." Jasper answered. I scoffed lightly, if it was only that easy. Not only did she have a sadistic vampire after her for revenge, the Volturi wanted her changed sooner than later. On top of that there was the annoyance of the dog.

"Easy for you to say. If it was Alice, Victoria was after, I am sure you wouldn't be leaving Alice out of your sight. Not that it helps that she's determined to go see that dog, where I can't get to her if there is trouble." I grumbled kicking the bear into the hole.

"I know you don't care for Jacob, but he will keep Bella safe if Victoria showed up at La Push." Carlisle joined our group. I frowned, but that wasn't the real problem. Bella seemed like she couldn't let Jacob go and I was worried I was going to lose her.

"You're just going to keep pushing her away if you keep ordering her around and forbidding her." Emmett spoke up and I shot him a glare. _Just saying, don't shoot the messenger._

"It's for her own safety." I hissed as I brushed off my hands. I could tell from their thoughts they didn't quite believe me. _And you are jealous, bro._

"Even if it is, you are going about it wrong. Back in your time, and Carlisle's, and Japer's it was normal for the man to set the rules. But not today..Women are more independent. They like making decisions for themselves and most resent being ordered by their husbands, let alone boyfriends." Emmett pointed out. _I should know._

"So what am I suppose to do then? She has no self-preservation. What happens when she makes a bad decision and she gets hurt again? Or did you forget she ran off to meet James." I was at a loss. I hated fighting with Bella. Every time we did, I was afraid she was going to realize she should bail while she still could.

"You start by being honest with her. Tell her the real reason you don't like Jacob," Jasper mentioned. We had a conversation a couple weeks back when I was getting annoyed with her persistently calling Jacob.

"Bella is a reasonable human. You should be honest with your feelings with her and not shut her out. Emmett is right, you can't expect her to go along with whatever you say because you order it. You'll be fighting all the time. You also have to regard her feelings." Jasper spoke from his perch in the tree.

"I do regard her feelings." I huffed kicking the ground and leaning against another tree.

"No, you don't. You completely ignore her feelings for wanting to be changed." Carlisle pointed out.

"That is because she is wrong." They shook their heads at me.

_That doesn't mean you can blow them off or belittle them, son._

"You also underestimate, still, how much she loves you. If you didn't, you would realize you have nothing to fear from the dog." Jasper fell backwards flipping off his branch and landing lightly at his feet.

"If she loves me so much then why wouldn't she agree to marry me?" I asked and all three of the broke out into laughter.

_Because you technically didn't ask._

_Worst proposal in history._

_You made it sound like a chore to do rather than out of love._

_There was nothing romantic about it at all._

_That you have it wrong, she doesn't need to prove to you she's not going anywhere. You need to prove it to her._

"What do you mean?" I looked at the man who has become my father.

"Even though she has forgiven you, you did hurt her by leaving. Not only once, but twice. Plus you lie to her often, even if it is to protect her. If anyone has shown a lack to be trusted, it is you." Carlisle held my eyes as he spoke. His face was grim. "You threw the marriage idea out after barely being back with her for twenty-four hours. It is not surprising she said no. She probably wasn't sure if you were staying." _Add on top of that her own parent's marriage didn't work out, giving her a poor example of young marriages. _

I was quiet as I thought over what he said. It took me forever that night to convince her that I was there. Was she still worried I would leave again?

"If you want Bella to marry you, you need to do a couple of things. The first being that you need to let go of it being a stipulation. You have to earn her trust by trusting her to make the right decision and being honest with her no matter if you think it is going to hurt or scare her. After that, you need to ask her properly." Carlisle came over and patted my shoulder.

"Now that Edward has brought up Victoria, I am not to sure if I like leaving the girls by themselves for too long. She has proven to be tricky and Alice has had trouble always seeing her." Jasper was ready to go back.

"That may be for the best." Carlisle also seemed worried.

"Fine, you party poopers." Emmett snickered. But I knew he was worried too. Rose was hot headed and that could get her into trouble at times.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged innocently.

"It is settled then." Carlisle gestured towards our way home.

**BS&EC**

We were part way home when the scent of wolves hit us. Although we were in neutral territory they didn't usually come out this far.

_Should we check it out? _Jasper wondered and I nodded.

We veered off and came to a small clearing.

"I hate to say it, but if Victoria was here too, their stench will cover hers." Emmett frowned looking around.

"Perhaps a group of Quileutes were just going to camp. When they realized where they were they moved?" Carlisle ventured a guess.

"And left their firewood?" Jasper was suspicious as was I. Why would they bring driftwood in the woods and leave it there? I searched the surrounding area, but heard no voices beyond my family. _Maybe they burnt Laurent nearby and this was left over. _ Carlisle suggested, but the scent was too new and there was no burn marks anywhere.

Emmett scooped the wood up in his arms.

"Em, what are you doing?" I asked.

"It is driftwood. I heard the kids at school talk about the cool colors it makes when it burns. I wanted to bring it home and try it out." Emmett answered with his arms full. "There loss is our gain."

"I don't know," Jasper was uneasy about it. I was unsure myself, something felt off.

"It is a pile of wood. What can it or they do? If they wanted it they shouldn't have left it." Emmett started back to home. "Last one home is a smelly wolf."

I took after him and ran past him. Jasper was not far behind me and Carlisle after him. Although the wood was not heavy for him, just the small added weight slowed him enough that he ended up last.

Laughing I ran up the steps to the house as Emmett was whining behind us about being last. The door opened and Alice was in the door looking at us amused.

"Alice," I greeted her on my way to the stairs. I could hear from her heartbeat and breathing that Bella was still awake. It sounded like she was drying her hair.

"Edward," Alice called from behind me. I turned at her voice, she half hid behind Jasper as she started playing out the past day.

I hung my head at the fact Bella was hurt that I left without saying good-bye to her. If she only knew how it tore at my heart to do it each time. Bella was also less then pleased about the sleepover, although she seemed to have an okay time. I already knew I had to find a better way in the future. I refused to let her be by herself while I was gone if Victoria was still out there.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose when Alice showed me Bella talking her into letting her go to La Push.

"Alice," I hissed. Jasper moved in front of her and got into a defensive stance. I wasn't that mad at her. In truth I wasn't surprised Bella tried, though I was that Alice relented.

"I am sorry," Alice pouted moving in front of Jasper which made him nervous. I wanted to scoff that they make fun of me with Bella. At least I would never harm Alice, plus she could take care of herself.

"What happened?" Jasper asked skeptically.

"I let Bella go into La Push this afternoon. She promised only an hour and it seemed really important to her if she was promising that I could take her shopping. I did get her a cell phone first, before she went." Alice bit her lip nervously. _Plus, she had the Volvo so the truck wouldn't breakdown._

"You let her go there just so you can take her shopping. No wonder he is upset." Jasper sighed.  
"It is alright, I am not surprised that she tried. I realize, anyways, I am going to have back off on that issue." I sighed and turned to the steps.

"I don't think that will be an issue," Alice showed me more. Bella coming back injured and upset. I let out a growl and crushed the banister under my hand. I was going to murder that dog.

"Oooohhh, Esme is going to kick your butt for that," Emmett was in the doorway oblivious to our earlier conversation. Jasper pulled Alice back towards him.

"It is okay, Jasper, it is not me he is angry with." Alice told him.

"He forced himself onto her," I growled but spoke low not to upset Bella.

"Who forced themselves onto to whom?" Emmett's friendly smile was gone.

"Jacob forced himself onto Bella." I snapped, turning sharply and almost running into Rosalie. _Wait._

"Move, please." I went to go around her and she grabbed my arm. I growled and she hissed back. _Listen to me!_

"Hey, now," Emmett got between us. "Rose, I think you should let him be. I know if it was you…"she cut him off.

"Edward, you have to calm down. You can't go to Bella this angry, you will scare her. She is upset enough. She needs your comfort and support, not your anger." Rose told me in a calm, but firm voice.

"I am not mad at her. Only at him. I knew he was going to take advantage of her." I snarled.

Jasper, behind me, started sending me calming waves.

"As you should be, but she needs support right now. She just calmed down. Someone she trusted betrayed her and she's upset enough. Not to mention she is already worried how you're going to react." Esme came up and touched my arm.

"Weren't you all just saying not to lie to her?" I asked irritatedly.

"You shouldn't. It is okay for her to know that you are angry, but to show that anger when she vulnerable is not good either." Esme let my arm go. I nodded and tried to go up the stairs again. Rose was eyeing me wearily.

"I am not going to yell at her." I promised. Emmett pulled Rose to him and I continued up the stairs.

**BS&EC**

I got to my room and turned the knob to go in. I took a step in and froze where I was standing. Bella was standing by our bed clutching a towel and in her hand it looked like one of my shirts. My eyes traveled her body and the scent of lavender and camellia floated over to me. My eyes didn't miss the bruise on her knee or her swollen knuckles. When my eyes finally reached her face she was bright red and wide eyes. Her eyes were red rimmed so I knew she had been crying. She was biting her lip and looked nervous while her heart raced. I felt as if I should step out again, but something glued me to my spot.

"Well, this is a pleasant sight to come home to." I grinned. Her face turned darker, but she smiled.

"You're home." She said softly looking pleased to see me. The time, though short, still seemed as if we had been too long apart.

I hurried to her and pulled her into my arms. Her towel was soft under my finger tips as I held her tight and started to kiss her deeply hoping to erase her afternoon from her mind.

I realized it was not the best idea when the mixture of scents affected me and it wasn't the blood that would do me in. Her soft moan also made me nearly come undone as I pulled back from her finally. Her eyes were still closed and looked happy.

"We need to talk," I said sternly. Her eyes popped open and she started to get visibly upset.

"I can explain," her voice was barely above a trembling whisper and tears threatened her eyes. I could see why Rose was trying to stop me. My love was in a fragile state right now.

"Can you? I would love to hear your explanation for why you are stealing my clothes." I smirked. She looked confused for moment until I looked down at the shirt still clutched in her hand. She glanced at it then smirked slightly.

"Well, consider it forfeited when you didn't have the decency to say good-bye to me before leaving. It's now mine." She glared at me playfully, but I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I am sorry, love. I never meant to upset you. I promise to say good-bye in the future. I can make it up to you with my hello." I pressed my lips to her again, kissing her enthusiastically.

She responded immediately by pressing herself against me and wrapping her arms around me, dropping the shirt. In the process she let go of the towel that she had been clutching. I grabbed it quickly before it fell and grazed the side of her breast causing her breath to hitch and her heart to race. I pulled back and she immediately looked flustered and grabbed the towel back. I felt slightly guilty that I touched her inappropriately.

"I think I should get dressed." She bent to grab the shirt and a few other items out of her bag. She hurried into the bathroom and closed the door.

I glanced around the room when I heard a cell phone go off. I knew it wasn't mine. I found the source in Bella's jacket. I pulled it out and glanced at a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered the call. I frowned at the unfamiliar male voice.

"Uh, hi, is Bella there?" A voice sounded nervous.

"Sorry, she's unavailable at the moment. Can I help you?" I asked coldly.

"Ah yeah, this is Max. She bought a phone from me today, I was just seeing if she liked her new phone…" his voice trailed off. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand.

"At eleven o'clock at night?" I asked impatiently. My girl didn't realize how she attracted men like moths to a flame.

"This is the boyfriend, isn't it" he groaned. I heard him mutter he had hoped it was an excuse.

"Yeah, I would be the boyfriend." I answered back, voice sounding cold, though I was amused by his discomfort.

"Okay, then tell her if she has any problems to come by the store." He hung up. I rolled my eyes and placed her phone on my nightstand. I noticed her scent was fairly strong on the drawer. Curious I slid the draw open and noticed the ring box had been moved. I picked it up and could tell it was Bella that touched it. _Don't worry, she didn't peak. _ Alice called up to me.

_Bro, are you and Bells going to join us for the fire._

I ignored Emmett as Bella came out of the bathroom. I wanted to get the bad part over with so we could cuddle in our bed.

"Max called," I told her. She gave me a bewildered look.

"I don't know anyone named Max?" she shook her head as she came to stand in front of me. I pulled her down on to my lap and circled her waist with my arms.

"You bought a phone from him." I kissed her cheek and ran my nose along her jaw. She didn't say anything. Her eyes were closed and resting against my shoulder. "Aren't you curious to what he wanted?" I whispered.

"Hmmm." She said sounded dazed. "What who wanted?" I chuckled lightly. Obviously this Max was no threat at all. _Eddie, ask about the fire. Come on, it will be fun._

Her eyes popped open after a moment and she looked nervous.

"I have to tell you something?" she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Go ahead," I prepared myself to stay calm. I pried her lip free with a finger before she hurt herself.

"I went to La Push today." She said quietly and seemed to brace herself for what I assumed was my reaction. Her action made me feel horrible that I made her feel this way.

"I know." I shrugged not pushing the issue. She looked at me carefully as if she thought I was holding back.

"You are not mad?" She turned slightly from me.

"No. At least not with you. I am at him for upsetting and hurting you. Also with myself." I admitted.

"You haven't done anything," she turned back to me touching my cheek with her hand. I leaned into her warm hand automatically.

"Yes, I have. I put you in a hard place trying to argue with you about going. That wasn't fair to you. I should've trusted you more to make the right decisions for yourself." I answered.

"Like sleepovers?" she raised an eyebrow looking at me. I couldn't tell if she was mad or not.

"Yes, like sleepovers. I should've asked you to stay here rather then bribed Alice to bring you here." I ran hand through my hair sheepishly. "I know I overreact when it comes to you. I don't always know that I am doing at the time. You are just so special to me. Any risk is too great. But I am also seeing all that does is cause fights and pushes you away and I don't want that. I know I need to let you make your own decisions and respect them. I guess I need come to terms with Women's Lib and all." I sighed jokingly. She giggled slightly.

"I tend to forget what era you're from. Women really didn't get much say did they?" she asked thoughtfully. I shook my head then raised her injured hand to my lips. I kissed the bruise lightly and examined it myself.

"Carlisle should wrap this for you. You want to tell me what happened in La Push?" I proceeded cautiously. What smile that was on her face fell.

"Not really. What did Alice tell you?" Bella played nervously with her pant leg.

"Enough," I answered. I sucked in a breath as tears threatened her eyes.

"I swear I didn't know he felt that way. If I did I wouldn't have fought so hard to go see him. I told him good-bye and he got so mad. I never thought he would…." She wiped away the tears. I knew they were what she called her angry tears.

"Shhh, you are safe. I will not let him near you." I promised.

"I should've trusted you on not seeing him. Can you forgive me for going behind your back?" she asked in a trembling voice. _Eddie, do I have to come up and ask her?_

"No!" I growled at Emmett, but then realized Bella thought I meant her. Her face looked crushed as she started to sob and move from my lap. I held on, quickly trying to correct my mistake.

"Love, wait. I was answering Emmett, not you. I am not mad at you, so there is nothing to forgive anyways." I held her close and peppered her face with kisses until her breathing slowed as she calm down.

"What did Emmett want?" she asked as she wiped away her tears.

"He wanted to see if we wanted to join them for a fire he is going to build with driftwood we found on our way home." I answered. _Tell her about the S'mores._

"We can make S'mores too." I rolled my eyes. I watched as Bella's eyes lit up.

"Can we?" she looked excited.

"Aren't you tired, it is kind of late?" She looked worn out to me. Plus I was kind of looking forward to lying with her in our bed.

"I don't think I can sleep right now." She shook her head.

"Bella…" I started to refuse, but then stopped; she needed a distraction from her day. "You're going to want to dress warmer, it's cold out." She nodded and hopped off my lap to put on additional layers.

I frowned when she started limping slightly to the door. I was going to make sure that dog got a taste of pain himself.

"What was driftwood doing in the woods?" she stopped and asked.

"I have no idea, it was left by some Quileutes. May I give you lift?" I asked scooping her up. She grinned and settled herself in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and resting her head against my shoulder.

I went directly outside where Emmett had built his fire pit. He pulled her from my arms and hugged her.

"Too tight," she breathed in sharply. He placed her on her feet and noticed her hurt hand too. He kept a smile on his face, though his eyes glinted with anger.

"Sorry, baby sister. Want me to take care of that dog for you? I am sure a punch from me will hurt him." He grinned evilly. Bella shocked me by looking panicked.

"No, don't, he wants a fight. Please promise you won't break the treaty in his favor." Bella looked at him then at me pleadingly.

"They won't, Bella." Carlisle spoke firmly; he shot me a hard look. _Leave it be._

_So the dog gets off. _ Emmett voiced my own thoughts.

"Thank you." Bella looked relieved as she let out her breath. She glanced up at me and I kissed her forehead lightly. She relaxed against me more and started smiling, looking happier.

I pulled up a chair and sat pulling her into my lap.

"Here you go," Alice handed her a stick with a marshmallow on it. _On second thought, maybe she shouldn't. _ I saw Alice's vision of her whipping the stick back with the marshmallow a flame and it flying off and hitting Emmett square in the forehead. _Or should we. _ Alice started to giggle. I held back my laughter as I took the stick from Bella.

"Hey," she pouted trying to get the stick back and I held it from her reach.

"Trust me, it is for the best." I glanced at Alice and Bella followed my gaze and just shrugged in defeat. Emmett added his confiscated logs and the flames started burning a more blue color.

I finished roasting Bella's marshmallow to a perfect golden brown and made the small candy sandwich from the supplies Esme brought to me. I went to hand it to her only to realize she was barley awake.

"Love," I asked unsure if I should wake her or let fall asleep and carry her to our bed.

"Mmmm," she drifted further asleep. I felt my own body start to feel fatigued.

"Jazz, cut it out," Emmett grumbled as he yawned. I looked around to my other family members, all of them seemed to be fighting sleep too.

"It isn't me." Jasper was confused. _What in tarnation is going on? _

_Edward, all our futures just went dark. _ Alice cried out in her alarmed.

My body felt too sluggish to react. All I could do was hold on to Bella as everything went dark.

**A/N: I know you are all upset that Edward stopped Bella from hitting Emmett with a flaming marshmallow. But she would've been mortified if that happened.**

**Yes, Edward is mad at Jacob right now. But Bella needs him to be calm right now, so he is trying to be there for her. **

**Only one person mentioned the ring in a review last chapter. I actually found mine by accident before my husband proposed, but I was good and didn't open it. I didn't think Bella would either. How many of you could have that restraint?**

**The Cullens feel asleep any theories?**

**Thank You for all Reviews!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

**I hurried on down the hall without thinking twice. I had to see him myself for it to be true. I was vaguely aware of the servant calling after me. I entered the room bursting through the door. My father was sitting at the head of our table; he dropped his spoon when I entered.**

"**Son, are you feeling poorly or have you taken leave of your senses?" he damned.**

"**I am feeling well, father," I answered awestruck to see him after all these years.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 5: London (CPOV)**

**1663**

My eyes fluttered open and confusion filled my mind. I found myself laying flat on a bed with thick bed curtains drawn. I was squinting in the pale light. What was going on? I wondered.

I pulled opened the curtain and glanced around only to be welcomed by cool air. My curiosity was racing as I checked my own vitals out. I actually had a pulse and could feel my heart beating. I was human.

I stood up and looked at my surroundings. The room looked vaguely familiar with the dark hard wooden furniture. I appeared to be wearing a very old style nightgown for men. I spotted a banyan on a chair by the four posted bed. Touching my head revealed a negligé.

Could it be possible?  
I quickly walked over to the window in my room tripping over my own feet. I pulled back the curtain to see the familiar streets of London. But it wasn't the London of today, but of my youth as I spied carts and horses and people in the period dress. Or was it current time London?

Where were my wife and my family? How could it be a dream and yet feel so real?  
I was sure I was a vampire. I remember the thirst; changing Edward then Esme and then others. Why was I here and how could I be human again?

There was a knock on the door to the room and I hurried over to it. I opened it to reveal a servant. I waited for him to speak but realized he was waiting for me to address him.

"Yes," I searched for his name in my mind but couldn't recall it.

"Your father is requesting your presence, young Master Cullen." He spoke softly. My father, he was alive?

"My father, where is he?" I asked. The servant gave me an odd look.

"The Master of the house is breaking the fast," he answered politely.

I hurried on down the hall without thinking twice. I had to see him myself for it to be true. I was vaguely aware of the servant calling after me. I entered the room bursting through the door. My father was sitting at the head of our table; he dropped his spoon when I entered.

"Son, are you feeling poorly or have you taken leave of your senses?" he demanded.

"I am feeling well, father," I answered awestruck to see him after all these years.

"What is the meaning of your attire?" he snapped harshly. I realized then I was wrong not to a dress appropriately in my haste.

"I beg your pardon, Father. I shall return more appropriately," I rushed back to my room to dress. I would have to pay attention more to my speech and mannerisms.

I tried to dress fast but I had to slow down. I no longer had vampire speed and I was fumbling. I dressed in clothing that Alice would have a fit upon seeing, I thought with a chuckle. The breeches and linen shirt was easy enough to put on. I didn't struggle much with the leggings either. I did have a bit of a struggle with the cravat though, but I haven't worn one in over three hundred years.

Thinking of Alice brought my family to my mind again. I missed them terribly and wondered if I would see them again.

I returned to the dinning room and took my seat. A server brought me my bowl of porridge, which I haven't missed.

"Son, do not dally. We need to leave for services. Due to your dallying we will have to discuss matters after services." He stood from the table.

"What matters?" I asked as he gazed at me sternly over his spectacles.

"I have found you a suitable wife. Her family is flush and attends our church. She is built for good breeding to carry on the family name. We will go to her family's house for dinner to discuss the wedding." He announced seemingly pleased.

I was appalled that he made it sound as if he was buying livestock. My heart also tugged at this being a betrayal to Esme. However, I knew I needed to keep my mouth shut. My father would not tolerate insubordination. I didn't recall being engaged in my human life, but I couldn't marry this girl if I had the possibility to be with Esme. In fact, with just the memory of Esme true or not, I couldn't make such a commit to another.

Through out the service I tuned out my father as I pondered what to do next. If only there was a way to confirm that vampires were real and I didn't make it up. Perhaps I could search out a few of my friends. Alistar would be too suspicious and would probably kill me before I could explain. Siobhan would be in Ireland, but Liam would be around by now and wasn't too friendly to strangers.

The Denlani coven was another possibility. It was quite possible that they were already vegetarians too. Though tracking them down may be difficult. I wasn't sure when they moved to Alaska. Some of my vampire memories were fuzzy.

I could go to Voltura itself and see Aro. But I had no clue how I ended up here and if they would let me be changed rather then execute me for knowing too much on the spot. There were other reasons to forget the Volturi. For one, I couldn't be sure if it was a vampire that sent us back and why.

"My son, Carlisle, will be heading the hunt for the demons that plaque our streets in my stead. We welcome any capable man to assist us in ridding us of the devil's children. The hunting party will meet then separate into groups to scour the town the night after next an hour hence twilight. This concludes the services." My father spoke from the front of the church.

Of course the vampire who changed me in the first place. I remembered clearly that location. The only problem I was concerned with is whether my life will follow the same path that it once was on. What if the vampire killed me rather then changed me? But still, I had to try. Staying human was not an option to me. If I wasn't changed then I could change the others. Even with a slimmer of a hope I hade to try, if I died then so be it. I wanted my family back. My heart ached for Esme.

I did battle in my mind about the others. Are they back to where they were human with memories of being vampires? Would they still want to be changed if giving the chance? Would not changing them affect the time continuum? Would everything have to be followed exactly as before? I wish I knew, since I was the one going to have to make the decision.

If I let everything happen as before, that would mean that I would have to let Esme be abused by her first husband. Rose be attacked by her fiancé and let Alice go to the asylum. Then there were the boys. Could I sit by and let any of that happen? What risk do I take by altering things?

"Son, have you brought shame to the family by falling asleep during services?" My father was beside me hissing in my ear.

"No, father, I was still contemplating your sermon." I lied smoothly. His eyes narrowed but he didn't question me.

"Come along, we need to meet with your future wife's family." I followed him wordlessly out of church.

**BS&EC**

The dinner the previous night was long and tedious. I tried to make conversation with the family of my father's choice for my intended out of politeness. The young lady was scarcely of appropriate age to marry. She was plain and very timid.

I found myself bored when she didn't seem to offer anything to the conversation of her own. I couldn't fault her for it since I knew at the time women offend didn't speak to men and weren't always educated.

I found myself missing Esme even more. It felt as if there was a hole in my heart. I missed her intelligence, sweetness and beauty. I was more determined that I had to find a way to her.

Tonight the men will gather around me for my direction. They all had weapons to 'kill' vampires, but if I knew what I was sure to be true was that they would do no good. The Holy Water, stakes, crucifix and garlic would do nothing. Humans couldn't kill a vampire.  
I started to second guess myself, some of these men would die tonight. I could stop that from ever happening. Was I really this selfish to get my family back to let it happen? But if I did save them would I'd be altering time too much, would I even be changed?

I was walking on the streets of London, I wanted to make sure I remembered the location correctly before tonight. As I was walking, three women caught my attention walking in the opposite direction. They were dresses for too scandalous for the times, but it was their golden hair and eyes that caught my attention. I could hardly believe my good fortune. I knew for sure I hadn't made up my life. The one in the middle looked over at me and smirked at me staring.

"Tanya," I said bravely, my voice not much above a whisper with a nod of my head. Her eyes narrowed slightly and the other two glanced at me in surprise.

"Irina and Katrina," I added. The sisters glanced at each other before crossing the street to me.

"Do we know you?" Tanya asked curiously but was on guard.

"Yes, and I am desperate for your ladies help. Perhaps we can talk in private." I asked, hoping they were the answer I needed.

"I am not sure you would want to be seen with us privately, sir. If it is words from your father that we are damned you have for us; we already know and have no wish to change it." Kate seemed amused, but her voice was a bit cold. I chuckled a bit despite the situation, the sister looked surprised.

"It is not that lifestyle I wish to speak to you about, but your other lifestyle from which you have gained your golden eyes." I suggested hoping that they would still listen at least. I watched as they froze and lost all humor in their demeanor.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about." Tanya's voice was cold and they turned to leave.

"Please, I know about Sasha." They turned back looking unsure. I realize they could easily kill me. "I know this puts you in a difficult position, if I was not desperate I would not be coming to you. Just give me a chance to explain how I know about you." I begged.

The sisters talked in quite whispers, my human ears would not let me hear their words, which I found frustrating.

"Alright, we will give you a moment at a more disclosed location though." Tanya agreed. "Follow us."

I followed them through the network of street to a shady part of town. The house we arrived at looked to be a brothel. I glanced around the streets to see if anyone would see me go in. My father would be a force to be reckoned with if he were to find out.

"Are you joining us," Kate asked from the doorway. I turned to her nodding my head before following her inside. I followed them to a sitting room that was better furnished then the outward appearances would suggest.

"Have a seat and start with your explanation," Tanya gestured.

"Thank you," I sat feeling slightly nervous. I had to get them to believe me without making them feel threatened.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I know Sasha is your mother. I know that she was killed by the Volturi…" I started.

"You know of the Volturi?" Irina asked in surprise.

"Sister," Kate hissed to silence her. She looked ashamed by her outburst.

"Yes, I know Aro, Marcus, and Caius personally, or at least I did." They looked skeptical and I didn't blame them since I was human and the Volturi would never allow that. "I once was a vampire like yourselves, for over three hundred years. Like you I turned to animals for my feeding source. I had a family, a mate named Esme, and five others that I considered to be my sons and daughters. I am not sure what happened, but one day I woke up back here and was human again, but with all my memories of a vampire. I am not sure of how this occurred unless another vampire was involved." I was pleased to see the sisters seemed intrigued rather than deputing my claim.

"How would a vampire do that?" Kate seemed skeptic.

"How do you shock others with use of your hands?" I asked back. The surprise on her face showed she didn't expect me to know that.

"You seem to know quite a bit about us," Tanya spoke up for the first time in awhile.

"I do, we had met in the future and our covens were close. You eventually move to a place called Alaska that has not been founded yet in America. I know that two more join you in another century or so. Their names are Eleazar and Carmen." I answered.

"You do have an interesting story, Carlisle Cullen. What I do wish to know is what you want us to do for you?" Tanya asked, voice staying blank.

"I wish for you to change me, please. I want my family back. Taking the risk that I would have luck finding that same vampire again and have him change me, rather than kill me, is too great. I beg of you, of your sense of compassion, to help me." I asked, holding my breath.

Tanya looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to her sisters. They had a quiet conversation that I once again I wished I could hear.

They turned back and Tanya had a grim smile on her face. My heart sank a little in my chest.

"We do believe your story and realize that leaving you with knowledge as a human puts us in a difficult situation. That is why we decided to honor your request." Tanya announced.

"You have. Thank you, ladies. You don't know what this means for me. I am in your debt." The three of the smiled more genuinely.

"Perhaps we might find a way?" Kate smiled more seductively. I swallowed a gulp.

"Although I may be in debt, I can not betray Esme, even if she is not alive yet." I explained apologetically.

"That is understandable. If things are as you say, then she is your mate and we honor those bonds." Tanya answered. "You are welcome to stay with us until you need to separate for your family if you wish." She offered next.

I considered it briefly. It would be nice not to be alone. I was thinking it may not be prudent to go to the Volturi this time and risk Aro seeing what is going on.

"I will take that into deep consideration." I smiled.

"I am the oldest, so perhaps it is best that I change you. When will you like me to do it?" Tanya asked.

"Tonight, if possible. I will separate from my group and come back here." I suggested standing up.

"I will hunt while you make your preparations, so I do not make any mistakes." Tanya stood with me to show me out.

**BS&EC**

I spent the hours leading up to meeting with the men writing everything I remembered about being a vampire and meet the others downtown. I didn't want to change forgetting them after I was changed again. I was confident in my decision.

I purposely sent the groups in the wrong direction tonight. Once it was dark enough I escaped down the alleyways, due to the low lighting I hoped it would be awhile before I was missed.

I knocked on the ladies' door once I was sure no one was around. Tanya opened it with a smile.

"Come in." She let me pass her into the dark house. She closed the door with a thud behind me. "

"If you are ready, I will bring you upstairs and you may lay on one of the beds." She led me upstairs by a single candle's light to a room on the right. I sat nervously on the edge of the bed.

"I have never done this before. You mentioned that you have, so I appreciate if you could advise me." She stood before me.

"With others I inserted venom at the arteries at the neck, wrists and ankles." I explained feeling slightly nervous. She was a vampire after all and my human senses would react so. It made me wonder how Bella was so at easy with us all the time.

"Lay back then and I will start." She directed and I obeyed. I closed my eyes preparing for the first bite. I felt her sharp teeth and the venom started to course through my body.

**A/N:**

**As you can see this chapter was about Carlisle since he was first changed. If he wasn't changed then others wouldn't. I know some were worried about them staying human, but if you knew your true love(mate) was in another time wouldn't you do anything to get back to them? Would you try and change anything? Carlisle did but still was determined to be a vampire to get his family back. The others will have similar decisions to make. **

**Some terms from 1663**

**Banyan is like a robe**

**negligé is nightcap (hat)**

**Flush is rich**

**Why the Denalis? Well for most of the reasons given in the chapter. He had to find someone who might trust his story and not feel threatened. Were they in England at the time? I don't know, but why not, it is fiction. They are not a threat. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**Dismissed." I told him. He left the tent and I noticed through the flap that it was sunny out. I grimaced then realized that I didn't have to worry if I was human. I checked my exposed skin quickly for bite marks. My skin seemed smooth with no marks.**

**I took a step outside into the sun preparing for screams. They didn't come and I let a breath of air. I surveyed my surroundings.**

**(I am sure this POV wasn't hard to guess)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 6: Jasper (JPOV)**

**1863**

My eyes flew open in shock and I rolled off of my back on to the ground in a crouch. In an instinctive move I tackled my opponent pinning him down. His heart was thundering in his chest. He looked terrified, but I could not sense his emotions. My throat wasn't burning with thirst like it should either.

It took a moment to realize that it was not his heart, but my own.

"Major, sir," the poor man gasped from underneath me, I had pinned his neck with my arm. I pulled back letting him stand up.

The man in front of me was a confederate solider, could it be possible I was sent back to when I was human?

"My apologies, Lieutenant. I am a little on edge." I replied smoothly as possibly where inwardly I was confused and troubled. Something was not right, Alice was just next to me a minute ago and Emmett was yelling at me for making him sleepy. But it wasn't me, but it had to be someone or something. I remembered blacking out and then waking up here. Where was Alice and was she alright? Did she wake up at her time wondering where I was? God, I hope she wasn't in the asylum again for her own sanity. Whoever did this to us was going to pay if she got hurt.

"Sir," the man seemed hesitant to address me. He needed to buck up if he was going to make a good solider. "I ain't mean to have you carry on. Colonel sent for ya!"

I prepared myself to speak. It had been so long since I had spoken in the South that I wasn't use to the slang anymore not to mention military terms. I had stopped after the others teased me mercilessly, when I spoke it before. My brain didn't work as it did as a vampire, so my response was slower.

"Where can I find him?" I asked with authority so he would not question me.

"He's over yonder fixin some vittles." The man replied immediately.

"Dismissed." I told him. He left the tent and I noticed through the flap that it was sunny out. I grimaced, then realized that I didn't have to worry if I was human. I checked my exposed skin quickly for bite marks. My skin seemed smooth with no marks.

I took a step outside into the sun preparing for screams. They didn't come and I let out a breath of air. I surveyed my surroundings.

I was definitely in a military camp. How in Sam's Hill did I wind up in the past and how do I get back? I had to make sure Alice was okay. I glanced down at myself before ducking quickly back into the tent for my coat, hat and rifle.

Stepping back out I headed over to what should be the Cook's tent. The smell of Johnnie Cakes made my stomach rumble. It had been so long since I had enjoyed human food last. It was also rare we would get them during the war.

"Major Whitlock, there you are." Colonel held his tin cup and plate in is hands.

"Sir," I saluted him.

"At easy, Major. I wanted you to lead the group of refugees to Houston today. Be ready in an hour." He informed me.

"Yes, sir." I replied as he walked off leaving me standing there. I helped myself to some food, but my appetite had waned.

Today was the day I had met Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. I would be changed today. That is the way it should be. If I never had become a vampire I would never would've met my Alice. I would do anything to get back to her without a second thought.

Even if it meant that I had to go through everything again. Would I have to do it exactly like I did before, though? Did I want to risk changing something and not getting to Alice?

However, there was the idea that I could get to Alice before she is sent to the asylum. I could save her from that dark past. All though it could screw up the time continuum, I wanted to save her from possible pain or torture, if they ran tests on her at the facility for her visions. She already went through it once, I don't think I could consciously let her do it again.

I guess I understood better why Edward saved Bella from that truck that day. She should have died, but he saved her because he couldn't let her get hurt. Her safety was number one, screw everything else. I never had to worry about losing Alice at a moment's notice before like he had with Bella. No wonder he is always on edge.

I could leave soon as they change me. I was fairly confident I could leave fairly easy. But would it be a bad thing to get some more fighting experience? But then the idea of switching to animal blood sooner had its rewards. It would come in handy around Bella, maybe I wouldn't attack her on her birthday with more control. That would stop another series of unfortunate events. But was I really willing to mess with the time continuum. In the end Alice was my first concern.

Time was slipping by so I finished eating and went to pack my things for my trip. Slipping back into my tent I packed my haversack with things I might want to keep. With that I grabbed my rolled blanket and ground cloth. I figured since the whole camp wasn't breaking down someone might want my tent.

I headed to where a solider had my horse ready. I approached it warily expecting the horse to rear up. I was relieved when he didn't; I saddled up and looked around to see if we were ready. The group of women and children looked nervous and anxious. I wished I could spread some calm to them. A few children were crying and their mothers were trying to hush them.

"Lieutenant, are we ready?" I asked turning to him in my saddle.

"Yes, sir." He replied looking, sweating under the collar. I sighed and raised an arm in the air.

"Let's move out." I called out loud starting the procession out of the city.

**BS&EC**

It was near nightfall when we arrived in Houston.

"Soldier, go get me a fresh horse ready to head back." I ordered a Private behind me. He saluted me and ran off. "Lieutenant, I am going back to check and make sure no one was left behind. If I don't find anyone I am going to head back to Galveston. You are in charge." I informed dismounting the tired horse. I made sure I had my things with me.

"Yes, sir." He dismounted himself and started issuing orders. I looked up to see the solider coming back with a fresh horse. I handed him off the other horse.

"Dang nabbit," I heard a boy exclaim behind me. I glanced and saw some mothers shooting a young solider, scolding looks while pulling their children away from him.

"Solider, you watch your tongue around the young'n and women folk." I went over and stood in front of him.

"Sorry, sir," the boy looked appropriately abashed.

"Now what are you hollerin about?" I asked.

"I plum forgot my bedroll back at camp." He stuttered sheepishly. I sighed and shook my head. I handed the boy my bedroll. I had no real need for it anyhow.

"Make sure you be more mindful in the future." I told him as he looked at me in surprise.

"I will, thank you, Major, sir," I nodded and saw the solider was back with my horse.

"Make sure you boys get some rest, while you can." I ordered before heading out.

I headed out on the moonlight path towards what I hoped to be my path back to my Alice.

Just like before I saw the ladies along the road. I approached them with caution trying to make sure I didn't tip them off that I knew too much or they might kill me instead of changing me.

As soon as I saw the smiles on their faces I knew that I was all set.

**BS&EC**

**1918**

I spent the first twenty years of my life in Maria's army. I convinced myself that it was for the best. Mainly I knew it was best to get rid of Nettie and Lucy first. I didn't need the three of them chasing after me. I could handle just Maria if she followed me.

The years after that I focused on getting my control stronger. I wanted to be around Alice as soon as possible.

I realized in doing this I would have to spend most of my time in the shadows. At night I started sneaking into her room when she was a baby watching over her. I could see now Edward's attraction of just watching Bella sleep peacefully.

There were times as she grew up playing in the yard she would turn and look to where I was hiding. She would often wave and smile in my direction. It made me wonder if she knew I was watching and why. She always did amaze me.

I approached her once when she was about twelve on the street and she just nodded to me and I couldn't tell if she recognized me after all, so I continued my watch. I mainly stayed around because I didn't trust her father. He seemed to resent her and almost despise her. Others treated her if she was a freak when she predicted little things. That angered me to see her treated so poorly.

It grew worse when she was around sixteen and her seventeenth birthday would soon approach. I was debating to kidnap her and running for it. I knew the time for the asylum would be coming soon anyways. I was waiting in the woods for nightfall so I could visit her room.

Alice came out of her house and walked directly to where I was standing with a small smile on her face. Her long hair flowed down around her down to her waist. She looked beautiful.

She stepped into the wooded area and I was about to hide behind a tree so I wouldn't be seen.

"Jazzy," she called excitedly, causing me to freeze as her warmth and love enveloped me.

"You know me?" I exclaimed excitedly stepping out into the open. One of my fears was that I would have to explain to her everything and for her to think I was crazy and run away.

"Of course I do, silly." She giggled. "So you decided not to keep me waiting this time." We both grinned at each other.

"No, Ma'am." I tipped my hat at her.

She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around my waist catching me off guard. Her scent was strong and sweet, my throat burned with thirst. I pulled away fast, afraid I was going to hurt her.

"Alice, you shouldn't do that. You know better than to surprise me like that." I scolded her. She rolled her eyes and played with the sash of her violet dress.

"Silly boy, I know you would never hurt me." She said smugly. I crossed my arms and grinned despite my anxiety. The happiness being with her again was overwhelming.

"I am so happy to see you." I admitted rubbing the back of my neck.

"I am happy to see you too, Jazzy. I know you have been watching me. It was best I didn't let you know that I knew yet. I am sorry. I am so proud of you for going vegetarian on your own." She beamed at me.

"Shucks, Alice, I couldn't let you be, especially knowing where that father of yours is going to send you." I told her taking her hand carefully. I was trying hard to remember she was like a glass doll to me now and a simple squeeze was going to hurt her.

"This is not the time for me to go with you yet." Alice told me softly.

"Darlin' I am not leaving you here. Soon they're going to send you to that awful place." I tried to reason with her.

"Not yet, there is something you must do first. Do not tell me no either." She placed her hands on her hips, daring me to argue with her. I frowned. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what she was about to suggest. "You need to go find Edward and make sure he is changed."

"I thought Carlisle has been changed though, he changed Edward the first time," I asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, I know that Carlisle is a vampire. But you know how he feels about changing people. Edward is going to resist." Alice sighed; I could tell she was very annoyed.

"Why, he is suppose to become a vampire and if he does not he might die anyways." It was the direction his life was suppose to be headed.

"Why do you think," Alice rolled her eyes as she scoffed.

"Bella?" I scratched my head.

"Exactly. He thinks if he does not exist as a vampire then she would never love him and will not be in danger." Alice shook her head.

"Didn't we just go through this," I groaned. "So I take it he is wrong. She is going to remember everything too." I had thought it was just us vampires, but she was there too. In fact she fell asleep first. I felt slightly ashamed that I didn't give her a second thought.

"Alice, what was the cause that sent us back in time and what happened to Bella? She was never a vampire." I asked. I had suspected the Volturi but I wasn't positive. I wasn't even sure we were on the same time plane anymore.

"I don't know. As far as I know, the Volturi didn't send anyone or Victoria. As for Bella, I am not sure, I can't see her yet, probably because she is not born yet. I only just saw Emmett and Rose recently. Bella was bitten remember. Maybe she was sent to just before James bit her or maybe she is going to wake up at the house in Forks all alone. We can't leave her again. You have to make sure Edward is aware of that possibility. Please, Jazz." She pouted adorably. But her mentioning James made me remember something.

"Alice, I can't leave you. James was after you before Bella." I looked around worriedly. I hadn't seen any sign of vampires around.

"I will be fine. It is better to go now. You will need help, anyways, if James and Victoria show up. You will need Edward and Carlisle to help fight them. It is not like you can ask Peter for help." she pointed out. Peter … how could I forget about him?

"I forgot about Peter…and Charlotte." I felt guilty that I had been so focused on Alice that I forgot about others.

"Relax, they still meet and get away." Alice informed me with a smirk and shake of her head.

"Your visions are this good as a human right now?" I asked in awe.

"I am not sure if they have always been, I have just tried and looked, it takes a lot of focus and I sometimes end up with a headache." She admitted with a small frown, I picked up on her frustration.

"Then stop, darlin', don't hurt yourself." I told her gently.

"I have to make sure our family is okay, Jasper." Her voice was barley above a whisper.

"Alright, I will go to Edward. Though I think you should come. He listens to you more." I sighed in defeat.

"It is not time for me to go yet. Come back for me after you get Edward." Alice's eyes flickered away from me. She was hiding something from me.

"Alice…" I closed my eyes warily.

"I will be fine. I promise." She moved slower this time when she hugged me.

"Give me a kiss and get going," she ordered.

"I am not sure that's proper, Ma'am," I was a bit hesitant about my control. She gave me her big puppy dog eyes and pouted. I sighed and leaned in.

The instant our lips touched my thirst flared up and I moved quickly away. I couldn't believe I had the desire to kill her. She was my mate. Even with all my practice, that desire was still there. I was disgusted with myself.

"Jazz," her voice was concerned as she took half a step towards me.

"Alice, stop. I can't." I held my breath. She stopped in her tracks.

"Are you alright?" she bit her lip.

"I will be fine. I didn't realize it would be so hard. Edward makes it look so easy." I told her apologetically. I was upset I couldn't kiss my own girl properly.

"He hides it well, but I doubt that he could hurt her anymore than you could hurt me." Alice folded her hands in front of her. I could hear her mother looking for her in the house.

"Your Ma is calling for you." I told her and she glanced back at the house.

"Good-bye for now," she took a step towards me and I stepped back.

"Alice, darlin', I can't risk it." I apologized again. She opened her mouth to argue, but her mood became more understanding.

"Okay, come back to me soon. But not without Edward, I want my family back. He will be able to handle himself as a newborn. Since we have been through it before, it will be easier." Alice said sadly.

"I will, darlin', take care of yourself, please." She nodded then hurried to the house, where her mother was inside getting worried about her.

**BS&EC**

**Esme (EsPOV) **

**1911**

I sat on the branch with my feet swinging lightly as my back rested against the trunk of the tree. If my mother spotted it me she would take a switch to my behind.

I had come here to think about my dream once more. I had been married to a wonderful man and had children. The only thing, we were all vampires. I giggled at my imagination. The dream seemed so real though.

I guess the other reason for me being here was that I had met my vampire husband after falling out of this tree. He wasn't my first husband though I thought with a shudder. I rather not think about my first supposed husband. Maybe it was an omen not to marry my father's friend.

I contemplated falling out of the tree to see if my dream had any merit and I would marry the vampire doctor that I was already in love with, because of my dream.

Finally, feeling brave, I closed my eyes and tilted until I slipped from the branch. Although I was prepared, I still yelped a bit.

I didn't hit the ground as a pair of strong solid arms caught me.

"Looks like I caught an angel from heaven," a golden voice chuckled. My eyes flew open and I gasped as the vampire from my dream held me in his arms. His golden eyes shone with amusement and love.

"Carlisle," I mumbled amazed. His eyes widened joyfully.

"You, remember me, Es?" He asked softly. He was even more handsome then I remembered.

"I thought I had a dream." My hand reached out to touch his face and he leaned into my touch.

"No, my dear, it was real. I am real." He nodded. He glanced around and placed me on my feet.

"How then? How did we end up back in time?" I asked glancing around too. It would not due for me to be seen talking to a supposed stranger. Even if the stranger was really my husband.

"I am not sure. I have spent time trying to figure it out. I figure it was another vampire with a power to do it. I wasn't sure if anyone else would remember. I saw Jasper shortly before he left for the war. But he had no recollection of me. I then lost track of him, he was presumed dead. But I am unsure if that is the case or if he was turned.

I was hoping for a sign from you that you recognized me. You do not know how grateful I am that you do." His looked joyful, but a tint of sadness.

"You poor man. Have you been by yourself all this time, again?" I whispered sadly.

"No, I have been with the Denali sisters. Tanya is the one who changed me." I scowled slightly at the thought. They didn't bother me before, but I wasn't a fool to think that they wouldn't try anything with my husband if he seemed unattached. Carlisle let out a laugh at my expression.

"Do not fret, my dear. Nothing happened you need to concern yourself with. They were just company so I would not be so alone. I spoke to the sisters of you often and they didn't try anything which you would disapprove of. I did not think it was prudent to visit the Volturi. I was not sure how they would react to me being human again and sent back through time. I had to be sure to be changed and find you and my family again." I could not fault him with that reasoning, he was alone for so long before.

"I am sorry," I apologized. I knew I didn't have to doubt him.

"Do not be, I understand entirely." He smiled gently. "I am just glad you know me now. I was hoping I could stop you from marrying that abusive man." His eyes flickered black for a moment. We never spoke of his name if we could help it.

"What now? Are you going to change me now? Should we run away first?" I asked.

"I was hoping to court you accordingly, Miss Platt. Then marry you proper. Then change you when you are a bit older. But only if you wish to be. I will not change you if you do not wish it." He shyly smiled at me. I bit back a giggle.

"That sounds delightful, Dr. Cullen. I suppose it is best I look older than our children anyways." For right now I was even younger than Edward.

"Then, Miss, may I have the utmost pleasure of walking you home." Carlisle gentlemanly bowed, even tipping his hat.

"You may, sir," I curtsied rather clumsily. He caught my elbow to keep me from falling over.

"Seems like Bella isn't the only clumsy one in this family." He laughed heartedly.

"Hmph," I pulled my arm from him and started walking ahead of him up the road.

"Es, wait up. I am only teasing you." He caught up with me fast.

**A/N:**

**As you can see by now each individual went back in time to various points. There is no rhyme or reason to when. Carlisle entered Esme's life early and I thought that would serve as a trigger. Of course both men would go to their mates sooner than later. Yes, Jasper was with the newborn army for awhile he was trying to be strategic about it.  
**

**My husband who edits for me asked about Esme having a hybrid baby. Since I figured many will wonder that, I am going to answer you now by saying 'sorry, but no.' I have my reasons.**

**Yes, Alice is getting visions already and sent Jasper on a task. **

**You will see a lack of contractions in the dialog in Esme, Alice, Edward and Rose's speech. That was how the middle and upper class spoke at the time. I am not sure about Jasper's education during his time. I have been using, ****The Twilight Saga: the Official Illustrated Guide ****as my main reference for their pasts.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**Edward, how are you holding up?' Carlisle asked softly. He stood in front of me looking as I have always known him. My surprise stood next to him.**

"**Edward," Esme gushed as she hugged me tightly. Almost too tight. She was turned already.**

"**Careful, dear," Carlisle chuckled pulling her back to him. **

"**I am sorry. I am just happy to see you again. How are doing, dear? Are you feeling sick?' Esme's hand went to my forehead. She was looking me over with mother's eyes.**

"**I am fine, Esme," I smiled.**

"**Headaches? Coughing?" she continued to ask. I shook my head.**

"**Esme, stop trying to take over my job." Carlisle smirked amusingly. I heard Jasper snicker behind me.**

"**Oh, Jasper, dear," Esme flew past me and hugged him tightly. Jasper tried to hug her back.**

"**I see you're still a newborn," he grimaced slightly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 7: Edward **

**1918 (EPOV)**

_The towel started to slip from her body as she kissed me enthusiastically. My hand was quick to catch it and I brushed against her breasts lightly. She moaned softly and I pulled back, her brown eyes begged for me to continue._

_I warred with myself over what was proper and my desire. I watched as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She watched me closely as well and her arousal was becoming overwhelming. She was my temptress and I was at her call._

"_Edward?" she whispered my name. She was starting to look unsure, blush colored her cheeks and spread lightly over her breasts. I could never understand why she felt that way about herself. _

_I let her towel slip from my fingers as I started to cup her breast. I held her eyes with my own to watch for signs that I should stop. I should've known there wouldn't have been any. Her eyes clouded over in lust._

_I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her harder then before. Scooping her up in my arms I laid her down on our bed. I rolled so I was just hovering over her enough to feel all her curves but not placing any of my weight on to her. Her heart was flying away, prompting me to continue. _

_My hand glided down her body to above her knee. Hesitating only briefly I lifted it until I hitched her leg over my hip. I could feel her warmth press up against my length. _

"_Edward," her breath hitched, her hips bucked against me._

I sat up abruptly in my bed. A sharp knock on my door alerted me to someone on the other side.

"Edward, are you awake," my mother called. I still wasn't used to hearing her voice again.

"Yes, Mother," I called back. I quickly fixed my covers as I heard her start to come in. "Edward, why are you still in bed? Are you well?" she grew concerned. My school had closed the week prior due to the growing epidemic.

"I am well, Mother. I have just spilt some water on my sheets. I was about to take care of it." I felt my cheeks blush in embarrassment.

"Again? You need to be more careful. Well, get up then, so I can strip the bed and take care of them." She started to head for me.

"I will take care of them," I cried out in alarm.

"You know how to wash sheets?" my mother looked amused.

"Well, ah…" I wasn't sure what to say, my mother knew when I lied. I couldn't very well say I knew how to use a machine not invented yet.

"I thought so. Come on, up with you. Get yourself presentable. You have a guest waiting in the sitting room." She waved me with her hands.

"Who is it?" I asked. Maybe Carlisle had sought me out.

"A young man, going by the name of Jasper Whitlock. He says he knows you from school." She answered. She appeared to be calm, but was it his doing? If he is here he must be a vampire if he looked young enough to be a classmate. If he was human he would be in his seventies at least. His diet at this time originally was human though.

"Edward, stop wasting time. I will leave so you can get dressed, but I will be back in a moment to get the sheets." My mother scolded.

"Yes, mother," I waited until she closed the door to get up.

Out of the blue a week ago I woke up at school finding myself as human, remembering everything about being a vampire.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Slam!**_

_**My head flew up and my eyes darted around. Where were my Bella and my family? I was surrounded by boys dressed in old school uniforms laughing. The professor was standing in front of the desk I was sitting in. He must have used his rod to hit my desk as it still rested upon my books. I was thrown off by the thundering in my chest and it took a moment to realize that it was my heart. I was human again some how.**_

"_**Mr. Masen, since you have found class so boring that you rather sleep, answer me this. Hamlet spoke of Yorick. Who was he?" The professor looked unamused.**_

"_**Yorick was the court jester of the palace when Hamlet was a boy." I answered. The professor's eyes narrowed as he watched me.**_

"_**Correct, Mr. Masen." He answered lifting his stick.**_

"_**Professor, I do beg your pardon, but I am feeling poorly, might I be accused?" I asked. He turned back to me with a frown.**_

"_**I suppose it might be for the best. With that epidemic approaching one must take care of one self. There is talk of the school closing if it reaches our streets" he shook his head. "Off with you then." He dismissed me. I grabbed my books and checked the chair for a coat before I left the school. Glancing around I knew I was at my private school my parent's had made me attend. **_

_**My mind raced as I tried to figure out what was going on. How could this have happened? What happen to Bella and was she okay?**_

A couple days later they closed the school and I headed back on the train to Chicago. My first thought was to head directly to Carlisle. To see if he was a vampire and find out if he knew what happened.

But then I stopped. Perhaps this time I could avoid getting sick, or even if I did, perhaps it was for the best that Carlisle didn't change me. My life as a vampire put Bella in constant danger. If I was never a vampire she would be safer and she wouldn't miss me since I would never have met her. It pained me to think that, but it might be best for her.

**BS&EC**

Once I was dressed, I hurried on downstairs to the sitting room. As I entered Jasper stood to greet me. I was surprised and pleased to see his eyes were golden. He must have switched his diet already.

"Edward, good to see you. You look well rested." He smirked as he held out his hand. He must have heard the earlier conversation and picked up on my embarrassment.

"Jasper, I have to say I am mighty surprised to see you here in the city." I shook his hand and grimaced a little when he squeezed too strong.

"Sorry," he frowned apologetically. He looked at me like he was trying to convey something to me with his mind.

"So tell me what brings you here. I am not a mind reader you know." I joked, but tried to convey to him that he couldn't speak to me in his thoughts.

"Right, of course you are not." Jasper nodded. "Perhaps, we can discuss matters else where?" he suggested looking around. I realized he did not want to be overheard.

"Yes, I should give you a tour of the city." I suggested. He nodded in agreement as he followed me back towards the door.

"Edward, are you heading out?" my mother appeared down the hallway.

"Yes, Mother. I was going to give Jasper a tour of our fair city." I smiled at her but she frowned slightly.

"Well, mind that you wear your mask and lend Mr. Whitlock one. I do not want you boys getting sick." She grabbed the white masks off the table and handed them to us.

"Yes, Mother," I obediently replied.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Jasper thanked her politely.

"You are welcome, Mr. Whitlock, will you be joining us for the evening meal?" She smiled at him.

"I would be delighted." He thanked her before following me out.

We walked a ways to the park which was fairly empty given the scare of the epidemic.

"So Jasper, why are you here?" I asked taking a seat on an empty bench.

"Alice sent me. I bet you can guess why?" he replied smoothly. I could tell he wasn't happy with me.

"Where is Alice?" I asked directing the conversation away from me. If Alice could see the future, I had a good feeling why she and he might be upset with me.

"Alice is still in Biloxi. She said she had to stay there for awhile longer, that she should not be changed yet." He looked forlorn.

"I am surprised you left her side, given that she's going to be sent to the asylum soon." I replied cautiously.

"For that reason I didn't want to leave her. But she insisted that it was best that I went after you first and that she would be okay." He glared at me slightly.

"So she can see the future clearly while being human." I mumbled. I was ashamed I hadn't factored Alice intervening in.

"Yes, but I think it is a strain for her. Stop avoiding me, you know why she sent me." Jasper's voice was cold.

"I have made no decisions yet, but Bella is my first concern. I will do what is best for her." I defended myself. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me, vampire or not.

"So you are going to make the same mistake and leave her again. Did you forget how badly that turned out last time?" Jasper scoffed at me.

"It would be different this time. If I am never a vampire she will not meet me and she will not be in danger like she was after I entered her life." I explained to him. He shook his head, he clearly didn't believe me.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. One eyebrow rose challenging me.

"What did Alice see?" I asked worriedly. My heart ached for her.

"She can't see Bella at all yet. She thinks it is because she has yet to be born. She only recently has seen Rose and Emmett." Jasper told me. He sighed before continuing. "How do you know she will not remember you regardless? I woke up one day suddenly remembering being a vampire, just like you. I am not sure how long Alice has known, but I suspect for awhile longer than we have. Perhaps it's due to her visions. I am pretty sure Carlisle knows and he is a vampire. He sought me out two years before I was changed, but I did not remember him then. It was not until the day I was going to be changed that I remembered everything.

The same might happen for Bella. She might wake up at some point remembering everything and you won't be there if you don't get changed. She will think you left her yet again"

"But she was never changed." I previously thought only we had been sent back before we were changed.

"She was bitten though." Jasper pointed out. "James could still show up in Forks and without you there," he shrugged as I scowled. I knew he was trying to get to me riled up.

"Do you think you have me fooled into thinking you are not going to go after him? You know that in the near future he is going to go after Alice." I pointed out smugly.

"I have not forgotten. All the more reason to convince you quickly, that you should be changed, so I can get back. In fact, I welcome you to come with me so you can take care of Victoria. For all we know, even if Bella isn't set back in time, we could have left her in Forks, by the fire, by herself, unprotected like a sitting duck." Jasper looked at me. I felt the anger and worry building in me.

"That mutt will take care of her. He might be best for her anyways." I grumbled.

"You do not expect me to believe that, do you? That you will leave Bella with someone that treated her so poorly? Have you also forgotten that if you are never there that Tyler would have killed her? You altered her life path that day, I told you that then. Without you there, she would just be a bloody stain on the pavement at Forks high school." Jasper seemed indifferent but he knew he was pushing the right buttons.

"Enough," I hissed more mad at myself then him. He looked smug knowing that he pretty much won.

"You promised not to leave her again. Isn't the slightest change she might remember you enough to try to make it back to her?" he asked spreading calm to me and wasn't sure if he was adding the guilt or if it was already there.

"Yes, that is why my decision has not been firm yet." I sighed running my hand through my hair. "I would do anything for Bella, she comes first."

"I get it more now. How hard it is to be around her while she is human. Afraid a simple squeeze of the hand could hurt her or the thirst that comes alive from just a simple kiss. You made it look easy, but perhaps it is because you two are meant to be." Jasper said softly. His frown made me wonder what had happen with a human Alice.

"How do you know us being sent back was not a chance to change our lives?" I asked.

"It could have been. I am not sure how we were sent back. I thought it was the Volturi. I have made some changes myself. I wanted to be stronger in my control, especially since I wanted to be around Alice as soon as I could." Jasper admitted.

"What if Alice tells you she does not want to be changed?" I asked.

"I would never force her. But we both know she will choose it. It was written in the stars for us to be together. If it wasn't, then I would not have felt connected to her still and you would not feel connected to Bella. We were always meant to become vampires to find our other halves." Jasper seemed confident. "So, am I dragging you to Carlisle or are you coming willingly?"

"I will be changed willingly." I smirked. When I didn't think she would realize I was missing it was easy to stay away. But if she had any chance of remembering me then I had to make it back to her some how. I wasn't going to break another promise to her.

"Glad to hear it," Jasper smiled in relief. I thought more of what he said and frowned. He looked at me skeptically.

"Whatever or whoever sent us back I doubt it was the Volturi. I saw into their minds when I was there and as far as I know none of them had the ability to do so." Jasper's smiled faded and he frowned.

"I think we need to find Carlisle to see what he knows. Someone or something sent us back and I would like to know why?" I stood up. "He works the evening shifts so perhaps we could go there tonight." I suggested.

We stood up at the same time from the bench.

"Sounds good the sooner I am back with Alice the happier I will be. I have the feeling she was up to something." Jasper had a far of look as we started walking.

"I am sure you will see her again soon. Sooner in fact then I will see my Bella." I sighed realizing how long again I will have to wait for her again.

"Who is Bella?" a nasally voice demanded. I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair glaring at me with her mask around her neck rather than her face. She must have been walking towards us in the opposite direction. I vaguely remembered her; she was the daughter of my father's partner. I think her name was Jessica.

"Bella is the girl I am courting." I answered her politely. Her eyes looked furious just before she slapped me and stormed off.

"What was that about? She was infuriated with you." Jasper snickered.

"I have no idea. This is one of those times mind reading would come in handy." I rubbed my cheek.

**BS&EC**

We were eating dinner that night when my father got a phone call. When he came back into the room he looked angry.

"Edward, who is this Bella?" he was red in the face.

"She is the girl that I am courting; I met her while in school." I bent the truth. I was curious to find out how he found out about her. I wasn't planning on telling them about her.

"You have met a girl?" my mother looked pleased. My father on the other hand did not.

"Yes, I have. You would love her, mother; she is sweet, caring, smart and very beautiful. She has beautiful brown hair with hints of red in it. Her eyes are chocolate brown." I smiled wishing she could meet her somehow.

"Why have you hidden the fact that you are courting a girl from your mother and me? Is she not suitable?" my father spoke up. My anger flared that my father insulted Bella without even knowing her. Before I could speak up, Jasper surprised me by doing so.

"I am afraid that is partly mine and my father's fault, sir." Jasper's voice remained calm but there was a cold edge to it. My father's eyes shot to him, the look on his face made it obvious that he forgot we had a guest.

"You see, Isabella, or Bella as those close to her call her, is my sister. Before my father would give permission for Edward to court her, he wanted me to visit Edward's home to make sure he was a suitable choice for her. I told Edward after arriving here he had our blessing. It was very clear to me before that Edward loves my sister and my father just wanted to be reassured she would be taking care of so far from home." Jasper spoke up evenly. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, although I was grateful for his intervention, my father still wouldn't be happy it seemed.

"My boy is to be a lawyer; he would be more than fit to take care of a wife. Which is why I had chosen Miss Jessica Miller for him." My father announced. My brows furrowed before it clicked in my head. The girl in the park was Jessica, my father's partner's daughter. I frowned in distaste.

"Mr. Masen, if I may, that young lady does not care for our son, just his name and his wallet. He has found love and is happy. We should trust his judgment and give him our blessing." My mother spoke very softly as she implored my father to agree with her. His eyes soften and his mouth frowned slightly. She didn't often speak up to him. She turned to Jasper.

"Does your sister love my son?" she asked her eyes looked hopeful.  
"Yes, ma'am, very much. Which is why, I am even happier to approve of Edward for her intended." Jasper smiled charmingly. My mother beamed then shot my father another pleading look.

"What does your family do, Mr. Whitlock?" my father asked. His voice was lighter, but his face was redder. He was looking flushed and it dawned on me he was starting to get sick.

"My family owns a successful ranch in Texas, sir." Jasper drawled, emphasizing his accent. "Isabella has been brought up learning to cook and manage a house. My mother taught her well. Isabella has also been to finishing school and was at the top of her class." Jasper lied well; giving information that he knew that would please both my parents.

"She sounds like a lovely girl." My mother was smiling. She looked at my father pointedly. "If I recall, Miss Miller has been asked to leave two finishing schools." My mother's lip twitched and I fought a grin. I knew since she was on my side it was only a moment of time that my father would cave.

"Three as of last week," my father shook his head, he sighed heavily. "I am not sure what I will say to William, but I will respect your decision, son. I hope you bring her to meet us soon."

"Yes, Father," I grinned and exchanged a smile with Jasper.

My father started to have a coughing fit. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Jasper tense and hold his breath. My father brought his napkin from his mouth and there was a tinge of blood.

"Mr. Masen," my mother cried out in alarm. She stood up frantically and went to him. "Boys, please help me carry him to the couch." She was trying to calm my father who was wheezing.

I stood glancing at Jasper, who just nodded to me. I was pleased to see that he had maintained his control.

Once we had him settled on the couch my mother continued to fret over him.

"It is just a matter of time. There is a phone in my father's office. Please, ask the operator to connect you to the hospital and see if you can get Carlisle." I whispered under my breath. Jasper nodded and left quickly for the room.

I tried to console my mother who was a sobbing mess. I knew she would get sick soon as well as myself. I don't think I could leave her side until then. Jasper would have to go to Alice without me.

**BS&EC**

It was about thirty minutes later that there was a knock on the door. I went to open it assuming that it was Carlisle. I found a surprise on my door step.

"Edward, how are you holding up?' Carlisle asked softly. He stood in front of me looking as I have always known him. My surprise stood next to him.

"Edward," Esme gushed as she hugged me tightly. Almost too tight. She was turned already.

"Careful, dear," Carlisle chuckled pulling her back to him.

"I am sorry. I am just happy to see you again. How are doing, dear? Are you feeling sick?' Esme's hand went to my forehead. She was looking me over with mother's eyes.

"I am fine, Esme," I smiled.

"Headaches? Coughing?" she continued to ask. I shook my head.

"Esme, stop trying to take over my job." Carlisle smirked amusingly. I heard Jasper snicker behind me.

"Oh, Jasper, dear," Esme flew past me and hugged him tightly. Jasper tried to hug her back.

"I see you're still a newborn," he grimaced slightly.

"Oh, I am sorry," Esme stepped back looking sheepish. "I am just glad that I am getting my family back." I smiled sadly. As much as I loved them it was still hard to see my parents go again. Esme's smile faltered as she looked at my face.

"Oh, dear, I didn't mean…I wasn't thinking. I am sure this is hard on you." Esme came back to hug me, again.

"I guess I should check on the patient." Carlisle clasped me on the shoulder. I nodded and led them to the sitting room. Carlisle paused and looked back to the other two.

"Perhaps you two should stay back. In case he is coughing up blood." Carlisle suggested.

"I will start cleaning up the kitchen for your mother. Jasper, you can help me." Esme nodded and looked to Jasper who nodded and showed her the way.

Carlisle's exam was short and I 'helped' him carry my father to his room. My mother followed behind in silent tears. She stayed with him sitting by his side.

Carlisle and I headed to the kitchen to the others.

"He will be gone before the morning. I am sorry, son." Carlisle told me softly.

"I knew it was close," I sighed as I leaned against a counter.

"I hate to bring this up now, but do you still intend to be changed?" Carlisle asked setting his bag on the table in the kitchen. Esme stopped washing dishes to look at me. Jasper shot me a glare.

"Yes, but not until my parents are gone, I can't let my mother be alone right now." I nodded.

"That is understandable. I must say I am relieved. I wasn't sure if you would choose to be changed. I thought you might not want me to if you had some obtuse notion you would be saving Bella by not being a vampire." Jasper scoffed loudly causing Carlisle to look at him.

"Came close. Alice saw him try to stay human and sent me along." Jasper dried a dish that Esme handed to him.

"Alice. Is she here and a vampire too," Esme asked looking at him excitedly.

"No, she is still human." Jasper gave her an apologetic smile.

"But she can see the future? How long has she known that we were sent back?" Carlisle asked looking curious.

"I am not sure. I suspect for several years, maybe even when she was a child. She used to stop and stare into the woods where I was and would smile and wave." Jasper smiled softly.

"Interesting that she has known for so long. I myself remembered maybe two days before I was turned. Esme knew when she was sixteen, when I first met her." Carlisle beamed at her.

"Really?" I asked surprised. I had assumed that it had to do when we were turned. Perhaps Bella would remember everything after all, it only cemented my decision.

"I myself only remembered the day of," Jasper shrugged.

"I remembered about a week ago." I brought up.

"Very curious," Carlisle grew thoughtful.

"Do you think Rose or Emmett know already?" Esme asked.

"Let's hope not. Can you imagine a two year old Emmett thinking he was a vampire?" I started laughing and Jasper joined me.

"That would be a very scary thought. He might try his luck wrestling bear cubs," Jasper smirked tossing down his towel.

"Oh, dear," Esme bit her lip looking like she was trying not to laugh.

"Carlisle, you have any theories as to why we were sent back? Edward said as far as he knew no one in the Volturi had the ability to." Jasper asked. Carlisle glanced at me and I nodded.

"Hmmm, perhaps they added someone new or possibly Victoria made a friend." Carlisle frowned in thought. "I suspected Volturi myself."

"It is quite possible it is a vampire from whatever was going on in Seattle." Jasper frowned. "I had suspicions, but still wasn't sure. It seemed like someone might have been building an army."

"Why would they need an army of newborns," Esme looked at Carlisle. He glanced at me and I scowled. We were the only coven near by.

"I am not sure, dear," he gave Jasper a sharp look. I felt slightly sick though.

"Do you have any theories what might have happened to Bella? I assumed it was just us sent back, but Jasper has me guessing otherwise." I asked. He glanced at me then at Jasper again.

"Did Alice see Bella being sent back?" he asked.

"She can't see Bella at all. She is guessing it is because Bella is not born yet." Jasper answered.

"I do hope she is alright? You are going back to her young man, right?" Esme glanced at me sharply.

"Yes, if there is any chance of her remembering, I am going to be there for her." She smiled in relief.

"Mentioning that it might be Victoria has me concerned for Alice. I understand you want to wait, but I think it would be best if I left…" he paused and turned his head to the stairs.

My mother appeared a moment later.

"Did I hear that you are leaving, Mr. Whitlock?' My mother asked, her eyes were red from tears.

"Yes, ma'am, I think it is best that I get back to my family. I am sorry to hear about, Mr. Masen," He told her.

"Thank you. I hope you both have a safe journey," she looked at me sadly.

"Both? Mother, I have no plans to leave you here while Dad is sick." I informed her.

She came over to me and placed a warm hand on my cheek. I had to look down to see into her eyes. They were firm, though they brimmed with tears.  
"Go, to your beloved, Edward, while there is still time. Do not worry about your father or me. I want you safe. If that means you need to leave then you must go. Marry this Bella and have a happy life together, that would make me happy. I couldn't bear it for you to get sick too. Promise me." She looked at me with love as she was letting me go.

"I promise," I vowed. She nodded giving me a watery smile. She stepped back and pulled her engagement ring from her finger. She placed it in my hand and closed my fingers over it, placing hers over mine.

"Give this ring to Bella," she smiled gently.

"I will," I smiled. Thinking silently, if I can ever get her to agree to marry me.

"Good boy," she hugged me and kissed my cheek before letting go. I wanted to hold on to her a bit longer. When she stepped back from me she silently went back up the stairs. Esme came over and hugged me.

"I am sorry, Edward." She said softly. I nodded and looked for Carlisle who was looking grim.

"So I guess I don't need to wait for you to change me. The sooner you do and I can help Jasper out with James and Victoria." I sighed heavily.

"We will all go down to help Alice." Carlisle said firmly. "I wish to save her from that infernal asylum if we can."

"My thoughts, exactly." Jasper's eyes looked dark.

**A/N: So Edward only thought about it staying human. He made no decision too. Luckily Jasper gave him the truth even if it was a little blunt. **

**Is Alice up to something? She is up next. **

**I don't own Hamlet, that belongs to Shakespeare. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**The time has come then?" she looked frightened. **

"**Not if I can change it." I stumbled out of the vehicle.**

"**Stop or I will shot," I bravely held up the pistol realizing I didn't know how to shoot or check the safety. Did they even have safeties? Maybe I should have thought about this more.**

**Two figures got out and walked in the shadows towards us. One was male the other female. The male chuckled and for some reason it sound familiar and not in a good way.**

"**Oh look the little girl has a gun," the man and the women laughed together. I froze as I recognized the voice. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 8 Alice (APOV)**

For as long as I could remember I have gotten dreams about Jasper and my family. Jasper, especially, would appear in my dreams and I knew he was watching over me like my own guardian angel.

I think I was about twelve when I realized how true my dreams were. Part of me was excited to relive my childhood again. With nothing but darkness previously, I had no idea what my life was like prior to becoming a vampire.

As it turns out I wonder if the darkness was a blessing in disguise. I felt more ostracized as a child than when I was a vampire. I was labeled as a freak or a witch by people in town for 'knowing' things.

Instead of my 'love ones' being grateful for my advice, they seemed threatened by it. They refused to believe me, then blamed me when they happened, as if I caused it myself. My own aunt blamed me for the death of my cousin.

I missed my real family and wanted them back. Even if my visions still made me different, at least I still felt as if I belonged with them. They trusted my visions and welcomed them usually. My visions often helped us out now and then.

I did not want to send Jasper away, but I was concerned when I looked for Edward. I knew he was considering staying human. I had no doubt it was some feeble attempt to save Bella yet again. He could be so stupid. Not only would he still die, but Bella could still be in danger herself.

I knew he would believe me, if anyone. He often saw my visions with me and knew they were more often right than wrong. I didn't know how to get to him myself, so I knew that Jasper would be our best chance.

There was a second reason I needed to get Jasper out of the way. I had to try and save my mother. As much as I love him, I knew that he could be even more over protective than Edward was with Bella when it came to me. He was going to be upset when he finds out that I am going to purposely put myself in harms way.

It was going to be risky I knew that. I am not sure if I knew this before or not, but it was my own father that hired the man to kill my mother. It occurred to me that after that it was very possible my father might have sent me to the asylum and 'killed' me off to keep me silent.

Jasper had been gone about a week. I expect him to be gone a few more days since I was sure that Edward would want to wait until after his mother's passing at the very least. My visions didn't come to me as easily as when I was vampire. I often ended up with headaches. So once I saw that sending Jasper would ensure that Edward would be changed I stopped looking. I knew Jasper wouldn't let me down. I also had the feeling it wouldn't take much to convince Edward to go back to Bella.

**BS&EC**

"Mama, let me go with you, please," I pleaded with her. She was fixing her hat to go out, she was petite like myself. I looked a lot like her.

"Mary Alice, I think it is best that you wait here. Your father is upset enough with you and your silly notions. I was wrong before to adhere to them." She turned to look at me, I gave her my best pleading look that always worked on the others. She sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Very well, get your wrap and meet me at the buggy." She gave in.

"Yes, Mama," I hurried to get my shawl on and hat. Once my mother stepped out of the house I opened the drawer of the small table where my father kept a pistol. My mother use to take it with her but she had forgotten it. I took it out carefully and slipped it into the pocket of my skirt.

I hurried out the door, closing it behind me. My mother looked impatient waiting for me. She started driving almost as soon as I was seated.

"Mary Alice, I think we should have a talk about these dreams you have been having." She started.

"Mama," I went to interrupt but she waved me off. I sat with my hands in my lap.

"You have to stop them somehow, dear. They are no good and will only lead to trouble." She spoke staring straight ahead.

"They come to me. Am I to just ignore them when they show love ones being hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, you must ignore them. It is for your own well being." She nodded. "My grandmother had her own dreams. She was accused of being a witch then burnt at the stake when my mama was a little girl. There is already talk about you. Your own father wants to send you away."

I bit my lip and looked away. I wasn't surprised at all, in fact she was confirming things for me. At least it seemed she loved me, even though my father may not have.

"You have seen it then?" my mother surmised. I nodded blinking away my tears. "Are you aware then that they send people like you to the asylum? They will hook you to this machine that will shock you into forgetting." My mother looked upset herself.

"Mary Alice, I am doing my best to keep you from that horrid place. You must remember to work with me. Your father will not have it and he will make arrangements to send you to that place." She pleaded with me.

"I am sorry, Mama. I will try to ignore them." I whispered tears flowing down my cheeks. I wanted Jasper; I was foolish for sending him away. My heart hurt without him near.

Unfortunately at that moment a vision hit me hard that I couldn't ignore.

"Mama, stop!" I screamed and she swerved to the side of the road.

"Mary Alice, child what is wrong with you?" she clutched her heaving chest. My own heart thundered in my chest. I pulled out the pistol as an approaching car stopped.

My mother's looked at the car then at me.

"The time has come then?" she looked frightened.

"Not if I can change it." I stumbled out of the vehicle.

"Stop or I will shot," I bravely held up the pistol realizing I didn't know how to shoot or check the safety. Did they even have safeties? Maybe I should have thought about this more.

Two figures got out and walked in the shadows towards us. One was male the other female. The male chuckled and for some reason it sounded familiar and not in a good way.

"Oh, look the little girl has a gun," the man and the women laughed together. I froze as I recognized the voice.

"James," I gasped. I didn't see it before. The man my father talked to was always in the shadows, so I never saw a face. I was in serious trouble. A gun was going to do nothing to vampires. The women with him had to be Victoria. I was foolish to send Jasper away.

The man stopped when I said his name. His eyes narrowed as he took me in.

"How do you know my name, girl?" he hissed and his eyes were flat black.

"I...I…" I gasped not knowing what to say. I felt the pistol being pulled from my hands.

"Leave us, alone," my mother's voice trembled as she pointed the gun at them.

James threw his head back and laughed. I heard the shot and then saw James looked down as it bounced off his chest. My mother gasped and dropped the gun.

Victoria flashed forward and snapped my mother's neck before I could blink. She dropped my mother's limp body near my feet.

"No…" I whimpered in defeat. Victoria grabbed my arm and my heart lunged to my throat.

"Wait," James hissed. "I am not done with her yet." Victoria scowled and she pushed me to the dirt several feet away, close to the edge of the woods.

"Victoria," he shot her a look of annoyance and she shrugged. He glared back at me.

"Now tell me, how you know me?"

"My visions," I stuttered. I wasn't sure if it was best to tell him or not. There was a chance he might be intrigued by my gift and change me.

Not that I wanted James to change me, but it was better than dead. I could escape from him as a vampire and find Jasper.

"What visions," he looked slightly interested.

"I can see the future." I backed up slightly until my back pressed against a tree.

"Interesting. Did these visions tell you any thing else about me?" he cocked his head to the side looking amused.

"That you are vampires." I spoke. Neither of them seemed to like that. Victoria looked up and off to the woods.

"James, finish. We need to leave," she hissed.

"Not yet." He dismissed her and she looked agitated. Her behavior made me curious.

"Vampires, you say?"

"Yes, I know about you and the Volturi." I mumbled. He scrutinized me for a moment.

"James," Victoria hissed at him.

"These visions told you that or that blonde vampire that has been watching you." He asked one eyebrow rose as he questioned me.

"My visions, but I know about him too. He is my mate." I announced firmly. James barked out a laugh.

"Foolish girl, if he was your mate he would not have left you unattended." He sneered. "I suppose I will need to clean up the mess he left behind."  
He crouched down preparing to pounce. I closed my eyes waiting for him to attack me. I heard another growl and my eyes popped back open in surprise and relief when I saw another vampire crouched in front of me. The moon glinted off his cooper hair.

"Who are you," James growled in anger.

"Her brother, I suggest you back off." Edward growled back.

"You are a newborn, you are no threat to me." James scoffed.

"Maybe, but I did not come alone," I could hear the cold amusement in Edward's voice. I saw a flash and Jasper had leapt from the shadows of the forest tackling James. They started to wrestle and fight. I knew Jasper was well trained, but it still made me nervous that he would get hurt. Last time we had Emmett's strength on our side and James was a well seasoned opponent.  
Edward took off after Victoria. With his newborn speed he was able to catch up to her fast. He gave a ferocious growl as he easily overpowered her. I saw an arm be flung by me.

I jumped when a pair of cold arms touched me.

"It is just me." Esme soothed immediately.

"Esme," I flung my arms around her. She rubbed my back gently. I hadn't even thought about her yet. I just assumed she would be changed in a couple of years like originally, but I suppose Carlisle wasn't about to let her go willingly to her first husband. I looked around and spotted Carlisle throwing limbs into a pile to be burned.

"Are you alright, dear," Esme asked and I swallowed and nodded.

It was over. A fire was lit with burning parts. Carlisle knelt next to my mother and shook his head sadly. Silent tears ran down my face.

So far Jasper hadn't looked at me but was focused on the task of disposing of James. His face was tense and I could tell that he was upset. I was unsure how much of that was towards me.

Edward paused and looked at me for a moment.

"Alice, good to see you, again." He gave me a tense smile. He apparently wasn't too happy either.

"Edward, good to see that you made the right decision." I shot back. He smirked slightly and shook his head.

"I never made the decision not to be changed. I just considered it." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I am not the one who made bad decisions."

"She is my mother. I had to try and save her if I had the chance." I whispered glancing to Jasper.

"Is that why you sent me away, to do something stupid like this?" Jasper who now had turned towards me and he was clearly mad. I flinched out of instinct, even though I knew he would never hurt me. His eyes shifted and he glanced swiftly at Edward who mumbled something. Esme still held me gently to her protectively.

When Jasper glanced back at me his gaze was softer.

"Alice, do you know that we barely made it in time? We almost lost you. Thank God, Edward was so attuned to you still, he was able to locate you. He almost stayed in Chicago until his mother passed. If he did, then we would never have made it in time. What were you thinking of by taking on two vampires by yourself as a human?" Jasper asked calmer now, but his eyes looked hurt. They were basically asking me why did I send him away.

"I didn't know it was James. The man was always in the shadows in my visions. I assumed he was human. I had to try and save her. My father wanted to have me committed and she was the only one stopping him. He wanted us both out of the way for his new soon to be wife." I explained.

"Vampire or not, you still didn't know how to protect yourself from this guy. You had no clue how to shoot a pistol. How were you going to protect yourself?" Edward scoffed.

"So I didn't think it all out," I shrugged. "I am sorry."

"Did you send me out of the way on purpose so you could do this?" Jasper asked me. I bit my lip.

"No, I really was concerned that Edward would decide not to be changed. I knew you'd make sure that he would be. I wanted my family back. At least when I was a freak as vampire I was still loved. I think I preferred not knowing about my past before. If I didn't think I could handle it, I wouldn't have sent you away." I shook my head trying to hold back my tears.

"Oh darlin', I am sorry for raising my voice. I was scared that I almost lost you." Jasper sighed then did something uncommon and hugged me in front of the others. Usually he was very reserved about the way that he touched me in front of others. "By the way, you are not a freak. If you wanted your father taking care of, you just had to say the word."

"Jasper, I can't allow you to do that." Carlisle spoke, sounding regretful.

"Why not? You haven't seen the way he treats her. He wants to lock her up and throw away the key to cover his own ass." Jasper hissed.

"He is right, Jasper. Killing him will not solve anything. I don't even consider him to be my real father. Carlisle has been more of a father to me than that man." I pleaded with him with my eyes.

"Well, your not going back there, I will not allow it." Jasper rarely put his foot down and I knew there will be no arguing with him.

"Of course not," Esme agreed with him.

There was a loud crash as Edward pushed the buggy into the fire and it ignited. I looked around and my mother's body was gone. He caught my eye and frowned.

"I am sorry. We had to make sure there was no evidence that might be drawn to you." He apologized. I nodded and took a step towards him. Jasper pulled me back.

"I just want to hug him. I missed him too." I glanced at Jasper but he didn't loosen his grip.

"He is right, Alice, I just woke up yesterday. I rather not risk it so soon. You do smell sweeter than most and I wouldn't want to hurt you." Edward agreed with him. I rolled my eyes. Before I could argue Edward turned to Carlisle.

"We should get out of here before we are seen."

"Let's go then. Jasper can you handle Alice, or would you like me to carry her?" Carlisle offered.

"This is getting ridiculous. Jasper would never hurt me." I huffed. Jasper looked hesitant before nodding.

"I think I can handle it," Jasper bent down so I could jump up. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He took off running after Edward. The wind whipped against my face and the world blurred around me. My stomach started to flip-flop and feel uneasy.

"Jasper, stop," I heard Edward call out. Jasper slowed to a stop, but everything still seemed off kilter.

"Are you alright, Alice," Carlisle asked. I shook my head and buried it into Jasper's neck.

"Here let me help you down," Carlisle lifted me off Jasper's back and set me on the ground. "Place your head between your knees and take slow breaths." He ordered.

I did what he asked. In the meantime I heard Edward chuckling.

"This is not funny," I hissed.  
"I am sorry. It just reminded me the first time I did that with Bella. She had the same reaction. She had to keep her eyes closed when I ran with her for the longest time." Edward explained sounding both amused and wistful.

"You could've warned me," I grumbled looking up to glare at him. Edward was still smiling the others looked amused.

"I didn't think it would affect you like it did her since you had been a vampire before." Edward shrugged. He grew more thoughtful before asking me.

"You can't see her still." He asked, his eyes looked sad.

"Sorry," I shook my head as he looked disappointed. "Maybe I will see better after I am changed." I offered him hope. He smiled but it looked grim. I wanted to tell him she was okay but I couldn't be positive.

"Jasper said you didn't see this coming?" Carlisle asked me.

"Not a clue. One minute are futures were clear the next it was all dark." I felt guilty.

"It wasn't your fault, Alice." Edward told me.

"Of course not." Jasper agreed, he seemed to be distracted thinking about something though.

"Interesting," Edward murmured exchanging a glance with Jasper.

"What is it?" I looked between the two of them.

"It is just a theory, but you smell sweeter than most humans. Edward did too. I recall Maria saying something about my blood being sweet too." Jasper explained taking a seat next to me. I shivered slightly in the cool night air. He frowned and shrugged off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

"Anyways, I was starting to wonder if there was any correlation of sweet blood and becoming a gifted vampire." Jasper looked up at Carlisle.

"I have no idea, you all smelt the same to me. Perhaps I could ask Eleazar next time we see him." Carlisle then frowned. "That is if we meet him this time around."

"I wonder what that means about Bella. Just think of the power she must be harboring then." I exclaimed excitedly.

"I imagine some sort of shield if she can block Edward and Aro." Jasper nodded thoughtfully.

"No, Bella is not going to be changed." Edward said firmly.

"You are not serious. We already promised her she will be changed. You can't take your word back on her. Besides, Carlisle agreed to change her." I argued with him, glancing at Carlisle.

"Yes, I did. I am not going to go back on my word, son." Carlisle told him.

"But it doesn't have to be. The Volturi doesn't know about her." Edward growled pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Yes, it does. She is meant to be one of us, stop fighting against it. Have you ever thought that maybe she is in constant danger since you refuse to change her? Her natural path is be changed or die." I snapped. Edward's eyes grew dark and Jasper shifted himself between us, spreading calm.

"Then why did you try to alter your mother's natural path." Edward questioned and I felt a twinge of hurt. He was right. I tried to alter too much and it almost backfired.

"Stop, children, we don't have to argue about this now." Carlisle said sternly.

"I just think we need to be prepared that some things are going to change since the first time. Some more than others. Esme and Jasper already altered things by quite a bit." Edward pointed out.

"As well as I might have by not going to the Volturi." Carlisle nodded.

"Us becoming vampires shouldn't be one of things altered though." I truly believed it. Edward looked reluctant to share something with us.

"Edward, you know Bella is going to still want to be changed." I told him pointedly.

"This goes beyond Bella. I think you have to prepare yourself that Rose is not going to want to be changed. If she is not changed, then Emmett will not want to be changed." Edward glanced at me then at the others.

"No…no. They have to be changed too." I shook my head in refusal.

"Alice," Jasper said cautiously, he agreed with Edward.

"No." I looked at Carlisle and Esme for help. I could see right away that Carlisle agreed with the guys. Esme looked sad but accepting.

"Alice, dear, you know that Rose hates this life and we have to accept that." Esme said tearfully.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest as tears ran down my face. I couldn't lose my family again. Any of them.

**A/N: So Alice might have tried to change a bit too much. Good thing Edward was so fast. I don't know if it was James that hired to kill her mom. I thought I read it somewhere, but I can't find where. I thought it a bit of nice twist. Especially since they are already gone. After reading her backstory I always thought it was better that she forgot it. **

**So who would be right Edward or Alice, when it comes down to Rose and Em? You will find out soon.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**Is that a skunk? Why is he wearing a skunk on his head?" a girlish voice sounded appalled. I turned to see a small girl standing with two boys about my age. They had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the woods.**

"**Look, little girl, stop your hollering about my hat. I am not the one dressed all fancy like traipsing through the woods." I placed my ax down by the tree. **

"**I will have you know that this is the latest style. Just wait until I get my hands on you. You need a bath and new clothes." She wrinkled her nose at me.**

**I tried to remain polite as my Ma taught me to never argue with a lady but she was darn right insulting. This little girl seemed not to be taught the same.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 9 Emmett (EMPOV)**

**1933**

Twack

I been wukkin' on de railroad

All de livelong day,

I been wukkin' on de railroad

Ter pass de time away.

Twack

Doan' yuh hyah de whistle blowin'?

Ris up, so uhly in de mawn;

Doan' yuh hyah de cap'n shouin',

"Dinah, blow yo' hawn?"

Twack

I paused to wipe my brow from the sweat I was building up. I took a swing from my flask letting the liquid burn down my throat. It was the good stuff that I filched from the neighbor's still.

I picked up my ax to take another swing at the oak. I wanted the tree down and cut up so I had time to get cleaned up for the lucky lady who I was taking out tonight, Sandra. Or was it Barbra. Wait, it might be Mary Sue. The hell with it, I will just call her doll.

"Is that a skunk? Why is he wearing a skunk on his head?" a girlish voice sounded appalled. I turned to see a small girl standing with two boys about my age. They had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the woods.

"Look, little girl, stop your hollering about my hat. I am not the one dressed all fancy like, traipsing through the woods." I placed my ax down by the tree.

"I will have you know that this is the latest style. Just wait until I get my hands on you. You need a bath and new clothes." She wrinkled her nose at me.

I tried to remain polite as my Ma taught me to never argue with a lady but she was darn right insulting. This little girl seemed not to be taught the same.

"There ain't nothing wrong with me. Hasn't anyone told you to respect your elders?" I scolded her. One of the boys with her looked unhappy with me while the other appeared trying not to laugh.

"I apologize for my sister. She tends to speak her own mind without realizing that she is not being polite." One of the boys spoke up. He shot the girl a look and she opened her mouth but stopped when she glanced at the other boy with blonde hair. She huffed and shut her mouth.

"I suppose you don't recognize us do you?" the first boy spoke again. I shook my head. I knew just about everyone in town. These pretty boys would definitely stand out in my memory too. I made sure to pay attention to my competition with the ladies.

"Sorry, I can't say that I do." I answered.

"I am Edward Masen and this is my brother-in-law, Jasper Whitlock. This here is his wife, my sister, Alice." He explained pleasantly.

"Emmett McCarty. Ain't she a bit young to be marrying off?" I looked at the small girl again.

"Alice is older than she appears." Edward smirked slightly. The other two scowled at me.

"My apologies, I mean no harm by it." I nodded my head at the one called Jasper. He nodded stiffly.

"What are you folks doing out here in these woods?" I frowned. They didn't even have a rifle with them. Didn't they know these woods had bears?

"Well, we are looking for your help," Edward seemed to take over as spokesperson.

Perhaps they were in need of firewood or maybe they had just gotten themselves lost in these woods. Though, they looked like city folks, maybe they were in need for game. I wonder what would be a fair price to charge them. Maybe I could give the boys some lessons so they can do it themselves.

"What can I do you folks for?" I asked.

"What would say about meeting the prettiest girl you would ever meet?" Edward asked smiling pleasantly.

"Well, I am always open to showing a girl a good time." I smiled charmingly. "Where is the girl?" I looked around.

"She lives in Rochester, New York." Edward started to explain and I cut him off.

"That is a bit far from here." I frowned.

"It is, but, you see, you are perfect for her." Alice smiled sweetly at me. I felt as if I was missing something.

"What does she look like?" I questioned.

"Long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. About this height." Edward held his hand up to a fair height for a female. "I am sure you would find her to the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. Just like Helen of Troy."

"Why do I feel like you are leaving something out? She sounds like a peach and all, but we are a long way from New York, something seems wrong."

"Well, you might find this hard to believe, but I am a fortune teller." Alice spoke up.

"Like a gypsy with a crystal ball?" I questioned. She didn't seem like she belonged to a carnival. Edward chuckled lightly and I wondered what was so funny.

"Sort of," Alice grimaced, but quickly smiled.

"Well, I am sorry, but I don't have any money for a fortune." I shrugged.

"No need. I have already seen you. I know that you are the one to save our friend." Alice seemed exuberant.

"But didn't you just say that this Helen belongs to Troy. I am not the type of guy to go taking other guys' gals." I scratched my head in confusion.

"Helen of Troy was a comparison of Rosalie to the girl in the Trojan War." Edward informed me. Trojan…what?  
"Forgive me, I forgot you had no formal education." Edward seemed apologetic at his slight. I shrugged. I had no need for schooling when I had to help my family out.

"Helen lived in a place called Troy. She was thought to be the most beautiful girl in the world, men fought a war over her."

"Well, as I said, I don't fight men to take a dame from them." I frowned.

"Rosalie is different though. You see the man she is engaged to isn't a good man." Alice pouted at me and I found my will bending.

"I don't know if I should get involved." I hesitated.

"Even if we know that he and his friends are going to take advantage of her then leave her for dead." Jasper spoke up for the first time.

"That is horrible, but why me? Why don't you boys take care of it?" I felt for the girl, maybe they were just too cowardly to fight.

"We could, but Alice has seen that it should be you. She believes that Rose and you are the perfect match." Edward's lip was twitching. The way that he was looking at me I swear he could read my mind. Edward let out another chuckle. Something fishy was going on.

"Look, I'd like to help you, but I can't leave my family. They need my help. Things aren't going well for us." I apologized.

"We can help you. We can give you some money to help your family out." Alice started to pull a wad of money out of her skirt pocket. My eyes widened. Who carries that much money around with them? They could get taking advantage of, they are lucky my ma raised a good boy.

"I can't take your charity." I refused it. As much as it would help my family, I couldn't just take a hand out.

"It isn't charity. Look at it as a payment for helping us out." That girl knew how to beg better than a hound dog did looking for spare bone.

"How about we make a bet?" Jasper had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What kind of bet?" I was instantly intrigued.

"One of us will arm wrestle you for it. You win, you can take the money and we will walk away. One of us wins you come with us and still accept the money as a thank you." Jasper held my eye. I was feeling lucky. What did I have to lose?

"Okay, you have yourselves a deal. Who am I wrestling?" I looked back and forth between the two guys.

"Me," Alice spoke up with a too innocent smile.

"I don't wrestle, ladies," I refused. What did they take me for?

"Are you chicken?" her husband was smirking.

"No, my ma would tan my hide if she found out." These people were plum crazy.

"Alright, me then?" Edward offered.

"Now you are talking. We can use that stump over yonder." I pointed to a stump waist high about ten feet away.

"Sounds good." Edward took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves as he headed over to the stump.

I followed behind him, wiping off my hands from the sweat and dirt. We positioned ourselves on either side with the little lady and Jasper standing between us.

"Hold on a second." I took off my skunk skin hat and plopped it on Alice's head. Her eyes looked huge and her nose crinkled. "The smell of that here skunk will keep the mosquitoes from marking that pretty face of yours." I smile widely.

"Mighty kind of you. Right, Alice," Jasper smiles down at his wife.

"Mighty kind." She spoke through clenched teeth. It did take getting use to wearing, skunk skin. It works much better than a coon.

I placed my elbow down on the stump and Edward mirrored me. I grabbed his hand and was surprised by the coldness.

"What did you do, run your hand in the creek before coming here." I scowled. It was a warm day out despite no sun.

"Sorry, poor blood circulation." I smirked inwardly thinking that might mean this boy was going to be easy to take down.

Jasper counted off and I pushed against Edward lightly at first, not wanting to hurt him by my brute strength. I couldn't budge his hand an inch. Frowning I tried harder, not gaining any success. I glanced at Edward and he was looked thoroughly amused. Scowling I tried harder, not caring if I hurt him.

What happened next happened so fast I didn't see it coming. Edward had my hand pinned as it was nothing but a sapling branch.

"How did you do that?" I thundered. They took advantage of me.

"I will tell you someday. But now, you are coming with us. Alice will deliver the money to your parents and catch up with us." Edward shrugged on his jacket.

"Wait now. I have a date tonight, plus I can't leave that tree like that." I pointed to the tree I half cut down.

"We will help you finish the tree. As for the date I am sure once you see Rosalie you will not be sorry for missing out on Rebecca." Edward answered. He looked at Jasper who went up to the tree.

"Rebecca… that's her name. Wait, how did you know?" I glanced at him sharply. Jasper simply shoved the tree over and it crashed to the ground. "How did he do that? Who are you people?"

"Another story and another day. Don't worry, we will not harm you, we really need your help." Alice smiled at me as she placed my hat on my head.

As much as these guys were strange, I did feel at easy with them, like I somehow knew them for years and could trust them. Edward was watching me thoughtfully with a smile on his face.

"Well, then, I suppose I have a pretty lady to save." I grinned at them. I took out my flask and took a celebratory swig. "Drink?" I offered the others.

"Ew," Alice muttered while the others just shook their heads. Their loss. I downed the rest of it.

**BS&EC**

I awoke with a start. I glanced around the room that I arrived in two days ago. It was like something all of the sudden clicked. I climbed out of bed, but before I took two steps the door opened and I was hit by a crushing force around my waist.

"Oaf, easy there, pixie, you going to snap me in two." I wheezed. She had taken the breath right out of me. Alice stepped back and giggled.

"You remember me. I knew you would get your memory back soon." She skipped back towards the door, where the others just entered.

I blushed when I saw Esme completely embarrassed by the comment I made when I saw her the other day.

"Esme, I am so sorry," I apologized, glancing sheepishly at Carlisle too. Good thing he was an understanding guy.

"That's alright, Emmett," she shook her head amused at me.

"How the hell…" I winced when Esme glared at me. "Sorry, but how am I human and where is my Rosie? Why didn't I know before and why didn't you tell me?" I spurted out question after question.

"We are not sure how we all got sent back in time. Our vampire memories came back at various times. Some of us had them longer than others, but at least all before our change. Would you have believed us if we told you, you used to be a vampire?" Carlisle explained to me.

"I don't know, maybe. If you got me all liquored I probably would've believed anything." I shrugged. I heard Edward and Jasper chuckle.

"Hey, wait a minute, you cheated. There was no way I was going to win the wrestling match." I accused Edward. He rolled his eyes and smirked at me.

"Didn't you really win in the end? Your family will be taken care of and you get Rose." Edward quirked an eyebrow at me. I guess he had a point. I didn't really lose after all, but I was tricked.

"You didn't answer me before, where is Rosie?" I looked at Edward then Alice. They would be the best for the information.

"She is still human. We don't think she has her memory back yet." Edward told me.

"Why did you come to me first? She was changed before I was. You left her at the hands of that ass." I snarled glaring at them.

"Calm down, Em, she is fine. Royce has not done anything yet. We thought, given the chance, you might want to rescue her." Jasper gave me a tight smile. I smiled back evilly.

"It would be a pleasure." It would be a pleasure to rip that guy's head off and take him limb for limb. "When do you change me?"

"There is no time for that. Rose will be attacked tonight." Edward explained.

Right, no time. Doesn't matter. I can still take Royce, the coward, on. His buddies too.

"Jasper and I will help you." Edward said softly. Excellent.

"Em, you do want to be changed don't you?" Alice spoke up coming up to me and hugging my waist. I looked down to her puppy dog eyes. Why was she looking at me like that?

"Of course, I love being a vampire. There are bears out there with my name on them. Just think, it will be twice the amount of bears on my tally, starting with the one that got me the first time." I patted her head.

"Promise me," Alice batted her eyelashes at me.

"Ah, okay," I shrugged. Alice beamed and jumped up to kiss my cheek. I was still a bit confused. I glanced at Jasper just to make sure he wasn't upset with the attention I was getting from Alice. He and Edward were exchanging an unhappy look. I took a step back away from Alice and received a hug from Esme. She looked a bit sad as she stepped back from me.

"Why do I feel like I am still missing something?" I asked.

"It is nothing. We just missed you, Emmett. Things have been a bit different then the first time," Edward came over and slapped me on the back. I tried not to wince.

"Tell me about it. One minute I am chopping wood for a fire, the next you three are standing there in the woods, with the pixie flipping out about my hat." I chuckled.

Edward froze, the smile dropped from his face.

"What is it?" Jasper asked on high alert.

"We have had it all wrong. It makes sense now, but could they have done it? If they have, we have underestimated them." Edward mumbled.

"Edward, please elaborate." Carlisle asked.

"The wood from the fire, the wood Emmett found in the woods. Jasper and I were suspicious of why the Quileutes left it. I think that some how that the wood had magical properties that sent us back in time when it was burnt." Edward explained.

"How though," Jasper seemed skeptical.

"How do they change into wolves? They are different from werewolves, almost more like shapeshifters. It is very possible that tribes have some magical capabilities." Carlisle looked off into the distance in deep thought. "But then, there is why they did it too?"

"So this is my fault." I frowned. I was the reason my family got separated and sent back in time.

"You didn't know this could happen." Esme told me gently. I glanced around. Most seemed to agree with her. My eyes stopped on Edward.

"What happened to Bells? Did she get sent back in time too?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. Alice can't see her." Edward frowned.

"She could've been sent back, or she could still be where we left her." Carlisle said grimly. By herself? She was going to be upset if she woke up without Edward there. Plus she was in danger. This was all my fault.

"Esme is right, this is not your fault." Edward gave me a sad smile. I could see the pain in his eyes from missing her.

"So, first we take care of Royce, then change Rosie and me, then go after James and Victoria. Then we figured out what to do about the Quileutes" I announced a plan.

"One step ahead of you. James and Victoria are already gone. We got them when they went after Alice." Edward looked pointedly at Alice.

"I said I was sorry. When are you going to let that go?" Alice huffed. I had to wonder what happened there.

"Later," Edward promised. "First we should get ready for tonight.

**BS&EC**

Darkness had falling and I was waiting down the street with Edward and Jasper. We were watching Rosie's friend's house for her to come out. Edward was able to locate the house and Rosie with his mindreading.

Once she came out we would follow her and jump in before Royce could hurt her.

Edward let out a small growl.

"What is wrong?" I snapped my attention to him. He was glaring at a man coming to the gate to the house Rosie was in.

"That would be Royce King," he hissed.

**A/N:**

**I've Been Working on the Railroad with the original lyrics from 1894. The lyrics we are used to today was updated in the 50's. **

**I had fun with doing Emmett's POV. The official guide said he was a womanizer and bit of a partier. They were purposely slipping in front of him to try and jog his memory. I also thought Emmett would want to save Rose if he could.**

**So up until now they thought it was a vampire and underestimated the wolves. **

**Why would the Wolves send them back? And why is Royce there?**

**I will update with Rose POV soon, probably Tues. this week.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**You are hurting her; I suggest you let her go." Edward glared. "There are three of us and only one of you." Royce glared at Edward for a moment. He let me go and Edward let go of him pushing him back a few steps. **

"**Thank you," I said to the guys. I took a half step towards them.**

"**Are you whoring around on me, Rosalie? You seem to have these men in your pocket. Don't you think you owe me some of that?" Royce snarled behind me and grasped at my skirt tearing it a bit.**

"**That is it," Emmett shrugged out Jasper's grip and tackled Royce to the ground.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 10 Rose (RPOV)**

**1933**

I adjusted my hat on my head as I looked in the hall mirror. My father should be here momentarily to escort me home. I wasn't going to take any chances this time. I was getting a second chance at humanity and I was taking it. Fixing wrongs that should be right.

I woke up this morning remembering my vampire life. I could've contacted the others but I decided against it. It wasn't like they approached me, and I knew they were here. Nor was it that I didn't love them. But I wanted to stay human.

That is why I asked my father to escort me home tonight. I planned to break my engagement to Royce as soon as possible. Then I was going to find Emmett. I could stop him from hunting that bear. We then could get married and have our own babies, grow old together and see our grandbabies.

There was a knock on the door and Vera's husband went to answer it. I slipped on my coat and turned towards the door. My eyes widen in shock as I spied Royce instead of my father at the door.

"Rosalie, are you feeling all right. You look so pale." Vera was standing next to me with Henry on her hip. I looked into his face and instantly saw Emmett. I bit my lip, afraid that I was never going to see him again.

Vera was still looking at me in concern and blinked backed my tears.

"I am fine." I lied to her.

"Rosalie, are you ready, we need to get going?' Royce was looking impatient by the door. His eyes looked glassy and I could tell that he had been drinking.

"Royce, what a surprise, I was expecting my father." I put the best smile that I could.

"I saw him leaving the house. I told him I would love to escort you in his stead. Shall we?" He held out his arm.

"Yes. Vera, thank you for having me." I smiled at my friend as I nervously slipped my hand on to Royce's waiting arm. I had to play a part. I had done it a thousand times before.

I followed him out into the cold dark street hoping to walk quickly to my parent's house. I preyed, possibly, that Royce wasn't that drunk yet, and, that since his friends weren't near, that I would be okay.

My stomach dropped and started to turn when we headed away from my parent's house.

"Royce, where are we going?" I asked looking up at his face.

"I want to introduce you to some of my friends. I wanted them to meet my beautiful fiancée." His face had an eerie look. My blood ran cold and my heart thundered in my chest.

"Royce, I am really tired. Could you please just bring me home and I will meet them tomorrow?" I asked.

"It won't take that long." He smirked and pulled me along. I started to panic. I should've gone to the others. I would have thought they would have come to my rescue and not wait for when I was dying. Alice had to have seen this; I knew she was in town this time. Was I such a bitch to them that they decided I wasn't worth it? I thought Emmett would come for me, that is, if he remembered me. Maybe the others haven't come since they didn't remember me.

I tried to calm myself to think what I should do. I knew how to fight as a vampire, but I had a feeling that Royce would over power me as a human. I could try to run for it but that may not work.  
I had one hope if he was around. Although I wasn't his favorite, especially after how I treated Bella. _Edward_, I thought. _Please_, if you can hear me. _Please help me_. _I don't want to die again. I need your help. I am sorry, I have been horrible. I can't go through this again._

I glanced around looking, for anyone else that might be of help. With a quick glance behind me, I froze when I saw three male forms hurrying in our direction.

"Rosalie, come along," Royce snapped pulling me roughly along, causing me to call out in pain.

"Unhand her," a voice I would recognize from anywhere called out from behind me.  
"Mind your own business, the girl belongs to me." Royce growled spinning us around. The men were closer now and I could recognize them clearly as my husband and brothers. I was sure they wouldn't let Royce do anything now. I caught Edward's eye and he gave me a very slight nod in reassurance. Emmett was focused on Royce's hand that had my arm gripped painfully.

"I don't see any band on her hand, just an ostentatious piece of glass. Seems to me she belongs to herself." Jasper coolly eyed Royce. I felt Royce tremble slightly and Jasper's lip twitched. He was probably messing with his emotions.

"She will be soon enough. Come along, Rosalie." Royce went to pull me again. I felt my wrist snap and I cried out in pain. Emmett's eyes went murderous. Jasper clamped a hand on his shoulder. Edward stepped forward and grabbed Royce by the arm.

"You are hurting her; I suggest you let her go." Edward glared. "There are three of us and only one of you." Royce glared at Edward for a moment. He let me go and Edward let go of him pushing him back a few steps.

"Thank you," I said to the guys. I took a half step towards them.

"Are you whoring around on me, Rosalie? You seem to have these men in your pocket. Don't you think you owe me some of that?" Royce snarled behind me and grasped at my skirt tearing it a bit.

"That is it," Emmett shrugged out Jasper's grip and tackled Royce to the ground. He started throwing punching and kicks. It was clear he had the upper hand.

I was vaguely aware that Edward pulled me away as I watched in horror.  
"Don't look, Rose," Edward said softly trying to shield me from it.

"Stop him. I don't want him to go to jail for killing him," I barely whispered, I didn't want to lose him again. Royce wasn't worth it. I wanted my change at a perfect life and Royce's death may hamper that. Jasper stepped forward and pulled Emmett off of Royce.

"Let me go. I am not finished yet." Emmett growled trying unsuccessfully to get away from Jasper.

"Time to cool it," Jasper told him and Emmett relaxed but I am sure that was Jasper's doing.

I felt my ring being removed from my finger and I looked down as Edward had taken it off my hand. He glanced at me and I nodded, I didn't want it. Edward let me go to step forward and knelt next to Royce's whimpering form.

"Rosalie will not be needing this anymore." Edward placed it in Royce's jacket pocket before standing up. He turned away and nodded to Jasper who then started to drag Emmett away down the street. Edward guided me along with us behind them.

Once we were around the corner. We stopped and I jumped into Emmett's arms when he turned towards me. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and I immediately felt protected.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you." The emotions of the scene caught up with me and I burst into tears.

"Awww, Rosie, you are safe, we would never let that ass hurt you again if we could help it." Emmett promised me, holding me tight. He kissed my forehead. I pulled back and sniffled and took the handkerchief Jasper handed me.

"Of course we wouldn't. No matter how horrible you might have been." Edward smirked. I knew he was just trying to lighten the mood. I gave him a watery smile and sniffled.

"Hey," Emmett snarled still wound up. I placed a hand on his chest; he would be a fool taking on Edward while human.

"He is right. He is just repeating what I was saying in my mind. In case he was near by, I was begging for him to come help me. I have been horrible to Bella so I wouldn't blame him for not coming to my aide, after all the grief I gave him about her." I explained. Emmett's eyes softened and he stopped glaring at Edward.

"I would never have done that, Rose. You never deserved what Royce did in the first place. Bella would've wanted me to help you too." Edward looked a bit wistful. I knew he must be missing her. She had been taken from him again, I was lucky that Emmett was born the same time as me.

"Of course, Eddie wouldn't let that happen. Neither would any of the others. They came to get me to have me save you. I didn't even remember you until today. Not that you are forgettable, it's just…" Emmett trailed off looking sheepish. A smile came to my lips at his adorableness.

"I understand. I didn't remember until today either." I told him. If I had, I certainly wouldn't have accepted Royce's proposal. "Thank you guys for getting him." I thanked Edward and Jasper.

"It was our pleasure, Ma'am," Jasper tilted his head at me.

I paused looking at him then looking back to where we came from. There had been a lot of blood.

"How did you…"I trialed off not wanting to insult him, but impressed with his control.

"I have been working on it awhile. I wanted to change my diet before I met Alice. I also held my breath to be sure." Jasper smiled.

"That is wonderful, but couldn't you stop from becoming vampires?" I asked biting lip in concern.

"We chose to become vampires." Edward answered, his voice was on the defensive.

"Why, you had a chance to be human?" I didn't understand.

"Do you think, after knowing about Alice going to the asylum, that I could sit back and let that happen? Didn't you just hope moments ago wish that we would come help you?" Jasper looked at me with narrow eyes. I felt slightly ashamed.

"No, of course you wouldn't." I mumbled wringing my hands then winced in pain.

"May I?" Edward gestured to my injured wrist. I held it out to him and he examined it touching it lightly and I winced.

"There maybe a small fracture. Hospital or Carlisle?" he gave me the choice.

"Carlisle would be fine. I would like to see them again." I agreed. I felt fairly confident that he wouldn't change me against my will. Especially since that I wasn't dying.

"This way then," Edward started walking in the direction of where they were staying.

"You never did tell me about Alice?" Emmett spoke up walking beside me offering his arm.

"Alice tried to change things by saving her mother from being killed. In the process she ran into James and Victoria while still human. We almost didn't make it in time since she sent Jasper for me, to make sure I was changed." Edward told us. He had tried to stay human?

"I gave it a brief consideration. But I promised Bella I wouldn't leave her again." Edward answered me coldly.

"Where is she now?" I asked. Edward just continued to look blankly up ahead.

"We aren't sure," Jasper answered.

"I am sorry, Edward," I remembered how hard it was for him the last time. I had foolishly underestimated his feeling about her. It must be even harder knowing that she was in danger. For all we know that mutt could be taking advantage of her again.

Edward growled loudly and I clutched onto Emmett instinctively though I knew Edward wouldn't hurt us. He turned sharply and looked at me. His eyes were furious.

Emmett took a step in front of me, but didn't seem that confident.

"Easy, Edward." Jasper stepped in front of him.

"I am sorry. I don't want her to be hurt. I was just…" I trailed off under the intensity of Edward's glare. He turned sharply to Jasper.  
"I am going for a hunt," Edward announced. Without waiting for a response he disappeared.

"What did you think to make him go off like that?" Emmett asked me sounding concerned.

"I was thinking that there might be a chance that the mutt might be taking advantage of Bella again since we don't know what happened to her." I bit my lip.

"That would explain it." Jasper sighed heavily. "We think it is a possibility that we might have been sent back by the Quileute wood we burned. We weren't sure why they would've, but we may now."

"So are we really here then?" I asked.

"Your guess is good as ours. We originally thought it was another vampire, but then we thought it might be the Quileutes." Jasper answered leading up to a door.

"I never really thought about it. I just thought we were given a second chance at being human and I was glad to have it." I followed him into the house.

"We were never meant to be humans though. Our natural course in life is to become vampires." Alice immediately responded. She was across the room with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"No, it is not. I am not being changed. There is no reason so for it." I argued with her.

"I figured since Emmett was going to be changed that you would want to be too." She huffed theatrically.

"Emmett is not going to be changed, are you?" I glared at him. He opened his mouth to speak but Alice interrupted him.

"Yes he is, he promised me." She gave me a triumphant look.

"Emmett, how could you? Don't you want to be with me? You know that I would want to stay human!" I snapped at him. He held his hands up in defense.

"She caught me off guard and gave me the puppy dog. I couldn't say no to it." Emmett gave me a sheepish look.

"It is easy." I turned back to Alice. "No. I am not going to be changed and no one is going to force me to be." Others might fall for that look but I wasn't going to.

"But Rose we are family. You're serious that you can just walk away from us." Alice looked hurt and angry.

"I love you guys, but this is mine and Emmett's chance to have a family, to have babies and to grow old together. Don't you want that," I gave Emmett a tearful look and he sighed and nodded.

"I am sorry, Alice…" Emmett started.

"You promised," she screeched. What was her problem, she wasn't usually this high strung.

"I am sorry. I should have waited to talk about it with Rosie. If she's not going to be changed, neither will I. I have seen how hard it is to have a relationship when one is a vampire and the other is human. If Rose wants babies then I want to be the one to give them to her. I am not about to let another man do it." He pleaded with her.

"You don't know that will happen. Changing your futures so drastically doesn't mean that you are guaranteed more time on earth as humans. I have seen…" Alice was ranting and I interrupted.

"I don't want to know our future. So don't look. I want to live life as it is meant to be lived. So please, for now on, don't look for us." I told her and she recoiled as if I slapped her.

"What?" Her eyes were filled with hurt.

"I mean it. No looking or stopping us from our natural human life." I pleaded.

"Fine. Have a good _natural_ life without us. See if I care." She flew behind me and out the door. I caught Jasper's eye and he gave me a cold disapproving look. He nodded to Emmett before leaving.

"What is her problem," I huffed in irritation.

"She views you as family and doesn't want to lose any of us." Esme spoke up softly. She sat on the couch looking sad.

"My decision wasn't meant to hurt any of you. Why can't she respect that?" I snapped.

"Because, unlike you, she didn't have it so easy as a human." Esme answered.

"Easy! You call being almost raped by your fiancé and his friends easy!" I hollered. Esme gave me a cold look, shocking me.

"Yes, you have had it easy. You have parents that love you. Siblings that love you. Tons of friends. Royce was even decent to you up until tonight.

Alice had none of that. Her family treated her as a freak and the town ostracized her for her visions, when all she tried to do was help others. Her own father plotted her murder and when it wasn't going to work out, he was going to lock her up and throw away the key.

You have been so lucky to have been loved most of your life. Alice didn't get that until she found us. You're telling her to butt out of your life hurts her more deeply then you realize. She doesn't want to lose any of us." Esme scolded.  
I felt ashamed of myself. "I didn't mean to hurt her. My decision isn't suppose to be a slight against any of you." Tears traveled down my cheeks.

"That might be true, dear, but you have to learn that other peoples' feelings are important too, not just your own." Esme stood and started to head out of the room. She came back and gave me, then Emmett, light hugs. She left out the door that Jasper and Alice did moments earlier.

"Wow, you know how to clear a room." Emmett snickered, but stopped when I glared at him.

"Not funny. I didn't mean to make Alice feel as if she wasn't wanted." I felt really bad now, but not enough to change my decision.

"She will come around," Carlisle sighed standing by a table with some supplies out. "Let me check your wrist out and you can be on your way." He gestured to the table.

"Carlisle, you're not mad at me, are you," I asked sinking into the seat across from him. I held out my arm for him, He started to prod. I winced when he hit a tender spot.

"I am not mad at you, dear. Edward reminded us years ago that you would make this decision. Most of us had already accepted it. Alice is just having a hard time, because she loves you. As you remember, we are selfish creatures.

I myself knew I wanted my family back as soon as I remembered you all. To me, there was no other way. I missed Esme terribly and wanted her back. I realized at once, that faced with losing her, I could look past only changing her if she was dying. I also couldn't let her face her first husband again. The same went for Alice and Jasper. Also, with Edward and Bella.

You two are lucky that you were born so close together, you don't know what it is like to be without your mate for years." Carlisle concentrated on wrapping my wrist. "What is right for some isn't always right for others. I will never say I regret changing you the first time. You are my daughter and I love you. Believe it or not, the same goes for Emmett, even if he has driven me up the wall too many times to count." He chuckled and Emmett snickered. I smiled softly and shook my head.

"So you think we should be changed," I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice. Carlisle sighed.

"Rose, I am going to respect your decision. I would never force you into this life. I will miss you, as will the others. You maybe be right, that you and Emmett have shot of a human life and I hope you do. If any of the others decided like you did, I would wish them the best." Carlisle leaned back in his chair.

"Man, who needs Dr. Phil when you have Carlisle." Emmett smirked. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I will miss you and everyone too. Please let Alice know that I love her and never meant to hurt her." I asked hopefully. I wished I could take back some of what I said to her or at least how.

"I will." Carlisle nodded. "So this is it then?" I exchanged a look with Emmett and we both turned back nodding. "Wait here for a moment." Carlisle disappeared quickly and came back. He handed Emmett a large envelope. I got a quick glance as Emmett looked in it.

"Carlisle, we can't accept all that." I refused his more than generous gesture.

"Take it. There is a depression going on. You two will need it. You are still family to me. If you ever change your minds you will know where to find us. We will be heading to Washington next. I want to make sure we still have that treaty and to see if we can figure out if it was the Quileutes that did this. I am skeptical why they would, I would think it would go against the original treaty. One more thing," Carlisle pulled out our crests.

"These belong to you. You will always be Cullens, human or vampire." I took mine in my hand and brushed my fingers over the crest.

"Thank you." I smiled sadly as I watched Emmett immediately place his on.

"Remember, since you do know about us, you may be in danger from the Volturi, so mind what you say, plus don't go wrestling any bears." He glanced at Emmett. Emmett ducked his head and smiled.

"I will behave." Emmett snickered then smiled sadly. "Say good-by to Bells for me. That is if she remembers us. Tell her I am sorry I couldn't do it myself. Let her known I wish her the best and I am sure she will make an awesome vampire someday. Also, don't let that dog hurt her again. She forgives too easily and he doesn't deserve it. I still think she should've made Eddie grovel." Emmett started to get choked up.

At one time I would've been jealous, but I knew Emmett looked at Bella as a little sister for him to protect. I felt guilty taking that from him.

"She does forgive easy. I am actually grateful after what I did. Tell her good-bye for me too. Also that I changed my mind and I don't think she would be choosing wrong. I want her and Edward to be happy." I blinked back some tears.

"Thank you, Rose. I wish the two of you the best too. I know Bella would too." Edward spoke from behind me. I stood up as he walked towards us. I told him in my head that I was sorry for earlier.

"I know you meant no harm. I just didn't quite think of Jacob doing this to get me out of the way to get to her. I will kill that dog if he harms her again. Treaty or no treaty." He glanced at Carlisle who sighed heavily but nodded in understanding.

"So this is good-bye." Edward opened his arms for a hug. I hugged him, then Carlisle. Emmett started his good-byes too.

"Are the others coming back?" I asked looking back towards the door.

"Alice needs some cooling off still and the others are with her." Edward informed me.

"Oh," I had really messed up.

"Ready, Rosie," Emmett asked softly. I nodded, sighing in resignation.

"Let's go introduce you to my parents as the man that saved me from my terrible fiancée. They are going to love you." I took his arm as we headed to the door.

**BS&EC**

But I had been wrong. Very wrong. My parents hated Emmett on sight. To them, they couldn't see past his lower class status with no education. He was all wrong for me my mother informed me.

They wanted me back with Royce. They didn't care that he hurt me and didn't believe me what could have happened. It didn't help matters that the Kings were threatening daddy's job if I didn't apologize and marry Royce as planned.

A week after he came back into my life, Emmett and I decided to runaway and elope. We weren't sure where to go yet, but we had to get away in order to be together.

"Toss it down," Emmett whisper yelled to me. I tossed a bag from my window down to him. I climbed out the window to the trellis.

"Be careful," he spoke louder. He was upset I didn't let him climb up, but I was afraid that he would break the trellis.

"Shhh," I whispered. I made my way carefully and part of the trellis broke two-thirds of the way down and I fell. Emmett caught me easily.

"Are you alright," He asked me in concern. I nodded and tried to get out of his arms.

"Emmett, put me down." I smacked his chest.

"Not before I do this," he leaned in a kissed me hard and passionately. He pulled back leaving me a bit dazed as he smiled goofily. He set me on my feet and took my hand lacing his fingers with mine.

"Let's blow this pop stand." He led me to the street.

"Where is the car?" I looked up and down the street. We had bought a car with some of the money that Carlisle gave us.

"Two streets away to be safe," Emmett carried my bag in his other hand leading the way.

We hurried along the streets in the dead of night. No one was around so hopefully we could make our escape. We were near the car when a figure stepped into our path. Emmett immediately pushed me behind him.

"Out of our way," Emmett growled.

"I don't think so. You are not taking what is mine from me, you overgrown oaf." Royce sneered.

"He is not an oaf, he is more of a man than what you will ever be." I snarled trying to step around Emmett, but he held me back.

"You have quite a mouth on you, Rosalie. I will take care of that as soon as I take of him," Royce growled.

"You will not touch her," Emmett growled protectively.

What happened next happened fast. Emmett lunged forward as Royce pulled out a gun and shot him. I screamed as I watched Emmett fall in front of me to the cold ground.

"Emmett," I sobbed, I tried to get to him but Royce yanked me towards him.

"See what you have done. I wouldn't have had to kill him if you just behaved yourself. But you decided to be a whore." He pulled me my hair to get me to look at him. "Are you going to behave yourself now, like a good girl and marry me?" his breath in my ear made me shudder.

"I will never marry you, you monster," I turned and spat in his face. He growled and slapped me in the face with the gun still in his hand. I made a grab for the gun and tried to wrestle it free from him. He pulled back, not going to let me take it.

Suddenly the gun went off a second time and Royce stepped back looking at me in horror. The gun fell to the ground and he turned to run away. Shaking like a leaf, I looked down and saw blood spreading across my center.

"Emmett," I fell to my knees and crawled to him. He still laid where he fell not moving. It took all of my waning strength to roll him over. "Em," I touched his cheek and got no response. I started to sob realizing he was gone. He had been shot right to the chest where his heart was. There would be no saving him this time.

The others had already left the day after I turned away from them. I never did see Alice again to apologize. She must have known this was going to happen and tried to tell me. But I ignored her. I knew they weren't going to come, I had made them promise not to.

I couldn't blame them for it either, this was my choice.

"I am so sorry, Emmett," I brushed his hair from his forehead. "This is all my fault. I am so sorry," I laid my head against his chest as I felt the pain start to become overwhelming and my world grow dark.

**A/N: ****Never bet against Alice!**

**I know this chapter is upsetting to put it mildly. I hated to do it, but I have my reasons, why Rose and Emmett couldn't have a human life. I seriously belief they were always meant to be vampire that was the course their life was suppose to take that or death. Their time was up, if Carlisle didn't change them. Rose made her decision. Don't give up on me yet. **

**Maybe Edward will learn something from this and stop fighting Bella's change.**

**Speaking of Bella she is obviously next. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

**I opened the internet and looked up Forks high school to see if I could find pictures. Areas around the school looked familiar as well as some faces. Like Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ben and Angela. Even the teachers matched up. I couldn't make all this up in a dream right? **

**Due to student confidentiality I knew there would be no student directory. I also knew not to expect to find any pictures of the Cullens. I tapped my fingers on my desk trying to figure out what to do next. Would the hospital have a directory?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 11: Phoenix (BPOV)**

**2004**

"Bella," Renée called. "Bella wake up and come down here."

I opened my eyes in confusion as I sat up in bed. It was hot, too hot. Where was Edward? I had gotten used to his cold body beside me at night.

I looked around the room with a frown on my face. I definitely knew last that I wasn't in Phoenix. I had been in Forks… right?

"Bella," my mother called again.

"Coming," I stumbled out of bed. In my hurry going downstairs I stumbled on the steps and started to fall. A pair of arms caught me, but it wasn't the arms I suspected to catch me.

"Trying to keep my reflexes sharp, kid," Phil chuckled.

"Um, yeah," I shook my head in confusion. If tripping hadn't hurt I would think I really was dreaming.  
"What is going on," I asked still thoroughly confused. Something smelt terrible.

"I made a big breakfast, come into the kitchen. Phil and I need to talk to you." She beamed up at Phil.

"You cooked," I tried to keep the horror out of my voice.

"Yes, join us please," Phil gave me a pleading look. I followed them into the kitchen where the smell was worse. On the table was bacon so black that it was almost unrecognizable. Plus a stack of pancakes. I looked harder trying to decipher what was in them. I was getting a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Are these olives," I asked poking at one with a fork.

"Yes and mushrooms, I knew you liked them on pizza so I thought I would give them a shot in pancakes. Here try this sauce with it. She handed me a gravy boat which was the source of the really bad smell.

"What is it?" I took it hesitantly from her.

"Anchovies syrup," she smiled. My own faltered. I didn't know how to get out of this gracefully without hurting her feelings. She made this before and it was the most disgusting thing I have ever tried.

"Are you going to tell me what we are celebrating," I asked placing the syrup down without using it.

"Well, Phil and I decided to get married this weekend." Renée beamed and now I was really confused.

"Again," I asked giving her a blank look. Her smile faltered slightly.

"Are feeling okay, sweetie? We aren't married yet." Renée looked at me with concern.

"Umm, yeah, I just didn't sleep very well." I answered. I was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nervous about starting your junior year, this is the year you take the SAT's right? Try not to lose sleep over it, sweetie." She smiled at me. Wait! I could have sworn it was like a month until grad. I glanced at the calendar by the refrigerator and the date August 2004 glared back at me.

Some memories came back to me about Renée and Phil getting married Labor Day weekend. It was last minute when Renée forgot to get her passport.

"So you are getting married this weekend. Where?" I asked. Renée started gushing about details and I nodded my head in the appropriate places trying to follow along.

**BS&EC**

An hour later I was up in my room trying to figure out what was going on. I couldn't have dreamed up Edward, it felt too real. Could I be dreaming now? I sat down at my computer and double checked the date. It was the same date as the calendar downstairs.

I opened a webpage and looked up Forks high school to see if I could find pictures. Areas around the school looked familiar as well as some faces. Like Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ben and Angela. Even the teachers matched up. I couldn't make all this up in dream right?

Due to student confidentiality I knew there would be no student directory. I also knew not to expect to find any pictures of the Cullens. I tapped my fingers on my desk trying to figure out what to do next. Would the hospital have a directory?

I pulled up the website and surfed around until I think I found something. There was a C. Cullen at the hospital who was previously from Alaska. Again there was no picture.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number to his office. The voice mail picked up with automatic voice indicating that the box was for Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

That was good enough for me. The only logical thing I could think of was to go to Forks. The sooner the better, in my opinion. I reached for the cordless phone then paused, but how did I end up here and why hasn't Edward come for me.

I glanced out the window at the bright sun. Well, that was one reason right there. Plus, this was before we met, so maybe he doesn't remember me. We would have to go through everything again. Or did we? Things could change for the better. Like I already knew he was a vampire. I could refuse to let him run away this time.

Was it worth it to go through it all again? I shook my head, of course it was. I loved Edward and nothing would ever change that. I tried to live without him before and it hurt. I wrapped my arms around my waist. I needed him and I don't think I could wait until January to go Forks. Unfortunately, I didn't have his number to try.

I dialed a number and let it ring.

"Forks Police, is this an emergency?" a female voice answered.

"Hello, may I speak to Chief Swan, please. This is his daughter, Bella." I asked politely.

"One moment, dear," she chirped.

"Bella, is everything, alright" Charlie asked as soon he answered. I knew I rarely called him around this time, let alone at work.

"I am fine, Dad. I do have a question to ask you if you are not too busy." I bit my lip. I am sure he would be thrilled, but who knows how things will go this time around.

"I always have time for you, Bells, ask away." He cleared his throat.

"I was wondering, with Mom getting remarried and all, if I can come stay with you." I asked holding my breath.  
"You are always welcome here. Is that Phil treating you and your mom alright?" he sounded concerned, but then he was probably in police mode.

"He treats us just fine. I just don't want to be around the newlyweds and I would also like to get to know you better before I leave for college." I explained. Plus I know the love of my existed there. Although I couldn't say that part out loud. Maybe this time Charlie will like him.

"I will be happy to have you, Bells. When should I expect you?" He sounded pleased.

We spoke for another ten minutes making plans. When we hung up, I was one down with one more to go. My mother had a similar reaction like last time, but I was prepared for it this time. Plus, this time I did really want to go, so I wasn't lying to her. Two weeks later I was on a plane for Forks.

**BS&EC**

The plane descended into Port Angeles before I knew it. I glanced around and spotted Charlie waiting for me by the baggage claim. This time I walked right up and gave him a hug, surprising him.

"Bells, you look more grown up." He awkwardly hugged me back.

"You saw me in July," I smiled amusedly as he took my bag from me.

"Right. Is this it?" he asked patting the bag with his hand.

"Yup, I will have to do some shopping for more weather appropriate clothes. Arizona doesn't exactly carry a lot of that." I followed him out to the cruiser.

"Um, I guess I can take you," Charlie frowned. I figured he probably will not have to worry about it if Alice has it her way.

We reached the cruiser and I frowned. I would have to do something about a car again too. I most likely will not have the truck again. I hadn't planned on making friends with Jacob this time. In fact, even though he hadn't really done anything yet, I was pissed off with him still.

"Do you need me to take you tonight or can it wait until the weekend. I kind of have a surprise for you at the house." Charlie asked starting up the car.

"This weekend is fine." I am sure Alice will be more than happy to do it. "What kind of surprise?" I frowned.

"You will just have to wait and see. Oh… a friend of mine and his son will be at the house to greet you. Sort of a welcome to Forks thing. I don't cook so we planned on just ordering Pizza. You like pizza, right?" Shit. I thought I was going to be able to avoid Jacob.

"Bells?" Charlie glanced at me in concern.

"Pizza is fine. I can cook in the future as long as we have food in the fridge." I told him.

"Renée taught you how to cook," Charlie flinched slightly and I tried not to laugh.

"No, I taught myself. I kind of had to," I smirked. He still looked a bit unsure.

"I promise, no crazy recipes." I snickered. Renée's cooking must have really burnt a hole in his memory.

The rest of the drive was silent as we approached Forks. I was inwardly thrilled when I recognized things, confirming in my mind everything indeed was real. I wasn't sure how I went back in time, but I was determined to get Edward back.

Charlie pulled up to the house and I struggled to keep my face neutral as I saw Jacob and Billy waiting outside waving. The truck was the surprise, I should have known.

"So, surprise. I got you a truck, sort of a welcome home present. I know it is not brand new, but it will get you to and from school." Charlie turned to me in his seat.

"Wow, thank you, I love it," I told him honestly.

I followed Charlie out of the cruiser and to the truck.

"Thank you, boys, for delivering the truck." Charlie called out to them.

"Happy to do it. We got it all cleanout for you too." Billy smiled, rolling his wheelchair forward some.

"We?" Jacob scoffed. I glanced at him slightly but avoided eye contact. Instead I decided to check out the truck. I would have to remember to get better tires or chains on it like last time.

"It looks great, thank you." I spoke up.

"Bella, you remember Billy and Jake, don't you?" Charlie asked.

"I remember Billy. You don't look like you have aged since I last saw you," I smiled. Billy chuckled and smiled back.

"It all has to do with the genes." He beamed as Jake rolled his eyes. I frowned when I noticed Jake's short hair. Originally he had long hair when I met him. However, he didn't look like he had hit any grow spurts.

"The last time you saw me, we made mud pies at the beach." Jacob smiled at me.

"Mud pies, are you sure? That doesn't sound like me." I tried to sound uninterested.

"It would have been a long time ago. I think you were about four." Charlie chuckled.

"Sorry," I shrugged apologetically to Jake.

"That's okay. I am surprised that you came to Fork since you hate the rain." Jacob still kept a smile on his face. Something felt off, but I wasn't sure what.

"The rain isn't that bad. Just very different than Arizona, a change won't hurt me." I shrugged. If it didn't rain then I would never see Edward. So right now I was grateful for the weather.

"No changes can be good," Jacob mumbled under his breath then look away when I glanced at him. That was weird.

"Shall we order, the game is going to start soon," Charlie asked.

"Sounds good," I headed back to the cruiser for my bag. I pulled it out of the trunk and slung it over my shoulder.

"I can get that for you," Jacob offered.

"Thanks, but I think Billy needs more help getting into the house than me." I pointed out.

"Right," Jacob scowled and hurried forward to help Charlie. I shook my head and followed them into the house. Jacob's persistence was getting on my nerves.

"I am going to run my bag up to my room." I called as the others were getting settled in the living room.

I entered the room and glanced around. It was just like when I arrived the first time. I set my bag down near the dresser to unpack it a bit; mostly to waste time from going back downstairs.

I wonder if I could get away with falling asleep. I had barely slept since I woke up in Phoenix. I sighed closing the drawer and dropped the now nearly empty bag on top of my bed.

By habit I went to the window and made sure it was unlocked. I tried to open it and found it very stiff and too swollen to move. I got frustrated and banged on it a bit. It wasn't this hard the last time. I wonder if Edward had anything to do with that.

"You should probably keep that locked. You wouldn't want anyone to break in on you." I whirled around to find Jacob in my doorway. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes were cold.

"Who would be stupid enough to break into the Police Chief's house?" I questioned. I was growing suspicious that Jacob knew something about me going back in time.

"There are a lot of freaks out there," he shrugged. I glanced back out the window trying to keep my face blank. I figured to at least seem to appease Jacob at the moment. I didn't want him to suspect that I thought I have done this before.

With a heavy heart I locked the window. "I will unlock when he leaves," I muttered under my breath. Just incase Edward was near by watching.

"What?" Jacob asked behind me coming into the room more.

"I said, there, all locked." I answered. Jacob smiled and reached for my hand. I stepped back from him tensing up.

"What do you think you are doing," I frowned stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jeans. At least Jacob seemed appropriately abashed.

"Sorry, I can just tell we are going to be the best of friends." Jacob gave me another blinding smile. Sorry, Jake, not this time.

"So how about it?" he asked.

"How about what?" I asked. He frowned. He must have said something that I didn't hear.

"Want to go to the movies together this weekend?" he asked.

"Oh…um…I already have some plans." I told him as I tried to walk around him to the door.

"With who?' Jacob nearly snapped at me. I whirled around raising an eyebrow.

"With Charlie, if that is alright with you. I need to get some clothes for the cooler weather." I shot back.

"Oh. I could drive you instead of your old man. Charlie likes to fish on the weekends." Jacob offered.

"Aren't you like fourteen or something?" I frowned.

"Um, yeah, but some say I am like thirty." He joked. Jacob knew something was up, but my gut was saying not to trust him, after everything that happened the last time I saw him.

"Well, if Charlie wants to fish I could just take myself then. Or maybe I will meet a girl at the school who loves shopping." I continued out of the room. I knew Jacob was close behind me.

"Just not Alice Cullen," Jacob said loudly.

"Who is she?" I asked pausing on the stairs. Charlie was the one who answered before Jacob could.

"Alice is the adopted daughter of the new doctor in town. She goes to the high school. I think she is in your grade. She and her two brothers are good kids. Don't start believing the rumors Jacob is trying to spread." Charlie sounded irritated.

"They aren't just rumors." Billy spoke up placing a can down making a clanging noise on the coffee table. Charlie muttered under his breath before glancing at me.

"Anyone going to explain," I questioned trying to sound ignorant.

"The Cullens fit the description of the cold ones from our legends." Jacob answered sounding smug. Billy shot him a hard look trying to shut him up.

"What is a cold one?" I asked.

"Beer is a cold one." Charlie gruffed not amused before taking a sip. "Jacob is just trying to impress you with his myths." He turned to Bill. "I thought we agreed to disagree on the subject. No filling her head unless you have proof of your claims."

Billy and Jacob scowled as I helped myself to a slice of pizza before curling into the corner of the couch as far from Jacob as possible. I doubt he would do anything in front of Charlie.

I picked at the olives on the pizza. Charlie had said Alice had two brothers. Two were missing from that count. He didn't say sister, so I am assuming that Rose wasn't here. But does that mean neither was Emmett? I hoped one of them was Edward, what was I going to do if he wasn't here? What if given the chance he chose to stay human and he left me again. Tears swam in my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

"Bells, you aren't eating." Charlie broke me from my thoughts.

"I am not so hungry. I am really tired from traveling all day. I think I am going to turn in early so can I am awake for school tomorrow." I placed my plate on the table and stood up.

"Good-night." I headed up the stairs. I took a shower and got ready for bed.

Charlie had left to take Billy and Jacob back to La Push while I was in the shower.

I entered my room and immediately unlocked the window again.

With a heavy sigh I laid down into bed. I hoped he would come tonight, but I wasn't sure that he would. I missed him so much. I laid on my side staring at the window wishing for him to come in.

I guess I should be prepared for Edward not knowing me tomorrow. I had to remind myself he may not be used to my scent again. Maybe I should approach Alice first? Or maybe Jasper? I assumed if Alice was there that meant Jasper was. He could probably tell if I was lying by his power… right?

It was now midnight and Charlie had gone to bed awhile ago. I could hear him snoring from here. Like my first night in Forks I cried myself to sleep, but tonight it was for a different reason.

**Em (POV)**

**2006**

I shot up, my eyes darted around taken everything in. I placed a hand on my chest and found no wound or beating heart. I was a vampire again. Rosie was slumped beside and I shook her gently.

"Rosie, baby, wake up." There were no signs to show that she was alive. I had just left her alone with Royce. What was he going to do to her? "Rosie?" I was very worried.

Suddenly her eyes popped open and she was breathing hard. She glanced wildly around. When she spotted me her eyes looked relieved.

"Oh thank, God. I thought I had lost you," She cried wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Rose, are you alright? What did he do to you?" I held her tight in my arms as she sobbed. I kissed her on the top of her head.

"I fought him for the gun and I got shot." She told me, her sobs started to clam down. "I am so sorry, Em. It was all pointless anyways, here we all are back as vampires again. So what's the point to it all?" she looked up at me sadly.

"I don't know. I am sorry I couldn't give you the life you wanted." I said regretfully.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have listened to Alice. She tried to tell us, but I wouldn't even hear her out.…Alice? Where are her and the others?" She broke out of my arms and stood up. I stood up next to her and glanced around. The fire was still burning and the family appeared to be out cold around it.

"Kind of eerie isn't, we can't tell if they are alive or dead?" I frowned looking at what seemed like statues of my family.

"No, listen. Bella is still breathing and her heart is beating?" Rose pointed out. I glanced to see my baby sister curled into Edward's arms. He seemed to have a vise grip around her.

"Both her heart and breathing sounds weird, though," I frowned looking at Rose.

"I think she might be in a coma like state." Rose bit her lip. She had a little more medical knowledge than me, so I trusted her.

"You are wrong, Rose, this is my fault. I brought this stupid wood here." I grumbled. I grabbed the bucket of water I had near the fire. I lifted it up prepared to put it out.

**A/N:**

**So there you go, you can all breathe Em and Rose are still alive. Still vamps but not what you are suspecting. Or was it? All will be explained in due time. **

**Why didn't the Cullens come to their rescue? Because Rose demanded that they didn't. She ordered Alice not to look anymore. So Alice didn't look. If she got a vision it would have been too late. Alice knew Royce would cause trouble, but he had no solid plans yet last chapter until last minute. **

**Yes, Alice was a bit of a bitch last chapter. Look at it this way her original family treated her horribly. She tried to warn them of danger and she was ignore only for them to turn it around and blame her when it did happen. Rose was doing the same, in a way, especially by ordering for her not to look at her future. Alice was feeling rejected and hurt by Rose, that is why she was more of a bitch about it. **

**Esme was not mad at Rose for wanting to stay human. She was upset with her about how she spoke to Alice. **

**Edward has a good reason for not being there in this chapter. He originally was than Jacob hijacked it from me. Edward will be there next chapter I promise. The next chapter will be next weekend. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**Bella, this is my Jasper and my brother, Edward." Alice introduced with a flourish as she dropped my tray on the table next to Edward's.**

"**Pleasure," Jasper tilted his head with a small smile on his face. **

"**Bella," Edward's velvety voice made my heart flutter. He reached out for my hand as if to shake it. Sparks wrapped around our hands when I placed mine in his. Instead of shaking it he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly and my cheeks turned pink.  
We were still staring at one another and Edward still hadn't let go of my hand when Jasper cleared his throat. Edward looked reluctant as he let go of my hand. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 12: Back to School (BPOV)**

I woke up in the morning with a better attitude. It was reasonable to suspect that Edward stayed away last night due to how strong the smell of my blood was for him. Plus, I had already thought about the possibility he might not remember me. So I was upset with things that were out of my control and possibly his.

Charlie knocked on my door as I sat up in bed.

"I am up," I called and he opened the door and poked his head in.

"Just checking. I was going to make myself a fried egg and some toast, would you like some?" He asked.

"Sounds great. If you leave me some money I can go food shopping later." I stood up and stretched. Charlie turned to leave and paused.

"Why is your window open, aren't you cold?" he questioned. My head snapped to the window that was open about an inch. Someone had opened it last night.

"Um, it was a bit stuffy," I answered, I turned back but Charlie was gone.

I went over to the window and tried to close it. It went down easily, I tried opening it and it went up smoothly. He was here last night after all. I started to smile only to frown again. Why did he wait until I was asleep? I swear that if I find out he knows everything and just didn't come to me for some obtuse reason, I wasn't going to stop from ramming his stupid shinny Volvo this time.

I got to school early and I stepped out glancing around for any sign of the Volvo. When I didn't see one I glanced at the sky. Overcast. So maybe they just weren't here yet, or maybe he had a different car. I did a quick scan for the jeep, BMW, even the Porsche. Nothing,

With a sigh I continued to the office, where I tried to listen to Ms. Cope patiently as she gave me the spiel about being new. From there I took a seat in English towards the back. This time I missed only about a week since school started, so it wasn't going to be hard to catch up.

I watched the clock though, instead of pay attention to class. Before I knew it class was over. Someone was standing in front of me looking like they were waiting for a response.

"I am sorry, Eric, what is it?' I asked. He looked confused and pleased at the same time.

"You know my name," he looked excited. Shoot, apparently I just slipped up.

"Um. Didn't you just tell me your name?" I hoped to confuse him, he looked bewildered and I changed the subject fast.

"Can you show me where I can find my next class?' I showed him my schedule to distract him even though I knew where it was already.

"Government, sure. Follow me." Eric became animated again as he led me across the campus. He asked me just about the same questions as before. I answered him back, careful not make any more mistakes.

At lunch I followed Jessica as she bubbly showed me the way to the cafeteria. It felt like it was more of an act to get herself noticed this time than to actually help me. I nodded politely as she ratted off the who's who and the what's what. We sat at her table with the others, my eyes darted all over the cafeteria. My eyes finally found their table, the three of them were sitting there, Alice…Jasper and….I let out a breath… Edward. He looked as handsome as ever. I stared at him willing him to look up at me. He seemed to be softly talking to the others. I bit my lip slightly. So Emmett and Rose were the ones not here. I wonder, why?

"Bella, are you paying attention to what I am saying?" Jessica huffed. Edward's eyes shot over to mine. I felt my cheeks blush but I didn't glance away, neither did he. In fact, he smiled crookedly at me, I felt myself smile back at him. I felt reassured he remembered.

"Bella, don't waste your time with Edward Cullen," Jessica elbowed me. I broke my eye connection with Edward.

"Why?' I glanced at her.

"He doesn't date." She said bitterly. I vaguely remembered wondering before that she must have been rejected by him. I had to wonder what he said to her. Before I could ask someone interrupted us.

"Bella is that you?" I looked up to see Alice nearly bouncing at my elbow, something was different about her. She was giving me a look trying to communicate something with me. "I think we met at summer camp a couple of years ago." She hinted.

"Umm, Alice, right?" she nodded animatedly. "Sorry, it took me a minute, you didn't have really long hair then?" I asked. I finally realized her hair was pulled back in an elaborate braid instead of her pixie cut.

"Yes, I believe we were bunkmates. It has been awhile. How have you been?" she was still smiling, ignoring the others' stares.

"Good and you?" I smiled back relieved that she came to me, so I didn't have to figure out how to approach them.

"I have been great. I didn't know that Isabella was you, but once I saw you, I knew I knew you, you know." She practically sang.

"Um…yes," I glanced behind her; Edward and Jasper were shaking their heads with amused smiles on their faces.

"I have to introduce you to my Jazz and Edward. Come on," She grabbed my bag and pulled on my hand until I stood up.

"Hold on," She let me go so I could pick up my tray. "Thank you, Jessica, for showing me around." She looked a bit baffled at what was going on and just nodded.

Alice linked her arm through mine and pulled me into the direction of the table. I felt myself start to trip and she grabbed the tray from me to keep it from falling.

"Slow down," I hissed. She gave me an apologetic smile and slowed her pace.

"We have so much catching up to do. We should meet after school to discuss it all." Alice hinted before coming to a stop at the table. I understood immediately that we might be overheard.

"Bella, this is my Jasper and my brother, Edward." Alice introduced with a flourish as she dropped my tray on the table next to Edward's.

"Pleasure," Jasper tilted his head with a small smile on his face.

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice made my heart flutter. He reached out for my hand as if to shake it. Sparks wrapped around our hands when I placed mine in his. Instead of shaking it he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly and my cheeks turned pink.  
We were still staring at one another and Edward still hadn't let go of my hand when Jasper cleared his throat. Edward looked reluctant as he let go of my hand.

"Have a seat, Bella," Alice looked at the chair next to Edward then back at me. I hesitated only briefly. Edward had to be in control or he wouldn't have kissed my hand, plus his eyes are a warm gold color. He pulled out the chair and I sat down next to him.

"Alice, what happens if this gets back to Charlie? He is not going to believe I went to camp." I whispered to her.

"So tell him it was held at a college campus, you took a literature class and I took an art class. We stayed on the same dorm floor and you only knew my first name before." She answered with a tiny shrug. It sounded good, I just hoped I could pull it off.

"So we are going shopping this weekend?" Alice grinned at me. Even though it sounded like a question, I knew she was really making a statement.

"I do need some stuff. I left in kind of a hurry. Plus, I did promise you, or I least I think I did." I was mildly surprised and pleased when Edward laced his fingers with mine under the table. I wondered if she would mind if I insisted Edward came too. I didn't feel like being apart from him for very long, so soon. Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a wink. Alice seemed indifferent about it.

"Where are Em and Rose," I asked softly. I watched Alice's mood darken in a split second. It was actually a little startling to see her look like that.

"We can't get into that right now. We can talk about it after school," Edward told me not looking too happy either, apparently I hit a sensitive area. He gave Alice a pointed look. Jasper must have spread some calm to them because after a moment their expressions relaxed.

"It might have to wait later than that, I have to go food shopping after school. Charlie has nothing in the house." I frowned. My curiosity was working over time trying to figure things out.

"Esme is going to do that for you while we are here. That way you should be able to come over." Alice told me. That was very nice of her considering that vampires don't care for the smell of human food.

"Is that all you are eating," Edward was scowling at my tray. I bit my lip sheepishly.

"I wasn't very hungry," I told him, my stomach had been in knots for the past two weeks.

"Here," Alice took the brownie off Jasper's tray and dropped it on mine. "What? It isn't like he is going to eat it." Alice returned Edward's dirty look. I sighed and glanced behind me to make sure no one was looking before taking the burger off of Edward's tray. I took a fairly big bite out of it.

"Happy," I asked after I swallowed. Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I just don't want you to get sick, love." He told me softly. I rolled my eyes. I would never admit that I missed even his over protectiveness. I had missed him that much.

"So what kind of theme would you like for your birthday this year," Alice changed the subject. She was smiling again.

"No, I am not doing a party again," I shook my head fast. Alice narrowed her eyes at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't be difficult, Bella," she pouted.

"I am not the one being difficult. You had it your way last time, once was more than enough." I answered not willing to back down this time.

"That won't happen again." Alice insisted.

"I am not saying it will." I argued back. With my track recorded it just sounded like a bad idea all around.

"You know what, fine," Alice huffed and got up from the table in hurry. Jasper sighed and stood up.

"I didn't mean…" I felt bad if I implied he might attack me again.

"I know you didn't. Don't worry about Alice, you did nothing wrong." He exchanged a glance with Edward before following Alice out.

"Is she really that upset?" I asked Edward.

"Alice will be fine. She sometimes takes it personal when people question her visions." Edward picked up my apple and started playing with it in his hands.

"I wasn't trying to refute her visions," I grumbled.

"I know, so does Jasper. Deep down Alice knows that too, she's just oversensitive about it." He glanced around the cafeteria before turning back to me. "Her human life was rougher than we thought." He looked hesitant as if he might have said too much.

"She didn't go to the …." I trialed off when he started to shake his head before I could finish.

"Well, that's good," I sighed in relief. He started to grin crookedly.

"Although, apparently you two are more alike than you know." He snickered.

"Why does that sound like an insult?" I scowled.

"It's not, love. But I will let Alice tell you about it." He smiled more apologetically. He glanced at the clock. "Would you like to get to class early?"

"Okay," I stood and reached for my tray, but Edward was already carrying it.

I followed him out of the cafeteria and we started for Biology.

"Why did you wait until I was asleep last night to come?" I asked shifted my backpack on my back. The hallway was deserted so I thought it was safe to talk.

"It wasn't intentional. I wanted to come earlier, but I had to wait. But once I could come I didn't want to wake you. You looked so tired." His eyes looked sad that he disappointed me.

"Are you coming tonight?" I asked hopefully. I looked down afraid that he might say no.

I felt his finger lift my chin so he could look in my eyes. "We'll see." I frowned not happy with his answer.

"Please? I sleep better when you are there." I felt guilty in admitting. He glanced around before pulling me into the empty Biology room.

His lips descended on mine hungrily and desperately. His hands pulled me into him firmly, I melted into his firm muscular body. My breath caught as his hands ghosted down my body to rest on my butt. He never had grabbed me there before. Then again he has never kissed me like this at school either.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward chuckled against my lips.

"No fair, dazzling me," I pouted. "Why won't you promise me?" I took half a step back out of his hands.

"Things are complicated right now and we have to be careful?" he was cryptic again. I was getting tired of no one explaining.

"So tell me." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Not here, later," Edward ran his hand through his hair and pulled on it.

"Promise or are you just trying to shut me up." I huffed. He did have a history of trying to protect me from the truth.

"I swear to you I will answer all your questions, honestly, later." His golden eyes implored me. "Trust me, love. There is no other place I'd rather be tonight than in bed holding you in my arms making up for lost time. Have I mentioned how beautiful you look in that blue top?" Edward's voice was husky and his eyes flickered down and gazed for a long moment before striding across the room to his desk just as Mr. Banner entered.

Did Edward just check out my breasts? I glanced at him and he gave me a sly smile and a wink. I blushed a deep red before handing Mr. Banner my slip as the class started to filter in.

I took my seat beside Edward and barely settled in before someone practically sat on top of my pen.

"Newton, can we help you?' Edward sounded irritated. Mike ignored him and looked at me with a big smile.

"Hi, I am Mike Newton. You are, Bella Swan, right?" I fought not to roll my eyes.

"Yes, hi Mike," I just nodded my head.  
"Since you are new here. How about I take you out this weekend to show you the sights?" Mike grinned widely at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and glanced at Edward.

"Sorry, Mike, Edward already offered and I said yes," I shrugged. Mike's smile fell and he shot Edward a nasty look. After one look at Edward's face he nearly fell off the table.

"Mr. Newton, if you're done making a fool of yourself in front of the new girl, can you take your seat, so we can start class?" Mr. Banner asked. Some of the others started snickering as Mike's face turned red as he slid off the table and headed for his seat.

There was more snickering and I could see Edward beside me chuckling. I glanced up and saw that Mike had bright pink streak against the seat of his pants. Confused I glanced down and saw an uncapped pink highlighter on the edge where Mike just was. The funny thing was I didn't own one. I glanced at Edward, whose eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Edward," I reprimanded. He gave me an innocent smile, but his lips kept twitching.

I fought my giggles as I tried to focus on Mr. Banner.

**BS&EC**

Edward met me outside of the gym last class and walked me to the truck. I watched his face for a response, but his face remained neutral. I figured it would be best to wait until we got to the house before talking about Jacob.

"Alice is going to ride with you for appearance sake." Edward informed in a low voice.

I looked up and saw her standing by the Volvo with Jasper. They seemed to be having a conversation between them. I wonder if Edward and I will be able to be like that someday. She turned and walked to the truck as I unlocked the door.

"I'll see you at the house." Edward winked and walked over to the Volvo.

I climbed in and tossed my bag behind the seat.

I started the truck and couldn't help but smirk when a few kids jumped at the roar. Alice's lips twitched as she tried not too laugh.

"I never thought I would miss that horrid sound." She played with her hands on her lap.

"Alice, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier." I started to apologize but she held up a hand to stop me.

"I know you didn't. I guess I can't blame you for being hesitant after the last time. I didn't see the outcome of that one and it ended badly." She sighed and looked out at the passing trees.

"Look, maybe we can still do something for my birthday as long as it doesn't involve presents and cake." I suggested.

"You are the only one I know that doesn't like presents," she smiled in amusement. I was happy, because she seemed willing to compromise.

"Why did Edward say we were a lot like as humans?" I asked since he told me to. She scowled and shook her head.

"It is funny you know, I once was in the dark about my human life. I sometimes wish I could go back to that." Her eyes grew sad and a bit vacant.

"Was your life that bad? Edward said you avoided the asylum this time." I bit my lip not sure if asking was a good thing after all.

"No, I didn't go there. Came very close, though. I knew that when my parents sent me and they basically wrote me off at the same time, but I was never sure why. My father and others hated my visions and treated me as a freak. They would ignore my visions and when they still happened they blamed me as if I cursed them." Her eyes were black and she shook her head. She looked like she could cry if she could.

"That is terrible. It's not your fault they didn't listen to you." I whispered. She gave me a sad smile.

"My father wanted my mother out of the picture so he could marry someone else. My mother was the only one that believed my visions and tried to keep me out of the asylum. I saw if I tried to prevent my mother from dying my father would try to kill me off too.

But still I had to try and save her. Jasper was around at the time watching me from the shadows. I knew he would step in to stop me if he was around. So I sent him after Edward to make sure he was changed too." My brow furrowed. Did Edward not want to be changed?

"What I didn't see was that it was James my father had hired. He showed up with Victoria to kill my mother and, since I wouldn't leave her side, me." Alice continued on. "Luckily the others returned just in time or else…." She left the rest unfinished, but it was obvious where it was going.

"So you are saying you just walked right into James' trap." Realizing that is why Edward said we were alike.

"Yup, good news is that he and Victoria are gone for good." she popped the 'p'. "Jasper was so mad though, that I put myself in danger like that. Plus, how I had sent him away to do it." I shook my head then gripped the steering wheel.

"Are you telling me Edward didn't want to be changed?" My voice was strained. Tears threatened my eyes and I blinked them away. Alice's eyes widen and she looked remorseful.

"I didn't say that. I saw that there might be a possibility that he would refuse to be. He made no definite decisions not to be. Jasper didn't have to convince him that hard to be either. I didn't mean to upset you, it was mainly my own worry not too lose any family members that made me do it. Edward, besides Jasper, has always been the most accepting of my ability. Any chance was too small." Alice explained in a rush.

I nodded absent mindlessly trying to process the information in my mind.

"Bella," Alice hollered a bit louder. I felt the wheel pull sharply to the right out of my hands and the truck stopped sharply.

**A/N:**

**Why is Edward keeping a slight distance at school from Bella? He is trying protect her reputation. He thought it would look bad if they were suddenly together too soon. Why he didn't show up last night will come up next chapter.**

**Yes, Alice is going to be touchy about her visions. It is a result of her now knowing her past. Same as Jasper having better control. Or Edward being less gentlemanly. All result of changes they made this time around. **

**Thank You All For the Reviews**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**I have to be getting home. I promised Charlie I would cook." She told me as I placed her on her feet outside my door. **

"**I want to show you a surprise first. Close your eyes." I ordered. Bella bit her lip and looked slightly annoyed.**

"**Edward, I hate…" I cut her off in my excitement.**

"**You hate surprises, I know. Just close your eyes, beautiful, please" I tried dazzling her and she blinked a few times before closing her eyes. I opened the door and pulled her in. **

**I stood her where I wanted her and stepped beside her so I can watch her expression.**

"**Open them," I tried to hide my excitement. She bit her lip as she slowly opened them and looked around.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 13 Surprises (EPOV)**

Jasper and I followed behind the girls in my Volvo. It irritated me that we had roles to play. If I had it my way I would be with Bella right now in the truck. Scratch that, I would've walked right up to her when she first arrived to school and pulled her into a kiss. However, I didn't want Bella to receive a bad reputation of hooking up with me as soon as she got to the school. So to the teenagers here we had to make it appear like we will slowly start a relationship.

That is why Alice pretended to know her from before. So when Bella joined our table it wouldn't look so odd. I wasn't about to let the boys fawn over her like last time. Especially Mike.

I wished we could have reunited last night, but circumstances made it difficult to arrive while she was still awake. When I got there I could see the tear streaks on her face and I felt horrible that I had to stay away. However, she looked so exhausted I couldn't bear to wake her either.

I don't know if it was the dreams that I could remember from when I was human or just the fact it was another hundred years without her, but I felt my desire for her was stronger than before. I craved intimacy with her and seized a moment as soon as we were alone together. It did little to relinquish my desire, I wanted things unsuitable for being unmarried. I also wasn't sure if I was going to be able to hold back like before.

I tapped on the steering wheel impatiently as I followed the girls. The sooner we got to the house the sooner we could get the unpleasant stuff out of the way and I get her alone again. From the way it sounded like in the truck Alice was telling Bella about her near fatal mistake.

"Crap," I muttered when Alice pretty much implied that I didn't want to be changed. I wanted to be the one to explain that to her. Now she was probably thinking I tried to run away from her yet again. _Sorry, I wasn't thinking. _ Alice apologized.

"What is wrong?" Jasper was suddenly alert. He hadn't been listening to the girls' conversation, but picked up on my emotions and possibly the girls'.  
We both watched as the truck started to swerve into oncoming traffic. My eyes grew large with alarm and breath caught in my throat as I clenched the steering wheel nearly breaking it in half. Before I could panic further Alice reached over Bella to yank the truck to the side of the road and stop it.

"What was that about," Jasper was in full alert now as I pulled the car to a stop.

"Alice, made Bella think I didn't want to be changed," I was out of the Volvo and at Bella's door in a flash. I opened the door and pulled Bella to me.  
"Bella, are you alright," Alice was asking her worriedly. _I am so sorry._ _I didn't mean for her to take it that way. _Alice gave me an apologetic glance before slipping out of the truck.

"Bella, love, please, I am sorry if you're upset, but I did chose to come back. I can explain." I begged. I pulled back to look her in the eye. She looked hurt and a little angry.

"You chose to be a vampire," when she finally looked at me, she still appeared to be very upset.

"Yes, I briefly did think that if I never existed as a vampire then you might be better off and would never miss me. But it was an arrant thought; I never made a firm decision. Even the slight possibility that you would remember me or would still be in danger was too great a risk not to make it back to you. Not to mention my own selfish reasons for wanting you back." I explained.

"So you never got sick this time?" she bit her lip looking away.

"No," I shook my head. "My mother convinced me to go with Jasper when my father fell ill. She told me to go to you." I said with a small smile. I was glad that I got a change to tell my mother about my Bella.

Bella looked less upset as she blushed slightly.

"You told your mom about me?" she asked shyly. I reached forward to brush the tears from her eyes.

"I did. I told how much I was in love with this girl named, Bella. Although my parents thought you were Jasper's sister. He told them his visit was more of him checking up on me and seeing if I was worthy of courting you for his family. I slipped in telling them I was in love with a girl named Bella and he covered my butt." I smirked. There was a tiny smile on her face and I relaxed some. "I can tell you more about it later. Esme may have my head if I don't get you to the house soon."  
"I would like to see the others too." She smiled. I placed a smile on my face too. I wasn't looking forward to telling her about Em and Rose. The whole family missed them and it would open old wounds, but she needed to know.

I wasn't sure how she would take our suspicions about being sent back either. She might have been mad at Jacob before this, but she usually defended the wolves.

"Slide over, love," I told her, since Jasper and Alice went ahead in the Volvo.

"I can drive," Bella insisted. I sighed instead of arguing I walked to the passenger side and got in.

I leaned over to cup her soft face in my hands then started to kiss her before she could start the truck. Her head fell back against the seat and her fingers dug into my hair pulling me to her. I pulled back when I knew she needed to catch her breath. I placed soft kisses along her jaw then down her throat. I shamefully glanced down her shirt while her beautiful breasts heaved and her heart thundered against her chest.

The buzzing of my phone brought me back to the present and alerting me that my family was waiting for us.

I pulled away and Bella's eyes fluttered back open looking dazed. All traces of her earlier sadness were gone.

"What was that," she looked at me curiously. I know I acted less gentlemanly than normal, but I didn't feel bad about it.

"I love you and I have missed you." I kissed her lips lightly before sitting back in my seat.

"I love you, too. I also missed you, which is why I want you to stay tonight." She gave me a pleading look. I hoped I didn't have to say no to her again.

"I will try," I told her. She sighed and her smile started to falter again.

"Why can't you just agree to it?" She turned and started the engine.

"I can explain at the house. I know you are getting frustrated with me, but I promise it will make sense in a minute." If it wasn't for the treaty I would probably kill that dog for all the trouble he has caused.

She started to drive again and she even found the driveway on her own without me pointing it out.

Bella pulled up to the house and parked near the front. I was at her door before she had the engine off. I laced my fingers with hers as I walked with her up to the door. The others were waiting impatiently on the other side.

"Brace yourself, you're about to be attacked." I teased her knowing Esme was ready to pounce on the other side. Bella's eyes widen in alarm with her heart skipping a beat and I chuckled as I opened the door.

"Bella, sweetheart." Esme pulled her into a crushing hug before she stepped completely through the door. _Shame on you for making it sound like I was going to hurt her._

"Esme," Bella smiled as she hugged her back. She took a step back and looked at Esme appraisingly. "I've missed you. You look younger." I was surprised she noticed the difference, it wasn't that major.

"Oh, I've missed you, too. You are my favorite after all." She stepped back and winked at her.

"Hey," Jasper complained jokingly.

"Well, Bella does complain the least out of the lot of you and she is always well mannered." Esme smirked.

"Here I thought I was your favorite," Carlisle joked and he stepped up to greet Bella.

"Good to see you again, Bella." Carlisle smiled warmly at her.

"You too, Carlisle," Bella smiled as I wrapped my arm around her waist and guided her to the couch. I sat first and pulled her into my lap. Esme set a soda and some cookies in front of her.

Bella glanced around the room with a small frown on her face.

_We are going to have to tell her. If we wait she's going to get more upset. _ Jasper warned me. I nodded and ran my hand through my hair.

"Is Emmett and Rosalie here?" Bella asked glancing up the stairs. I guess hoping that they will appear. The room grew somber at her innocent question. Carlisle glanced at me.

_You haven't told her?_

"School wasn't the right place," I muttered too low for her to hear, but she knew we were talking as she glanced at the two of us with irritation.

"No, Emmett and Rosalie are not here." Carlisle started off slowly. "In fact, they weren't changed. They decided that they wanted to stay human." Carlisle explained and Bella smiled.

"Well, that's great right? That is what Rose always wanted." Bella looked happy, but then looked confused at Esme's sad face and Alice's angry face.

"What am I missing?" she asked looking up at me her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. She knew she said the wrong thing.

"There was a reason I didn't want to tell you in school. I didn't want to upset you there." Alice cut me off.

"They are dead. They didn't listen to me and now they are dead." She scoffed.

"Alice," Esme admonished. Bella's eyes widen in shock, I am not sure if it was from the news or Alice's unusual behavior.

"What?! I tried to warn them and she didn't want to hear it. Some changes worked out like Esme not marrying her first husband, Carlisle being changed by Tanya or me not going to the asylum. Jasper changing his diet early worked. Even getting Emmett first and having him rescue Rose worked out. But in the end we all still became vampires. They ignored their proper path and now they are dead." Alice ranted. Bella tensed in my arms. She was blinking back tears, I tried my best to sooth her by rubbing her back. This was not how I wanted to tell her. Alice glared over at me. _And don't think that continuing to ignore that Bella should be changed won't result in the same as them._

I growled at her involuntary causing Bella to jump in my arms and Jasper to narrow his eyes at me. He did his best to calm the room.

"Alice, that is enough." Carlisle spoke softly but his authority wasn't missed. Alice got up and marched out of the room.

"Is she alright?" Bella asked concerned. She started to get up but I held her down. Alice had to release her steam, talking about Em and Rose always put her in a bitter mood. Another reason I wanted to wait until we were home.

"She's just still upset about Emmett and Rose. Her and Rose got into a fight about them being changed. She saw that Royce wasn't going to give up easily and they…well mainly Rose, was choosing to ignore it. Rose told Alice not to look at her future anymore. Alice took it as a personal rejection." Jasper said quietly.

"Because it was like how her other family treated her." Bella surmised from our earlier conversation, Jasper nodded.

"Rose, to her defense, didn't mean it to be. She just wanted a normal life. We wanted that for her." I rubbed Bella's arms. "Unfortunately, even though we saved them the first time, it seems that their human life was already up. Since Rose wasn't changed and didn't go after Royce, he went after Rose and Emmett when they tried to elope. Emmett was shot before he could do anything and then Rose soon after when she tried to fight Royce for the gun. We weren't able to stop it this time, because Alice wasn't looking and Rose had told us to stay out of it. By the time Alice saw Royce's decision it was too late anyways."

"Does Alice blame herself then?" Bella asked. I was amazed at her insight.

"I think she does subconsciously, but she also was hurt, for trying to help those she loves and being ignored." Bella bit her lip deep in thought, tears brimmed her eyes.

"Emmett wanted us to say good-bye for him, also that he would miss you. He cared for you as a little sister. Rose did as well." I told her.

"Rose?" she questioned she scoffed a little. I don't think she believed me.

"Yes, she might not show it, but she did like you." I promised. _You're not going to tell her what Rose said?_ Carlisle questioned. I shook my head. _You're going to have to face it at some point or you're going to end up at odds with Alice too._ I knew he was right but this wasn't the time. I still refused to change her if she's doing it because she was scared.

"You should have seen the hat Em was wearing when we found him." Jasper chuckled trying to lighten the mood. He got a curious look from Bella as she wiped away her tears.

"Have you heard about coon skin caps?" Jasper asked her, she nodded. "Well, Em had one, only made out of skunk. You should have seen Alice's face when he plopped it right on her head." I started laughing too. Bella's eyes widen and she giggled.

"There was also the fact he couldn't get the girl's name right that he had a date with." I laughed.

"I don't believe that," Bella shook her head.

"Believe it. He even hit on me, when he first saw me." Esme smirked. Bella let out another giggle.

"He was mortified when he remembered her." Bella gave me a bewildered look. "His memory hadn't returned yet when we went to him. But we thought if given the change he would want to save Rose. He did get his memory right before saving though."

"I started remembering things about two weeks ago." Bella mumbled then spoke louder. "Did we go back in time?" She asked looking at Carlisle and me.

"It would appear so. All of us went back to being humans but at different times our memories came back." Carlisle answered her question.

"Mine came as a child, although at the time I thought they were visions of the future. When I was about twelve I realized what had really happened," Alice came back into the room and sat back next to Jasper. She was calmer now.

"So how did we get sent back?" Bella asked next. The family glanced at me and I heaved a sigh. Bella turned to me expectantly.

"We think it was the wood we found from the Quileutes." I told her and her expression turned to anger as I thought it might. I got ready for her to defend them.

"It was Jacob wasn't it?" She spat angrily. I saw my tiger kitten looking ready for a fight.

"His scent wasn't on or near the wood though." I shook my head, I wished I could pin the blame on him.

"He remembers though. Or least I am pretty sure he does with the way he was acting at Charlie's." She frowned unhappily. "He could have convinced Embry or Quil to do it for him. I doubt Sam even knew about it."

"Why don't you think Sam knows?" Jasper asked her.

"Because Sam is the one who made Jacob back off and let me go. If Jacob had it his way he would have held me there until one of you crossed the line to come get me. Sam told him that he and the pack wouldn't back him up if you did, as long as you left any innocents alone. Jacob was furious but had to do what Sam ordered him to do. It wouldn't be the first time he found a way around Sam." Bella explained still irritated.

"I think she may be right. What I have been able to pick up from his mind is he was trying to catch Bella's attention first and have her avoid us so we won't meet and fall in love. He has even been trying to phase thinking if he saw her before me, he would imprint on her." I explained. "He was waiting in the woods last night hoping that I would appear to also trigger his change. Which is why I couldn't show up until he left about an hour before dawn?" I gave Bella an apologetic look. She looked unhappy and crossed her arms in front of her chest. I started to play with her hair in hopes to calm both of us down.

"So he messed with everyone's lives to get me?" she was still my very angry kitten.

"We can't be positive, but seems the best possibility at this point. We thought of the possibility of other vampires, but the wood seems too coincidental." Carlisle explained gravely.

"How could he send us back by the wood anyhow?" Bella asked.

"We still have a lot of unanswered questions. The tribe does have magic in their roots, so I think they used some ancient tribal magic on us. I think for now it best to steer clear of the Quileutes." Carlisle answered. I certainly didn't want Bella anywhere near them.

"Fine with me, I still haven't forgiven Jacob for what he did or would do in the future." Bella shook her head as if to clear it. "Anyways, I have no intentions of being friends with him this time." She laid her head on my shoulder snuggling into me a bit. I felt relieved by that since I didn't trust the dog a bit. He had manipulated her enough the last time.

_That might not be a bad idea if she was though. She could seek out information for us._

I growled at Jasper's suggestion glaring in his direction. He shrugged but didn't look apologetic. The rest looked between us with pointed looks.

"It is worth the thought. We don't know if he will try it again. Or what else he might do since he was not successful capturing her attention this time either. We should know what we are up against." Jasper argued.

"Not at the expense of her safety." I shook my head.

"Who's safety?" Esme looked worried.

"If it was Alice would you let her do it?" I shot back and Jasper frowned. He looked down at Alice who was looking irritated that we leaving information out. _You're right. I am sorry. I don't wish to put her in danger._

"Boys, what is going on?" Carlisle looked at us for answers.

"I thought it might not be so bad if she was friends with him. It may lead us to get more answers, if it is him for sure. We don't know why he sent us all back and not just Bella." Jasper replied before looking at Bella. "I wasn't trying to put you in more danger or suggest you be friends with him if you are against it. He is the one that told you about us before, I just thought you may get lucky again."

"If you think it will be help, I can do it." Bella said softly. Her eyes looked hesitant though. _She is uneasy about it, I can tell. I didn't want to do that._

"No, way. The last time you were alone with him he hurt you. If he figures out what you are really up to, he might hurt you or phase in anger with you too close." I shook my head.

"But…" Bella looked upset.

"I agree with Edward. Bella, I don't think this Jacob can be trusted. Right now there are no immediate threats we know of. I say we continue living as we would and just keep an eye on him rather than provoking danger." Carlisle said firmly.

"Edward had a point too. I wouldn't let Alice do it if the situation was reversed, so I can't ask with a good conscious for you to do it." Jasper gave Bella an apologetic smile. Both girls rolled their eyes, but stayed silent.  
"Bella, please promise me you aren't going to go to Jacob." I pleaded. She looked up at me with wide brown eyes. I thought she was going to argue for a moment, but she surprised me.

"I won't, I promise. I don't trust him either. But what am I suppose to do if he shows up at Charlie's?" she pointed out. I knew Charlie and Billy were friends so it was a possibility.

"We will figure out from there. We can get you a cell phone again too for emergencies." I hugged her to me.

"I think that is enough for now." Carlisle stood up. _I am sure you two would like some time alone._ I nodded and scooped Bella up and raced her up to my room. I had a surprise for her there that I hoped she would like.

"I have to be getting home. I promised Charlie I would cook." She told me as I placed her on her feet outside my door.

"I want to show you a surprise first. Close your eyes." I ordered. Bella bit her lip and looked slightly annoyed.

"Edward, I hate…" I cut her off in my excitement.

"You hate surprises, I know. Just close your eyes, beautiful, please" I tried dazzling her and she blinked a few times before closing her eyes. I opened the door and pulled her in.

I stood her where I wanted her and stepped beside her so I can watch her expression.

"Open them," I tried to hide my excitement. She bit her lip as she slowly opened them and looked around.

"You did something different with your room," she looked pleased.

"Our room," I corrected her. She gave me a bewildered look. "The changes I made are for you. In my eyes, this is your room too, I want you to feel at home here." I led her to the new window seat piled high with throw pillows and the softest blankets Alice could find.

"This looks a perfect place to curl up with a book," she said smiling as she sat and curled her feet under her. She looked up at me then behind me. "That wasn't there before," she was looking at the bookshelf.

"Go check it out," I encouraged and watched as she headed over and ran her fingers over the bindings.

"Are these first editions?" she pulled a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ off the shelf and looked at it with awe.  
"Yes. I figured they might hold up better than your paperbacks." I smirked.

"I love it, thank you," she threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"I did have some help," I admitted shyly, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close. _Tell her about the closet._ Alice was excited too.

"Alice made my closet bigger then filled it with some clothes for you. She also stocked up the bathroom" I gestured with a hand before returning it to her waist.

"Does that mean I get out of shopping?" Bella asked looking in the direction I pointed out, but making no move to get out of my embrace.

"No," Alice called up loud enough for Bella to hear. Bella rolled her eyes and rested her cheek on my chest.

"I was hoping for some more alone time. Like going to the meadow." Bella mumbled very softly, her fingers traced invisible design on my chest. She was probably hoping not to offend the others.

"We will get it. Maybe you could even spend the night if you wanted and after shopping we could do something together." I suggested. "We have all the time in the world now. The Volturi don't know about us. James and Victoria are gone. Jacob isn't a wolf. There are no threats right now." I kissed the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her hair. She lifted her face and rose up on her toes for a kiss.

I lifted her off her feet and her legs automatically locked around my waist. Our lips touched and the kiss barely started before Alice knocked at the door. With a heavy sigh I placed her back on her feet.

"Bella, you need to go before you are late." She reminded her.

"Right, thank you, Alice." Bella stepped out of my arms and placed the book back on the shelf.

"Just make sure before you spend the night, Alice gets you some waterproof sheets. Edward seemed to have a problem keeping them dry when he was human." Jasper smirked leaning against the doorframe. Alice dissolved into giggles and Bella fought a smile.

"Not funny." I hissed. I pulled Bella out of the room before she could ask what he was talking about. Jasper seemed to think he was within his rights to pick up where Emmett left off.

"Aww, you don't want Bella to know that you dreamt of her while human. You told her you would." Jasper snickered while Alice giggled mischievously.

"Jasper," I hissed.

"You dreamed of me," Bella looked happy. "Wait, were they scary dreams?" she asked, she looked concerned.

"No, they were quite pleasant." I assured her trying to hurry her up before they did anything else.

"But Jasper implied that the sheets got wet. How else… oh…," she trailed off as it suddenly clicked. Her eyes went big and her face flushed a deep pink as she slapped a hand over her mouth. The others burst out laughing, including Carlisle.

"Help me." I begged Esme who had contained herself.

"Enough, everyone leave him alone." She smirked and shook her head.

She turned to Bella, who thankfully wasn't laughing either. "I placed a marinated steak in your fridge plus a simple salad. Here are some baked potatoes that I just cooked that should stay warm until you get to the house." She handed Bella an insulated bag.

"Thank you, Esme," Bella smiled and hugged her. I took the bag from her and walked her out to the truck.

I opened the door and placed the bag in before helping her inside. I stopped her before she could close the door.

"I will see you tonight. That is if you still want me to come." I hoped she wasn't too ashamed of my dreams of her.

"Of course I want you to come. But what about Jacob?" she asked clicking her seatbelt into place.

"Don't worry, Jasper owes me a favor." I told her. The least he could do was put that dog asleep so I could sneak in tonight.

"Okay, I will see you later." She looked very happy. I kissed her quickly and closed her door and waved as she drove off.

"Jasper, you might want to run for it." Alice laughed from inside the house.

Jasper quickly shot out the back. I caught up quickly and gave him a push into the river behind the house.

"Now who is wet," I smirked triumphantly as he sat up spurting water. He lunged and we started to wrestle until Esme hollered at us to stop.

**A/N:**

**This chapter should answer some questions. Was Edward's gift sweet? And Jasper, you didn't think he would sit on the information did you?**

**Thank You For All Reviews!  
BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

**I sat in the grass and Edward had laid down with his head in my lap. His eyes were closed and he looked like he could be sleeping except he was humming lightly. I lazily ran my finger through his hair as I glanced around at the late season flowers.**

"**This nice," Edward spoke lightly.**

"**I miss this. It feels like we have no worries here." I sighed in content looking down at his face that sparkled in the sun. His golden eyes open and he looked at peace to. Instead of the constant worry I often saw. The fact he liked to fool around a bit more was a plus too. **

"**We don't have any worries at the moment. No Volturi breathing down our necks. No Victoria plotting revenge." Edward reached up to cup my cheek. "No pressures to change you. In fact, forget I ever said Marry me and I will change you." **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. Barefoot 14 (BPOV)**

**2004**

When I got home I placed my book bag down next to the stairs and headed to the kitchen. I opened the insulated bag that Esme was so sweet to give me that contained the potatoes. I reached and found the potatoes still burning hot wrapped in foil. I decided to leave them in there realizing they would be good until dinner.

I grabbed the steak out of the fridge and took it out of the marinade and placed it in the oven to start to broil.

Since everything was mostly set I brought my bag to my room and double checked the window to make sure it was unlocked. Just before heading out of the room I remembered my mother had e-mailed me first day the last time andshe got upset when it took me a couple of days to get back to her. I fired up the computer and cringed at the groan it made.

Knowing it would take a while I busied myself by setting the table, starting a load of laundry and flipping the steak.

I checked my e-mail to discover I did have two messages from my mom. So I sent a quick response back. I heard the front door open and Charlie call up.

"Bella?" he called.

"Coming," I called back turning off the monitor and headed back downstairs.

I found him in the living room turning on the television.

"Dinner should be ready in about five minutes." I told him.

"It smells great," Charlie gave me a relieved smile. I smiled back and entered the kitchen to get everything ready.

"How was school?" Charlie asked as he sat across me.

"It was fine," I gave a shrug. "I actually saw someone I knew." I told him.

"Really? You remember someone here from before. Who?" He asked.

"Actually, funny enough, it was Alice Cullen. I met her at camp at University of Phoenix a few years ago; I didn't know her last name then. I was taking a literary class and she was there for an art one." I relayed the story Alice had given me at lunch.

"Well, that is great you already have a friend here," Charlie looked pleased.

"I hope you don't mind she offered to take me shopping this weekend." I mentioned and Charlie looked as if he had been granted a pardon.

"No problem here. It would be good for you to get out and socialize with kids here in town." Charlie took a swig of his beer.

"She also asked if I could spend the night." I looked down at my plate.

"Will her brothers be there?' Charlie's voice sounded suspicious.

"Probably, they do live there. I am sure her parents will be too. Would you like me to have one of them call you?" I knew Esme would be more than willing to.

"That would make me more comfortable. Not that I don't trust you. It is the boys I don't trust." Charlie brought his plate to the sink.

I bit my lip still wanted him to like Edward better this time around.

"I can clean up, if you want to go watch your game." I offered.

"Thank you, Bells. I enjoyed it." He thanked me again.

"I am glad to do it. I cooked often with mom too." I brought my plate to the sink and did a quick clean up.

**BS&EC**

A few hours later I had finished my homework and was waiting in bed for Edward to show up. Charlie had just gone to bed and was snoring. I was watching the window like a hawk. I started to smile when it started to go up and Edward quietly sneaked into the room.

"You came," I beamed. He glanced up smiling widely at me.

"I told you I would, beautiful." I opened up my arms and he came quickly to my side.

"Is Jacob out there," I asked snuggling into his arms; his body was cool against my warm skin.

"Yup. Jasper relaxed him enough until he fell asleep." Edward started placing soft kissed on my jaw. "Enough about him though." I felt myself growing dizzy with each kiss.

I was enjoying the increasing intimacy from him. I hoped this was a sign he wanted to take things much further. I didn't want to ask though in fear that he would stop again.

His mouth met mine and I lost all train of thought as I kissed him back while vaguely registered the bed dip as he laid us back.

I am not sure how much time went by before Edward finally pulled away, settling me against him and my head on his chest. I drifted off into the best night of sleep that I had gotten in a long time.

**BS&EC**

The rest of the week pasted in a similar pattern. Edward picked me up each morning and I rode in the back with Alice. Edward didn't trust my truck, since Jacob worked on it. I thought he was a little too paranoid, but I let it go.

He was cautious how he touched me at school. He didn't want others forming a poor opinion of me. He made up for it whenever we were alone though.

Charlie agreed to let me go shopping with Alice and spend the night with the Cullens after talking with Esme. So they picked me up bright, and extremely, early on Saturday morning. I actually fell back asleep in the back with Edward as Jasper drove.

We were now in a mall in Seattle; we had been here an hour and Alice already had the boys' hands full of bags. Alice insisted on them paying for everything, saying if she couldn't buy me a present to at least let her do this. She was reasonable for being her too, with only a few sweaters and long sleeve tops that I really liked. Jeans, as well as some dressier pants. We argued a little over dresses, but she insisted that I might want something for an occasion if Edward took me somewhere nice.

All of that was in the first hour of us being at the mall. The one great thing of Alice was that I didn't have to try anything on. She could see what worked and didn't. One of the things I hated about clothes shopping was trying everything on.

"Why don't you guys take those to the car while we hit the next store?" Alice asked. They nodded and headed on their way. I felt slightly bad that they might be bored following us around.

"Next store," Alice dragged me into a Victoria's Secret.

"Um, Alice, I don't think I need anything in here." I looked around glad that she sent the guys away.

"Sure you do. Every woman should have some fancier matching sets. Instead of just plain old cotton ones." She made some fast selections.

"It is not like anyone is ever going to see them besides me." I hoped Edward and Jasper would take a while before coming back.

"Don't be too sure." Alice had a sly smile on her face as she selected a blue lace set. My cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Have you seen something?" I asked slightly embarrassed, but curious all the same.

"Nothing in particular, but you have had to notice the change in him," Alice smiled. She headed over to a rack of satin and lacy baby dolls.

"Lace or satin?" she asked, moving through the rack.

"Alice, really, there is no need for something like that." I answered. I could just imagine if Charlie found that in my room. Alice subtly moved closer to me.

"It's not that he doesn't want to, you know. Anyone can see it in his eyes how much he loves you. Jasper was the same way when I was still human and he was a vampire. He was terrified of hurting me even thought we had been intimate before." Alice took a few babydolls out to show me.

"Edward could never hurt me." I disagreed.

"I said the same thing to Jasper. But to them even the remote chance is too much for them to risk." Alice placed them back on the rack.

"I like these," I commented looking at a rack at soft flannel lounge pants. Even though they were flannel they looked lightweight

"Then get a pair. There are some tank tops over there that will go with them." She pointed to a table. The pants were a purple plaid so I picked out a solid purple top to go with it.

"Is Esme younger than before," I asked in a whisper.

"She is the same age as Carlisle. Carlisle went to visit her when she was suppose to fall out of the tree and caught her. She had her memory back then, so Carlisle courted her and then married her." Alice picked out a burgundy pair as well.

"Give me those and I will pay for them after I get what I need. You can meet up with the guys. Edward is at the linen store, two stores down on the right and Jasper is across from him at the electronic store." Alice held out her hand for my items, which I handed over.

I made my way out and could see Edward standing outside the store looking at a display of blankets. I frowned when I saw an over friendly salesgirl trying to flirt with him. She had on way too much makeup, reminding me of Mimi from that Drew Carey show. She had to be twenty years older than us too.

I continued forward right up to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked down at me with a smile on his face and wrapped an arm around me. His eyebrows raised slightly and his eyes glinted with amusement.

"There you are, love. I was debating whether or not to get an electric blanket for you." His velvety voice was smooth.  
I looked at the rack then at the girl, who now appeared annoyed. Feeling a bit bold I answered him.

"I think our bed is warm enough without it," I got on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek and he chuckled in amusement.

"Well, then if you are sure." He let go of my waist to take my hand in his lacing our fingers together. "Thank you, anyways." He gave the sales girl a nod not really looking at her. She was glowering at me by this point and I just gave her an innocent smile.

She walked away further into the store.

"Are you sure? It could keep you warm when I have to go hunting," Edward said quietly.

"Maybe, but not from here," I scowled at the girl's back.

"For your birthday then," He walked us away from the store to a bench to wait for the others.

"I said no presents. Besides you already gave me the window seat and all the books." I took a seat on the wooden bench.

"That was more of a welcome home present." Edward shook his head. "Plus you told Alice no presents. I didn't agree to anything." He smirked.

"You could always make another CD." I told him my preference. I loved that CD and wanted it back. I used it when he went hunting to fall asleep to.

"Already made it and I will give it to you for a small price of a kiss." Edward smiled charmingly at me. He leaned down and kissed me chastely ignoring all the others passing by.  
"So are you going to let me get you one of those blankets for your birthday or do I just sneak it on to your bed when your are not looking." Edward pulled back and leaned against the bench back and then extended one arm around my shoulders.

I glanced behind him at a candy store's display window.  
"You can get me one of those gourmet apples for my birthday." He looked quickly behind him at the display with a tiny frown.

"If you would like one I will get one, but it doesn't count for your birthday." He grinned crookedly before standing up.

"What kind would you like?" he asked.

"Mmmm…one with chocolate and nuts." I decided, I started to get up. He motioned me to keep sitting.

"I will be right back." He headed off at a smooth pace. The crowd parted for him as he crossed to enter the store.

I turned back after he disappeared into the store. I jumped when I noticed Jasper beside me on the bench. He smirked and chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He handed me a new cell phone. It was blue and flipped open.

"That's okay I didn't know you joined us." I glanced down at the box at his feet. It was an iMac laptop.

"New computer?" I asked the obvious.

"Yup. I needed an upgrade for something I need to do." He answered. He gave me a thoughtful look.

"Would you be interested in my old laptop? Nothing is wrong with it." He offered.

"How much would you want for it?" I asked.

"For you? Nothing. Siblings wouldn't charge each other. Consider it a hand me down." He shook his head. I was about to refuse, but I knew I would probably end up with it anyways.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said instead. He smiled back.

"I am glad you are going to be agreeable. I thought you were going to hold on to that dinosaur of a computer of yours and I would have to tweak with your emotions to make you accept it." He teased.

"It's younger than you," I shot back with a teasing smile.

"Maybe you should learn to respect your elders." He tried to give me a stern look but I saw his lip twitch in amusement.

"Is this where you launch into the 'I had to walk five miles in two feet of snow, uphill to get to school every day' speech?" I challenged him. He glanced away then back at me.

"It was twelve miles and the snow was four feet deep. Plus it was uphill both ways barefoot." He huffed. his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Please, you are from Houston, it hardly snows there." Edward scoffed sitting beside me. He handed me a white bag. I opened it and glanced in. The apple had been cut up to make it easier to eat. I took a slice out and bit into the apple enjoying the mixture of bitter apple to the sweet candy.

"Mmmm…Thank you," I thanked him after I swallowed. Edward smiled, pleased that he made me happy. I started to check out the phone that Jasper had given me. Edward took it from me and started to add numbers to it.

It was interesting to see that Edward was so calm about Jasper sitting so close to me. Usually he kept Jasper at a distance that I didn't know him very well. I wonder what had changed. I hoped that I would get to know Jasper better this time.

"You can ask later," Alice walked up with the bags from Victoria Secret and two bags from another store that was cube shaped. I had a feeling they were the blankets.

Both Edward and Jasper reached out to take the bags she handed them.

"Where to next, Darlin'," Jasper asked.

"I think we need shoes, next." She glanced at my old sneakers.

"No, high heels," I protested. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but maybe a stylish boots for the winter." Alice brushed off my refusal and she herded us on to more stores.

We were finally done about an hour and half later and headed back to Forks with the back of Edward's Volvo stuffed with bags.

**BS&EC**

Since we got an early start and with Alice's quick shopping, we got home in the early afternoon. Jasper got to tell me his story on the way back. I was happy to hear that he changed his diet earlier and had good results. We dropped my bags in Edward's room and then Edward quickly placed me on his back and took off for the meadow.  
I was pleased to see the sun start to come out, which that explained why Alice was probably so fast with her shopping rather than make it a whole day experience.

I sat in the grass and Edward laid down with his head in my lap. His eyes were closed and he looked like he could be sleeping except he was humming lightly. I lazily ran my finger through his hair as I glanced around at the late season flowers.

"This is nice," Edward spoke lightly.

"I miss this. It feels like we have no worries here." I sighed in content looking down at his face that sparkled in the sun. His golden eyes opened and he looked at peace too, instead of the constant worry I often saw. The fact he liked to fool around a bit more was a plus too.

"We don't have any worries at the moment. No Volturi breathing down our necks. No Victoria plotting revenge." Edward reached up to cup my cheek. "No pressures to change you. In fact, forget I ever said Marry me and I will change you."

My heart faltered and I looked away from him. We were back to where he wasn't going to change me. On top of that now, he changed his mind about marrying me. I don't know why that stung like it did. I wasn't ready to get married at sixteen, almost seventeen, but it still hurt that he changed his mind. Before we got sent back I had pretty much changed my view on it. I frowned as my thoughts conflicted with one another.

I was vaguely aware that Edward sat up.

"Bella?" I looked up when I heard the concern in his voice. The peaceful look was gone. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. My thoughts would probably just lead to an argument. I didn't want to ruin our peaceful time.

"Love, please tell me what you are thinking. Did I say something to upset you?" He pleaded not giving up.

"Edward, I still want to be changed." I told him picking at the flattened grass in front of me.

"Bella," Edward started as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Wait, before you start all the reasons not to. You never got sick this time, you chose yourself to be changed. Not that I'm really complaining, because I would be lost without you. But you still got to choose and it would be only right if I got to choose too." I said with conviction.

"Bella…"

"I am not done. What if Alice is right? What if keeping me human will always be fighting a losing battle to keep me alive. Sure, things are fine now, but for how long. Em and Rose tried and lost out, because they were always meant to be changed. I don't want to end up like them or always struggling to keep me alive. I want to be changed, because I truly believe I am meant for that life, like you." I took a deep breath after finishing.

Edward was watching me carefully, his face was blank. I couldn't tell if I won or not.

"Please, don't fight it." I begged.

"Are you done?" Edward asked softly. I nodded then bit my lip. Edward sighed and reached over to remove my lip from my mouth gently. His finger traced my lips gently.

"I will change you, but not now." I opened my mouth, but Edward held up one finger against my lips lightly before continuing. "I think it would be prudent to wait until after graduation, like before. This will give you more time with Charlie. Alice can watch out for your future and I will keep you safe until then. Okay?" He gave me a soft smile. I hesitated before responding.

"How do I know you won't change your mind?" I asked, he moved me to his lap and hugged me to him.

"I won't because you are right. It is your decision to make. Plus, having to go without you again was miserable. I don't want to be without you again. I also agree that Alice is right after all. I rather spend our time happy together rather than at odds with each other or on edge for something bad to happen." Edward kissed my cheek. I felt relieved that he wasn't going to fight me, but still something else bothered me.

"I thought that would make you happy?" he asked after a moment.

"It does, but why don't you want to marry me anymore?" I confessed. Edward looked confused.

"I never said that. I said forget I said, marry me and I will change you." Edward explained. I was still confused, wasn't that what I just said. Edward turned my face until I met his eyes. "I don't want you to marry me because you feel like you have to. I want you to marry me because you want to. I thought you didn't want to marry me, anyways?" His eyes grew sad at the end.

"It is not that I don't want to ever marry you. I just thought it would make my parents upset with me. I didn't want to upset them just before I was changed. Renée has always grilled into me to wait before." I explained.

"Well, then, perhaps I will get the chance to ask properly someday." Edward smiled charmingly at me.

I couldn't help but to smile back at him. Edward finally agreed to change me without any argument on it. I was also fairly sure that when he asked I would tell him yes.

**BS&EC**

It was twilight by the time we arrived back home to a light rain. I was a bit surprised we got caught in it. Edward placed me on my feet right before we entered the quiet house.

"Everyone must have gone out hunting. Can I get you something to eat? We could go out to Port Angeles." Edward asked.

"I rather stay in if that is okay. I am not very hungry, do you have stuff for a sandwich?" I asked heading to the fridge, but Edward beat me there.

"We should have plenty. Why don't you go change and I will bring it up to you." He suggested taking things out of the fridge and putting it on the counter.

"Okay, that is sweet of you," I kissed his cheek and started to turn away. Before I could blink he had my back pressed against the counter and he started to kiss me heatedly. Shivers went through my body from excitement and he pulled back.

"Go change before you get sick." He ran his hand through his hair looking uncertain, his eyes were hooded and black. I was pretty sure it wasn't from hunger.

He started to busy himself making a sandwich moving at a slow pace for him. I took the hint that he needed a moment.

I hurried up the stairs and into his…our room. I liked the sound of that. I entered and found that Alice had left out one of my new blue flannel sets. Knowing I was chancing Edward walking in, part of me felt guilty that I was tempting him, but another part was curious how far he was willing to bend his original rules, I changed in the middle of the room.

I was finished before he arrived, I wondered what was taking so long. I took a seat in my new window seat and pulled one the blankets around my shoulders. I rubbed it on my cheek to feel the softness.

There was a knock on the door. I glanced at the door. Why didn't he just come in?

"Come in," I called out in amusement. The door opened and Edward poked his head in before entering. "Why did you knock?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were dressed since I walked in on you last time." Edward brought a tray over to where I was sitting. "I heated up some soup too in case you needed something to warm you up." He placed the tray down in between us.

"Thank you," I picked up the sandwich and started to eat.

While I ate he told me a little about the changes he made this time around and Jasper coming to visit him when he was human.

When I was done Edward moved the tray to his desk and I leaned into the pillows behind me.

"Mmm, I could fall asleep here." I closed my eyes.

"But what about the bed?" Edward asked. I could tell he was near by. "The window seat is only really big enough for one."

"Well, since I am the only one that sleeps that is good." I answered, I felt myself being lifted quickly and placed down just as fast. I opened my eyes to find Edward hovering above me. He was as close as he could get without actually touching me. My breath caught in my throat and my heart raced.

"We couldn't do this very well on a window seat." His voice was very husky and his eyes were dark again.

"True," I stuttered slightly and he smirked. He dipped his head down and lightly brushed my cheek with his nose and then placed a kiss on my neck.

"This would be difficult," he breathed lightly into my ear.

"Mmm." I couldn't respond intelligently.

"Also this…" he rolled us over gently. He held my eyes with his heated gaze and I felt his hand slowly run down my body, he paused at the knee before lightly lifting it and hitching it over his hip. I froze and I could even feel my own heart beating rapidly.

"Is this okay?" he asked hesitantly. He started to shift away when I didn't answer right away.

"It's fine. You just surprised me. You've changed, you've never been this forward before." I answered him.

"I am sorry," Edward looked slightly abashed as he started to move again.

"Wait, I didn't say I didn't like it, in fact just the opposite." I blushed. "In fact I wouldn't mind seeing more of this." I bit my lip, hoping I didn't ruin the moment and the dignified gentleman would make an appearance.

"I like it too," Edward admitted. "I dreamed of you often when I was human and even fantasized biding my time for you to return to me. I find myself being easily carried away with you now." He brushed my hair from my face and cupped my cheek.

"Carry away all that you want. In fact, if you want to carry further away, go for it," I kissed his jaw.

"I don't need your temptations. You are already a seductress." He chuckled huskily and his eyes looked more hooded.

"Like I would know how?" I scoffed.

"Well, the stuff Alice picked out for you in that pink bag is a start." He grinned wolfishly and my jaw dropped.

"You peeked?" I gasped.

"Why do you think Alice wouldn't let you try anything on?" His grin grew. I blinked several times. I had meant he peeked in the bags, but he obviously meant Alice's mind.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," my jaw dropped.

"You mad," he tried to give me a serious look, but his eyes still twinkled with amusement.

"I… no….but have you peeked before while I was getting changed." I asked flabbergasted. He shook his head.

"No, I have been a good boy." He gave me angelic smile. "Although when I walked in when you were just wearing the towel, it was enough to fuel my imagination." I could feel the blush on my cheeks and Edward looked smug.

"Are you going to tell me about your dreams or would you prefer to act them out?" I asked bravely. Edward's smug smile fell from his face as he froze.

After a moment he let go of me and rolled to his side. I knew it was too good to be true. I sighed heavily and covered my face with my arms.

"It is not that I don't want to. Trust me there is times I want nothing more. But until you are changed I am not going to risk it." Edward explained in a quiet voice.

"My kind is very physical with that aspect. Emmett and Rose brought down a house reducing it to mere ruble. We have the need to claim our mates during our climax. Not even Carlisle was willing to risk Esme that way until she was ready to be changed."

I processed in the information in my mind.

"But you have pushed your boundaries already?" I lowered my arms but looked up at the ceiling.

"True and we can still. But until you are ready to be changed I think we have to hold off." I rolled over to see him. He laid parallel to me and gave me a reluctant smile.

"Emmett and Rose brought down a house?" I asked.

"Esme was pissed too. She just finished it." Edward smirked then looked sad. I knew he must miss them.

"Ready to go to sleep?" he asked.

"It is only 8:30," I laughed. Edward glanced at the clock and looked abashed.

"How about a movie and more cuddling?" I curled back into him.

"Sounds wonderful, love." He kissed my nose.

**A/N: If you are wondering why Edward doesn't think of Jacob is a risk it is because Jacob hasn't phased yet. Even though they are fairly sure it was him that sent them back, Edward doesn't think Jacob could do much to them for the time being.**

**Yes, Edward agreed for her to be changed. Some worried he would still be stubborn about it. He got rid of that horrible requirement too. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

**I turned into a small circle with my bucket in my hand. I picked up the bucket and doused Carlisle being careful not to get Esme. I figured he would forgive me out of the rest. The water dripped off of him, but he didn't move. **

"**Emmett," Rose gasped in shock.**

"**Hmm, didn't work, I was trying to wake him up." I sighed.**

"**Before you do something like that again. Run it by me." Rose rolled her eyes.**

"**What about Bells, think she will be easier?" I asked her.**

"**You are not dumping water on her. She will freeze to death…**

**(Yup, Emmett's back!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 15 Sleep Talking**

**(BPOV)**

**2004**

When Edward took me home the next morning, I was still in a good mood. I rode in the front with him while Alice stayed in the back, as part of our slow process of starting to date. I wondered if Charlie will still let me sleep over once he knows Edward and I were 'officially' dating.

"I am home," I entered the house with the other two helping me with all our purchases.

Charlie stepped out into the hall.

"That is a lot of stuff you got there." He commented looking at our bags.

"With all of this I will not have to go shopping for a very long time." I told him as Alice frowned slightly.

"Nice to see you again, Charlie." Alice beamed at him. She had already worked her magic on him.

"Alice, did you make out as well as Bells did." Charlie asked.

"I believe Alice got twice as much," Edward joked. Charlie looked up at him.

"I don't think we have met," Charlie was eyeing him carefully.

"Edward Cullen, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you," Edward shifted the computer to offer his hand to Charlie.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward. Please call me Charlie or Chief, sir makes me sound old." Charlie shook his hand. "Is that a computer?" He glanced at what was in Edward's hands.

"Yes, our brother Jasper wanted to upgrade, so he offered Bella his old one." Edward explained.

"That was awfully nice of him," Charlie looked surprised.

"Would you like us to put your stuff in your room?" Alice asked me and I nodded my consent.

I led the way up the steps and into my room. We placed the bags down by my closet and Edward put the computer on my desk chair. Alice moved like a blur, putting the new electric blanket on my bed. I still was going to have plenty to do before Edward came back tonight.

"Leave the computer for me. I can get it set up tonight when I get back." Edward kissed me briefly. Not as long as I would like, but with Charlie waiting downstairs, I understood. Alice had already stepped out into the hall to wait for us.

I followed them back downstairs to see them out, wishing somehow time would jump ahead until tonight so we could snuggle under the heated blanket.

"Would you kids like to stay? I am having some other friends over with kids about your age to watch the game. I was going to order some pizza." Charlie asked from the doorway of the living room. I watched Edward tense up and exchange a grim subtle look with Alice.

"Thank you for inviting us, but Esme has chores for us to do." Alice told him sweetly.

They made their way to the door. Alice continued to the Volvo as Edward paused.

"I'll be back when he is asleep. Try and be careful. I know you can't avoid Jacob, but try not to provoke his anger if you can help it. He has been trying to change and I am not sure how desperate he will get." Edward pleaded with me.

"I will be careful. I doubt he will do anything that stupid in front of Charlie." I gave him a small smile. He started to smile, but he glanced up the street at an approaching car.

"Go," I whispered and he nodded. He headed to the Volvo and drove away just as the car came to a stop.

Jacob immediately bolted out of the car like he was on fire.

"Bells, are you alright?" he looked at me strangely; I shifted uncomfortably under his stare. It was like he was trying to read my mind or something.  
"I am fine. Why wouldn't I be? By the way, why are you calling me Bells, only Charlie does that?" I lifted an eyebrow before focusing behind him.

"Bella, is Charlie here?" Billy asked me from his wheelchair. I noticed that Harry Clearwater and his two children were with him.

"Yes, he is in the house." I answered with a smile. Billy and Harry exchanged an unhappy look. Seth came forward smiling still looking like the young boy I first met.

"Hi, I am Seth," he held out his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you, Seth," I grinned. Leah, however, was looking bored leaning against her father's car.

"That is my sister, Leah." Seth explained looking almost apologetic. I am not sure I blamed her for her sour attitude, if Sam had already imprinted on her cousin.

Charlie came to the door behind me.

"What are you all doing out here? Come on in?' Charlie called.

"Charlie, were you aware that two of the Cullens were just here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they were dropping Bells off. She spent the night with them after going shopping in Seattle." Charlie answered with a shrug. The elders' frowns increased and Jacob looked livid.

"What?! You went with them after I specifically told you not to. What were you thinking?" Jacob hollered glaring at me. He was shaking slightly and I grew nervous because Seth was standing so close to him.

"Young man, remember that she is my daughter and doesn't need your permission to do anything. You will not speak to her like that again." Charlie's voice thundered as he glared at Jacob. Good maybe he will not try to push him to me this time.

"Charlie, he is only showing concern for her. You should too." Billy huffed. Charlie muttered under his breath.

"You still in one piece?" he asked looking at me with his arms crossed.

"Yup," I smiled.

"They take any of your blood?"

"No," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Either of the boys trying anything?"

"No." I lied on that one.

"Can you walk a straight line?"

"No, but I couldn't do that before," I snickered and I heard Seth let out a laugh too. Charlie's mustache twitched in amusement.

"No mind probing?"

"Nope, my mind is tight as Fort Knoxs," I smirked at my joke, but maybe I shouldn't have as Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"So, no torture?" Charlie sighed clearly not taking this seriously, but humoring his friends.

"Not unless you count painted toenails?" I shrugged.

"You want to press charges?" Charlie's eyes were twinkling by now.

"Naw, maybe next time."  
"I see, nothing that I should be worried about." Charlie heaved another sigh. "So are you going to continue to make a mountain out of a mole hill or are you guys coming in?"

"Well, I hate to miss the kickoff," Billy sighed rolling forward.

I stepped aside as they helped Billy into the house.

"So that was the Cullens for real?" Seth looked excited looking off into the direction Edward drove.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly. The boy worshiped Jacob, so I wasn't sure if he would be prejudice too.

"Cool, I wish we could have met them." Seth exclaimed looking awed.

"Don't be an idiot, don't you know how dangerous they are?" Jacob snapped at him.

"Leave him alone." Leah ordered glaring angrily at him.

"Shut your yap. Go bother someone else you harpy. No wonder Sam left you." Jacob scowled, my jaw dropped open in shock. I glanced over at Leah as she flinched looking hurt and Seth was frowning. His earlier good mood was squashed.

"Quit being an ass, Jacob. That was uncalled for." I glared at him in disapproval.

"I am not an ass," He grumbled looking put out.

"Then quit acting like one and grow up some." I ordered.

"I didn't mean to start an argument." Seth looked upset with himself.

"You did nothing wrong, Seth." I told him.

"Jacob is the one who started it. He got into his head to start believing in these foolish legends." Leah scoffed. "Like vampires really exist."

"Leah, I told you to shut it." Jacob hissed hurriedly.

"Make me." Leah snarled challenging him.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I doubt the Cullens are vampires. For one, no fangs. I have seen their reflections in mirrors, and seen them eat before. They also have a crucifix in their house, but no coffins." I smirked. Jacob focused his penetrating glare on me. I am sure he knew that I knew the truth or maybe more. I was tired of holding up a charade anyways.

"So that legend is down the drain." Seth looked slightly disappointed. "I wonder if vision quests really work?" My attention perked up, not only at his words, but the look of alarm in Jacob's eyes. I vaguely remember hearing about them, but I didn't know any specifics.

"What is a vision quest?" I asked innocently. It wouldn't hurt to get information out of Seth or Leah, right?

"Nothing," Jacob responded quickly, but so did Seth.

"A vision quest is suppose to be cool. It's like a rite of passage. When a boy becomes of age he goes on a journey to find his right path. They go off alone and build a fire blessed from wood from a Shaman then wait for the spirits to visit them." My smile fell slightly. Was that what happened to all of us?

"So it is more like a dream than it actually happening?" I asked curiously, so this was a dream?  
"Seth, I think you should stop talking about this," Jacob was almost pleading.

"Jacob, you are acting weird even for you. What is she going to do, go to La Push and convince Old Quil to bless wood for her? He would never do it." Leah looked bored and rolled her eyes.

"I guess it might be like a dream?" Seth shrugged. Does this mean Rose and Emmett are still alive then? We all must be sleeping by the fire Emmett built. I wonder if they were awake by the fire if they died in the vision or if they go on to a new one. God, I hope I wasn't sleep talking.

"How do you wake up, I mean this is Forks, what if the rain puts out the wood?" I was fishing for more information before someone came out of the house and interrupted us or Jacob did something.

"I assume that you wake up once you see your path clearly. I am not sure what happens if the fire goes out. It would probably end abruptly. Jake?" Seth shrugged, he glanced at Jacob.

I did too. I was furious. What was the point of him doing all this? Perhaps I could kick his ass before he turned into a wolf, though Edward would be pissed at me for it. He probably is already going to lecture me about getting information out of Seth.

Amongst my anger at him, I noticed he was shaking hard. Crap, he was about to change. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Seth was standing too close to him.

"Jake, man, are you okay? You look like you are about to have a seizure? Leah, get our dads." He took a step towards Jacob. Jacob was shaking his head, but was quivering too hard to move or speak. I could see he was losing the struggle not to phase.

"Seth, move away from him," I called out but he didn't listen. I darted forward to push him out of the way. He tumbled to the ground eyes wide in shock as I heard Leah let out a bloodcurdling scream. I felt sharp pain in my back as I tumbled to the ground. I could smell fresh blood.

From behind me I could hear a wolf whine in agony and knew Jacob changed. He must have gotten my back when he phased. I glanced up at Seth to see him start shaking, where he sat in the dirt. Just before he changed a russet wolf pushed him away from me. Seth changed into a sandy wolf in mid air but I didn't see where he landed. Jacob turned to me with a sad pleading look in his eyes.

"Why, Jacob," I asked tearfully the pain was tremendous and Alice wouldn't have seen this. I could hear Charlie and the others making a commotion in the background, there was a gunshot and Jacob was gone. I was scared, because Edward was too far away and I didn't want to die and leave him alone.

I had to find a way to wake up. I thought of something and prayed it would work. "Emmett, put out the fire. Put out the fire." I chanted over and over. "It's the wood put out the fire." This time I prayed I could talk in my sleep.

I could hear Charlie's concerned voice asking me who Emmett was and what fire, but I ignored him. I held out as long as I could before everything went black.

**BS&EC**

**(Em pov)**

**2006**

"_You are wrong, Rose, this is my fault. I brought this stupid wood here." I grumbled. I grabbed the bucket of water I had near the fire. I prepared to put it out._

"Wait, what if putting it out traps them in this state?" Rose placed a hand on my arm. Fuck. I lowered the bucket. Perhaps we could try to wake them up.

I turned into a small circle with my bucket in my hand. I picked up the bucket and doused Carlisle being careful not to get Esme. I figured he would forgive me out of the rest. The water dripped off of him, but he didn't move.

"Emmett," Rose gasped in shock.

"Hmm, didn't work, I was trying to wake him up." I sighed.

"Before you do something like that again. Run it by me." Rose rolled her eyes.

"What about Bells, think she will be easier?" I asked her.

"You are not dumping water on her. She will freeze to death. In fact, I am not sure if Edward is making her too cold." Rose stepped forward to try and extract Bella from Edward's arms. He let out a growl and she stepped back quickly with a frown.

"At least we know he's still alive?" I shrugged. It was funny; he's still over protective of her even in his sleep.

Rose dashed into the house and returned quickly with a few blankets. She wrapped them around Bella as best she could. I smiled, pleased to see her taking care of our sister on her own accord. She turned and caught me looking.

"What? You know Edward will flip out if she gets sick," she mumbled, looking self-conscious.

"It was still nice of you. Beside when are you going to admit that you like her?" I smirked. I knew the truth, Bells was a member of this family just as any one of us was. Just more breakable. And clumsy. Which was bad since she was breakable.

"She is not that bad, I guess." Rose shrugged and I gave her a knowing smile.

"Fine, I like her alright. I just thought she was choosing wrong before." Rose huffed.

"She is meant to be our sister, Rosie. She has been meant to be Edward's better half." I said smiling bigger.

"He is more pleasant with her around," Rose admitted with a tiny smile. She sighed then looked at Alice. "I honestly don't know what to think anymore." I hoped she was going to come around. Our experience alone should have showed her that some of us are meant to be vampires, like it or not.

"They didn't come back for us. They didn't stop Royce." Rose said sadly.

"You told them not too. You ordered Alice not to look at our future. She tried to warn us. Royce could have made the decision afterwards. Are you going to fault them for listening to you?" I asked not upset with her but still trying to point out she was being unreasonable.

"I know I did." Rose admitted with a sad sigh.

I still felt uneasy as I looked at my family mostly knocked out.

"Rosie, I think I am going to go for a quick run around the perimeter of the house. I don't like how we have been sitting ducks."

She looked worriedly around. "Be careful, don't go looking for a fight. Not when you don't have back up." She begged with concern in her eyes.

"I can handle myself," I huffed.

"I am serious, Emmett. Those wolves can't be trusted and it would six against you. No matter how strong you are, the odds aren't with you. I already felt like I just lost you, I can't do it again." Her voice was so sad. I stepped forward and kissed her lightly.

"I will be safe, I promise, besides I think Edward has earned the right to kick their butts more than me." She rolled her eyes, but nodded. I gave her butt a pinch before stepping away from her. She gave me a dirty look but her eyes were smiling slightly.

"Just be fast and get back here." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted her. She smirked before taking a spot by the fire.

I hurried off quickly, not wanting to leave her alone for too long. I didn't want to leave the others vulnerable either. It was time to step up and no times for games.

I picked up a fresh sent of the wolf not too far from the house. I followed it to the border line. I looked around and I could smell two wolves near by.

"Show yourself," I snarled. A grey wolf with dark spots appeared from behind tree. I sighed in irritation. "It would help if you were in your human form. I don't speak wolf, I only make them the occasional snack."

He growled slightly before ducking behind the tree. He reappeared in human form not wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Better?" he asked snidely.

"Not really, don't you have pants or something?" I asked.

"Not on me. Jealous." He smugly smiled.

"Of what? My Schwartz is bigger than yours." I scoffed. He frowned looking confused. Kids today.

"Why are you here, bloodsucker?" He asked.

"To find out why you crossed the line and also what messed up thing you did to that wood." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I wanted answers.

"We did nothing." He shrugged.

"I don't believe you. Tell me what is going on now." I snarled. Another wolf slinked forward and whined to the boy standing before me. He looked down at him.

"They want me to tell them? Are you sure?" he frowned. The little wolf nodded.

"This is Jacob's doing, he acted alone or mostly alone. He wanted the Spirits to send Bella on a vision quest to hopefully show he was the better choice." He explained looking irritated.

"Is she going to be okay and the rest of my family? Why can't I wake them? How come I woke up and they didn't?" I fired off questions.

"Bella should be fine. So should the rest of your family. Typically a person wakes when their journey is complete." He seemed evasive.

"What do you mean by typically?" I questioned.

"It is unusual for your family to be affected by the Spirits. Usually the Spirits shows your paths for the future and doesn't send people back in time. They usually also have to have souls for the journey as well. Plus, somehow the Spirits decided Jacob needed the journey as well, even though he wasn't around the wood he went on the journey too." He looked reluctant to tell me.

"So you are saying I have a soul?" I grew deep in thought.

"Learn something new everyday," the boy answered wirily.

"I guess so." I chuckled despite my mood. Bella and the old man were right. I wondered how Eddie will take it.

"Are we done?" he asked.

"Almost. Don't cross the line again. And keep Jacob far from Bella. As far as you all are concerned she is a Cullen and we will protect her. If he touches her again without her consent he is puppy chow. Got it?" I glared at him.

"He will not harm her. I can promise you that. Sam already ordered him away from her. I think this was one last desperate attempt." He sighed. "It was me that crossed the line before. Once we found out about the wood Sam sent me to tell you about it, but once I was there you were all already passed out."

"What happens if I put out the fire?" I questioned.

"I don't honestly know. It would be best to it let play out." He informed me.

"Thank you for answering my questions." I told him, knowing that is what Esme and Carlisle would want.

**BS&EC**

"Anything?" Rose looked up as soon as I was back.

"There was a wolf at the line. He had been over in our territory." I told her. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Apparently we got sent on a vision quest or something. They will wake like we did when the journey is done." I explained taking a seat beside her.

"So they did this?" she growled.

"They claim it was just Jacob acting alone. He was attempting to show Bells that he was the better man." I scowled.

"And you trust what the wolf said?" Rose frowned. I thought it over. He didn't seem to be lying. Why would he throw his brother under the bus if it wasn't true?

"I don't have reason not to believe him." I told her hoping I was doing the right thing.

This stuff was usually best handled by Carlisle or Eddie since he could read their minds. Even Jasper might have detected dishonesty. I was flying by the seat of my pants.

"So we just wait here?" Rose looked unhappy. "How much time has gone by since we've started the fire anyways?"

I pulled my phone out and looked at the time.

"It is about three in the morning." I told her. "So… about three and half hours, almost four."

She glanced at Bella again.

"Think that they met up with Bella, yet? Maybe that is the hold up. Maybe after she changes or dies it will be over." Rose suggested.

"That might be it. Any guess is good as any right now." I felt helpless. I hope Bells didn't die. But Eddie was so stubborn when it came to changing her.

"Phoenix…not Forks…" Bella mumbled.

Rose and I exchanged a look. Bells was talking in her 'sleep', this might be good. Oh the teasing material I could get.

"No anchovy syrup."

"That sounds disgusting." Rose wrinkled her nose. I agree that does sound nasty.

"Well, I say in about or hour or two at the most if they don't wake up on their own we try something else?" Rose said decidedly.

We sat back and waited. Bella spoke a few more time. I wonder if I was going to get any good stuff. A few times Bella would refer to a Greek god when she was talking about Edward. I snickered and Rose even giggled slightly. I frowned slightly when she mumbled our names, even Rose looked upset.

Just as I was getting bored Bella shifted slightly in Edward's arms.

"Emmett." Bella said very clearly louder than before. My head shot up and Rose did too only she frowned slightly.

"Put out the fire. Emmett, put out the fire." Bella chanted.

"Do you think she is finally changing?" I asked looking at her in concern. Did Eddie actually give in?

Rose continued to frown and then shook her head.

"Why would she tell you, you're not there?" Rose bit her lip thoughtfully. I scratched my head was she trying to talk to me here?

"It's the wood, put out the fire." Bella insisted. It clicked in my head.  
"Emmett," Rose spoke up more alert.

"On it." I grabbed the bucket grabbed more water from the river. I returned to the fire and doused the flames.

I spun in a circle as five pairs of golden eyes popped open in shock. I looked for a pair of brown eyes but they remained shut.

**A/N: So many questions answered. I am not sure if the Quileutes go on vision quest, I tried to research it. Also the details of this vision quest maybe more fictional than factual to fit the story. **

**I guess this one time sleep talking works in Bella's favor.**

**Emmett's Schwartz comment is from the movie Spaceballs.**

**Bella didn't know that Seth could phase. In the other time she didn't know about Seth or Leah yet.**

**I will warn you now that the next chapter was kidnapped by someone who thought their pov was more important than if Bella was okay. Let me know if you are ready for me to throw him off a cliff. **

**BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**You know I could take over as Alpha and then the pack will take care of the Cullens." I sneered at him.**

"**You will have to kill me to do so. I will not hand over the pack to you when you are thinking this way. Are you prepared to kill me, Jacob?" He pulled himself up to his full height and glared into my eyes**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: This starts from the end of chapter 3 in Jacob's POV**

**CH. 16 My Tribe Has Lost Their Minds, I am the Only Sane One Left.**

**JB POV**

**2006**

She shook her head furiously and tried to get by me again. I reached out and grabbed her hand. She let out a screech, but I didn't let go. I wasn't going to let her leave without a fight.

"Jacob!" a voice boomed from the forest edge and Sam stepped out with Jared and Paul behind him. "Let her go."

"Sam, stay out of this." I turned towards him but didn't let go of her. Why couldn't he just butt out?

"That is an order, Jacob Black. Let her go, you are hurting her." Sam ordered, my body reacted and I let go of her hand without wanting to. "Now let her leave."

"Let the leech come for her if he really wants her." I glared at him. I wanted a fight; I was itching for the leech to break the treaty.

"She wants to leave; we will not hold her here. If Edward Cullen comes for his mate then the pack will stand down as long as he does no harm to innocents." Sam shook his head.

"She is not his mate and he would be breaking the treaty." I argued back. She was mine, I loved her. That leech has brainwashed her, if he wanted her it would be a fight to the finish.

"By your provocation, we will not stand behind you." Sam crossed his arms.

"You will let me fight alone?" I was angry. The pack should stand together against the bloodsuckers and he was willing to sacrifice me and Bella.

"You would lead your brothers to a pointless fight when she has already chosen. Step aside." Sam ordered. I stepped aside against my own will, I hated that he could control me this way. Bella glanced quickly at Sam and gave him a smile. Sam gave her a stiff nod in return. I couldn't believe my own brother would let a leech take an innocent like this.

"Bella, if you have chosen the Cullens I must ask you, like them, not to come here again." Sam asked with no emotion in his voice. What! He had to be kidding. I was not going to give up. Not until I drew my last breath, I just needed more time.

"I don't have any plans to." Bella glared at me, I could tell she was furious with me. Or perhaps it was with herself, since she refused to accept that she loved me too.

She got in the overpriced vehicle and started it. I scowled as she drove off. I turned to phase and chase after her.

Before I could move, Sam placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I shrugged him off and glared at him. My own brother had betrayed me.

"That is enough, Jacob, you have to let her go." He said firmly, but it wasn't an order just advice.

"Never, he is going to hurt her. And you are just going to sit by and let him do it." I spit angrily.

"All I have seen is that you are the one that hurt her and forced yourself on her." He answered crossing his arms in front of my chest.

"Deep down she wanted me to kiss her." I insisted.

"The fact that she hit you and kneed you speaks otherwise." Sam retorted with a scoff.

"What, are you having me watched or something?"

"No, Jared saw the mindreader's Volvo and alerted us then followed it. I got here in time myself to see it." He informed. "I heard her make her choice, were you even listening? You have expressed to her before your feelings but she still is choosing the vampire. She told you her feelings for him. In fact she ran off to Italy and faced the worse of their kind for him. She has always kept you in the friend zone, though you tried to get out of it. It is time for you to accept her decision."

"I am not going to give up. Do you know what that leech is going to do to her? We are protectors, we have to stop it." I growled starting to shake.

"We are protectors, yes. However you are acting vindictively and out of spite. If she didn't want him then we would step in, but there is no evidence of that. She seems to be in sound mind to me." Sam spoke with a stoic look on his face.

"You make it sound like we will not stop her from being changed." He remained silent.

"Unbelievable! That would break the treaty." I hollered loud enough that birds took off from the tree around us.

"Do you think she would suddenly love you if you killed him? She would never forgive you for that." Sam pointed out. I scowled and looked away into the trees.

"Even if she did choose you, what happens if you imprint on someone?" I turned back to him.

"Won't happen," I shrugged.

"You can't control that. I couldn't, neither could the others. You would hurt her just like I hurt Leah." He said softer. "Let her go. It is the best for both you."

"You know I could take over as Alpha and then the pack will take care of the Cullens." I sneered at him.

"You will have to kill me to do so. I will not hand over the pack to you when you are thinking this way. Are you prepared to kill me, Jacob?" He pulled himself up to his full height and glared into my eyes until I turned to scowl into the woods again.

"That is what I thought. It is time that you grew up, Jacob." He stormed off to the edge of the woods.

"Stay with him, don't let him go after her." He ordered someone.

After enjoying the silence for few minutes I looked up to see who was charged with babysitting me. Quil was standing awkwardly nearby but not saying anything.

"Do you agree with him?" I asked. He at one time was my best friend.

"On some things." He admitted, slipping his hands into his shorts. "Jake, you did force that kiss on her and she didn't like it." I sighed, okay so that wasn't the best idea I had.

"She does love me though. I know she does." I grumbled.

"But she loves him more. Maybe if he wasn't in the picture you would have a shot." He sighed.

"So that is why we kill him or you could do it." I gave him an imploring look.

"Are you out of your mind? I am not going to break the treaty for you. You saw how messed up she was when he left. What do you think would happen if he died? She might not survive that." Quil looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Some friend you are." I snapped.

"I am your friend. That is why I am trying to stop you from making a big mistake. Sam was right about the imprinting too. Do you think I had plans to imprint on a toddler? It just happens." Quil snapped back. He scratched his head and looked away for moment.

"Look I am sorry that it blows, alright. If I could turn back time to stop the Cullens from coming here or so you could've met her first I would."

"Maybe we could." I spoke slowly forming an idea in my head.

"Now what are you going on about." Quil looked at me weirdly.

"Your grandpa still prepares wood for vision quests, right?" I asked.

"I think so," Quil frowned. "But what does that have to with anything?"

"We need to go see him?" I walked off heading to his house.

"Jake, wait up. What are you planning to do?" Quil caught up with me.

"We may not be able to turn back time, but maybe we can show her what life is supposed to be like." I grinned liking the idea more and more.

"How do you plan to do that?" Quil asked.

"Send her on a vision quest." I answered as we entered his house.

"I don't think he is here. Your plan is crazy anyways." Quil mumbled.

"Where does he keep the wood?" I ignored his doubt.

"Out back in a shed." Quil sighed and continued to follow me.

I found the shed and opened it. There were several logs of driftwood piled in a corner.

"Has that been prepared?" I asked him.

"I don't think so. It has been awhile since anyone went on one." Quil leaned against the door of the shed.

"Prepare it for me then," I turned to him.

"Are you crazy, I don't know how to do that?" Quil scoffed.

"You can. The Shaman runs through your family line." I insisted. "Come on please, Quil. I need to try and save her from that leech."

"I don't like this, we should run this by my grandfather or Sam." He shook his head.

"We don't need them. You are supposed to be a friend, help me out. I will take the blame if they do anything." Quil groaned and disappeared. I stepped out of the shed to watch him disappear into the house. He reemerged a moment later carrying an old leather book and leather pouch.

"I have no clue if I can do this right." He gave me a pointed look.

"It's worth a shot." I grinned realizing I had won.

"How do you even plan on getting the wood to her anyways? She doesn't plan on coming back here." He asked stepping around me into the shed where he selected a few logs.

I thought about it.

"We can find the path that the Cullens use when going on their hunts and you can place it on it. We leave the logs on it. When blessing the wood ask the Spirits to make the wood irresistible or something to get it to her." I shrugged.

"And the Cullens? What about them, don't you think they will flip out to see her go into a trance like state?" Quil asked.

"Let them worry." No skin off my nose.

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea and is not going to work." Quil opened the book and the pouch.

"Just do it." I ordered.  
I smiled as I watched him start to sprinkle the wood and muttering to the Spirits. It wouldn't be long now I thought. Soon Bella will be mine and the leech will be all alone, like it should be.

**BS&EC**

I awoke with a start. What had gone wrong? She was supposed to have chosen me.

I wasn't sure how I ended up back in time too, but once I did I worked my hardest to assure that she chose me. I had met her first, so the connection should have been made between us. I even tried to phase so I could try to imprint on her. But nothing happened.

She seemed to have her memory and was hell bent on finding Edward. Despite me trying to sway her towards me, she seemed to despise me on sight and kept a wall up. She wasted no time getting back with Edward so I had to wonder what the point of this was.

"What happened?' I growled at Quil who was slumped against the wall across from me.

"What happened is that you went messing in areas you had no business in?" a gruff voice spoke.

I turned to glare at my father and the other elders as well as Sam.

"Jacob Black, you had no business trying to invoke the Spirits." Old Quil's cold eyes rested on me.

"It didn't work anyways. The Spirits didn't show her that I was the better one." I scoffed.

"You think that you can control the Spirits, young one?" Old Quil questioned.

"Of course not," I grumbled.

"The Spirits shows us what we need to see, not what we want to see." Old Quil told us.

"I can't believe that she belongs to the leech." I hissed.

"Well, you have to learn to accept it. The Spirits have decided her true path is with him." His eyes narrowed. How can he think such a thing?

"You realize that they will change her." I glanced at him then at my father. My father looked solemn.

"Then we must respect the path her life is supposed to go, even if it is with heavy hearts." My father sighed. "We are not protecting anyone by trying to stop it. Altering the path that the Spirits have chosen can result in death."

"She would be better off. We would be doing her a favor." I mumbled. "At least I will be able to kill him for breaking the treaty."

"You would be lucky if they don't claim that you have broken the treaty first or should I say again." Sam spoke up. "Those logs also affected the Cullens."

"How, that would mean they have souls?" He had to be wrong.

"So it would seem. Perhaps that is why they chose their diet to be animals." Dad spoke he looked to be thinking hard.

"They are still monsters." Have they all lost it?

"The Cullens are not our enemy and we will not fight them." Sam spoke with clear authority. It was obvious that my father and the elders agreed with him.

"This is unbelievable. They have bewitched you as well. I am out of here." I stood up and raced out of the room. I phased and ran into the woods.

"Jacob," my father yelled behind me.

Since several of the other members of the pack were in wolf form they saw everything that had happened on my journey.

_You could have killed Seth. You idiot! _Leah was biting at the mouth.

_Wow, I can't believe she pushed me out of the way when she knew you were phasing. I feel bad she got hurt because of it._ Seth was amazed she risked her own life for him.

_It is her own fault anyways. She was fishing for information._ Paul growled.

_It is Jacob's fault. _ _He is the one that did this._ _She wouldn't have fished if Jacob wasn't up to no good._ Leah hissed. She was firmly on Bella's side.

_Of course I am on her side. First, you force yourself on her then you do this to her. You are lucky she and Seth really didn't get hurt. If you don't leave her alone I will kick your ass for her. _

_Bring it, bitch. _I was in no mood for her attitude.

_ENOUGH! _ Sam broke in. The timber in his voice prevented us from speaking again.

_Jacob, you will leave the Cullens and Bella alone. We will not help you fight them._

Feeling betrayed I had to get out of here. I took off running for the Canadian border.

_Come back, Jacob. _ Embry was trying to meet up with me

_Let him leave. _ Sam told him. _ Come back when you can think with a clear head._

**A/N: The first part of the chapter was right before the vision quest at the end of Bella's visit. The second part when Jacob woke up from the vision quest.**

**As soon as he phased the other wolves saw the vision quest for themselves. So Leah would have seen Bella risk her own life to try and save Seth from getting hurt. Jacob was the only one that went on the vision quest from the tribe. **

**Since the Spirits have spoken the tribal elders are going to trust their judgment. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**What do you know about Victoria?" I hissed taking a step closer to him.**

"**I don't know who you are taking about," he spoke narrowing his eyes. **

"**Yeah, I think you do," I insisted. **_**Shit, he must be the mind reader.**_

"**Yes, I am the mind reader. Might as well talk we have our ways to get the information out." I glanced quickly at Jasper to play with the boy's emotions a bit. **

**(Did you forget about her? She isn't gone in this reality.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 17: Wakey, Wakey!**

**(EPOV)**

**2006**

My eyes jolted open and for the third time in my memory I felt disorientated as to where I was. Thoughts crowed my mind from my family, who were equally bewildered with what just happened.

_Why, didn't she wake up? She told me to do it. Please tell me I didn't screw up, again._ Emmett's mind registered with me the most. Wait! Emmett… my eyes scanned the area to spot him standing by the now put out fire. Rose was there too, from what I could see. Emmett's concern was in the front of my mind. His worried eyes were on me… no Bella.  
She was still out cold in my arms. Her steady breathing and heartbeat told me she was alive though.

"Love, wake up." I begged, shaking her lightly and kissing her forehead. Where did all the blankets come from? I pushed them to the side. "Love, open your eyes and look at me."

"Five more minutes," she pouted adorably and sleepily. I was relieved to hear her beautiful voice.

"Now, sweetheart." I chuckled.

"I don't wanna." She mumbled groggily, she tried to snuggle deeper into my arms.

"Hey, Bells, everyone staring at yah and you're talking in your sleep. I can't tell you all the juicy things that I now know." Emmett teased relieved that she was responding at last. "Wakey, Wakey."

Bella's eyes flew open in shock and she tried to sit up fast, but my arms prevented her. I helped her sit up, but I didn't let go of her. She still seemed dazed.

"Emmett," she was looking at him strangely as if he was a figment of her imagination,

"The one and the only," He smiled widely. Bella rubbed her eyes looking extremely exhausted and leaned into me for support.

"Great, what did I say? I was having one messed up dream." She looked embarrassed.

"I don't think it was quite a dream." I told her. We were vampires, we couldn't dream or sleep. Or at least we weren't supposed to.

"Wait, then it really happened." She struggled to get away from me. I didn't understand why she was so upset that she tying to get away from me.

"Bella, love, calm down. Everything is alright." I tried to sooth her.  
"Edward, let go, I shouldn't be so close to you when my back is bleeding." She explained still disorientated.

"Bella, you aren't bleeding, trust me." Carlisle spoke up looking at her in concern then down at himself. He was literally soaked. "But I would like to know why I am the only one all wet." Bella relaxed against me I was more concerned why she thought she was bleeding than why Carlisle was the only one wet.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Emmett looked sheepish. I struggled not too laugh at the image in his head. "Once we were awake, I tried to wake you. I figured you would be the least likely to get mad if I threw water on you." Bella shook with silent laughter as she hid her face in my shoulder.

"Thank you for stopping him." I thanked Rose. I realized she was the one responsible for trying to make sure Bella stayed warm. Bella looked up at me with questions in her eyes.

"You were apparently next on his list." I told her and she scowled at my smirking brother.

"We are all awake and well, that is all that matters. I am so glad to see you both again." Esme hugged both Rose and Emmett fiercely. Rose looked tentative; I knew she was still trying to process everything. I felt bad for her that she couldn't have the life that she really wanted. I wasn't sure how she would be now that she had her chance taken from her a second time. I was also concerned how Alice and Rose were going to be after everything that happened.

"I would like to know what is going on," Jasper spoke up. "How did we get here again?"

"You all woke up when I put out the fire, like Bells told me to." Emmett answered.

"When did you figure out that we were not really back in time and that we needed to put out the fire to come back?" Carlisle seemed surprised and impressed that she figured it out. _Not too mention that Emmett and Rose were still alive._

"It was unintentional. After Alice and Edward left me at Charlie's, Seth seemed so excited that he just saw the 'Cullens' from their legends. After I told how you couldn't be vampires by squashing myth ideas like coffins and such, he mentioned that he wondered if vision quests were real. I saw the way Jacob reacted funny so I started to ask questions. That is when I pretty much figured out that is what happened when we burnt the wood. I realized that there was a good chance Em and Rose were awake if their journey was completed. " Bella was explaining.

"A vision quest…" Carlisle murmured looking thoughtful. _Interesting._

"I ran a check of the perimeter and found a new wolf scent. I followed it and found one of the wolves, I am not sure which one. He confirmed that it was a vision quest. He also claims that Jacob was acting alone. He admitted to crossing the line, their leader told him to come tell us about the wood when they figured out what Jacob did." Emmett spoke up. "Bells had been talking in her sleep here and there, but at some point she started to tell me to put out the fire. At first we thought she might be changing, but we figured out she meant that one." Emmett gestured to the sodden wood.

"I guess this is the one time I am grateful that I talk in my sleep." Bella mumbled under her breath. But I had to disagree, she first told me she loved me and asked me to stay when I almost left in her sleep.

"Awww, you wouldn't want anyone to know about Adonis?" Emmett smiled evilly at her. I hid my smirk. I knew about that too, but I hadn't told her. Bella's face flamed as she sank further into me.

"Adonis," Jasper snickered in amusement. _She calls you Adonis? I figured if you were to be a Greek god it would be Hermes, due to your speed. _

"I hate you," Bella hissed glaring at my giant brother. He looked more amused then upset by it. Which I had to agree, it was amusing to watch small human Bella glare daggers at the biggest one of us.

"No you don't. You missed me. You know you did." He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Like I would miss a pimple." She scoffed, but I could see her eyes twinkling.

"Like the one at the end of your nose?" Emmett retorted snickering as Bella's hand went immediately to her nose. There was nothing there for her to find.

"Alright, enough," Esme interrupted them. She was fighting a smile; she was amused by their banter like the rest of us were.

"None of that explains why you thought you were bleeding." I stated as she started to nervously bite her lip. "What happened? Did Jacob hurt you?" I demanded. She fidgeted nervously and I felt my anger grow. The dog was going to die this time.

"He didn't mean to. He got upset when Seth was telling me everything and started shaking really bad. Seth was too close to him so I went to push him out of the way just as Jake phased and he got my back. I thought he was going to kill Seth and it would be my fault." She spoke in a whisper. She looked away from me tensing slightly. "I tried to reach Emmett, because I knew Alice wouldn't have seen anything after Jacob changed. And well…" she trailed off looking uncomfortable. I got where she was going, she could've easily died. I knew I should've ran back and watched from the shadows, but I was worried my presence would have made things worse than better. I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

I opened my mouth to lecture her that she shouldn't have risked her life like that. As bad as it sounds she had to stop putting others before her. I could have lost her. _ Edward, leave her alone, her heart was in the right place. She is fine, no real harm was done._ Carlisle gave me a quick glance. I sighed and buried my nose into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent to calm me.

"Well, I am pleased to see everyone is safe and sound." Carlisle spoke up. "I am sorry, Rosalie, that you didn't get a chance at a human life."

I glanced at Rose who was staying quiet in the background.

"I guess it was never meant to be. I am still having trouble accepting it, but I had to try." She glanced at me. _Is Alice still mad at me? _ I tilted my head side to side, since it was more hurt that Alice was feeling, not anger.

"Alice, I am sorry I was bitch with you about it, I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you meant well." Rose turned to the abnormally quiet Alice.

"You mean you don't blame me for it not working out or not going back for you?" Alice asked skeptically. She wasn't really looking at Rose but the ground.

"No, I made my own decisions. I have only myself to blame. You did try to warn us. I just didn't want to hear it because I didn't want to find out that I would come so close again to have a human life for it to be taken from me again. Turns out it would have been a tease anyways, because none of it really happened." She said bitterly. _What if I did end up having a baby in that quest only for it to be taken away? I hate that mutt. _

"I am sorry too, Rose, that you didn't get your chance. My human family has made me bitter about having my visions ignored. I am sorry I took it as a personal rejection and flew off the handle on you. I couldn't fathom losing the family I love and was unreasonable myself. You are not mad that we didn't go back a second time?" Alice questioned. The rest of us tensed. We have all felt guilty one time or another for not going back that night.

"You did what she asked. It worked out for the best anyways. We needed to put that fire out so this whole thing would end. Hell, thanks to that dog, Victoria could've sneaked up on us." Emmett answered for her. Alice looked relieved, but I knew things weren't quite the same between her and Rose anymore. Hopefully one day they will be.

"The wolf did say something interesting though. Apparently Jacob never expected us or him to go on the journey. It was just meant for Bella. Plus, I guess you need souls to go on them." Emmett looked at me then at Bella.

"What are you looking at me for? I already knew you had souls," Bella shrugged but I saw a hint of a smug smile. I tugged slightly on her hair.

"I already had fairly good idea from reading his mind to what he was up to," I nodded my head too.

"Please tell me that mutt is not going to get away with this?' Rose demanded.

"I will contact the elders or Sam about this situation. I don't want it to lead to war, but I agree, something needs to be done to make sure Jacob leaves Bella alone." Carlisle spoke up. "Alice, have you seen anything?" His worry was similar to Emmett's that we had been left as sitting ducks.

Alice closed her eyes to check on things. She had been keeping her eyes on a lot recently. Bella slumped into me looking half asleep. This visions quest obviously took a lot out of her. I was going to tell Alice no about shopping. Alice frowned and scowled at me.

_Stop making decisions. I need to see. I agree though, I won't make her go today._

She had found nothing so far, but decided to check on Charlie to reassure Bella, because she did see her asking about him. She froze and her eyes opened wide locking with mine. Jasper sat up more alert instantly with our shift in moods.

"When?" I hissed.

"Now," Alice whispered. _I will explain and take care of her, go! _ I stood up immediately and Alice was at my side to hold the slumping Bella. Bella looked more alert as she started to look around. I took off towards Bella's house hoping to make it in time.

"Edward?!" Bella called from behind me. I knew she would be upset that I left like I did, but I am sure she would be more upset if something happened to Charlie.

"What is going on? Is it Victoria?" Jasper was behind me as was Carlisle and Emmett.

"No, it is a new vampire. Alice saw him sneaking into the Swan's house." I answered.

"A new one, damn it, that is all we need." Emmett gruffed.

"I am assuming Charlie is there," Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I answered picking up speed.

**BS&EC**

I paused in the edge of the woods as I started to pick up the boy's thoughts.

My brothers and father paused beside me and waited for my instruction.

"He has no plans to harm Charlie." I whispered softly with a sneer on my face. He was in Bella's room touching her things. I didn't like it at all. Why was he collecting an arm load of her clothes? Rage started to build in me. _What is going on? _ Jasper was concerned about my anger.

"What is he doing then, did he pick up your scent and decide to investigate?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"He is collecting some of Bella's things. He wants her scent for others." It came out in a hiss. It seemed like for a bunch of newborns. Jasper seemed to be right about Seattle.

"Well he is not getting far." Emmett snarled from next to me.

"Wait for him to come out. We will corner him." Jasper spread some calming influence.

It didn't take long before he appeared jumping out of her window like I normally did with her stuff in a pillow case. I admitted a low growl and his head snapped in our direction before he took off running. Apparently he was over confident about himself, thinking he could get away.

However, still newborn strength or not, he was no match for my speed. I caught up with him easily. I grasped him by the shoulder and threw him backwards into Emmett's waiting embrace. He wrapped the newcomer in a bone crushing backwards hold, although it was far from welcoming.

"These doesn't belong to you." Jasper grabbed the pillow case and tossed it to me. _Stay calm, we need information from him before you destroy him._

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"I am not telling you anything?" he spat angrily; he tried unsuccessfully to get out of Emmett's arms.

"Try all you want, but our brother here is one of the strongest vampires. You will only hurt yourself." Jasper and Emmett chuckled darkly.

I saw a flash of Victoria in his mind. I tensed. She was behind a newborn army apparently being built in Seattle.

"What do you know about Victoria?" I hissed taking a step closer to him.

"I don't know who you are taking about," he spoke narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I think you do," I insisted. _Shit, he must be the mind reader._

"Yes, I am the mind reader. Might as well talk, we have our ways to get the information out." I glanced quickly at Jasper to play with the boy's emotions a bit.

"Edward, let's not be hasty. There is no need for violence." Carlisle spoke up. He was hoping to defuse this without violence.

"Carlisle, he and Victoria have been starting a newborn army in Seattle with the soul purpose to destroy us." I didn't take my eyes off the boy for a minute. _Are you sure, son?_

I nodded and Carlisle looked grim and angry. _I knew it._ Jasper was shaking his head.

"How many are there?" Jasper spoke up.

"I am not telling you anything." He refused. "You brought this on to yourselves." I scoffed at his thoughts. Victoria has been manipulating this poor boy. She must have figured out that Alice could see her decisions so she was using him.

"He wasn't her friend. James was her mate. She has been playing you from the start." I smirked at him.

I watched the boy frown and shook it off, he didn't believe me.

"It is the truth and we didn't kill him over territory. He tried to kill my mate and almost succeed. We killed him for that. As vampires we have only one mate. She has been using you to get what she wants. She doesn't love you." I told him.

"Lies," he hissed struggling against Emmett. Emmett squeezed harder, you could hear him crushing Riley's body. He let out a yelp.

"We hunt animals to start, not humans. We try to hide our existence from the humans. What you have been doing is leading to exposure, which is dangerous for our kind." Carlisle tried to reason with him.

_Lies all of it. The older one is suppose to be a softy, maybe I can convince him I changed my ways. I will get back to Victoria and we will kill them all. _ His thoughts spoke loud and clear. He was no good at all blocking me.

I lunged forward and ripped his head from his body tossing it on the ground. Carlisle sighed in disappointment. _Was that necessary? _

_We needed more info._ Jasper was disgruntled.

"Yes, Carlisle. He couldn't hide his true thoughts from me. He thought if he lied about changing his ways to you, you would let him go and he would just go back to Victoria. He wasn't going to offer up any more information just lies." I was unapologetic as I pulled a lighter from my pocket and lit the head on fire. Emmett shrugged and started to pull the remained of the body apart and add it.

"Did you get any idea of how large the army is or when?" Jasper sighed worriedly. He wanted the statistics to help plan the next strategic move.

"He was thinking about twenty or so. The numbers keep changing. They had no plans on when though. They wanted to see how this would go. The purpose of this trip was to see if they could sneak around Alice's visions. Because of that dog, we might have missed this. He would have been in and out and we wouldn't have known why an unknown vampire was at her house. He was collecting her things to send all those newborn vampires after her vying to see who got dibs to kill her. She hoped to destroy the rest of us as well." I snarled. I grabbed the remaining leg and broke it in half before throwing it on the fire causing sparks to fly up in the air. I wish I could do more than just rip him apart and burn him. He was trying to kill my Bella and deserved to suffer.

"Edward, we will protect her and not let anything happen to her." Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"How? The odds are against us, even with Jasper on our side." I shook my head. Other thoughts came to my head and I turned towards the dark woods.

"The wolves are here." I informed the others. Unfortunately there was no Jacob. He was another that deserved a slow torture. Apparently he ran off to Canada licking his wounds.

Sam approached us with two wolves at his flank. I knew there was another four wolves deeper in the woods not too far away.

Carlisle came to stand beside me and my brothers flanked us. The wolves looked warily at us.

"They aren't here to cause problems. They heard the commotion and came to see what it was about." I told my family. We were currently in neutral territory. I had no quarrels with the pack they had no hand in what Jacob had done. He had acted alone.

_Edward, I assume you can hear me without me changing to human form._ Sam asked, I nodded my head.

_Please extend our apologies to your family and to Bella, as well. We had no idea what Jacob was doing until the Spirits had already sent you on your journeys. Our tribe doesn't wish to be at odds with you at this time. We hope that you accept that apology and our treaty is still intact. _ I could see their earlier conversation with Jacob. Things hadn't gone how he expected at all. He had left mad, running all the way to Canada when the tribe wouldn't stand with him.

"I understand that the tribe isn't behind what Jacob did. But that doesn't mean that Jacob is off the hook. Not only did he try to manipulate her with this journey, he has tried to force himself on her. She is mine and he needs to leave her alone." There were some grumbling growls from the wolves when I called Bella mine.

_We don't want this to lead to war. Jacob has been reprimanded for his actions. He will not bother you or Bella again. You have my word._

"I don't fault the tribe, but I can't forgive Jacob so easily." I shook my head. _We will support you decision, son. Just keep in mind what Bella would want, you will have to go back and tell her at some point. _Carlisle advised me silently.

_I am not willing to offer our brother up to you. However, if you can look away from his actions as immature and unrehensible as they were, we will do the same when you change Bella, as long as she wants it willingly. _

I paused in thought as I thought over his offer. As much as I wanted to end the dog's life, Bella would be forgiven. So I decided to take a leaf out her book.

"You have a deal. But if he does anything else to her again, all deals are off." I spoke firmly.  
_That would be understandable._

_You killed one of your own?_

The wolf, Paul, seemed confused. He kept his eyes on Emmett not trusting him. He glanced at the ashes and back on my giant brother, who was eyeing him as well.

"Yes, he snuck into the Swan's house and was stealing Bella's things. He was working with Victoria." I told him.

_We heard part of the conversation. What is a newborn army exactly? _Sam was seemingly concerned.

"A group of freshly turned vampires, turned with the sole purpose to fight over territory. During a vampires first year they are at there strongest and have almost no control.

Victoria plans to send them here to destroy us and anything else in their path." I told Sam.

"Sam, I think it may be beneficial for us to work together. We will need help to defeat them, or else once they destroy us, Forks and La Push would be in danger. We have the same goals, we both came close, separately, of destroying Victoria. Together we can end this threat once and for all." Carlisle implored to the Alpha of the wolves.

It was his turn to seem thoughtful as the others verbalized their own opinions. Some were willing to fight while others didn't care if we got destroyed.

_Silence! Tell your leader we will be willing to help. We don't need to take risks of any innocents getting hurt. I agree to put our animosity aside for what is good. You may trust in us. _

"They will help us." I told Carlisle. He smiled, looking relieved.

"Thank you," Carlisle said graciously.

"Wait, we are going to be fighting _with _the wolves?" Emmett looked at me in surprise, taking his eyes off of Paul.

"Yes, they will help us fight Victoria's army." I replied.

_They will have no idea what they are doing? _ Jasper warned me. I wasn't too worried about that right now.

"My hope now that we know what we are looking for, that Alice will be able to pinpoint a time. We will be in touch shortly." Carlisle spoke to Sam. _Working together may be the answer. _

I nodded to Carlisle and picked up Bella's things where we had left them. The wolves started to run off towards their land.  
With the exception of a small sandy colored wolf. He came up to the fire and sniffed it and then looked at me expectantly.

_You can hear me, right? _

"Yes, Seth." I replied curious to what he wanted. His sister remained hidden but stayed behind with him. _Seth, you idiot get away from them._

"We won't hurt him, Leah." I glanced at her through the woods then back at Seth.

_Thank Bella for me. I know it didn't really happen, but all the same, she did try to save me, so I guess I owe her._ I saw the replay of what happened from his mind. Apparently Jacob unconsciously showed them his leg of the vision quest. I cringed at the sight of Jacob catching Bella in the back with his claws. There was extensive blood and if it had been real she may have lost her life.

"I will Seth." I nodded at the kind wolf…boy. Unlike the others, he seemed fairly opened minded about us and didn't have preconceived opinion from his legends. He hurried off to join the others.

"Let's get back. The girls will probably be going crazy with worry by now." Jasper spoke up.

We took off running back to our house with me bringing Bella's things.

"Jasper, I hope you will be willing to train us all, sounds like we are going to need it." Carlisle asked him with a sigh.

"Of course." Jasper agreed.

"Alright, FIGHT…FIGHT… FIGHT…FIGHT!" Emmett chanted like a juvenile boy on a playground. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, he was one in a million, that is for sure.

"Good Grief," Jasper muttered, thought I knew he was looking forward to the fight too.

**A/N: Bella didn't wake up immediately because she was asleep, but back from the journey. The vampires woke up immediately since they can't sleep. Both Alice and Rose are on their ways to repairing things. **

**Riley didn't succeed this time because Alice checked on the house and Charlie at the right moment. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**What nightmares?" **

"**I don't suppose you can forget I said that?" I whispered.**

"**Love, don't hide things from me, please. I want to know these things." He rubbed my arms gently.**

"**It doesn't happen all the time. But some times when you don't spend the night I get nightmares."**

"**About?" he prompted his voice stayed gentle.**

"**They are similar to the ones when you were gone." I admitted and I heard him take a sharp breath. "But I know they aren't true." I added quickly.**

"**Bella, I will never leave you again." Edward said firmly turning me to see him. His eyes were earnest and he was frowning sadly.**

"**I know, I believe you. It just dreams, I know it isn't real." I insisted.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 18: Meeting **

**(BPOV)**

"When?" Edward hissed and my eyes opened again immediately. I had been falling asleep on his shoulder feeling exhausted. Which is odd since weren't we just asleep?

"Now," Alice whispered. Edward stood up immediately and Alice was at my side trying to support me. I looked around trying to figure out what I missed and what was wrong. Apparently I wasn't the only one that didn't have any clue to what was going on judging the others' faces.

"Edward?!" I yelled after him when he disappeared. I wasn't sure where he or the other men went.

"Bella, it's okay." Alice tried to soothe me.

"Alice, what did you just see?" Rose sounded worried. Esme did too. Alice looked at her a moment then sighed.

"I was looking like Carlisle asked. I didn't see anything at first. I did see Bella ask me about Charlie." She started to explain.

"Is he okay?" my heart clenched tight.

"He is fine, but I did see a vampire we don't know in the house." Alice explained worriedly, then was quick to explain. "He is going to leave Charlie alone, but he was collecting some of your things."

"My things, why?" I was confused. What could I have that he wanted?

"I am not sure. But I am sure Edward will not rest until he finds out." Alice gave me an encouraging smile.

"Can't you see?" Rose asked innocently. Alice scowled and shook her head. I wondered if the two would ever be close like they use to be.

"I can't see at all, actually. So I am guessing the wolves get involved." Alice grumbled.

"You mean Jacob." I grew nervous. Jacob was probably pissed that his plan didn't work. I hoped Edward and him wouldn't get into a fight. I knew that Edward was probably beyond angry with Jacob between this and hurting me earlier.

"Maybe… I can't see either way." Alice shrugged.

"I am sure they will be fine." Esme looked hopeful. "Bella, dear, why don't you go back to sleep. I am sure by the time you wake up Edward will be back."

"I can't sleep right now." I shook my head. My stomach was in knots and I was sure to have nightmares this time.

"Besides, I am not going to get much sleep anyway. I promised Alice I would go shopping today." I noticed the sky looked lighter even thought it was overcast.

"I think it will be best to put that off. One, you look like you would enjoy it less than normal, plus I doubt we should go too far before we know what is going on." Alice told me.

"Well, come inside at least. You must be cold." Esme insisted. I could feel myself shaking slightly from the cold. Thankfully Rose stopped Emmett from dousing me with water.

I nodded and followed her inside. Rose and Alice followed behind me.

"I will make you something hot to eat for breakfast. Why don't you go change?" Esme told me. "Are pancakes okay, dear?"

"Pancakes will be perfect, Esme, thank you." I hurried on the steps tripping slightly.

"Bella?" Alice called as I was halfway up the steps. I turned and looked over the railing to see her.

"There are a couple of sweatshirts in Edward's bottom drawer." She gave me a smile.

"You're going to let me wear a sweatshirt willingly?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, I am realizing I can't control everything. Besides I rather the sweatshirt than a freaked out Edward if you get sick on top of everything." she shook her head.

"Thank you, Alice." I hurried up to the room to change quickly.

I pulled open his drawer and found several sweatshirts. I was surprised Alice let him have them in the first place. Not too surprising they were all from collages or universities. I grabbed a dark blue Penn State sweatshirt and slipped it over my head. I used my own yoga pants that I had from the night before.

I looked around the room for my hairbrush not remembering where I had it last. It was a shame that the window seat wasn't real. But I am sure if I asked Edward he would be more than happy to make one for me. I finally spotted my hairbrush on the nightstand and went over to pick it up. I ran it through my hair a few times before placing it down.  
I paused at the drawer again, remembering what was in there. Edward had called off the whole Marry me and I will change you thing. I wondered if that would still hold true or if we were back to the ultimatum once again. Even thought the vision quest was more like a dream those things really happened right?

I headed back to the kitchen as Esme was plating some food for me. Unfortunately I wasn't sure if I could stomach anything at the moment with how Edward left.

I sat and played with the food, only taking small nibbles.

"Anything?" I asked Alice. She shook her head, her eyes were closed and I knew she must be looking for the boys.

"Can I ask you something?" Rose asked. I looked up surprised to see she was looking at me.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"What is anchovy syrup?" she asked with a wrinkle of her nose. I wrinkled mine as well, from just of the memory of the smell. I must have talked about it in my sleep.

"Renée came up with that to go with her mushroom and olive pancakes." I informed her watching the disgust on her face. I could see Esme and Alice try to hide their grimaces.

"That sounds…" Esme trailed off.

"Disgusting." I offered.

"I was going to say interesting." Esme hid a smile.

"Yes, Renée came up with a lot of interesting things in her time. It was the main reason I took over cooking when I was about seven." I shook my head in amusement. The anchovy syrup was just a blimp on the radar of things she tried to cook.

"You did the cooking?" Rose asked in surprise

"Among other things. Renée was a bit absentminded. So I was in charge of most of the household chores and bills." I shrugged slightly uncomfortable admitting these things. Luckily Phil also seems to be on top of those things.

"You were just a child." Esme looked horrified. I blushed slightly embarrassed.

"I never knew that," Rose mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, maybe if you took the chance to get to know her you would've," Alice spoke up. The tension between the two was still very noticeable. I hoped things would get better soon. They seemed to be total opposites but never seemed to be at odds.

"Rose, when we do go shopping would you like to join us?" I ventured hoping that she wouldn't burst my olive branch into flames. She looked stunned for a moment.

"Sure, we can make it a girl's day. Esme should come with us too." Rose smiled softly.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Esme beamed.

"Yes, it does. It will be the first time the four of us did something like that." Alice smiled too.

"Bella, does it taste alright? I can make you something else." Esme offered. She looked worried at the pancakes on my plate.

"They taste delicious, Esme. I just have no appetite right now. I am sorry." I forced in another mouthful to make her happy.

"Don't force it, I understand you are worried. We all are." Esme reached over and patted my hand.

"Finally," Alice let out a relieved sigh. "They will be here in about three minutes. We can wait for them in the living room."

I stood and reached for my plate to find it already gone and Esme at the sink. I thanked her before following Alice into the living room. I curled up on one of the sofas to wait. Alice tossed me a blanket that I wrapped around myself. Esme had just sat across from me when the door opened and the guys entered.

"You could have brought those back to her room and hung them up." Alice said as Edward tossed a trash bag down on the floor by the couch before sitting beside me.

"That can wait, we have more important things to worry about than wrinkled clothes." Edward said.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked looking up at Carlisle who had remained standing.

"The vampire that was in Bella's room was there to collect her items to bring to Victoria and an army of newborns. She has been behind what was going on in Seattle after all. They were going to use Bella's scent to have them find her and us." Carlisle explained looking tense.

I shrunk into Edward's side and he wrapped an arm around me protectively.

"They're not going to touch you," he promised. But I still looked around at the rest of my family. What about the rest of them?

"So we are looking at fighting a war now?" Rose was obviously upset.

"It looks like we have a good chance so we need to prepare. Jasper will help us prepare. The wolves also agreed to help." Carlisle told her.

"Can we even trust them?" Rose had her arms crossed defensively.

"I think we can. Jacob will not be an issue. He ran away and is somewhere in the forests of Canada sulking." Edward glanced down at me to gauge my reaction. I just shook my head and looked away. I can't believe this is what it came to, in the end.

"Alice, can you see anything now about maybe when to expect them?" Jasper asked her.

"Not yet, but I will keep trying. Having the wolves involved won't help." She answered.

"To be safe we still start practicing tonight. I will get in touch with Sam." Carlisle was barely finished speaking and I found myself being carried up the steps to Edward's room.

**BS&EC**

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked as he placed me on the bed in the room.

"You look like you were about to nod off downstairs. I thought you would like to get some sleep." He shrugged innocently lying down next to me.

"But we were in the middle of talking?" I was slightly annoyed. I sat up thinking how rude it must have looked for us to run off like that. His arm snaked around my waist pulling me back on the bed.

"We were finished for now, everyone else is off doing their own thing." He pushed my hair off of my neck and kissed it.

"Please try to get some sleep. I will stay right here with you." He promised.

"I don't think I can. We just got done talking about having to go to some war and you expect me to go to sleep." I turned again to look at him.

"They will not hurt you, I won't allow it. I can distract you if you want," he leaned forward and started to kiss me. I could feel him try to push me back on to the bed. I placed a hand on his chest to stop him. He pulled back but was still very close.

"What about you and the others? I would care if anyone of you got hurt too." I was very worried about everyone that I loved fighting while I stood by.

"We will be fine, love." He sounded a bit smug.

"You can't promise that for sure. Did Alice see that? You were talking about war down there." I would never forgive myself if anything happened to them because of me.

"Bella, please calm down. Nothing is going to happen to me or any of the others. With the wolves helping us everything should work out." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze being careful of my injury.

"I think you should change me so I can help too." I decided. His eyes narrowed and tensed right away.

"No." His voice was firm. I blew out my breath and pulled my hands from him.

"Are we really back to this again? Did you change your mind about changing me?"

His eyes softened and he cupped my cheek.

"I didn't change my mind. I will still change you. In fact the wolves have even given us permission to do so as long as we don't kill Jacob and that you want it." I bit my lip and tried to focus on one thing at a time.

"So then what is the problem with changing me," I asked.

"Even if I did change you at this moment, you would not be ready to fight well enough to help us. Newborns don't think rationally and lose focus easily. You could wind up hurt because your instincts would be off. Their lack of focus is why we will have the advantage over them. With Jasper's help training us, we will be able to take them down easily; plus with the wolves working with us it wouldn't even be much of a fight." He explained to me and I felt slightly more reassured.

"You were planning on killing Jacob?" I went back to a comment he made before. He raised my injured hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"After all the trouble he has caused I have thought about it. The mere thought that he won't give you up and has gone to great lengths to prove it, wants me to retaliate against him." His eyes were cool and face was tight with tension.

"I wish you wouldn't." I said softly. He frowned and his eyes turned flint black.

"You are going to forgive him then?" he practically growled. I slid forward and climbed into his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. He arms stayed motionless at his side. I sighed and started to play with his hair.

"I don't know if I could ever forgive him completely for what he did. I definitely won't forget it. But at the same time retaliating against him isn't going to solve anything or make anything right. I want to take the higher road and I hope you will do so with me. As angry as I am with him, I don't wish him to be dead. You said he ran away, so as far as I am concerned, if he stays out of my life I will be happy."

Edward remained silent for a moment. The tension had lessened in his body as I spoke.

"You are a better person than me." His voice was calm now. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my hair.

"I will do as you ask. But as I told Sam, I will make no promises if he tries to hurt you or separate us again." He vowed. I knew it was the best I could ask for from him.

"Thank you."

"Now will you try and get some sleep." He asked.

"One more thing, I want to go with you tonight." I had a feeling he was going to give me a hard time about it and I was right.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here. I am not sure how well it will work out with the wolves. Plus you need to catch up on your sleep, you're already exhausted." He answered quickly.

"Why? All of you are going to be there right? You can't leave me behind. What if Victoria tries to get around Alice's visions again? It would be better if I stayed with you. I need to stay with you for my own sanity. I am not going to be able to sleep with you gone, I will be sick with worry the whole time. Even if I was able to sleep, I would just have nightmares." I winced as, the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What nightmares?"

"I don't suppose you can forget I said that?" I whispered.

"Love, don't hide things from me, please. I want to know these things." He rubbed my arms gently.

"It doesn't happen all the time. But some times when you don't spend the night I get nightmares."

"About?" he prompted, his voice stayed gentle.

"They are similar to the ones when you were gone." I admitted and I heard him take a sharp breath. "But I know they aren't true." I added quickly.

"Bella, I will never leave you again." Edward said firmly turning me to see him. His eyes were earnest and he was frowning sadly.

"I know, I believe you. It is just dreams, I know it isn't real." I insisted.

"Apparently, in your subconscious mind, you think I might." He frowned sadly.

"Edward…" he hushed me.

"It is okay, I only have myself to blame for them. I don't know if I will be able to ever fully make it up to you. One great thing about that vision quest was I thought I had a chance to not make that same mistake of leaving you again. I wish I could still change it. Why didn't you tell me before about the nightmares?" he asked.

"I knew you would never leave my side if you knew and you wouldn't hunt like you should." I admitted.

"You could've told me. I hate to think of you having those nightmares when I am gone."

"Which is why I didn't want to tell you. If it makes you feel any better, I slept okay here while you were gone. But I don't think I will be okay tonight if you leave me here."

"Alright, you can come. You may be right about Victoria she is trickier than we thought. I will be more comfortable if you are in my sight as well." He fell backwards on the bed taking me with him. He was careful so that I landed softly on the mattress beside him and snuggled into his body. He started to hum lulling me into a deep sleep.

**BS&EC**

Apparently I was so tired that I slept most of the day away. I awoke shortly before twilight was about to fall. At that point I was actually hungry and Esme had made lasagna that I had a second helping plus salad; satisfying both Edward and Esme that I had eaten well.

Luck was also on my side that Charlie didn't expect me back until tomorrow so I didn't have to sneak out of the house. Alice had called him making some excuse about traffic that would make us get back after dinner I worked on the little homework that I had. Since it was the end of our senior year there wasn't very much left.

It was shortly before midnight before we left the house. Edward carried me easily on his back to the same clearing they once played ball in.

After placing me gently down he took my hand in his as the rest of the family gathered around.

"The wolves will be here in about twelve seconds." Edward told everyone. I noticed he discreetly shifted me behind him.

Sam led the pack and the others slowly came out with him. I was surprised to see two more than I was expecting. One looked oddly enough like the one that Seth had turned into. I wondered if it was him.

"Is that Seth?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, I forgot to mention earlier that he wanted me to thank you for pushing him out of the way." He explained. Why wouldn't I try to help him? It was my fault he was in that position.

"How did he know?' I frowned. Just how many went on this vision quest?

"When Jacob phased the wolves saw everything that happened." Edward placed a quick kiss to my forehead before turning his attention to Carlisle.

Carlisle took a step forward to greet them with Emmett and Jasper at his side.

"Thank you for coming and agreeing to help us."

I tuned him and the others out looking around. I was vaguely aware of Edward translating for Sam. I kept expecting Jacob to pop out suddenly. I was a bit shocked that he would leave his brothers during this fight. I felt guilty I should have let him go when Edward first came back. But I never thought of him more than a friend so I never saw the harm until it was obviously too late. In fact, I regretted ever taking those motorcycles to him in the first place.

I felt Edward tug slightly on me. I looked up at him curiously.

"We need to move out of the way while they practice." He shifted me back closer to the tree line. I was absentmindedly rubbing my arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked looking concerned.

"No," I leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head as we watched Emmett and Jasper fight. Jasper had Emmett down within a matter of seconds. The ground shook slightly as he landed on his back. Edward steadied me to keep me from falling over.

"No, fair, I want to go again." Emmett pouted.

"Maybe later." Jasper offered him a hand up.

Alice was next. It seem like we were watching a private moment between the two, because it seemed more like foreplay than anything else. I ended up adverting my eyes else where. Edward chuckled a moment later and I looked up in time to see Alice jump out of the tree and land on Jasper's back blindsiding him.

With a giggle from her and a quick kiss to his neck she jumped down and headed out in the opposite direction.

"My turn, are you going to be okay?" Edward asked as he loosened his arms.

"She is a big girl. I am sure she will fine." Alice rolled her eyes coming to stop next to me. Edward kissed the top of my head before joining Jasper.

I took a seat on the ground by the base of the tree.

"It will all work out. I am sure." Alice sat next to me. "I know what you thought about asking. I think you should talk to him about it."

I nodded slightly, still not convinced. I would feel nothing but guilt for asking him what has been weighing on my mind.

We watched silently as Jasper and Edward fought. So far they had been fairly evenly matched and the battle was lasting longer than the others. I am sure Edward's mind reading came in handy.

I watched his muscles move as he counteracted Jasper's movements with precision. I squirmed slightly as I couldn't help but feel turned on watching him. I felt slightly guilty looking at him this way in front of his family and the wolves. But after watching Alice and Jasper I had to wonder if that could be us someday.

Edward and Jasper stopped stepping back and shaking hands. Jasper looked amused. Edward moved quickly back in my direction.

"I am going to take Bella back to the house so she can catch up on her sleep." Edward turned to the others. His brothers had smirks on their faces but Carlisle just nodded.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." Alice let out a small snort of laughter before joining the others.

Edward held out his hand to me and helping me to my feet. His eyes were dark still and looked at me in way they did before when he wanted to be intimate.

I was hardly settled on my feet before he lifted me up on his back and took off.

**A/N:**

**Things are on the mend between Alice and Rose. They aren't really mad at each other. Just a little off kilter. Nothing a little girl binding can't help. **

**Everything else is on the right track to confronting Victoria.**

**Unless otherwise stated it 2006 from here on out.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**Is this still a what if or are you really asking?" my voice was barely above a whisper. Edward's lip twitched slightly.**

"**Nothing would make me happier if you said yes, right now." His smile was warm and inviting.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 19 Proposal (BPOV)**

I was surprised when Edward placed me down in the meadow rather than back at the house. I was barely on my feet before he turned around and started to kiss me hungrily. He picked me up again and I wrapped my legs around his waist, eagerly returning the kiss. I felt his hands slide around and cupped my bottom and squeezed lightly. I couldn't help moaning slightly as I felt his excitement pressing up against me.

He pulled back but still held me in his arms and rested his forehead against mine.

"I thought you were taking me back to the house," I smirked. I was surprised by his eagerness. This was usually when he slipped into overprotective mode.

He gazed at me so heatedly that I squirmed against him and he emitted a small feral growl. I could feel my own heart beating wildly against my chest. We were so close, he could probably feel the beat against his own chest.

"I could if you want me to. Are you tired?" he asked, his voice was as thick as honey.

"I am not tired." I answered. "Are you sure we should have left? Don't they need you to translate or help fight?"

"They will be fine without me there. The pack seems to trust us more now for some reason. What did you think of the fight?" He questioned, he looked a little smug.  
"I think you are a strong fighter." I bit my lip. I didn't think I could tell him how sexy I actually thought it was.

"Is that all?" He tilted his head to the side watching me. I nodded knowing that my blush was probably betraying me. "You seemed to really enjoy it." He teased pulling me up against him. My breath caught in my throat.

"I did, I told you I think you're a great fighter. I always wanted to see you in action." My voice hitched, his eyebrows raised and lips twitched. My face burnt as I realized he took it another way.

"That's not what I meant." He let out a throaty chuckle.

"I could show you more action if you like?" His lips were on mine before I could respond. I felt the cool, grassy, ground beneath me. Edward laid slightly on top of me settling between my legs. One of his hands slipped up my shirt and gently cupped my breasts. I realized that maybe Alice was right about me upgrading my wardrobe to something sexier than this cotton bra that I currently had on. His thumb brush against my harden nipple and I moaned lightly.

"Is this alright," Edward pulled back.

"Yes, but…" I trailed off. As much as I wanted this the timing felt wrong.

"But what, beautiful?" Edward raised himself to his elbows retracting his hand but not getting off me.

"I feel guilty that we are here when the others are getting ready to fight." Edward sighed and sat up completely. I sat up and tried to straighten the sweatshirt.

"Am I correct in assuming that I have now forfeited that too?" Edward gave me a lopsided smile.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet." I grinned, standing up. I looked around at the meadow and noticed the moonlight had it well lit. I glanced at the sky surprised to see it clear. The stars were twinkling and the moon was shining.

"Going somewhere," he asked, looking up at me.

"Aren't we going back?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"No. I will admit I got carried away, but I left for another reason too. We need to talk." He patted the ground next to him. I sat back down hesitantly crossing my legs. This talk didn't sound good, however, Edward still seemed calm. He reached forward and took my hands in his and gently rubbed circles on the back of my hands.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he asked gently.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"What Alice commented on back at the clearing. What do we need to talk about?" he asked sounding curious.

"I was just wondering how I can help out during the fight." I answered. I braced myself for what I was sure that his overprotective side would come out. His expression didn't change all that much, but I could see the tension in his eyes.

"You are not going to be at that fight, love." He stated like it was a simple fact.

"But I have to be. They are after me so don't I need to be there."

"We can find another way to lure them away from Forks to where we want them or we may even go to them." He shook his head. "I want you far away from the fighting as possible, love."  
"So where will I be then? Somewhere alone? What if this is another one of Victoria's tricks and is using the army as a diversion?" I felt panicky at the thought of him off fighting somewhere and something happened to him. "What if you can't make it back to me?" I whispered. Edward heaved a heavy sigh.

"I will make it back to you, love." His eyes were full of promises that might not be in his control for him to keep.

"I know you have every intention to, and I know you are a good fighter, but…just the thought of something happening," I blinked back a few tears. He brushed away a few stray tears.

"Shhh, it will be okay. First off, we are not going to leave you alone. Originally we thought leaving you with Esme, but Jasper thought the possibility of it being a diversion like you did. Victoria would obviously know that we wouldn't let you where the fight is. So we need to come up with a new plane. Esme can fight but she isn't the strongest. Jasper would be best with the newborns. Emmett, though the strongest, might not be fast enough to catch Victoria since she seems to have a gift for aversion. Our best bet would be either myself or Alice. Although I believe we may not have to worry about it at all." Edward explained to me.

"I want…no I need it to be you." I informed him, pleading with my eyes. He watched me carefully for a moment before nodding.

"Okay then, I will stay with you." He gave me a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I am horrible aren't I? The others need you more don't they?" I felt incredibly guilty.

"I will be where I belong; by your side, even if there is no fight. You come first. Don't feel guilty for admitting that you want me with you. You are always so worried about others that when you put yourself first you feel guilty. Don't. You will always be first for me before anyone else. That goes for the others and their mates as well. They will not fault you or me for it. Okay?" he promised.

"Okay," I nodded feeling a little better. Edward leaned forward to kiss me lightly on the lips. When he pulled back, he also pulled me into his lap and hugged me to him.

I rested my head on his shoulder and looked up the starry sky.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," he nuzzled my neck. I giggled softly, as his breath tickled me slightly.

"Jasper and I had a conversation when we were back in Chicago about why we still felt connected to our mates and remembered them. He claimed it was written in the stars for us to be with our mates. I believe he was right. There was no one in my time that could ever compare to you. You were worth waiting for, both times." I blushed at his words.

"No one would be able to take your place either." I promised.

"What are you thinking, beautiful," his lips ghosted my cheek. One hand slid up from my waist resting just under my chest.

"If we were to have met back when you were human, what life would've been like, like would you have still gone off to war?" I thought about his time. Right around his time he was planning on joining the war. He placed a soft kiss on my neck before answering.

"The war was over by the time I would've been of age, so it wouldn't have been an issue." I felt him shrug behind me. "If I was to go, though, I would have done everything in my power to make you mine before I left." He declared.

"How?" I felt myself being lifted of the ground and Edward placed me on my feet.

"As soon as I was sure you were the one, war or no war, I would have shown up at your door to court you properly and then wasted no time by getting down on one knee before you." Edward fell to one knee in front me. He took my left hand in his before he spoke again. My breath caught in my throat. Was he really doing this now?

"I would take your left hand in mine and say something like, 'Isabella Marie Swan. You are my world and everything in it. I have never have been happier or felt more loved than when I am with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'" Edward was breathtaking as his eyes gazed upon me with love and devotion. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it up, a beautiful ring twinkled in the moonlight. My right hand covered my mouth and a few tears leaked from my eyes.

"Is this still a 'what if' or are you really asking?" my voice was barely above a whisper. Edward's lip twitched slightly.

"Nothing would make me happier if you said yes, right now." His smile was warm and inviting.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you." I nodded. He stood and lifted me into the air whirling me around. His laughter rang out across the meadow. I had never seen him look so happy. I squealed holding onto him and my hair flew around the night air.

"Thank you, my love," he kissed me still excited putting me on my feet. "Let me see your hand, again." He ordered. I teasingly waved my right hand at him. He scowled and reached for my left hand himself. He slipped the ring on my finger then held it up in the moonlight where it twinkled on my finger. I got a better look at the delicate oval ring with diamonds on it.

"It is beautiful." I fluttered my fingers to make it sparkle more. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's grin widen.

"I am glad you like it. It was my mother's but if you want something newer, I can get you something else."

"Nothing else. This is perfect. I happen to love old things." I smirked at him, but added seriously. "I would be honored to wear your mother's ring."

"She would be pleased to know that you feel that way. She would have loved you." He smiled softly.

"I guess we will have some danger ahead, but we can face that together." I sighed.

"It wouldn't be that bad. I promise Victoria's minutes are limited." He was sincere.

"I wasn't talking about Victoria." I shook my head fighting my smile. "We have to tell Charlie. Are you sure you are bulletproof?" I teased.

"I am sure it won't be that bad." Edward smile was still on his face. I wish I was so sure. Renée might be willing to accept it, but I wasn't so sure of Charlie. I shivered slightly as the wind picked up. Edward noticed right away.

"Ready to go home, love," he bent slightly so I could hop easily onto his back.

"I am ready," I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck.

**BS&EC**

Later I was crawling into bed with Edward, who was already waiting under the covers for me. I was surprised to find the blankets heated. Alice must have gone shopping earlier.

"Wow, this does make a difference." I slipped in and cuddled into Edward's cool body.

"Is it too warm? I wasn't sure about the settings." Edward asked reaching over for a small controller.

"No, it is fine. Just as long as you stay in here with me." I kissed his jaw smiling up at him. He put the controller down and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I like it, too," Edward sighed happily closing his eyes.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I ran my hand across his chest and felt a small rumble under my fingers. My ring sparkled even in the dim light.

"You can ask me anything my love, I've told you that." Edward's eyes remained closed.

"I was just wondering if our wedding night would be a typical wedding night." I kept my hand moving as I felt Edward sigh and open his eyes.

"Beautiful, I would love to tell you yes, but you know we can't." Edward stilled my hand with his.

"I think we could. Hear me out." I gave his hand a squeeze as he started to protest. I shifted and straddled his waist. His eyebrows lifted and he shifted under me.

"You have some ingrained thing in you that seems averse to hurting me."

"I don't think we will test out that theory." Edward shook his head. "I could still bite you while making love to you, claiming you as mine. I think we should wait until after you are changed."

"You are going to change me anyways. So if it happens in the heat of the moment would it really be so bad?" Edward's incredulous expression almost made my resolve falter.

"You have entirely too much faith in me." Edward groaned covering his face with his hands.

"You, Mr. Cullen, don't see yourself very clearly." I poked him in the chest. He chuckled huskily but remained hidden behind his hands.

"Please, Edward," I leaned forward and ran my hand through his hair behind his neck. I was getting annoyed I couldn't see his eyes. "Please look at me." His eyes opened and his eyes were dark. I was glad to see that he didn't look upset, just unsure.

"We can try and take it slow. More baby steps so you're more comfortable with it. You barely could kiss me last year, now look at us. If it gets to be too much we can back off and wait until I am changed." I reasoned. "Please, at least think about it."

"You know how hard it is to tell you no." Edward groaned. He shifted under me again, I felt his erection brush up against me. Suddenly our pants felt very thin.

"Then say yes." I shrugged looking at him through my lashes trying to dazzle him. I was pleased to see his eyes glaze over slightly. I think I might actually be winning.

"Try… but I am making no promises. If it is too much…" Edward started to say.

"If it is too much, then we will stop, no complaints." I beamed at him.

"Want to start practicing now?" he smirked as his hands came up to my hips. He rocked me gently up against him. I couldn't help the moan the spilled out of my lips.

I let him set the pace as I road on top of him. My heart was beating widely in my chest. If it felt this good now I had to wonder what it would feel like without clothes in the way. The only thing between us was my thin panties and his lounge pants.

Edward's dark eyes seemed locked on my boobs as they bounced. As if they sensed his stare they seemed perkier and more bouncy.

"I didn't know you were a boob man." I giggled breathlessly. His eyes flickered to mine making me squirm against the intensity.

Suddenly I found myself on my back with the covers at my feet and Edward was gone. I tried to stop my disappointment since I promise no complaints if it became too much for him. I raised myself up on my elbows to see if he was still in the room. I found him crouched at the end of the bed looking like a lion ready to pounce. However, I was not scared, but my desire was increased.

"Oh, my love, there is not a part of you I don't want or crave." He whispered. He lifted my foot gently and slipped off the sock. He placed tiny kisses on my toes. When he got to my big toe he sucked it gently into his mouth making me gasp.

He smirked as he ran his hands up my inner thighs placing kisses here and there. He got to my center and he gently cupped it. His head dipped down and gently brushed it with his nose breathing in deeply before placing another kiss. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest. I gripped the bottom sheet with my hands. I was slightly embarrassed since I knew he would figure out how wet I was down there. I prayed he didn't get disgusted by it.

He mustn't have because then he continued pushing up my shirt to just below my chest and placed a kiss on my stomach then swirled his tongue in my belly button. He cupped my breasts and reached down. He took me gently into his mouth making a wet spot on my shirt before showing attention to the other. In my mind I begged for him to just rip the shirt off, but I was too afraid to push him and have him stop.

He peppered more kisses between the valley of my breasts then up along my neck. My hands moved to his hair and tried to pull him to my lips where I kissed him desperately.

He kissed me back and I felt his tongue gently push its way into my mouth. Our tongues started to dance with one another and I was aware of his body lying between my legs pressing up against me again. My legs seemed in autopilot as the wrapped around his waist with my ankles locking together. I bucked into his him.

Just as I was about out of breath he started to kiss my earlobe then at the pulse point in my neck that was going wild.

"One day soon you will become mine, starting right here." His mouth attacked the spot again sucking on the skin lightly. At the same time he rocked into me and growled lowly sending vibrations through out my body. My world exploded as I shouted out his name. I was left panting as he rolled next to me but remained touching me.

"What…was…that?..." I gasped for air.

"That, my love, is the start of good things to come." He smirked looking quite proud of himself when he empathized 'come'. My gentleman was no where present, in his place was a horny a teenage boy.

"I don't know I think we might need more practice. A lot more practice." I smirked, wiping his smirk off his face trying to challenge him to more. He tried to scowl but it seemed his smile was plastered to his face.

**BS&EC**

I had just finished getting ready to go back to Charlie's when Alice bounded through his door and into his room.

"You could've knocked." Edward seemed slightly irritated.

"I wouldn't have entered if it wasn't safe." Alice dropped some bags on the bed.

"When did you find the time to shop?" I asked.

"I have my ways." She shrugged reaching into the bag and pulled out a velvet pouch. She opened it and pulled out a delicate silver chain. She handed it to me. "This should solve your problem." I held out my hand and she let it slip into it.

"Thank you, this will be perfect." I beamed.

"For what," Edward gave me a curious look.

"For my ring," I answered as I took the ring and slipped it on the chain. I started to put it around my neck and Alice moved my hair and clasped it for me.  
"Why wouldn't you wear it on your hand?" Edward looked put out. I didn't think this would upset him that badly.

"I can't go home with it on, Charlie will see it." I tried to explain to him biting my lip.

"Edward, she isn't doing it to hurt you. You were supposed to be gone this weekend and she was supposed to be here with me. If she wears that home Charlie is going to think you two snuck off and it will be another reason for him not to like you." Alice was quickly braiding my hair in the back. "Besides, if that got out around town, everyone will think you knocked her up and you are marrying her because of it." Alice placed elastic around my hair and let it drop.

"We can tell him soon, just not today." I pleaded. "I am still wearing it." I held it up.

"I understand." He nodded half-heartedly.

"You have five minutes. I will meet you at the car." Alice picked up the bags again. "Keys, please." She held out her hand to Edward. He dropped them in her hand.

"Rose is going with you?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes, we will stick around for awhile; I will let you know before we leave since I know you won't want to leave her alone." Alice smiled and skipped out of the room closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone Edward took me into his arms giving me a long sweet kiss and hugging me to him.

"I don't want you to leave," he admitted pulling back but not letting go of me.

"I will be back. We could always have more sleepovers, just next time ask, don't kidnap me." I teased.

"Are you sure, I could kidnap you right now and take you to Europe or somewhere tropical?" he suggested.

"As tempting as that is, I think I should get back to Charlie. But soon we will be married and we can do that." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I will see you tonight." He promised. He picked me up bridal style and brought me down the steps and out to the car.

After another chaste kiss, he waved as we drove off.

**A/N: They had their talk, Edward is going to be with Bella. I wasn't going to change that. With knowing that Victoria was behind after all I figured the Cullens would be a bit smarter about it. **

**Bella and Edward are moving forward. Just remember baby steps. **

**Thank You For the Reviews!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**I am sorry, but you just didn't give her the 'boys will be boys' excuse, did you?" I had forgotten that Rose and Alice was witness to our conversation. Rose was still on the ground sitting in front of the truck glaring at Charlie. Judging from Charlie's expression he had forgotten they were there too.**

"**I am sorry, who are you?" he asked shifting uncomfortably under her glare.**

"**Rosalie Hale. I am curious to know that when your daughter tells you she was pretty much sexually assaulted why you shrug it off. Does that normally happen in this town when a girl reports assault to you?" she asked. Charlie opened and closed his mouth like a fish. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 20: Truck**

**BPOV**

"So, Bella, can I please plan your wedding?" Alice immediately asked as soon as she turned off the driveway and onto the road.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't want anything big. I am not even sure when yet. I still have to find a way to break it to my parents without them flipping out." I sighed. I should have known that she would pounce as soon as she had the chance.

"I can do small," she insisted. I heard Rose scoff from the back and I fought to hold back my own laughter.

"Alice, you had a three-tired cake for my birthday when I was the only one that would eat it." I pointed out.

"I can work with small. A nice small backyard wedding, only family." She suggested.

"That sounds nice," I started to admit and she began to hop in her seat.

"I didn't say yes. I'm still worried about telling my parents."

"It will be fine. Renée will be happy for you and she will want to help planning the wedding." She waved me off. I rolled my eyes, but I knew I was going to give into her eventually. I knew nothing about planning weddings.

"You won't even have to worry about dress shopping. I already got your dress."

"How?" I was flabbergasted.

"I ordered it awhile ago." Alice shrugged. "It takes awhile to get a custom original from Paris. You can't wear off the rack." She huffed when my mouth dropped open. Rose was chuckling.

"When did you order a dress?" I asked, I was very curious.

"Um, the day after Edward first took you to the meadow and you survived." I swear you could hear crickets as Rose and I both just stared at her. "What?"

"I…just…wow," I shook my head in surprise. At least it works to my favor so I didn't have to try on countless dresses.

"Should I bother even shopping? Rose snickered. She was probably glad someone else had to got though this for once instead of her.

"Nope, everyone is covered." Alice beamed.

"What about Charlie?" I asked very softly. I wasn't talking about his outfit. Alice was quiet and I turned to face her. She seemed to concentrate on the road more than usual. "Alice?"

"I am not sure. I have visions where he will be upset, but also ones where he's okay with it. I am not sure what affects the different outcomes. I wished we did know."

"I hope he comes around. I know how you must feel wanting your parents to accept Edward. My parents wouldn't accept Emmett, which is why we tried to elope. They wanted me not only to forgive but to apologize to Royce." Rose spoke up from the backseat.

"How can your parents be alright with the fact that Royce abused you?" I frowned, turning so I could see her better. She was looking out the window and not at me.

"Royce was from good money and he could take better care of me. It would also give my father a leg up at the bank." Her voice was sour as her response seemed robotic. "Emmett had no education and was going no where in life according to them." She shook her head sadly. How could anyone not like Emmett?

"I am sorry for all this, Rose?" I apologized, it was my fault she had went through this again. She looked at me in surprise.

"What for? This isn't your fault and it wasn't Alice's. As much as I hate the dog for doing it; it did show me the alternative that I thought I wanted. I realize now how lucky and happy I am to have Emmett and the rest of the family, who love me despite my bitchyness. I appreciate them more now than I did."

"I couldn't agree more. " Alice nodded in agreement. I noticed she had arrived at the house. I looked around to see that Charlie's cruiser was gone.

"I will run these up to your room." Alice grabbed the bags and disappeared into the house.

Rose stepped out of the car too and rested against it as she surveyed around the house. She kept her expression neutral so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. But I am sure it wasn't what she was use to. She glanced at me and looked at me thoughtfully.

"So, you are protecting the mutt and letting him off the hook?" she inquired with a small frown.

"Who said that?" I answered defensively.

"You asked Edward not to go after him." She said bluntly. I understood that may be her view point but hardly the truth.

"I wasn't protecting Jacob. I did it for two reasons. The first was to protect Edward." She gave me an incredulous look.

"You think that dog is stronger than Edward?" she narrowed her eyes.

"No. Not at all. In a fight I have no doubt Edward would win. But the cost of it would worry me. Sure he may be mad enough now to kill Jacob, but what about how he might feel about it years from now. He hates his rogue period and still thinks that he was a monster for it. I don't wish for him to feel that way again, if I can help it." Rose stared at the house with her lips in a thin line.

"What is the second reason?"

"Jacob wants a fight. He has been trying to provoke Edward into a fight. Even hoping he would start it so the treaty will be broken. I don't want to give Jacob what he wants, because then in some way he does win. Stooping to his level wouldn't make us any better than him. Let him pout and sulk all he wants. Letting Jacob live doesn't mean he has won. We have already won by not fighting him. His tribe has sided with us and even given us permission to change me." I answered.

"I still think you are being too nice. What if he comes back? I made that mistake by letting Royce live." She challenged.

"Then by all means, I won't stop Edward if that is how it needs to ends." I shrugged.

Rose sighed and her eyes zeroed in on my truck.

"I promised Edward I would check out the truck. Can I see your keys?" I dug into my backpack and handed it to her. I was grateful because after everything I didn't trust Jake anymore.

She took the keys and heading to the truck. I stood back as she hopped in and started the truck. She cringed at the loud sound.

"What happened to your new radio?" she frowning looking at the blank spot. "It looks like it was clawed out. Did someone steal it?"

"Um….actually I was very mad at Edward after he left. I sort of did it one day. I am sorry." I felt immediate guilty since she was one of three that gave it to me. To my surprise she snorted with laughter.

"I am not mad. Just a little surprised, I didn't know you had it in you. But then you did punch the dog." She popped the trunk as she stepped back out of the truck. She opened the hood and looked in. She stood staring in for a few minutes touching here and there.

"Did he mess with it?" I asked looking next to her. I spotted the black object that Edward had taken out of my truck.

"Surprisingly everything looks very good. I will give this to the dog, he took good care of the engine. Although I can tweak it, so it doesn't make that loud sound when you start it, if you want. It could also use an oil change." Rose looked at me for answer.

"That would be great." I nodded. "Should I bring it to the house soon?"

"No need. I have the tools I need in the car. Alice already said Charlie had lifts so I can get under the car." She walked around the perimeter of the truck looking at the rust spots.

"Have you thought about selling the truck?" she asked casually.

"No, I doubt I would get very much for it." I answered her.

"Actually if we take care of the rust and then give it a good paint job, you could sell it to an antique collector. It won't hold up much longer for long drives, but someone might like it for showing." Rose shrugged.

"Are you serious?" she had to be joking. When I thought antique I thought Model-T not Ford truck.

"She is, in fact you could easily get more money for it than what it cost Edward to get his beloved Volvo." Alice appeared next to me smiling evilly.

"Can you imagine the look on his face if she did that?" Rose laughed as she was now putting a pair of mechanic overalls on over her clothes.

"Oh I have seen it," Alice smile grew wider and she laughed. "You would be able to afford to get your own car of your choosing. Instead of the one Edward is going to insist on buying you soon." I frowned. I had told him no cars.

"What is he trying to buy her? Usually he talks to me before he buys them." Rose asked placing bottles of oil, a pan and some other tools on the ground in front of the truck.

"A Mercedes Guardian." Alice answered with her eyes twinkled in amusement as she started to giggle again. Rose started to laugh as well.

"What is wrong with it?" I asked cautiously.

"Apparently the car can handle a tank driving over it, flame throwers, and bullets and that is just the start." Alice explained. "Not too mention it is usually a car driven by drug lords and foreign diplomats."

"You have to be kidding me. He wouldn't." Alice and Rose exchanged a look and their giggles increased. "Ugh…he would." I groaned.

"Would you help me fix the truck?" I asked Rose.

"Sure." She agreed with a smile.

"I can help with the upholstery." Alice offered.

"That sounds great." I smiled back. There was no way I was letting Edward get me that Guardian. What would the people around here think about the Police Chief's daughter driving a car meant for a drug lord?

**BS&EC**

Rose was still under the truck when Charlie arrived home later. He got out and headed over to us.

"Hey, Bells, when is the last time you saw Jacob?" He asked looking very worried.

"Friday afternoon." I answered shrugging.

"He ran away yesterday." Charlie informed me watching my face for a reaction. I wasn't sure how to respond since part of me was glad that he wasn't around to cause more problems.

"I am sorry to hear that. How is Billy taking it?" I asked not quite meeting his eyes.

"He doesn't seem too concerned, neither do you for that matter. What is going on?" his eyes narrowed on me.

"I don't know why he left." I shrugged absentmindedly playing with the brace on my hand.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"I hurt it when I punched Jacob for kissing me against me will." I answered.

"You assaulted him for a simple kiss." Charlie looked incredulous.

"It wasn't just a simple kiss. I told him no and I didn't like him that way but he forced me to kiss him anyways. I tried to push him off me, but he wouldn't budge. It took me kneeing him in the balls and biting his tongue, that he so rudely shoved into my mouth, to get him to back off. Then I hit him, but don't worry I am the only one showing any signs of damage. Jacob then had the audacity to tell me that I had liked it and tried force me to stay in La Push when I wanted to leave. If Sam didn't show up I would still probably be there." Tears burned in my eyes as I snapped.

"I am sure you must have misinterpreted things. The boy just has a crush and probably wasn't thinking properly." My mouth dropped open in shock when he said this.

"I am sorry, but you just didn't give her the 'boys will be boys' excuse, did you?" I had forgotten that Rose and Alice was witness to our conversation. Rose was still on the ground sitting in front of the truck glaring at Charlie. Judging from Charlie's expression he had forgotten they were there too.

"I am sorry, who are you?" he asked shifting uncomfortably under her glare.

"Rosalie Hale. I am curious to know that when your daughter tells you she was pretty much sexually assaulted why you'd shrug it off. Does that normally happen in this town when a girl reports assault to you?" she asked. Charlie opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Charlie, Bella wouldn't get this upset over nothing. The few times I have seen Jacob he has been nothing but rude and manipulative." Alice spoke up as she came up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. Charlie looked at me before closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them and looked at me contrite.

"I am sorry, Bells. They're right. His actions were uncalled for, especially if he ignored your protests. I will make sure I speak to Billy in case he comes back. Unfortunately I can't do more than that since I have no jurisdiction at the Reservation." Charlie looked more apologetic. "Is your hand going to be alright?' he asked sounding more genuine.

"Yeah, it will be fine. Carlisle checked it out." I answered.

"Carlisle and the boys are back? I thought they weren't getting home until today." Charlie looked suspicious.

"They got back late last night after we passed out from our long drive and shopping trip." Alice answered. "We didn't see them until this morning."

"I am all set with the truck. We should get going." Rose exchanged a look with Alice.

When they left I followed Charlie into the house. Charlie stopped me before going up the steps.

"Does Edward know what happened?" Charlie frowned.

"Of course he does. I wasn't going to lie to him about it." I answered turning on the steps to face him.

"What does he have to say about it?"

"He was angry with Jacob. He doesn't want Jacob anywhere near me anymore. He doesn't trust him. Which doesn't matter anyways since I have lost all trust in him too. I told Jacob we couldn't be friends if he couldn't accept Edward." I answered. Charlie ran a hand over his face looking tired.

"Tell Edward to leave it alone and not to confront Jacob. I don't want to have to throw him in jail." Charlie sighed.

"What the hell Ch…Dad, you forgive Jacob just like that, but Edward you continue to hold this grudge against." I huffed crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Calm down. I wasn't saying that because I wanted to arrest Edward. Just the opposite. I know the boy cares for you and I was concerned he was going to get hot headed and do something he would later regret."

"Oh," I blushed in embarrassment. "He already promised me he won't. He decided to take the high road knowing that fighting him won't make things better."

"Well, it sounds like he was thinking with a good head." Charlie nodded.

"He is a great guy and I love him. He is in my life permanently. I just wish you will give him a chance." I stared him right in the eyes.

"I can see that. You are so young though, Bells, to make a decision like this. You were so hurt not so long ago from him." Charlie shook his head sadly.

"Because he is my soul mate. When he left it felt like a piece of me was torn out. He was hurting too. I only felt completely better when he came back. Jacob was a good friend but he could never take Edward's place in my heart. I tried staying friends but he made it too difficult. It was hurting me, him, and Edward too. I needed to let him go. I don't even know who he is anymore, he is not the friend I once had." I stated, being more honest about my feeling with Charlie than I think I ever have been.

"I have known that boy since he was in diapers and I don't even recognize him half the time either. The boy I knew would never have forced himself on a girl. I am sorry that happened. I will make sure Billy does something about it if Jacob shows back up." Charlie gave me a sad smile.

"And Edward?" I pleaded.

"I will try harder to get to know him better. He likes baseball, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I believe it is his favorite sport." I smiled.

"Well, I guess that is a starting point." Charlie shook his head but smiled slightly. "Perhaps I can get him tickets or something for graduation. What is his favorite team?"

"I am not sure?" I was taken aback by his gesture. "I know he is originally from Chicago so maybe either the White Soxs or Cubs?"

"Find out for me. By the way, maybe I should look into getting you so some self-defense lessons." Charlie glanced at my hand again.

"I already know some basic stuff. Jacob just has a hard head, that is all." I scowled.

"Still, with you going off to college it will make me more comfortable." He gave me a look that said no arguing.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Speaking of which, something came for you." He walked into the kitchen then came back quickly. He handed me an envelope with a Dartmouth logo. When I took it in my hand I noticed it had been opened.

"Did you open my mail? Isn't that a crime?" I waved the envelope smirking.

"So shoot me," he shrugged. "I think we should have dinner tonight at the Diner or the Lodge to celebrate. Your choice."

"I take it then I don't have to read it to know that I got in?" I snickered.

"Congratulations, kiddo, I am proud of you." He beamed happily. My smile wavered slightly because I wasn't entirely sure I would be going come Fall.

"Thank you. I am going to go finish unpacking. Call me when you are ready to leave." I started up the steps.

"Bells," I turned to look at him. "Why don't you give Edward a call and see if he wants to join us." I nearly fell off the step and grabbed the handrail for support.

"I will," I smiled before heading up the steps to my room.

I entered my room and started to take off Edward's sweatshirt I was wearing and decided to change my top too. I had the shirt almost over my head when I heard a clearing of a throat. I gasped and whirled around dropping the shirt and sweatshirt so they fell crookedly on me.

Edward was stretched out across my bed with his hands behind his head. He gave me a sheepish grin but his eyes betrayed him with the lust that they showed.

"Edward Cullen, when did you get here?" I hissed softly trying to fix my clothes.

"When Alice and Rose left. I thought you heard me and Alice earlier. I am not taking chances of leaving you by yourself."

"Why didn't you say something when I entered the room?" I whispered blushing that I almost undressed in front of him.

"You caught me off guard. I didn't expect you to start changing." He gave me an apologetic pout. "But by all means don't let me stop you." His pout became a wolfish grin. I scowled at him. "Would you like me to step out, love?"

"No, just turn around or close your eyes or something." I ordered.

"As you wish," he turned and I pulled the shirt and sweatshirt off quickly. I grabbed a new top out of the closet. Alice had been quick enough to put everything away for me.

I turned to tell him I was all set when I caught his eyes in the mirror. He gave me a wink.

"Edward," I chastised.

"I was good," he gave me an angelic smile I wasn't sure I trusted.

"Uh huh. Have you done that before? Spy on me when I am getting changed." I was suddenly very curious.

"No. I can't say I haven't been tempted though. You are a beautiful creature, my love. Beside, after last night could you blame me?" Edward got up and came to me and took me in his arms. He kissed me deeply enough that I started to forget I was irritated at him. Especially when his hand slipped up my shirt and cupped my breast. I leaned into his hand moaning slightly while parting my lips. Edward's tongue slowly pushed his tongue into mine entwining it with my own. I felt us slowly moving backwards to the bed as the touching and kisses grew more heated. Edward's phone buzzed and he pulled back. He checked it quickly and shot me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, that was Alice warning us to stop before we are caught."

"Right. Speaking of Charlie, he has invited you to go out with us tonight." I gave him a hopeful smile and kept my arms around his neck. "I understand if you don't want to come. I mean you might have to eat. I know you hate that, but it still was very nice of him. I am glad he is giving you a chance." I started to ramble.

"Sweetheart," Edward interrupted and I stopped and bit my lip waiting for him to speak.

"I will love to join you two. Do something for me though?" he asked dipping his fingers below my collar and pulling up my necklace. "Give me a few moments alone with Charlie this evening." He kissed the ring before dropping it so it hung outside of my shirt.

"I don't want to upset him just as he is starting to like you." I chewed on my lip nervously.

"I won't upset him, just test out the waters and ease him into the idea by asking for his blessing to ask you. It will be out of order but he doesn't need to know that." Edward's eyes started to dazzle me. I shook my head and blinked my eyes. He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Fine, but don't try dazzling him. I doubt it would work as well as it does for me." I giggled as he blanched.

**A/N: It was mentioned that Bella asking Edward not to fight Jacob was siding with Jacob. That wasn't my intention so I hope Bella's conversation with Rose cleared that up.**

**I had someone comment they were stop reading because of the truck. I founded it amusing simply because I think the truck is symbolic of canon Bella as the Volvo or Vanquish is of Edward. I looked up the value of Bella's truck just for fun afterwards and found it valued from $15,000-$45,000 depending on the condition. So I decided to have fun with it in the story and have little girl bonding over it. I am sure if the girls, with Rose expertise, could get it looking good. With Rose or Alice doing the negotiation they could get to the higher end for it. Edward's Volvo goes for around $31, 000. **

**I had to set Charlie straight in this story. It bothered me in **_**Eclipse**_** how he reacted to the force kiss. At least he is going to try now with Edward. **

**"I couldn't agree more. " Alice nodded in agreement. Just in case clarification is needed, Alice meant appreciating what she had, not that Rose was a Bitch.  
**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**What did you and Charlie find so funny near the end of dinner?" she asked.**

"**Charlie was commenting in his head about the boys you attract without realizing it. I was laughing at the nicknames he gave a particular three." I chuckled again.**

"**What was he thinking?" Bella looked slightly amused by demeanor.**

"**That would be Fig, Crash, and Poodle." I snickered. Bella looked confused as she mouthed the names silently.**

"**Okay, I pretty much figured out Fig and Crash. But who is Poodle?" **

**(I am sure Fig is fairly easy. Any takers on who Poodle is?)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 21: Dinner**

**(EPOV)**

We arrived at the Lodge for dinner in the Volvo. Bella refused to let Charlie drive us in the cruiser. She though it was unacceptable for me to ride in the back. Charlie eventually agreed to it. I think he was hoping to see me riding in the back for his own amusement but Bella's glares made him change his mind. He was feeling guilty for pushing Jacob towards her and that she ended up hurt.

As we approached the podium, an older lady greeted the chief warmly.

"Hello, Chief, to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you tonight?" she smiled charmingly at him.

"Cheryl, I brought Bella and her boyfriend, Edward, out tonight to celebrate her getting into Dartmouth. It is an Ivy league you know." Charlie beamed, his chest puffed out with pride.

"Congratulations, dear." The women smiled at Bella. _Such a smart lady. What a shame though she will have to leave the Chief again so soon._

"Thank you," Bella's face was bright pink as she answered politely. She shot me an angry kitten glare when I chuckled lightly at her embarrassment.

"Well, this way, please." She led us across the room to a table by a fireplace. "Is here okay?" Chief looked at the two of us before answering. Bella shrugged and I just nodded my head.

"This is great, thank you." The Chief nodded.

"Your server will be right with you." Cheryl smiled before heading back to her station.

I pulled out Bella's chair for her and waited until she was settled before sitting. I was aware that the Charlie was watching me the entire time. _ I will have to say this for the boy, he does treat Bella with respect. I watched that Newton boy let a door slam in the Stanley girl's face the other day. _

I opened the menu to figure out something that I would have to gag down, but Bella was worth the extra trouble.

"Can I take your drink order?" a giggly girl's voice spoke up. _Yummy, he looks delicious. _ I tried not to cringe looking up. Did this have to happen in front of the Chief, it was bad enough when they did this in front of Bella? A girl home from college was batting her overly mascaraed eyes at me.

"Bella, love, why don't you go first since this is your celebration," I turned to her to avoid the girl.

"Coke, please." Bella had a tiny smirk on her face.

"I will have the same, please." I looked back down at the menu.

"I will have whatever is on tap." Charlie spoke up. _The boy is bold enough to call her love in front of me or maybe it was to subtly tell this girl he was taken. _

"I will be right back," the girl sounded slightly rejected.

"So what is good here?" I asked looking up from the menu. The décor of the restaurant had an iconic wooden lodge look to it. Complete with a Moose head over the fire. Emmett had wanted to keep some of his kills and mount them, but the women wouldn't allow it.

"Prime rib is good if you like red meat." Charlie answered. _I guess I better get a salad too to save the lecture from Bella._

"Sounds good." Not really, but then none of it really did.

"Here you go," the waitress was back with our drinks. She dropped a piece of paper in front of me with my drink. I didn't have to look at it to know it was her phone number. Thankfully Bella didn't see it, but unfortunately Charlie did. He was watching me carefully to see what I did with it.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked. I looked at Bella first.

"I would like a steak tip salad, please. Medium well on the tips." Bella answered. While she was ordering I flicked the offending piece of paper into the fire. Bella and the waitress was none the wiser, but Charlie saw and smirked. _Smart boy._

We made small conversation while we waited for our food. When it arrived I managed to choke down some of it. Near the end of our meal Bella glanced at me with one raised eyebrow. Although I couldn't read her mind, I knew what she was asking. I subtly nodded to her.

"I will be right back," Bella started to stand to excuse her self. I stood quickly to help with her chair.  
After I sat again Charlie spoke up.

"Are you always that way or it is it for my benefit?" he questioned.

"I was raised to be a gentleman by both my mother and Esme early on." I answered, which was true.

"Sorry, you just don't see that much now a days." Charlie apologized. He sat back in his seat to study me some.

"I understand. I know that I messed up big time in the past. I am not surprised that you have doubts about me. But please believe me when I say that I love your daughter and I try very hard to treat her with the respect and love that she deserves." I told him smoothly.

"Except last Fall," he frowned slightly.

"Yes, I messed up that day. I never meant to hurt her like I did. I thought trying a long distance relationship would hurt her more if it didn't work out. I didn't realize until she was gone how much she truly meant to me and I will be forever grateful that she gave me a second chance. I am not going to blow it again." I told him.

"I promised Bells to give you another chance. I am, but if you ever hurt her like that again, I will end you." Charlie gave me a point look. _I have a gun and know how to make you disappear permanently._

"I understand that, Chief. You will have plenty of help too, including some of my own family. But I swear that I rather inflict harm on myself that to ever do that to Bella again."

"We will see." He nodded glancing towards the bathrooms. Bella was waiting from a signal from Alice so I knew I had more time.

"Sir, I have been meaning to talk to you about Bella." I saw his gaze drifted back to me looking stern.

"You see, next year when we go off to college we have talked about saving money and living together. However, I believe that if we lived together we should be married too."  
"You are too young." Charlie stated quickly his face turning slightly red. _I will not let them make the same mistake Renée and I did._

"To some, maybe, but I know that Bella is it for me. I don't want to do any dishonor to her by living together with out a commitment in place." I stated.

"Is my daughter pregnant?" he hissed quietly. _Wait until I get this boy alone._

"No, sir, we have not taken that step in our relationship yet. I was raised with the belief to wait for marriage." I answered. _So, what? He is saying he is marrying her just so they can have sex._

"Does Bella know you are planning on asking her?" Charlie asked.

"We have talked about it. She has expressed some reservations about it, since she is afraid of upsetting you and Renée. Which is why I wanted to ask you for your blessing."

"Blessing… so you don't want my permission?" Charlie raised an eyebrow still interrogating me.

"Yes, your blessing, Chief. I believe that Bella shouldn't feel that she needs permission to marry me, that she is capable of making her own decisions. But I also know she respects yours and Renée's opinions."

He nodded thoughtfully stroking his chin in thought.

"I still think you are young and could wait longer. If you were to have children it would make going to college harder." _I remember how upset Renée was, having to drop out of college. _

"I can't have children. The illness I had when I was young has destroyed any change of that. Bella already knows this." I explained. Charlie looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I am sorry. I didn't know. This the same illness took your parents?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Have you thought about what if Bella wanted children one day?" Of course I had, but she insisted she would be fine. I just hope she didn't regret that decision.

"We can always adopt or there are other possibilities with medical advances, however it is safe to say we won't have a baby before we are ready."

"There is another reason I was thinking sooner than later. I just didn't want to step on any toes. I just want the best for Bella." I hoped he wasn't going to be offended by my reasoning.  
"And that is?" Charlie prompted warily.

"When my parents past away they left me with a sizable trust fund. I know that some of the reasons Bella has shied away from bigger schools, Dartmouth included, was the cost. She didn't want you or Renée to worry about the expense. She knows you both would, but she doesn't want to cause you financial strain. If we were married I would be able to help her out. I would offer now, but she would never take the help. But if she was my wife, what is mine would be hers, so I would hope she would take it." I prayed I didn't offend him that I was saying I could provide better. I knew he was thinking about taking out a mortgage on the house or dipping into his retirement fund.

"Even if I was to agree, Renée might be a tougher sell." Charlie looked a bit resigned. "I appreciate what you want to do for her. I wish her mother and I could offer her that."

"I am sorry, sir, I wasn't trying to imply that you couldn't." I apologized and he waved his hand.

"I know, but you are right too. I want the best for Bells and I appreciate what you want to do for her." He sighed again heavily. _I hope I don't regret this._ "You have my blessing. I know enough that it is Bella's decision. Don't make me regret this, you hear?"

"I do," I nodded smiling at him. This was going to make Bella very happy to hear.

"One more thing about Jacob." He started and I scowled. _Boy didn't let me finish. _"Look, I know you are protective of Bells. I have seen the way you treat her. I know that Jacob isn't your favorite person, especially after what he did. Jacob has crossed the line, but I hope you don't go looking for a fight. That would just hurt Bells even if she is mad at him right now." He advised.

I nodded as if I was in agreement, although I wasn't going to make any real promises.

"I am not going to go looking for a fight. I can promise you that." I looked up to see Bella headed back our way. I caught her eye and smiled at her. She smiled back looking happy. Then she tripped over…nothing. I choked back a chuckle and I could hear Charlie laughing under his breath too. Bella glared at us and huffed in annoyance. She quickened her pace and flipped her hair over her shoulder. A waiter passing by got distracted by her and nearly walked into a column with a full tray of food.

Instead of straightened his mess his eyes lingered on Bella's butt. He glanced up when he felt the penetrating glares from both Charlie and me. He flushed and quickly got back to work.

"Can't take you anywhere." Charlie snickered as Bella reached the table. _Edward is going to have his hands full when they go to college. It is a good thing he is so protective of her. His brothers look like they will help out too._

"I only slightly tripped, thank you very much. I didn't fall," Bella was still red in the face.

"Maybe but you did make that waiter walk into a column because he was so busy watching you." Charlie smirked. Bella looked around but didn't see anything since the waiter had already served his table and was on his way back to the kitchen.

"You're exaggerating." Bella rolled her eyes. At that exact moment the boy looked over. He blushed and walked into the outdoor with a loud smack. Both Charlie and I laughed again.

"You can't pin that on me. You two were glaring at the poor boy." Bella scoffed.

Charlie just shook his head in amusement. _She really doesn't realize that she picks them up left and right. When she first got here it was Fig, Poodle and Crash calling the house all the time hoping to talk to her. Hell, Crash even showed up on Prom night thinking he was her date. Then Edwin here and Jacob too. I guess Edwin's the better out of those choices._

I choked back a laugh at Charlie's nicknames for a few of Bella admires. Ones she was oblivious of having. Although I guess Charlie ran a bunch of interference with the phone calls. The boys must think Bella has the cleanest hair in Forks with how many times Charlie told them she was washing it.

Bella looked at me strangely and I just shrugged innocently.

"I am not the one who got a phone number and then tossed it into the fire when they thought no one was looking?" Bella grinned smugly. I was surprised that she caught that.

"I think you were seeing things, Bells." Charlie chuckled, surprising her and me both for defending me.

**BS&EC**

Later that night I arrived back at her house. I jumped up to the ledge and sat on it with my eyes closed. I knocked on the frame.

"What are you doing?" I heard Bella mumbled from inside the room, she sounded preoccupied.

"Just checking if it was safe. I wouldn't want to surprise you like earlier," I told her playfully. She had surprised me earlier when she entered her room and started changing without realizing I was there. Not that I minded at all, but I knew she would have been mortified if I had let her continue without warning. Of course I might have peeked when she made me turn my head, but she is irrestable. She was still silent and I frowned not getting the reaction I was hoping for.

"Bella?"

"What? Sorry, it is safe." She sighed sounding unhappy. I opened my eyes and found her on her bed glaring at the text book in front of her. She was changed for bed and was lying on her stomach with her feet dangling in the air. I moved to her bed and sat down next to her. She hadn't looked up, I frowned in irritation.

"What has you so absorbed you can't even give me a proper hello?" I pouted. She glanced up sheepishly.

"Sorry…Hello," she sat up slightly and kissed me. I returned the kiss, smiling before pulling away.

"Much better," I smirked kissing her forehead.

"I am sorry," she sighed again. "I am trying to study so I can pass. I don't see when I am ever going to need this."

"Sure you are, every time you repeat high school in the coming years. And just as you learn it, they will change the method." I teased. She scowled not looking amused at all.

"Would you like me to bribe your teacher to give you a good grade?" I whispered in her ear.

"No, I think you bribed the people at Dartmouth enough." She huffed.

"I didn't bribe them," I promised kissing her shoulder. She squirmed slightly.

"Then how did I get in, so late in the year?" she inquired.

"By your own merit. I only paid the late application fee." She looked at me to see if I was telling the truth.

"Fine, I believe you," she looked back at the book and tilted her head in a few directions like it would help.

"How about getting the best tutor?" I suggested. I don't know why she didn't just ask for my help.

"I'll ask Jasper tomorrow," a tiny smirk appeared on her face.

"I meant me." I grumbled playfully. I hid my own smile pleased to see her mood changing for the better.

"But I thought you suggested the best?" her wide innocent eyes were betrayed by her smirk. I rolled her on to her back with a tiny growl and hovered over her.

"I thought I was good at everything," I teased touching our noses together. Her heart sped up in excitement.

"Including distracting me. We would never get any studying done." Bella's voice was more breathy as she looked up at me with hood eyes. My own eyes fell to her lip she had between her teeth, her chest heaved and I realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

Just before we got carried away Charlie snored heavily from the other room. I rolled off her gently and sat up.

"Perhaps you're right. I am sure he would be willing to help you or any of the others with the exception of Emmett. He rarely can focus longer enough on his own." I ran a hand through my hair.  
Bella sat up, her face still a bit pink as she nodded.

"I think it is best you take a break tonight before you stress out too much." I closed her book and brought it to her desk before she could argue.

"Did Alice return all my stuff? I feel like some stuff is missing?" Bella asked now leaning against the headrest.

"I have some of it there," I pointed to a bag by the window that I dropped coming in. "Apparently another vampire did a trial run and collected a couple of your things. Alice removed anything she knew you wouldn't want to lose." I sat next to her wrapping an arm around her.

"Wait, when did this happen? Why didn't you say anything before?" She frowned.

"I found out after going home tonight. Alice barley got the vision in time. We were at dinner with your father when it happened." I was honest. "Alice was nervous to call me at dinner in case I reacted poorly. Plus Jasper thought it might work to our advantage if they did have your scent so we could lure them to where we wanted them rather to the town."

Bella nodded thoughtfully taking it all in. It amazed me that a ton of vampires sent out to track her down didn't freak her out more than it did. It had me on edge. Regardless, she will be nowhere near the fight when it happens.

"But wouldn't she be suspicious of the first vampire she sent being destroyed." Bella questioned.

"Alice saw that too. This second vampire was sent to see if he could find the first. He was also supposed to get your things if needed. Alice saw he would get our scent plus the wolf scent around the area he was destroyed so it wasn't clear what happened to the first vampire."

"Oh, does she know when yet?" Bella leaned into me.

"No, Victoria has been very good at changing her mind frequently." I sighed.

"I will be so glad when this is all over," Bella shifted to get under the covers.

"It will be soon. And then we can announce our engagement and get married and start our lives together." I kissed her lips lightly.

"That is something to look forward too." Bella smiled warmly. I had already told her that Charlie gave me his blessing.

"What did you and Charlie find so funny near the end of dinner?" she asked.

"Charlie was commenting in his head about the boys you attract without realizing it. I was laughing at the nicknames he gave a particular three." I chuckled again.

"What was he thinking?" Bella looked slightly amused by my demeanor.

"That would be Fig, Crash, and Poodle." I snickered. Bella looked confused as she mouthed the names silently.

"Okay, I pretty much figured out Fig and Crash. But who is Poodle?"

"Took me a moment. Eric is Poodle because his last name is Yorkie. Yorkie is a dog and so is a Poodle." I explained.

"That is just mean." Bella shook her head trying not to laugh. "Eric hasn't been that bad. He asked me out once. Besides he seems happy with Katie." Apparently she didn't know about the few times Eric called her.

"True." I shrugged. Eric was the least annoying out of the three. "I will never forget that the three of them asked you to the girls' choice dance." I laughed at the memory.

"Well Tyler never would've gotten his chance if you didn't block me in." she pouted. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"I was very lucky that you said yes to me about Seattle." I gave her a cheeky smile.

"I wasn't talking about that." Bella scoffed. "I was talking about how I decided not to ram that stupid shiny Volvo of yours for blocking me purposely in. Don't deny it either, I saw the look on your face when you did it." My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You wouldn't have. You might have gotten rust on my car. Do you know how expensive that car is?" I pretended to be horrified.

"Please the truck is worth more," she smirked.

"Is not," I scowled. She had to be kidding.

"According to your sisters, if we fixed it up some, I could sell it to an antique dealer. Alice says I could get more for than what you paid for the Volvo. Alice isn't usually wrong." She looked triumphant. I decided to change the subject.

"Speaking of cars, may I buy you one for a graduation present?" I asked.

"No, because I don't need a drug lord's car. If I want a new car, your sisters will help me with the truck and then I can get my own car." I frowned realizing I have been ratted out.

"I only want to keep you safe." I tried to dazzle her.

"I know. But seriously, that car is over the top. I will be safe in the truck or the Volvo until I am changed." Bella kissed my cheek. At least she wasn't mad. My own irritation melted away. "Besides I like the fact I have this project with your sisters. I feel like Rose is finally accepting me and I don't want to mess that up." I nodded in understanding I was glad that Rose was trying now too.

"Can I buy you a car as a wedding present. You can always use the money from your sale to something else," I persisted. She opened her mouth, but closed it after a moment.

"I will make you a deal. You can get me a new car, but I want to be able to have a say in what I get. I am not a sports car type of person, plus no tank-proof cars." She countered.

"Okay, but the car has to be newer this time. At least within this century." I smirked.

"Stop hating on the truck," she stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled at her response.

Her ring was sparkling against her chest. I picked it up and played with it.

"Did you know that Alice already has my wedding dress?" Bella leaned into me, placing her head on my shoulder.

"No, I didn't. She has kept that from me." I admitted honestly.

"Well, I can't wear off the rack. She has had it or she ordered it the day after you took me to the meadow the first time." The pixie was getting better at hiding things from me.

"Huh. I had no idea. I know she started planning a wedding already though." I admitted. Bella sighed softly. I couldn't tell if she was upset or not.

"Bella, this is our wedding. You're the bride don't let her try to take control from you." I frowned. I wanted Bella to have what she wanted and not just give in to Alice.

"She asked if she could help. To tell the truth, I am glad she wants to help. I have no idea what I am doing and she will be in her element. She did promise to keep it small. I have Rose as a witness and she does seem genuine to keep with what I want, not what she thinks I should have." Bella smiled up at me.

"As long as you're happy. If she starts to go overboard let me know." I smiled back.

"I will." Bella promised.

"Would you like me to sing to you tonight?" I turned off her light on her nightstand.

"That will be great." Bella curled into me resting her head on my chest.

**A/N: How did Charlie's and Edward's talk go? I think it went rather well. Bella and the girls will still fix up the truck no worries. Just because Bella agreed to let Edward get her a car doesn't mean he won. **

**In case of any confusion:**

**Fig: Mike Newton (after the Fig Newton cookies)**

**Crash: Tyler Crowley (From crashing his van)**

**Poodle: Eric Yorkie (as explained above)**

**I know some thought it would be Jacob but Charlie gave the nicknames and he isn't aware of the wolves. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS&EC  
Preview Alert!**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**Preview:**

**I entered the house after Emmett and Jasper dropped me off. I ran upstairs to put my stuff away before I started dinner. Movement caught my eyes as I entered my room and I let out a screech dropping my bags in the doorway. I saw quick flash and Edward entered my bedroom landing in a defensive crouch. He scanned the room and then glanced at me quickly.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 22: Ferocious Monster.**

**(BPOV)**

I was just finishing stacking 5 gallon beverage coolers in a pyramid when the bell over the door rang. I glanced over to see Emmett and Jasper walking through the door, looking around curiously.

I was immediately suspicious of why they were here. I was also wondering where Edward was, I thought he was picking me up today. I was currently without the truck since Rose was working on it.

As soon as Emmett spotted me he broke out into a huge mischievous grin. Oh God, what was he going to do? He looked away from me and his grin grew even bigger. He stalked forward and approached Mike from behind.

"Mitch!" He exclaimed loudly causing Mike to jump in shock. He fumbled with his clipboard before turning around, looking irritated.

"It's Mike," he huffed loudly before spying Emmett towering over him. He gulped and took a quick step back. I slapped a hand over my mouth to cover a giggle.

"What is?" Emmett looked genuinely confused.

"My…name." Mike stuttered.

"Oh, isn't that what I said?" Emmett frowned.

"Um, no." Mike looked a bit nervous.

"Oh, sorry about that," Emmett chuckled slapping Mike on the back. Mike winced and stumbled forward a bit. I shook my head. What was he up to?

"May I help you," Mike shifted nervously. Emmett grinned wider and I was very curious to know what he was up to.

"Yup, I am here to get some camping gear. Going to need a good sleeping bag for winter like conditions. We need to make sure Bellsy doesn't lose any of toes to frost bite." He looked over at me and gave me exaggerated wink.

"We are going camping?" I tried to hide the disgust in my voice. If camping wasn't bad enough, in the cold it sounded less appealing. Mainly since I knew Edward would probably keep his distance.

"Yup, going right after graduation. Alice says it's going to snow, so make sure you pack for it. You might want to get some good boots and long johns. None of those fluffy girly boots either." Emmett informed me.

"You mean UGGs?" Mike spoke up. We all turned to him in surprise. Mike's ears turned slightly pink. "Alice was in here last Fall trying to convince my parents to stock them." He explained hastily. I saw Emmett rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That is why when it comes to camping I am in charge." He stated looking confident.

"I have a pair of good hiking boots. I bought them last Fall and only wore them a few times." I told Emmett.

"Are the treads still good? We don't need you slipping off the cliffs." Emmett snickered. I watched as Mike covered a laugh with a cough.

"They are just fine, thank you. You can ask Edward if you want. Where is he anyways?" I asked slightly worried that they were here without him.

"Off practicing his Caninese." Emmett shrugged. It took me half a second to realize he meant the wolves. I was suddenly curious what Alice saw and why it included camping in the snow.

"Edward can speak Cantonese?" Mike asked incredulously.

"No. So about those sleeping bags…" Emmett asked again.

"Right over here." Mike looked confused for a minute but headed to the section of the store. "We don't have a lot left since it's now Spring, but we have a few left over."

I followed behind them. Mike stopped in front of the shelves and knelt down.

"We do have these," Mike pulled out a few extreme weather sleeping bags. Most of them looked too small for a second person to fit in.

Unfortunately Emmett realized that too as I noticed the evil glint in his eyes.

"Hmm, that one might be good. But there would be no room for any Bom Chicka wah wah. Am I right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Mike. Mike glanced around for help.

"Um what?"

"You know hanky panky or whoopy, whatever you crazy kids are calling it these days." Emmett snickered. I could see it click in Mike's mind as he turned red in the face.

"Emmett," I hissed under my breath.

"What the matter, do I need to have a little talk with Eddie?" he smirked as he taunted me.

"No, but I think I need to call Rose." I threatened. He looked like he pondered my threat for a moment.

"I'll be good." He gave me an angelic smile which I didn't trust at all. "Seriously, go help Jasper." I turned hesitantly around spotting Jasper in another area of the store.

"What about winterize tents?" Emmett asked Mike like nothing just happened.

I sighed and went over to Jasper, who was looking at tent heaters.

"I don't suppose you can reign him in?" I muttered.

"Sorry, Emmett is in a class of his own. If it makes you feel any better one day soon you will be stronger than him and could easily take him out." Jasper gave me an encouraging look.

"Are you serious?" I looked hopeful before shooting Em a glance. He met my eyes and shook his head.

"Most definitely, make sure you get him good too." Jasper chuckled. "How do these things work?" He gestured to the small propane tent heaters.

"They work well for small tents for about fourteen hours. They will require ventilation though. " I answered.

"Hmmm, so let's go with at least two with about a refill each. I don't think you will be up there that long."

"Is it really going to be that cold," I frowned.

"That is what Alice has seen. She is the best weather forecaster I know." Jasper nodded taking the items off the shelves.

"Why exactly are we camping in the snow? Does this have something to do with Victoria?" There had to be more to this camping adventure, it seemed to go against Edward's grain to want to go camping in such extreme weather.

"Yes. Alice had a vision about an hour ago. Carlisle and Edward went to talk to the wolves. It looks like it will occur within the next week. We need to hide you when they come. No better place than in the mountains far from everything." Jasper explained. I absentmindedly nodded. Jasper glanced at me and frowned slightly. I felt a few waves of calm to try and sooth me.

"Stop feeling guilty." He stated as he walked to another display of batteries.

"What?"

"Stop, feeling guilty. There is no need for it. In fact you are doing us a favor keeping him with you." Jasper picked up a few D batteries.

"But he is a strong fighter." I glanced over to make sure Mike wasn't too close. Emmett seemed to have him busy by the tents.

"Yes, he is. But he is also a bigger worrier when it comes to you. If he was unable to see that you were safe for himself or unable to get to you, if you got in trouble, he would be preoccupied the whole time and might make sloppy mistakes. He is where he needs to be. I would do the same if it was Alice." He seemed honest enough.

"Really, I thought Edward was saying that to make me feel better." I answered. I grabbed a few gloves and boot warmers figuring I may need them. Thankfully Newton's carried cooler weather stuff all year round.

"I would, there wouldn't be a chance in Hell I would leave her side if she was human. Especially after that trick she played on me in that vision quest." Jasper nodded.

"We are going to need a First Aide kit too." Jasper nodded to a package on a nearby shelf. I scowled as he chuckled. I went over to grab it.

"Get yourself anything else you might need. Gloves, wool socks, or long johns. We can pay for it all at once. Anything else you might need I will let Alice now if she doesn't already." Jasper instructed.

"One problem…"

"No arguing about who is paying. You know Emmett and I will win." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes; I was learning to give up on fighting on that anyways.

"I was going to say I don't think they make long johns any more, old timer. So I guess I will have to miss out on the butt flaps." I smirked as it was Jasper's turn to roll his eyes.

"Just find something equivalent to it so you don't turn into a Bellsicle, please."

"Yes, sir," I saluted him and he tried to give me a disapproving look as his lips twitched.

I grabbed the appropriate items and met him at the register. Emmett walked up to the counter empty handed as Mike struggled behind him with a couple of boxes.

"Mike, do you need a hand?" I glared at Emmett who just shrugged innocently.

"Nope, I got it." He huffed as he heaved the boxes on the counter. "Is this all?"

"Yup, that should do it. Unless you sell rubbers?" Emmett took out his wallet.

"There are some good waterproof boots in that section." Mike pointed out. But by the smirk on Emmett's face I had a feeling he meant something else.

"Naw, I am not talking about boots. I am talking about a raincoat for the babymaker." Emmett had an evil glint in his eye. Mike froze with hands over the register.

"Oh, my god." I groaned as I buried my hand in my face.

"Don't you mean Adonis?" Emmett snickered.

"Who?" Mike looked both confused and amused.

"Emmett," Jasper's voice warned lowly.

"Um, no, sorry." Mike glanced at me and my face turned red. There was a slapping sound as Jasper slapped Emmett off the top of the head.

"Hey, I was just joking. I am sure Edward has that covered."

"Emmett, get out of here before I call Esme." I whispered under my breath. Emmett stopped snickered to eye me with interest. I started to pull out my cell phone. He winked at me before handing Mike a wad of bills.

"That should cover it. Jazz and I are your ride home. We will wait outside." Emmett picked up the boxes with ease with Jasper grabbing the bags. I think I might walk. "Keep the rest, put it towards books or something for school." He told Mike before heading out. I watched as Mike counted the money three times.

"There is like over two hundred extra bucks here. Do you think he made a mistake?" Mike asked me.

"Probably not. He might get insulted if you give it back to him too." I told him. Mike looked a little unsure. I am sure he didn't want to piss off Emmett.

"Want to split it?" he offered.

"You keep it, it was mainly your sale." I reached under the counter and grabbed my purse. It was about time for me to leave. I had a feeling the Cullens were trying to help Mike out. The store was doing okay, but college would be expensive and Mike failed to get any scholarships

"Bella, wait a moment." Mike sounded nervous. "Emmett said something about that kid from the Res. Jacob… I think… has been harassing you. If he shows up here while you are working let me now and I will take care of it."

"That's thoughtful of you Mike, but it is all under control right now." I gave him a tight smile. As thoughtful as it was, poor Mike wouldn't stand a chance against Jacob.

"Is it true then?" Mike asked twisting the bills in his hands.

"Is what true?" What did Emmett tell him?

"That Black tried to force himself on you" Mike still wasn't looking at me.

"I don't think that is any of your business. Beside I thought your money was on Jacob anyways?" my voice snipped at him. He flinched slightly.

"It is true I am not a fan of Edward. But that doesn't mean I want to see you hurt." He glanced at my injured hand.

"I punched Jacob." I shrugged. Mike's eyes went wide and his lips twitched.

"I think you did it wrong." He snickered.

"Funny," I rolled my eyes and took off my vest and placed it under the counter.

"Seriously, we have some boxing gloves if you like or metal bats. On the house." Mike teased waving the cash in his hands.

"Good- bye, Mike." I headed for the door.

"Bella,"

"What?" I turned back in irritation.

"Seriously, if there something I can do let me know." Mike seemed serious now.

"Thank you, Mike. But I think between Charlie, Edward and his brothers I think I have my bases covered." I waved and headed out.

**BS&EC**

I entered the house after Emmett and Jasper dropped me off. I ran upstairs to put my stuff away before I started dinner. Movement caught my eyes as I entered my room and I let out a screech dropping my bags in the doorway. I saw a quick flash and Edward entered my bedroom landing in a defensive crouch. He scanned the room and then glanced at me quickly.

"Don't just stand there get it. It went under the bed." I begged trembling. I pointed to my bed where I saw the enemy run under my bed.

Edward darted forward and quickly looked under the bed only reappear looking confused.

"I am not seeing anything?" he gave me a confused look. How could he miss it, it was huge. I could see it and his sight was better than mine.

I took half a step into the room to see it run across the floor again.

"There. See. Kill it." I screeched. Edward looked to see where I was pointing. He burst out laughing and all previous tension left him as he relaxed out of his crouch.

"It's not funny." I huffed crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Bella, it's just a tiny jumping spider." He said through his laughter.

"That thing is not tiny. It is a monstrous." Edward was still laughing at me. "Stop laughing. I thought you were my protector." Edward tried to stop laughing but his shoulders still shook. I glared at him.

"I am sorry, but when you screamed like that I thought you were being attacked." he sighed controlling himself more. "Love, a small spider like that won't hurt you. In fact they are good for eating bugs."

"Then let it go outside. I don't want it in my room. Do you know how many spiders on average that people swallow in their sleep each year?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella, I am hardly going to let one crawl into your mouth while I am here." He ran his hand through his hair. His eyes were still twinkling with humor. I glared at him until he sighed.

"I will save you from the treacherous spider." He crawled across the floor to my desk. "She runs towards dangerous vampires, but freaks out over a small spider." He said under his breath.

"I heard that." I huffed. Edward scooped the creepy thing up in his hands and jumped out the window. He was back a moment later. He walked over to where I was still standing.

"There, it is safe. Does the hero get a kiss?" He smiled charmingly.

"Maybe he would've if he wasn't making fun of me." I wasn't amused with his teasing.

"I am sorry." He said more sincerely.

"Thank you for taking care of it for me." I went on my tippy toes and gave him a simple kiss.

"You call that a kiss." He pulled me to him and gave me a more breathtaking kiss. He pulled back and I held onto his shoulders to keep from falling over.

"Want to practice a little." I asked. I boldly ran my hand down and rubbed his length. I was pleased to feel it respond to me. I wanted to repay him not for just the spider but the other night too. He cleared his throat and took a step back from me. My eyes darted down as he adjusted his pants. I felt Edward's gently release my bottom lip from my teeth. He placed gentle kiss at the corner of my mouth.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer Charlie just pulled up." He kissed my nose and led me from the room. We were half-way down the steps when Charlie came in the door. He stopped when he saw us on the stairs.

"What were you two up to?" he eyed us critically.

"I was rescuing the fair princess from a ferocious eight legged monster with my trusty tissue." Edward snickered from behind me. I turned back to glare at him.

"Oh, I see. Well are having a banquet to celebrate or should I order pizza?" Charlie's mustache twitched.

"Funny. You both are so funny," I huffed as I stomped into the kitchen.

I spent a few moments slamming around the kitchen. I started slice up a green pepper to make some chicken enchiladas. A white hand grabbed my hand making me stop.

"Slow down before you get hurt," Edward lectured softly. I yanked out of his grip.

"Let go, please." I heard him sigh behind me. His arms came around me from behind and wrapped around me.

"I am sorry for teasing you. I didn't think you'd get this upset." Edward apologized. I decided to ignore him and went pack to the peppers. I knew it would drive him crazy since he couldn't hear my thoughts.

After a moment he spun me around and picked me up and placed me on the counter next to where I was working. We were now eye level. I glanced behind him towards the door.

"He is busy watching the game. Say something even if it's to yell at me." Edward pleaded.

"I am not mad. I mean I am, but just not at you. It feels as if I have been picked on all day." I sighed. "You couldn't have just said you were killing a spider?"

"I am truly sorry. I was just teasing you and distract Charlie about why I was upstairs with you. I thought if I made it funny he would let it go faster. Plus you're cute when you are mad." He brushed my hair back.

"Great, so you purposely try to make me mad." I huffed. Edward gave me a guilty smile.

"What can I do to make it up to you? Make sure that it is Tyler who trips at Graduation?" Edward offered. I had tripped on stage during rehearsal when someone yelled out don't trip when I was halfway across.

"No," I shook my head smiling slightly.

"Alice promised she doesn't see you tripping during actual graduation." Edward gave me a soft smile.

"Like I ever plan to trip." I scoffed, Edward smirked but wisely remained quite. "It wasn't just Tyler either. Although, having the entire class laughing at me, I could do with out."  
"Did Emmett and Jasper do something?" he asked looking suspicious.

"Jasper wasn't that bad at all. Emmett on the other hand was a real brat. He basically told Mike that we were camping so we could have sex." Edward's eyes narrowed slightly and his eyes darkened.

"I am sorry. I had a feeling he might be up to something, but once he gets going trying to stop him just makes him get worse. I will deal with him later." Edward promised.

"Is it true I will be stronger than him after I am changed?" Edward grinned and started to chuckle.

"Yes, you can feel free to get your revenge on him then. I am sure no one will stop you, Rose included." Edward's eyes danced with amusement. "Of course, it will be your turn to not hurt me, when the time comes."

"I would never hurt you," I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was impossible to stay mad at him for very long. "Emmett on the other hand, I may remove an arm and wack him with it a few times." Edward chuckled. He leaned into kiss me.

We pulled back fast when Charlie cleared his throat.

"So are you planning on cooking dinner or are you still to busy thanking the knight?" Charlie opened the fridge to get a beer without really looking at us.

"I'm cooking." I blushed furiously. I was surprised to see Edward also looked caught off guard.

"Alrighty then." He walked back out of the room. He paused at the door and turned.

"Oh and Bells, you might want to give your mother a call about your necklace. I am not telling her about it." He took a swig and left the room.

I quickly looked down to see the ring hanging out. I looked back at Edward and he reached forward to help me down.

"Didn't you know he was coming?" I whispered.

"I got distracted." Edward looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, he doesn't seem overjoyed, but doesn't seem upset either." I moved back to fixing dinner. Edward gently pushed me aside and chopped up all the vegetables I needed fast for me.

"He still wishes we would wait until after college, but he is not against it." Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head as I started heating up the skillet. I smiled since that took a load off my mind.

**A/N: It has been awhile since I picked on Mike. Emmett was just giving him a subtle hint to back off and to warn him about Jake. **

**I know the last few chapters seemed more like fillers, but I didn't want to jump from one problem to the next so quickly. Next chapter we will reach the tent on the mountain. No wolf needed to keep it warm although one will be there. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS&EC  
Preview Alert**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**New game?" Edward offered.**

"**How about strip poker?" I suggested playfully. Edward's eyebrows shot up and he looked amused.**

"**I don't think that is a good idea in a tent while there is a blizzard outside." Edward chuckled then nodded his head toward the side of the tent. I gave him a confused look until he mouthed 'Seth'. Right I probably didn't want to be responsible of corrupting a minor's mind. **

**(See just Seth. Who did you think... Jake? I wonder where he went?)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 23: Tent**

**BPOV**

The wind blew fierce outside the tent. A few times I cringed at the sound although I was plenty warm inside the tent. I was resting on top of my sleeping bag wearing Edward's sweatshirt with a long sleeve top underneath. Under that was the thermal underwear. To tell the truth I was a little too warm.

"Are you sure he is warm enough?" I asked Edward for like the third time.

"Seth is fine. Fur coat." Edward placed down a card.

"Has he had enough to eat?" I asked. Edward tilted his head to the side.

"He says he is fine, he will find game after the storm lets up if he needs to. Stop mothering him. Your turn." Edward gestured to the cards in front of him.

"I only want to be polite. I feel like I owe him." I glanced at the card on top and drew from the deck.

Seth had carried me up the mountain from the clearing on his back. This was an attempt to cover my scent to where they hid me. My scent would lead the newborns to the clearing where the Cullens and the wolves would be waiting. It had been Jasper's idea and Seth was willing to volunteer for the job.

Edward picked up my card and laid a new one down. He laid down his hand.

"Gin. I promise that he is fine. But, Seth, if you would like to join us at some point you are welcome to." Edward spoke up. I smiled as I reached for my granola bar.

"Are you warm enough?' Edward asked for like the twelfth time since the snow started.

"Yes, in fact I am so warm I probably could lose the sweatshirt." I answered.

"Good, I am glad. I promise next time I take you somewhere it will be warmer." Edward smiled.

"Does that mean I get a honeymoon?" I asked innocently.

"I was thinking of it. A vacation after all this would be nice." Edward looked wistful. He picked up the cards and shuffled them with a blur.

I agree, I hoped we would go somewhere nice too. I wanted to see Edward relaxed and carefree again. We had a nice day in that meadow. But that was in that dream quest.

"New game?" Edward offered.

"How about strip poker?" I suggested playfully. Edward's eyebrows shot up and he looked amused.

"I don't think that is a good idea in a tent while there is a blizzard outside." Edward chuckled then nodded his head toward the side of the tent. I gave him a confused look until he mouthed 'Seth'. Right, I probably didn't want to be responsible of corrupting a minor's mind.

"Okay, winner gets to chose honeymoon location?" I suggested.

Edward frowned playing with cards in his hands for a moment.

"I will agree only if you still allow me to pay." He reasoned.

"Fair enough." I agreed. "But you need to deal at human speed. No slight of the hand." I gave him a pointed look.

"I wouldn't cheat." He gave me an innocent look.

"Yes, you would," I snorted with laughter. I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and watched as he dealt the cards.

"One draw, Aces high." Edward placed the deck down.

I picked up my cards to see what I had. I had three queens, a five and two. Trying my luck I got rid of the two and five. At least I had a three of kind.

"Two, please." I pushed the cards towards Edward. He gave me two new cards.

"Dealer takes three." He announced discarding his cards and picked three new cards. That had to mean he had started off worst then I did right? I took a deep breath and looked at my cards. I bit my lip trying not to smile. I got my fourth queen and a jack. That gave me a four of a kind.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded and placed my cards down.

"Four of a kind with a jack." I smiled.

"That is pretty good." Edward nodded and placed his cards down. "Straight flush." He looked up at me triumphantly. My smile faded, I can't believe I lost. But I couldn't figure out if he cheated.

"Best two out of three?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Alright where are we going?" I asked. It was probably somewhere extravagant knowing him.

"It is a surprise." Edward looked very smug as he picked up the cards.

"One hint, please?" I tried Alice's patented puppy dog eyes. Edward looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright. If you were dressed like that for where we are going you would be too hot." I pondered that for a moment.

"So…clothing optional," I teased wanting to see his expression.

"No." I gave him a fake pout. "Clothing prohibited." Edward smirked when my mouth dropped open in shock. He caught me off guard and tackled me softly into the sleeping bags. He started kissing me and slipped his tongue into my mouth smoothly. I got caught up for a moment before I remembered that we weren't exactly alone. I pushed on Edward's chest and he pulled back.

"Um, not that I am not enjoying this but…" I nodded my head in the same direction Edward did earlier.

"He went for a quick run around the area. We have some time to ourselves," his smile was devilish as he winked at me.

"Well then by all means," I pulled him back down to me. Just before our lips met he spoke again.

"We stop if you start getting cold at all." I sighed heavily and laid a hand on his cheek.

"I promise to tell you if I am cold, if you will stop asking if I am cold."  
"Sorry, I just can't help worry about you, this is lest than ideal conditions to camp." He gave me an apologetic smile. "You will tell me the truth though, right? You have a tendency to downplay your pain and discomfort." His look was more stern.

"I will promise to be honest, but just so you know your touch doesn't leave me cold." I reached to pull him close again.

Feeling daring I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands along his abs. His chest rumbled under my fingers. My finger wandered further down until I reached the top of his pants. I unbuttoned them and slipped my hand in. He squirmed a bit.

"Bella…" he pulled back his voice sounded hesitant.

"Lay back," I slid off his lap. He paused briefly before lying back but not before pushing his pants off his hip. It took me a second before I realized that he was going commando. His cock was erected in full attention and was much bigger than I realized was possible. I wrapped a hand around him and squeezed. I wasn't real sure what to do next. I always tuned Renée out at this point. I started to slide my hand up and down. Edward let out a hiss and my eyes flew to his face. His eyes were closed tight and his hands were in fists.

"Are you alright?" I stilled my hand.

"Keep going, baby," his voice rasped. I bit my lip and continued. I noticed a bead of moisture at the tip and ran my thumb around it. Edward let out a growl. Curious I leaned forward and licked his tip, he seemed to like it so I started to take him into my mouth until I felt his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Not…safe…" he warned voice hitching. I pulled all the way back. His hand shot out and brought my hand back to him.

I realized it was my mouth he was just concerned about. I continued taking my other hand and cupped him from underneath. He seemed to like that too. His breathing increased suddenly he growled so loudly he shook the tent. I let go just as he came.

He sat up in vampire speed and grabbed something to clean up with. He handed me some napkins and wet wipes too. I cleaned up the best I could and he threw everything in a small bag for disposables.

He kissed me hard leaving me breathless. He let me go and I fell on to the sleeping bag gasping for air.

"That was amazing, love." Edward was smiling. I smiled back before I realized something.

"You called me, baby," I smiled teasingly. Edward looked slightly embarrassed.

"I am sorry, I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You didn't. I kind of liked it." I promised. Edward smiled shyly as he adjusted his clothes.

**BS&EC**

Later that night, I sat up sharply in the sleeping bag. I glanced quickly around and found Edward sitting a few feet away. He was looking at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Love?" he asked softly.

"I think so. Just a weird dream. Why are you way over there?"

"I didn't want to make you cold." He looked down at my hands that were rubbing up and down my arms.

"I am not cold. I am just trying to calm down. Can you please come back over here and hold me." I asked.

He was back by my side instantly. His hands replaced mine instantly and I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

"Not really. I think it is anxiety over tomorrow. I know everyone will say it will go okay. But I think my imagination is running away with itself in my dreams." I felt Edward's lips brush my forehead.

"Maybe you need to distract me." I suggested. I felt him shake with silent laughter.

"How shall I do that?" he sounded intrigued.

"Why don't you tell me about your dreams. They have to be better than my mine." I asked.

"I am sure that Jasper already gave you a good idea on that." Edward answered sounding less than amused.

"Please, you hear mine all the time." I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Isn't it enough to know that you star in all of them," Edward looked a bit flustered which was new for him. I was a little flattered that he actually dreamed of me. I guess he was telling me the truth that day in the kitchen after he admitted to sneaking in my room at night.

"Nope, I want details," I giggled.

"Seth is right outside the tent." Edward argued.

"Seth is asleep. I can hear him snoring. Quit stalling or are the dreams that bad." I started to second guess them.

"The dreams were wonderful ones. Very NC-17. I will love to bring them to life with you one day, but that will have to wait until after we are married. Until then I am sure you can come up with your own ideas." Edward's voice sounded husky as he spoke to me.

"Will we be able to bring mine to life?" I asked looking up at him. He pressed a soft chaste kiss to my lips.

"I will look forward to it." He promised with a wishful smile on his face.

"Will you sing for me?" I asked, knowing that he would.

"As you wish. Lay down and get some sleep." I laid back down and tried to get comfortable as you could in a sleeping bag.

"Don't move." I placed my hand in his.

"I will stay here until you wake up." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

**BS&EC**

The morning came and the wind had died down overnight. I expected to see a bunch of snow on the ground but the snow had been light and the wind blew it right off the mountain.

I emerged from the tent bundled up. Edward already had a fire going and was attempting to cook over a small camp stove.

I glanced around to spy Seth eating what looked like eggs and bacon off a plate while still in wolf form. I was amazed that he trusted Edward so much. Most of the wolves seemed wary of the vampires.

"Hungry?" Edward asked looking up at me.

"A little. You brought stuff to cook?" my stomach was in knots worrying about our friends and family. It would hopefully be all over soon.

"I figured you and Seth might get hungry. It wasn't that hard to bring the extra gear." Edward shrugged.

Edward placed a plate in front of me and sat next to me on a fallen log he must have dragged up. He kissed my forehead as I stared to eat.

"Stop worrying. Everything is going to go great. Victoria is not going to expect us waiting for her. Our family is ready thanks to Jasper. The wolves are too, right, Seth?" he nodded towards the sandy wolf. Seth seemed to nod his head in agreement.

"I know. I just will be glad when this day will be over with." I moved my fork around the plate.

"I will be too. After today I will be looking forward to seeing this where it belongs on your hand." He brushed my hair aside and pulled out the necklace. The ring sparkled in the morning light.

"I will wear it when we get home. Knowing me I would lose it out here if I try to wear it now." I joked, but was partly serious at the same time.

"Yes, we are," Edward smiled widely looking at Seth. "Thank you." I elbowed him because I didn't like their one sided conversation.

"He asked if we were engaged and then told us congratulations." Edward explained.

"Thank you, Seth." I smiled at him. He seemed to give some sort of bark and got up to stretch his legs. He seemed edgy as he paced around the campsite.

"Everything is fine," Edward sensed my alarm. "He is just restless. He wanted to fight too, but his been appointed pretty much, as he refers to it, as a walkie-talkie. Sam thought he might be too young for the fight." Edward explained.

I stood and stretched. I grabbed a few napkins and stuffed them in my pocket. Edward gave a curious look.

"I will be right back." I headed towards the trees.

"Where are you going?" Edward was in front of me placing his hands on my arms to stop me.

"I need a human moment." I tried to go around him.

"You're not going anywhere without me." he fell into step behind me. I whirled around stopping fast.

"Um, no offense, I'd rather go by myself." I hinted trying not to get embarrassed.

"Bella, it's not exactly safe at the moment." Edward looked worried.

"I will be fast. In fact I could be back by now." I insisted.

"Love," he stopped turning his head to Seth who looked more alert and was looking at Edward expectantly.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Slight complication." He sighed. "Go quickly but don't go too far. I will explain when you get back."

I gave them another quick glance before hurrying into the woods.

After my human moment had past I turned to head back to campground. A figure popped out from behind a tree scaring me.

"Dam it, Jacob. What are you doing here?" I clutched my chest. I didn't have time for this. Perhaps he was the complication. But it confused me Edward didn't follow me after all.

"I came to fight with the rest of the pack. At least I can fight some vampires." His eyes looked lost and a bit cold.

"Then go to the clearing where the fight is taking place." I turned to walk away from him.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you first." He called after me. It sounded like he was following me.

"I have nothing to say to you. Leave before I scream for Edward." I snapped. I wasn't comfortable being with him alone. I was surprised Edward hadn't come yet. I hope that didn't mean anything was wrong.

"You're going the wrong way." Jacob huffed behind me. I ignored him and kept going. "Seriously, you are about to get lost. Or walk of a cliff."

"Go Away, Jacob!" I hissed.

"Not until you listen to me," Jacob insisted I felt him reach for my wrist.

I whirled around to face him pulling away from him before he could touch me.

"What? What can be so important?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
"I just thought I would tell you that I will step aside. Edward wins alright. I will take myself out of the picture in the fight today. After today I will just be a memory," He gravely announced.

"Are you fucking serious?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, a bad habit of Edward's. When I opened my eyes I could tell from one quick glance at Jacob he was. "Jacob William Black, that has to the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say. Do you think that makes you a martyr? Because it doesn't. It makes you a jack ass. You were never a choice. It was always Edward. Go ahead and kill yourself if that is how you are going to be, I don't care. But think of the others you are letting down like Billy, your sisters and the pack who needs you. Good bye." I turned back around to storm off. I pushed through some bushes to a small clearing. I took another step confused where I was and felt the ground crumble from underneath me. I screeched as I started to fall.

A warm hand shot out and grabbed me.

"Let go of me." I cried fighting against him.

"You seriously want me to do that right now?" Jacob looked down at me incredulously.

I looked down to see that I was hanging over the cliff and it was a long way down to a rocky bottom. I felt myself being lifted up and placed on my feet by the edge.

"Thank you, but that doesn't change anything. I am sure Edward will be here any second." I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Jacob opened his mouth to say something but we were interrupted.

"Don't count on it," Jacob whirled around and started to shake from head to foot.

Victoria was standing about two feet away from us with a vicious smile on her face.

"Edward is a little busy with one of my new friends." She sounded amused and confident.

I looked frantically around for some sign of him. Victoria took a step forward.

"We had a deal. I led you to where they were; you got to kill Edward and I got to take her away from him." Jacob growled. My heart faltered in my chest. He led Victoria right to us.

"I lied. She is to die." Victoria sneered.

"You made a deal with Victoria! Jacob, how could you." I yelled at his back, pounding on it. I glanced around frantically for Edward. If Edward was hurt in any way I would kill Jacob myself. But Victoria had to be gone first.

"Back off, bitch. I can kill you easily." Jacob threatened.

"Somehow I don't think so. If you turn into a mutt, you will only kill her for me." Victoria let out a sinister laugh as she took a dramatic step forward. Jacob's trembling increased.

I glanced around to see if I could find a way to give Jacob more space, so I didn't get hurt this time. Maybe if I made myself as tiny as possible. I started to crouch down into a ball.

I looked up as Jacob's hands grabbed at my shoulders.

"Forgive me." he pleaded, his eyes full of determination and sorrow.

Before I could respond I found myself flying through the air and a pair of cold arms caught me.

**A/N: And breathe. I know… you hate Jacob for his further betrayal. And where is Edward? I will update as soon as possible, I promise. I am glad most of you liked Mike last chapter. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert!**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

**Victoria appeared a moment later with a young male vampire. She scanned the campsite with frown on her face.**

"**She isn't here, Victoria. Do you think I would keep her in the same place as myself where you could find her?" I smirked. She glanced around eyes looking sharp and black. She seemed to be calculating every move. I fought to control my fury when I discovered it was Jacob that led her straight to us. **

"**She was here very recently. I will find her and kill her nice and slow." She had no plans keeping her promise to Jacob to let Bella live. "Kill him." She hissed at her friend. **_**If you are lucky enough to survive, Bella should already be dead.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 24: Wicked Witch**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella disappeared into the woods. Everything in me wanted to follow her. I knew she wanted her privacy at the moment, but I wasn't comfortable that she was on her own for a moment.

Unfortunately something urgent came up. I turned back to Seth.

"Did Alice say when the Volturi will show up?" I asked through Seth.

_Not long after the fight ends. She's estimating 20 mins._ Sam relayed to me. It figures they would wait until after the fight. They were probably waiting to after the fight in hopes that the size of our family would be decreased.

"After the fight you and the pack should get back to the La Push. You don't want to be around when the Volturi shows up." I advised them. I knew Caius would want the wolves destroyed if he knew about them.

_We can handle them._ Paul growled.

"Don't be too sure. Alice mentioned Alec is with them. He will be able to blind and paralyze all of us at the same time. They will most likely see if the newborns are taken care of and leave. We will not be able to win a fight against them."

_I agree with Edward. The Cullens have been truthful with us so far. _ Sam agreed with me. He seemed to debate something.

_Edward, Jacob has disappeared on us. I am not sure where he is at the moment. The last time he was a wolf he was trying to hide his thoughts. But I have a feeling he might be headed our way. He says he wants to help, but he is hiding something else. _

"Thank you, for the warning me." I grew grim. I watched the edge of the woods, I had hoped Bella would be back by now.

I scanned the woods for sounds from her. I located her heartbeat and then someone's thoughts.

"Stupid dog, of course he chooses now." I hissed. He was going to tell her he was going to take himself out of the picture by letting himself be killed. The ultimate manipulation in my book. If he died, even on purpose, Bella would blame herself. I started for the woods when Seth stopped me.

_Jacob is here? _Seth sounded unhappy. _Let me go to talk to him. He will not fight me. I will protect Bella. _The young wolf was very kind. I was pleased to see that he was protective of Bella. If Jacob had been more like Seth, I wouldn't have had a problem with him being her friend. In fact, I would've welcomed the extra protection. However, Jacob was a manipulator who was only looking out for himself, not even his own pack.

Before I could respond another problem showed up fast.

Damn it all to hell. It never rained but poured. As much as I hated it, Jacob was the least of my worries right now.

I leaned closely to Seth's ear so I could whisper for only him to hear. He tensed a little, but stayed in control.

"We have company, Victoria and one other. Hide so we can have the element of surprise." Seth looked at me for half a second before disappearing.

_What! Sam, you promised he would be safe up there! _Leah was spitting mad and not paying attention to the fight.

_Shut up, Leah, I will be fine._

_Leah, focus on the fight here. Stop distracting Seth so he can focus on his own fight. _Sam ordered.

_If one hair is harmed on him, I'll…._

_Don't you mean fur?_ One of the wolves, Quil, interrupted. Leah snarled at him.

_Silence everyone._ I shook my head. Any other time this might be amusing, but I had to tune the wolves out to focus myself.

Victoria appeared a moment later with a young male vampire. She scanned the campsite with frown on her face.

"She isn't here, Victoria. Do you think I would keep her in the same place as myself where you could find her?" I smirked. She glanced around, eyes looking sharp and black. She seemed to be calculating every move. I fought to control my fury when I discovered it was Jacob that led her straight to us.

"She was here very recently. I will find her and kill her nice and slow." She had no plans of keeping her promise to Jacob to let Bella live. "Kill him." She hissed at her friend. _If you are lucky enough to survive, Bella should already be dead. _The bigger vampire lunged for me and I was able to side step him easily. I grabbed him from behind knowing I had only moments since he was technically stronger than me.

Seth materialized and grabbed a leg. He pulled one way and I pulled an arm from the opposite side. The leg and arm detached with a sickening pop.  
The newborn screamed in pain.

_I can finish. Don't let her get Bella. _I nodded to Seth and hurried along after Victoria.

I could see in my mind that Victoria had found Bella and Jacob. Bella was standing near the edge of the cliff with Jacob in front of her. Victoria had them cornered. He was desperately trying not to phase, but he was shaking from head to foot until he was almost blurring. Jacob couldn't phase without hurting Bella.

_Where are you, you stupid bloodsucker? I am doing my best, but I can't hold on for much longer. _

I appeared at the edge of the woods. Bella was glancing at Jacob with a worried expression and was trying to curl into a ball. Jacob saw me out of the corner of his eye. _Get ready to catch. _ He was going to throw her towards me in hopes Victoria would go for him first.

He spun fast and picked up Bella. "Forgive me," he pleaded before tossing Bella with all his strength. He then dove towards Victoria as soon as he let Bella go.

I caught her quickly and she trembled in my arms. I turned to place her behind me.

"I have you, love. You are safe, but don't move from this spot." I told her as her terrified eyes quickly locked with mine. I whirled back around as Victoria turned to face me. I crouched ready to attack. She was getting ready to run.

"Just me and you. This has gone on long enough. Let's end this today." I hissed. She hesitated long enough. I heard Bella shifted behind me and she cursed lightly. The scent of fresh blood hit my nose. Victoria's red eyes snapped to behind me and I crouched, not about to let her attack Bella. The smell wasn't too strong so I knew she wasn't badly hurt.

With Victoria's attention momentarily diverted she never saw Seth leap from the shadows tackling her. He landed on her back pinning her down to the ground. Striking like lighting I snapped forward and removed her head first; before she could counter react. It was all over.

_Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is dead! _ Seth yelled triumphant. _What you think of that big sister? Not so little now, am I? _

_Whatever, just don't let it go to your head. _ She tried to hide how proud she was of him, but it was still apparent.

_We make a good team. Put it there! _ He stuck his nose out to me. He wanted me to stick out my fist for him to butt. I chuckled and obliged him.

"We do make a good team. But let's make sure we finish the job. We need to get all the body parts." I ordered. Seth ran off to retrieve the other vampire.

I quickly disassembled Victoria and then started the fire. I could hear Bella behind me and her heart was still beating rapidly. I was nervous to face her since I wasn't sure how she handled everything that just happened.

Seth came back and dropped some parts in the fire and turned to go back for more.

"Seth, do me a favor and grab the first aide kit at the campsite." I asked.

He looked behind me at Bella then at me again._ On it! _ The other wolves seemed skeptical. They thought I would attack my Bella since she was bleeding.

I turned finally to face Bella. She was crunched into a ball at the foot of the tree. Her eyes were wide and glued to me. I approached her calmly at human speed. She in turn gave me a strange look.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, but didn't move.

"You're bleeding." I pointed out.

"I know, it's just a small scratch. I was trying to move out of your way during the fight. Stay there and I will fix it myself when Seth gets back." She told me. I came closer because I wanted to see the cut myself. She wouldn't be able to see the dirt like I would.

Seth came back with the torso in his mouth. He was kicking the head like a soccer ball as he came. He kicked the head in and tossed the torso into the fire. He reached for the kit he attached to his hind leg by a cord. He pulled it out by the handle and tossed it to me and I caught it in mid air. Bella snorted with a small laugh at his antics.

"Let me see." I crouched down next to her. She slowly offered me her hand. I was starting to get so nervous that I scared her.

"I am sorry," I whispered as I started to clean the cut. She was right, it was shallow. She must have just scraped up against something sharp. It wasn't even really bleeding anymore.

"For what, you just saved my life?" she gave me an appraising smile.

"I didn't scare you when I just killed in front of you?" I asked.

"No, I am just being extra careful because of the blood. I know it bothers you. I didn't mean to get hurt, I am sorry if I distracted you." She bit her lip.

"It worked to our advantage. Victoria was distracted enough for Seth to get the jump on her. Not that I want you to ever do that again." I smiled crookedly as she returned one sheepishly. I finished bandaging her then lifted her hand to my lips to kiss it softly.

"I am just glad you're not seriously hurt." I helped her to her feet.

"Did either of them hurt you?" She her eyes scanned me all over. Her hands ran over my arms, chest, and she started to pepper my face with small kisses.

"I am fine, love. She barely touched me." I pulled her into a kiss. Her fingers dug into my hair and tried to pull me closer. I pulled back when I heard a low grumble from Seth reminding me about the Volturi.

"Is Seth alright?" Bella asked looking guilty and worried about the young wolf.

"He is fine. He was just reminding me of something." I soothed her.

"The others, do we know if they are alright?" she still was concerned.

"Yes, it is all over with. We should head back now." I watched as her eyes darted around looking for something. She looked very angry too.

"What happened to Jacob?" I frowned. I was so caught up in protecting Bella I didn't pay attention to him during the fight. The last thing I saw was that he lunged towards Victoria, right after he threw Bella towards me.

Before I could answer Bella, my attention diverted to Seth.

He had found Jacob. I drew in a sharp breath. I hated the guy for all the danger he had put Bella in. But at least in the end he put Bella's safety first. Still I couldn't feel any remorse for what happened to him.

"Jacob is dead. Victoria killed him before he could phase." I explained. She blinked a few times and her expression was unreadable. She glanced away looking at Seth standing on the cliff looking down. She started walking towards Seth.

"Love, please stay away from the edge." I grabbed her hand trying to hold her back. She held on tightly but still leaned forward to look. I hope the sight wouldn't give her nightmares. She looked over the edge and drew in a sharp breath.

I could see him hundreds of feet down, broken. He almost white despite his dark skin. The veins near the bite were black and were spreading to the rest of the body. I hoped he was far enough down that Bella couldn't see everything.

I was aware of the wolves heading here to retrieve his body. Although they were angry with him, they did it out of respect for Billy.

"Once you have him, get as quick as you can to your borders. We will try to prevent the Volturi from coming to investigate up here." I told Sam through Seth.

"The Volturi is here?" Bella's eyes opened and she looked at me in alarm.

"Alice saw it. It was the complication I mentioned earlier. We need to head to the others now. They are going to wonder where we are." Bella nodded as she stepped forward. I bent down and she hopped up on my back. I took off towards the clearing.

**BS&EC**

I was half way there when I realized we weren't going to make it.

I stopped running and placed Bella behind me.

"What is going on?" Bella still held on to my back. I couldn't answer her though as Alec and Demetri came into view. I felt her slip her injured hand up my shirt and place it on my back.

"Edward, lovely to see you again, and your _human,_ Bella is her name, correct?" Alec glanced at Bella over my shoulder. I didn't like how he said human. _Caius will be interested that she is still human._

"Yes, her name is Bella." I nodded.

"You are not with your family. I thought you would help them during the fight." He questioned. Jane had sent the two of them to find me. Demetri seemed befuddled that he couldn't lock on to Bella's mind. I felt smug about that.

"Well once Alice saw the fight, I wanted to keep her far from it as possible." I explained.

"Of course," Alec seemed diplomatic. _I can't see the attraction of the human though. _

"Bella, I am surprised that you are still human. Did Edward change his mind?" Alec looked over my shoulder at Bella. I could feel her stiffen.

"We thought it would be wise to wait until after high school graduation when I leave for college. My father is the police chief here; if I was to disappear too suddenly he would go looking for me. We were trying to be careful not to raise too much suspicion. I will be a vampire before the Fall." I admired Bella's confidence as she spoke to Alec without a trace of fear in her voice. In fact she seemed annoyed with him. Alec seemed fairly amused by this.

"See that she is. The brothers don't give second chances." Jane and Felix now joined us. Jane glared at Bella for half moment. _I still don't see the appeal of this human. _

Felix's thoughts I ignored because they not only were disgusting but he was trying to provoke me.

"Let's return home. The Cullens are innocent _today_." Jane tossed the others a bored look. _We will be back sooner than later_. She warned. I had no doubt she spoke the truth.

I waited until they were gone before facing Bella. I took her hand from under my shirt and doubled checked the bandage.

"I wasn't sure if it still smelt of fresh blood." She bushed slightly.

"So you were hoping my scent would mark you as mine?" I guessed with a small smirk. Her blush increased and her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, I am yours," she declared softly lifting her eyes to mine.

"As I am yours, Isabella." I smiled triumphantly as her arousal grew. She was unconsciously leaning into me more.

I have to say I was surprised with her mood. I expected her to be upset about Jacob.

"I am sorry I couldn't stop Victoria before she killed Jacob." I brushed her back from her face. It was a lie, I couldn't care less that he was dead.

"I am not. He got what he deserves. Hell, he got what he wanted." Bella's voice was colder than I have ever heard it.

"Love, are you sure you are alright? You don't sound like yourself." I asked softly.

"He is dead. He can't do anything to hurt either of us anymore." She said dismissively.

"Love, he was a close friend at one point. It is okay to be saddened by his death." I was growing concerned.

"Well, I am not. He pushed too far this time. He lost any chance he had for forgiveness. Can we go back to the others now?" she asked. She was starting to sound irritated. I backed off not pushing the issue.

"Yes, of course." I nodded started to turn, so she could get on my back.

"Wait." Bella called once again. She was pulling her necklace up from under her shirt. "Will you help me with my ring?" Her request pleased me.

I reached around for the clasp, my fingers brushed against her neck. Her breath hitched as I unhooked and slid the ring off. I then held it up in front of her.

"You sure about this? Last chance to change your mind." I teased. She raised her own left hand and slid it on her finger.

"Yes, I am sure. In fact I would marry you today if I could." Her voice rang with confidence. She lifted up on to her tip toes and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her with ease, returning the kiss. I pulled back when I knew she need to catch her breath.  
"We could. If I start running now we can be in Vegas tonight." I grinned crookedly at her.

"And leave us with a ticked off pixie, I don't think so," Emmett snickered as he got closer to us. Jasper wasn't far behind him. _I sure hope that was a joke._

"He is right. I would want our family there." Bella smiled before turning to my brothers.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked them with concern.

"Everyone is fine. Wasn't much of a battle." Jasper promised her.

"Yeah, only Jasper here was stupid enough to get bitten. He was trying to protect Alice." Emmett chuckled. _Dude, was she pissed too. She was holding her own just fine._

"I am sorry you got hurt." Bella frowned apologetically.

"I will survive. I am sorry you got hurt." He looked pointedly at her hand.

"Just a scratch. But it worked enough to distract Victoria." Bella explained shyly.

"So you got her." Jasper looked pleased on the outside, but was inwardly concerned about Bella. _I am having trouble reading her emotions, is she really okay? _ That concerned me a bit. It was unusual for Jasper to be blocked.

"I had some help from Seth. He caught her off guard while she was distracted by Bella's bleeding." I informed them then in lower voice added. "Jacob is dead as well."

My brothers exchanged a look then glanced at Bella.

_So is that a good thing?_ Emmett asked looking unsure. I nodded slightly. I felt Bella grasp my elbow. She seemed oblivious to the exchange.

"Umm, not to be rude, but can we get back to the house, please." Bella asked, she looked tired and a little cold.

"Sorry, love, right away," I apologized.

"Em and I will go grab your camping gear." Jasper disappeared into the woods. Emmett opened his mouth to make a lewd remark but I snarled. _Okay, okay, I am going._

I decided to scoop Bella up bridal style and ran with her all the way home.

**BS&EC**

I brought her directly to our room and placed her on the edge of the bed. She immediately got up.

"I am going to shower. I smell like a campfire." Bella told me. No she didn't, she smelt intoxicating like always.

"Alright, would you like me to make you something to eat or we can go out somewhere." I offered. I was hoping she wanted to go somewhere just the two of us.

"A sandwich would be fine." I forced a smile as I nodded. She paused at the doorframe and turned back. "Maybe we can go to the meadow afterwards?" she asked looking hopeful. I was pleased by that idea. It would be more peaceful for both of us.

"That's sound great. I can pack everything up as a picnic if you like?" I suggested. A genuine smile appeared on Bella's face.

"I would like that." She agreed before disappearing into the room.

I headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Alice was cutting up some fruit and was putting it in a bowl. Esme was making a sandwich. Someone had started brownies and I could smell them baking.

"Thank you, ladies," I replied as both ladies beamed up at me.

"You're welcome, dear." Esme smiled as wrapped the sandwich.

"How is Bella?" Alice asked concerned. _I hate that I couldn't see anything up there. I wish I could've warned you. _I reached over a gave her shoulder a squeeze, so she knew I didn't blame her.

"I am not sure. She says she fine, but she is not acting like herself. Jasper can't get a lock on her emotions." I sighed worrying.

"I am sure she will be alright. She might be in a bit of shock or overload over everything that happened recently. She probably just shut down to recuperate. Just give her time." Carlisle patted me on the shoulder.

"I just wish I could do something for her." I admitted that I was at a loss.

"Be patient with her and give her any thing she might need. If she needs to be held, hold her. If she needs to vent, listen to her without judgment." Carlisle advised. _Even if it is about Jacob. She may feel guilty he died._ I frowned in disgust. His death wasn't her fault.

"Charlie will call around nightfall about Jacob's death. He is going to try to get her to attend the funeral." Alice placed a lid on the bowl of fruit.

"I am not going to let her be forced into that." I shook my head.

"Will this work," Rose appeared with a small cooler like bag and placed it on the table.

"That is perfect. Thank you, Rose." Esme started to load up the cooler.

Rose turned to me with a skeptical expression. "I think you should encourage her to go."

I looked at her in surprise. _Hear me out before you yell._

"She needs closure from him. I am not saying she needs to forgive him. It can be two separate things. But if she doesn't get some sort of closure she could become bitter from holding it inside. I should know." _She is too sweet of a girl to become bitter like I have._

"I am still not going to force her. But I understand what you are getting at."

The alarm buzzed for the brownies and at the same time as I heard the shower shut off.

"Enjoy you afternoon. The two of you earned it." Alice had a sly smile on her face blocking me.

**A/N: Both Jacob and Victoria are not longer threats. Rose is right Bella does need closure. I am not saying Jacob deserves forgiveness though. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC **

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC **

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview:**

**I was determined to have a good rest of the day. I wanted this morning as far from my mind as possible. I was still pissed the hell off that Jacob led Victoria right to us and set Edward up to be killed. Not mention all the crap he tried to lay on me like he was stepping aside when really he was setting Edward up to be killed. I don't even know what to think or feel about that he actually did die in the end? The Jacob box could be buried along with him in his grave never to be open again.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 25: Fruit **

**(BPOV)**

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I quickly got changed into new blue top Alice recently purchased and a pair of jeans. I left the bathroom and looked around for Edward. He still wasn't back yet. I took a seat on his bed and brushed my hair.

I was determined to have a good rest of the day. I wanted this morning as far from my mind as possible. I was still pissed the hell off that Jacob led Victoria right to us and set Edward up to be killed. Not to mention all the crap he tried to lay on me like he was stepping aside when really he was setting Edward up to be killed. I don't even know what to think or feel about how he actually did die in the end? The Jacob box could be buried along with him in his grave never to be open again.

I felt a hand stop me in mid-stroke. The brush was gently taken from me.

"Careful, love, you'll pull out all of your beautiful hair." Edward placed a soft kiss on the back of my head. He started to brush it softly, taking his time with each snarl. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed him taking care of me. I felt Edward divide the hair and start to braid it.

"You know how to braid?" I opened my eyes but didn't turn my head.

"In theory, however, this is technically my first time." He kissed the nape of my neck.

Once I felt him secure it with an elastic band, I turned to face him.  
"Thank you," I stretched up to kiss him on the lips, placing my hand on the back of his neck. He met me halfway slipping his cool tongue into my warm mouth. I felt his hands on my waist and he pulled me onto his lap until I was straddling him.

We started to get more heated when my hips bucked against him he pulled back. He rested his forehead against mine as our breath calmed and breath slowed.

"If we continue we will never make it to the meadow," he looked regretful.

I nodded as I slid off his lap. He stood and held his hand to help me up. I straightened my clothes once on my feet.

"Whenever you are ready," he smiled at me.

"I am ready. Do you think I will need this?" I held up the sweatshirt.

"I would bring it just in case. Am I running or did you want to hike it today?" he asked.

"We will get there sooner if you run." I tied the sweatshirt around my waist so I wouldn't lose it when he ran.

He pulled me on to his back and waited until I had my arms around his neck.

"Now is the time to close your eyes if you don't want to watch as we jump out of the window." He teased.

I placed my chin on his shoulder and held on as he jumped, then ran. My eyes remained open as we blurred through the forest coming to a stop moments later in the meadow. Edward helped me down and held on for a moment until I regained my balance.

"You've gotten much better at this." he chuckled, kissing my forehead before spreading out the blanket.

"I enjoy it now. I think running with you is why I like motorcycles so much." I grinned before sitting on the blanket.

"Should I buy you a motorcycle then, rather than a car," Edward asked as he placed the cooler next to me.

"I thought I got to choose?" I glared at him playfully. A motorcycle was out of the question anyways. For one thing Charlie would be less than pleased and for another, motorcycles were more of a bad memory now.

"You do," he promised still not sitting. I was starting to feel odd looking up at him.

"Are you going to sit?" I patted a spot next to me.

"In a moment. The girls packed you some brownies, fruit, and a sandwich." He informed me.

I wasn't very hungry but I pulled out a brownie and a water to drink. I started to nibble on it when I felt Edward sit down beside me.

He held out some wild flowers when I glanced up at him.

"Flowers for the beautiful lady," He gave me a shy smile.

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek before smelling the flowers. I placed them next to me and patted my lap looking up to Edward.

With a lopsided smile he laid down placing his head in my lap. He closed his eyes and had a peaceful smile on his face as I started to run my fingers through his hair. A sigh of contentment came from him.

"Just don't get crumbs in my hair," he teased. I playfully tugged on his hair. He chuckled as he caught my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the finger tips before releasing my hand.

Once I had my hand back I started running it through his bronze lochs again.

"Fine, I will just add flowers to your hair." I giggled reaching for the flowers. With his eyes closed he captured my hand and returned it to his hair.

"Don't you dare," he grumbled sounding slightly distracted. "I am going to miss this," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" my voice came out sharper than I intended in my confusion.

"Esme and Alice are going to insist I cut my hair for the wedding. Once it is cut it can't grow back." Edward's eyes opened as he eyed me with concern.

"No. No way, you're not allowed." I shook my head vigorously. I loved running my finger through his hair. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair as if I held on it would keep it on his head.

"Yes, ma'am." he promised. I leaned down and gave him an upside down kiss. It was a slightly awkward position, but the kiss was still breathtaking.

I pulled back when Edward started to sit up. He reached into the cooler and came out with the container of fruit. He pulled the lid off and tossed it on the blanket.

With his long fingers, he pulled out a grape and held it to my mouth.

"Open," he gave me a charming look.

"I can fe…" I was cut off as he pushed the grape in as I was talking. I gave him a dirty look as I chewed the sweet fruit.

"It is more fun this way," he said sweetly holding out a piece of melon. I leaned forward and took the piece into my mouth right off his fingers. Edward's eyes seemed to darken as my lips brushed his fingers.

He grabbed a slice of strawberry next. This time when I got the strawberry, I wrapped my tongue around his fingers and sucked on them gently while keeping eye contact with Edward. He was eyeing me intently with each fruit he offered. I didn't know that something like this could be so sensual.

"More," Edward's voice was rough. I nodded not trusting my voice. At some point I shifted and was almost sitting on top of him.

He selected a grape without looking. As he held it up he crushed it slightly, causing juice to run down his fingers. He started to put it down and I reached out to grab his wrist to stop him. I sucked the grape into my mouth and then licked the juices off his fingers. I heard a rumble from his chest. I closed my eyes and sucked on his index finger, listening as the rumble increased.

"You are right. This way is more fun." I glanced up at him through my eyelashes.

I found myself on my back with my sweatshirt acting as a pillow.

"My turn." Edward hovered over me and whispered into my ear. "May I try something new?"  
I nodded not trusting to speak without my voice cracking. He placed a soft kiss behind my ear before returning to kiss me on the mouth. With one hand I felt him pop open my jean button. I was vaguely aware of my pants moving down my legs. I tensed slightly when I felt a finger enter me.

"Relax, baby." he cooed with his cool breath washing across my face. I relaxed as he started pumping in and out. At one point he added another finger. My breath became rapid and my heart pounded. My eyes closed as I lost myself in Edward's ministrations.

"Feel good," he softly growled in my ear.

"Yes. Please don't stop." I begged. My breath hitched when he added another finger.

"Open your eyes. Who do you belong to, baby?" his voice was thick like honey. I stared into his dark hooded eyes.

"You," I whispered unevenly as I reached the edge and was barely holding on.

"Louder, I want to hear that you are mine," he growled.

"Yours." I exclaimed out as I tumbled over the edge. As I tried to catch my breath my eyes flutter close.

**BS&EC**

When I opened my eyes the daylight was fading.

"Have a nice nap, sleeping beauty." Edward's lips brushed my forehead.

"I fell asleep? Edward, I am sorry." I struggle to sit up, Edward helped me.

"Don't apologize, love. You needed your rest," Edward was looking very smug.

"You're pleased with yourself aren't you?" I accused shaking my head in amusement.

Before Edward could speak a phone went off.

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gona  
Whatcha gonna do when sherrif John Brown  
Come for you tell me whatcha gonna do._

Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
When they come for you

"I believe that is your phone." Edward chuckled reaching for it on the blanket and tossed it to me.

I looked at the screen and discovered that it was Charlie calling me.

"I didn't program this for Charlie." I looked at the screen.

"One guess, who did," Edward smirked. Emmett. When did he get a hold of my phone?

The phone went off again.

"Hi, Dad," I answered this time. It has to be important for him to call me again.

"Bells, what are you up to?" Charlie's voice sounded somber.

"Edward and I are just hanging out?" I said nonchalantly.

"How soon can you get home? I need to tell you something rather urgent," he asked.

"Um, I guess I can come home now," I frowned that our time for solitude was over. I glanced up at Edward who was looking grim too. He mouthed 'fifteen minutes.' "I can get there in about fifteen-twenty minutes."

"Good…" he seemed to hesitate. "Ask Edward to come in with you." He added.

"Are we in trouble?" I furrowed my brow. Maybe word of our camping trip made it to him, thanks to Emmett's big mouth around Mike.

"No, not at all. But I think he needs to hear what I want to say."

"Alright. I will tell him." I glanced again at Edward. He just nodded to me in agreement. Charlie hung up after a brief 'bye'.

"I wonder what that was about. Do you know what he wants?" I put the phone into my pocket. Edward sighed and nodded, not quite meeting my eyes. I had a feeling he did know.

"I have a good idea. Alice warned me when you were getting ready." He admitted.

"Why were you hiding it from me," I huffed as I stood up to get my things ready.

"It wasn't my intention to hide it from you. I just wasn't sure how to bring up the subject. You seemed so intent on have a good time here. I didn't want to ruin it. Besides I was hoping Charlie would change his mind." Edward reached out for my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you. What does he want?" I asked.

"He's probably going to tell you about Jacob. Alice saw he was going to try insist you go to the funeral." Edward tried to pull me back down on his lap. I stepped away crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I am not going. He can't make me go." I yelled in frustration.

"Love," Edward said cautiously.

"It would be wrong for me to go to his funeral. You go to them to say your good-byes and morn the lost. I can't do that. I am happy that he is gone. Good riddance." I kept ranting. The lid on the box had flown open and my rage for Jacob came full out.

"Bella," Edward was starting to look concerned.

"No." I shook my head as tears started to fall in my anger. "He has really crossed the line this time. I hate him. Do you even know what he did?" I didn't wait for Edward to answer this time.

"He set you up to be killed. He led that bitch right to us, so she could kill you. Meanwhile the bastard thought he was going to get away with it. He wanted me to fucking believe that he was going to let himself be killed in the fight so he could clear that path for you. Who does that shit? He was never a choice." My body was shaking under my rage.

"The worse part is he's dead just like he wanted. And I don't say that because I will miss him. But because I wanted answers from him, answers that I will never get." I was near blinded by my tears. I couldn't see Edward any more. "After those answers I wanted to kill him myself, for even thinking about killing you. If he had…if you had…I could've…." I started hyperventilating as my sobs took over.

I felt Edward's strong arms encompass me. I buried my face into his chest sobbing. My body sagged and he held me up.

"I am fine, love. I am right here, holding you. They didn't succeed to even get a scratch on me. I did pick up on what they were up to in the end." He explained, but didn't sound as nearly as mad as I expected him to be.

"I still want to kill him for everything," I confessed. He stroked the back of my head tenderly.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." I insisted.

"I wouldn't have let you. You would've hated yourself for it later. You are not a violent person." I looked up to him. My crying was under control now. He brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"He was trying to get you killed. I would kill to protect you." I insisted, I didn't care if I was human compared to a wolf and vampires, I would've found a way. He gave me a sad smile and kissed my forehead.

"I know you would, my love. I pray that you would never have to, though." He gave me a quick chaste kiss.

"I am not going to his funeral," I said decisively.

"No one is going to make you go. I promise." He answered, but his demeanor said something else.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming?" I frowned.

"Something Rose mentioned that I think you should think about. She believes you still need closure from Jacob." He explained.

"I can't forgive him for what he has done." I shook my head, my anger rising again.

"I am not asking you to. No one is. Closure isn't about forgiveness as much letting go. So if you need to stand in front of his casket and scream at him to your heart's content you should do it." I am sure that would go over well at his funeral.

"Why aren't you mad at him?" I was confused to his attitude.

"Oh, make no mistake, I am furious with the mutt. If Victoria hadn't killed him, I would've. However he is dead. Right now you need me more." He seemed sincere and so loving.

"But you just said you wouldn't let me kill him."

"I wouldn't because I wouldn't want you to carry that on your conscious for the rest of your life." I still didn't see the difference but I guess it didn't matter since he was dead.

"We need to get going or Charlie might get worried."

"Right, sorry." I took a step back from him.

"Don't be, love. If you need to vent again I am here." He smiled softly.

"Thank you." I wiped my eyes. They felt itchy and swollen.

"You're more than welcome. Come on, beautiful." Edward scooped me up.

**BS&EC**

Edward ran us to the trail head where Alice and the Volvo were waiting. She placed these cooling eye patch things on my eye lids with the direct order not to remove them until I was back at the house.

Edward stopped around the corner from the house and changed one of his rear tires to a spare. He didn't explain before pulling up to the house. I saw the curtain move before Edward even shut off the engine.

"Ready," I sighed and shrugged. I hope I would stay calm enough and not yell at Charlie.

We approached the door hand in hand. Charlie opened the door before we could get there.

"Sorry, we are later than expected, Chief. I ended up getting a flat on the way over here." Edward apologized. I then realized his flat excuse gave us the extra time.

"Those things happen. Make sure you take care of it though. Driving on a spare isn't good long term." Charlie nodded looking behind us at the Volvo.

"Already on it. I called Rose from the road and asked her to order new tires." Edward lied well.

"Why don't you two take a seat on the couch." Charlie directed stepping aside so we could pass.

I took a seat and Edward sat beside me. I clung on to his hand for strength. Charlie sat in his chair looking older than he was.

"Bells, I have to tell you something that might be hard to understand." Charlie explained.

"Jacob died earlier today."

"How?" I asked because it seemed logical. Obviously I would have to hide my anger about what really happened. Charlie wouldn't understand and I didn't know the story he was told.

"Well, there isn't going to be an autopsy, but I have a strong suspicions." Charlie sighed heavily. "There is no easy way to explain this but I think Jacob has been on drugs. More specifically steroids. I am sorry I didn't take your worries more serious earlier when you tried to tell me."

"What?" I was confused at first. Then I remembered that when Jacob first phased I thought he joined Sam's cult and he was being forced drugs. That seemed a life time ago.

"I should have pressed the issue with Billy awhile back. If I had maybe Jacob would still be alive today." Charlie's eyes were filled with regret.

"Dad, it wasn't your fault." I whispered. "We don't even know if it was drugs." Well some of us did. I didn't want Charlie to blame himself for any of this.

"The signs were all there. Sudden growth spurt, the muscles and even his mood change. I think the way he has been acting towards you was roid rage."

I opened my mouth to argue but Edward squeezed my hand.

"I am sorry for your loss, Charlie. Please pass on my condolences to Chief Black." Edward spoke smoothly.

"Thank you, Edward. I will." Charlie nodded. "Funeral is the day after tomorrow. If you like to join Bella and I, you are welcome to."

"I am not going," I spoke up.

"Isabella Marie, you ought to pay your respects." Charlie's voice was in a do not argue tone. I knew Charlie felt that way since he knew Jacob was a young boy and was probably blaming himself for not getting Jacob 'help' for his drug problem.

"The problem with that is I don't have respect for Jacob right now. Drugs or not, it doesn't make what he did okay." I argued but tried to hold back my real temper.

Charlie rubbed both hand over his face and looked disgruntled.

"I know you have every right to hate him right now. But he, at one point, was a good friend before the drugs." He sighed heavily. "I won't force you, but I hope you'll reconsider."

"I am not making any promises." I leaned into Edward. Charlie nodded before standing up.

"I am going to La Push. Billy is a mess. I could only imagine if it was you I had to bury." I flinched and looked down. "I will probably spend the night. Will you be okay here alone?"  
Edward answered for me.

"I am sure the girls will not be disappointed if she spent the night again." Edward reassured Charlie.  
"That is fine. Stay safe though. Don't go driving far without new tires, please." Charlie nodded.

He came over and gave me an awkward hug. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. I waited until I heard the cruiser start to close my eyes and lean into Edward.

It wasn't really until then I realized what it was going to do to Charlie for me to have 'die' soon.

**A/N: Bella is too angry at Jacob to feel anything else at the moment. I had a review that thought she should instantly forgive Jacob when he saved her from Victoria costing his own life. It is more complicated than that. If he didn't lead her to them than her life wouldn't need saving. Plus, he tried to get Edward killed. Bella is going to care more about that than her own life. On top of it Jacob said he was going take himself out so she thinks he got what he wanted. **

**Right now she in a period of angry and avoidance. Which is why Edward and the Cullens are hoping she get closure. **

**Charlie is blaming himself thinking Jacob had a drug problem that he overlooked. When I said Bella went to him before I was talking about New Moon when Jake first phased and ignored Bella. **

**Thank You For All Reviews**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC **

**BS&EC **

**Preview:**

"**There is more. I want to go into La Push today." If they let me, that is. "I have thought about over the last few days. You are right; I want closure before we get married." **

"**I can bring you as far as the border and I will wait for you to get back." He had no visible reaction. He stilled my hand that still were lightly hitting the keys and laced our fingers together.**

"**Love, if you chose to forgive him, not saying you have to, I would understand." Edward told me calmly.**

"**How can I after he tried to have you killed?" I frowned. That was unforgivable in my book.**

"**Yes, but at the last moment he did safe you. To me that is commendable even if all prior actions were horrendous." He paused, and I remained silent. "I also would never hold it against you if you do miss the friend he once was."**

"**That person was long gone though." My voice stayed flat.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 26: James Island**

**BPOV**

The next couple of days went quickly. It was the day after Jacob's funeral. I had gone back in forth in my mind about going. I was still upset with Jacob and I wasn't sure if my presence would even be wanted by Billy. For all I knew he blamed me for Jacob's death. I also wasn't sure if I trusted myself not to blow up again like I did in the meadow. I knew Edward was right that I needed closure but I didn't think the funeral was the proper time. I ended up making a few casseroles for Charlie to take with him.

At Charlie's request I did make a phone call to Billy. To my surprise he apologized to me. He blamed himself for initially pushing Jacob towards me. He apologized also for Jacob's behavior but couldn't offer any insight why Jacob acted like he did in the end.

Billy told me he understood that I didn't want to be there at the funeral. Also, that when I was ready that I could come to La Push.

I kept myself busy the day of the funeral, I happily let Alice drown me in ideas for the wedding. We were getting married August 13th.

I got to try on the dress for the first time and fell in love with it. It was perfect and needed very little altering. I had convinced Alice to let me wear semi-flats instead of these sky high heels she originally insisted on.

The cake was going to be three tiered once again. Only one layer would actually be edible cake though. The other layers would be Styrofoam covered in fondant. At least we wouldn't be wasting much.

In addition, I agreed to let the guest list be expanded slightly. Angela's father was going to marry us so I thought it would be nice to invite her mother too; as well as Angela and Ben. Esme asked politely to invite the Denalis, which I agreed to. Charlie wanted to invite Billy and Sue. It would still be a small wedding in the backyard.

Jasper started to build us an arch and Esme was going to plant some type of climbing flowers that would climb up it and bloom in time for the wedding.

Edward left last night after I fell asleep to go hunting with his brothers. He hadn't traveled far since before the dream quest. I insisted that he go while I was spending the night. Even though everything was safe once again, I felt better when I slept in our bed when he was away.

After I finished breakfast, Esme told me the girls were expecting me in the garage.

I stepped in and couldn't believe my eyes. My truck looked brand new, but still looked from the 1950s. It had a fresh apple red paint job and no more rust. Rose was screwing in a new headlight when I walked in. Alice was in the cab with doors open.

"It looks great," I felt guilty that I couldn't be more of a help. I helped sand areas but I wasn't getting the results Rose did.

Rose looked up and gave me a smile.

"Just in time to help us wash it and wax it." She announced.

"Finally I think I got rid of that smell. Does it smell alright to you?" Alice stepped out of the cab. I stuck my head in and took a wiff. The scent of pine hit my nose. There was no more tobacco smell.

"It smells like a forest." I told her.

"Good, I wanted to make sure that other smell was gone, but it didn't smell girly either." She looked pleased with herself.

"The upholstery looks good too." I complimented her.

"I am glad you like it, but it was mostly thanks to Esme." Alice walked over to a bench and placed her cleaner on it.

"Esme will take the Chrome. Alice get the tires. Bella and I will wash the rest of the truck." Rose suggested.

"That is fine with me." Esme came in to the garage. I noticed she had her hair pulled back and was wearing fairly old clothes. I looked around and for the first time notice Alice and Rose was dressed similar.

"Alice, I had no idea that you owned such clothes." I giggled looking at her.

"I do now. I bought them yesterday at a second hand store to wear." She was settling herself in front of the first tire.

"Let me get this straight. You bought old clothes to wear to wash the truck?" I shook my head in amazement.

"I wasn't going to wear my own." Alice scoffed. She pulled a new toothbrush out and started to spray the tire down with a white wall cleaner. She started washing the tire with a deep concentration on her face being very meticulous as she started to scrub.

"Here, try this to wash the floor of the bed," Rose handed me something that looked like a scrub brush on a pole.

I climbed in carefully and Esme handed up a bucket of soapy water. I got the brush wet and started scrubbing it down. Since it had just been painted it wasn't really that dirty. We were just making sure it looked perfect before trying to sell it.

I was near the end before clumsiness caught up to me. I wanted to get the last corner so I placed the bucket on the edge of the bed. Esme was working on the bumper so I stayed in the truck. I stepped on a wet area, cursing that I didn't think this out better.

My foot slipped and in the process of trying to catch my balance my hand holding the pole swung out and hit the bucket off the truck.

"Argh!" Alice squealed from below. She stood up dripping wet. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Alice, I am so sorry," I gasped. Rose's laughter peeled from the other side of the truck.

"It is not funny." Alice pouted.

"Alice, why didn't you move?" Esme was desperately trying to hold in her laughter. I started to fight my own giggles.

"I didn't see it coming until it was too late. I was concentrating too hard on cleaning the tire rim." She whined. Rose and Esme both laughed. "It is not funny." Alice grabbed a wet cloth and tossed it at them, which they neatly dodged. I am not sure what happened next but water and sponges started flying. Soon we were all wet. I tried to stand to get out of the crossfire at one point and slipped and crashed on the floor of the bed.

"Time to settle down," Esme called out. "Bella, dear, are you alright," She sounded concerned.

"I am fine." I tried to stand again and fell before I could make it all the way up. Rose and Alice collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Let me give you hand." Esme hopped in and lifted me out with easy. She placed me on my feet.

"Go get something dry on while I fix you some lunch. By then the truck should be dry enough to wax." Esme guided me out of the garage.

I entered Edward's room and pulled out a different t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Alice knocked then walked in before I could answer.

"Here wear this," She placed a nice forest green dress on the bed with cap sleeves.

"Alice, I can't wear that to wax the car." She was fairly sensible earlier. And I say 'fairly' since she bought her clothes to wash a car.

"Rose and I will finish up with the waxing while you eat. I just got a call someone who is interested in the car and will be here in about an hour." She told me.

"Will he buy it?" I asked curiously.

"I think by the time the boys arrive home tonight you'll be a richer woman." Alice winked at me. She started to head out the door and paused. "Oh, by the way, check all your ring tones. I think Emmett fooled with more than just Charlie's."

"Who else's?" I groaned. Alice just smirked and indicated just a moment with her finger.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I closed my eyes in irritation and I heard Alice giggle as she left the room. I opened my eyes and grabbed my phone before it went to voicemail. I smiled when I saw that it was Edward.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello, beautiful, I thought I was going to miss you again. I tried calling earlier to wish you a good morning." Edward's velvety voice came over the line.

"I am sorry. I left the phone in your room since we were washing the truck, I didn't want to get it wet." I explained.

"How is that project going?" Edward asked. I wasn't sure if he was really interested or not.

"Good. The truck just needs a coat of wax. Alice just told me a buyer will be out here in a bit to look at it." I told him excitedly anyways.

"Maybe you should wait until I can be there. I can come back now." Edward sounded slightly condescending.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because I want to make sure you get a good deal and not taken for a ride."

"That is ridiculous. Rose and Alice will be here. From what I understand Rose will handle most of the negotiations." I huffed in annoyance. There was a brief silence on the line before I heard Edward chuckling.

"Then perhaps it is the buyer who is going to need help." he sounded amused.

"How's hunting, did you catch yourself a mountain lion?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hunting is going well. No lion, but an elk and a wolf so far." There was an awkward pause. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"About what?" I sat on the edge of the bed tired of standing.

"The wolf. I forgot you were sensitive about that." He sounded upset with himself.

"Why wou…oh." I realized what he was talking about. "It is fine really. You didn't upset me." There was another pause. "When will you be back?" I asked.

"Tonight, but maybe after you are asleep so don't wait up." Edward answered.

"Will you at least wake me when you do get back?" I asked. I missed him so much. I couldn't wait until we could hunt together.

"I will." He sound pleased.

"I should go so I can eat before he gets here."

"Alright, beautiful, take care of my heart. I left it with you." He sounded reluctant to let me go.

"I will. Do me a favor and smack Emmett off the top of his head with a tree please." I got ready to hang up.

"Do I have to ask what has he done now?" Edward sounded curious.

"Oh, he knows what he did. Love you."

"I love you too,"

I hung up the phone and headed down the stairs. Esme had a sandwich and bowl of soup waiting for me. I glanced at my numbers to see what other ones that Emmett might have messed with.

**Barbie Girl – **Rose

**Material Girl – **Alice

**Fame theme – **Emmett

**Witch Doctor – **Carlisle

**Take Me Out to the Ball Game **– Phil

**Momma Mia – **Renée

**Calling all the Angels **– Esme

**Yankee Doodle Dandy **-Jasper

I shook my head in amusement. Some of them were pretty funny. In fact Esme was actually really sweet. I came to one more and frowned before deleting it. I didn't need that number anymore.

**BS&EC**

I rolled over in bed in the morning to collide with a cold form that immediately embraced me.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward purred. My eyes locked with his warm golden ones.

"You're back," I squealed nearly tackling him and kissed him hard on the mouth. I pulled back sharply after a moment. "Wait did you just get back?"

"We got home around one this morning." He answered leaning to kiss me again. I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You promised to wake me up when you got back," I pouted.

"I tried," He started to chuckle. "You had some very unlady like response telling me to let you sleep." His eyes were twinkling in amusement.

"Oh god, I am sorry." I turned red in embarrassment. Luckily he didn't seem insulted by it.

"That's alright, you made up for it with asking me if I preferred satin or lace. What do you need to know that for?" he smirked evilly.

I am sure my face was even redder. After Rose sold the truck, we went out shopping. I couldn't deny Alice since I promised her awhile ago.

We hit a lingerie store and with the girls' help I found myself owning more skimpy underwear sets. I had tried to figure out something for the honeymoon as well. I had a hard time trying to decide between satin or lace, not sure which Edward would prefer.

"It was for bridesmaid dresses." I fibbed. Edward gave me a smile of amusement. I am sure he didn't believe me.

"I don't believe you," he eyed me suspiciously. "Tell me." His fingers grazed my cheek and he was trying to dazzle me. I blinked a few times before responding.

"Alright. Fine." I locked eyes with him again and smiled.

"Well?" he asked after a moment.

"I just told you. I am not about to tell you out loud. Since you're a mind reader…opps that right, you can't read my mind. Can you?" I teased giving him a smug smile.

His mouth dropped open right before he started to scowl.

"Not funny." He started to attack me with his fingers flying over my skin making me shriek in laughter.

"Stop… _gasp_… Please…stop." I was laughing so hard I couldn't speak. "Edward… before I have an accident." I finally was able to get out.  
He stopped but wouldn't let me up.

"I am serious, I need a human moment." I begged squirming.

"Tell me first." he insisted with devilish glint in his eyes.  
"No. You have to wait."

"Isabella," he huffed.

"Eddie," I mocked back knowing that he hated to be called that. He scowled before sighing and let me up.

"Aww, don't be that way. I am sure once you know, you will like it." I hoped. I brushed his cheek with my own hand. "I want it to be a surprise for that vacation you promised me. "

His eyes glazed over as he looked thoughtful. His eyes grew darker and slightly hooded.

"I will be right back." I left him to ponder.

I was at the door to the bathroom when he called out to me.

"Baby," I turned in surprise. He only called me that a couple of times before when we were 'practicing'. He was in front of me instantly cupping the back of my head as he leaned in for a deep kiss. When he released me I was dizzy.

"In the answer to the satin and lace debate. The answer is neither, I prefer all natural. Although, if you wanted to try to change my mind, I wouldn't be apposed to it." He pulled back smirking. "I will go make you breakfast. Anything you want?"

_You._ I stood flustered trying to catch my bearings. "A banana. Don't slice it though, I want it whole." I boldly licked my lips and hurried into the bathroom. I heard Edward groan as I closed the door and leaned against it.

**BS&EC**

After breakfast I quietly sat next to Edward on the piano. He played my lullaby first as well as some more songs. I rested with my head on his shoulder watching his fingers fly over the keys.

"You are quite today. Missing the truck?" he teased lightly. _  
_"Hmm, I will miss it some. I'm still surprised that got Rose close to forty thousand for it. That was more then the Volvo right?" I smiled as he wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, but not more than the Vanquish," he stated. "What is with heavy thinking though?"

"I feel guilty. I know that Charlie couldn't have paid nearly that price when he bought it. I feel like Billy might have gotten ripped off." I sighed, playing with piano keys.

"Don't. You girls put a lot of work into that truck. Did you know that as punishment for his stunt at Newton's Emmett had to clean the engine with an eyebrow brush as a scrub brush?" Edward laughed.

"No, I didn't know that. But to be fair, we weren't the only ones to work on it." I hated to admit it, but it was only running thanks to Jacob. Edward sighed.

"So what are you trying to say, love?"

"I want to give the money to Billy. He needs it more than I do. But I am not sure if he will take it. If he may not hate me for the death of his son, he still is a very proud man." I looked away not sure how Edward would respond.

"First, Jacob's death isn't your fault. Two, you are the most generous person I know. If you would like to give the money to Billy, I am sure we can find a way. Maybe if he receives an anonymous grant he will take it or least give it to someone else in the tribe that needs it." Edward suggested.

"Like the Pacific Northwest Trust?" I looked up at him challenging him. He seemed fluster for a brief second before recovering.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" He shook his head. "But something like that. I can set it up if you like."

"Please." I kissed his cheek.

I gauged his reaction before I continued. He seemed in a good enough mood.

"There is more. I want to go into La Push today. I have thought about it over the last few days. You are right; I want closure before we get married and move away."

"I can bring you as far as the border and I will wait for you to get back." He had no visible reaction. He stilled my hand that was lightly hitting the keys and laced our fingers together.

"Love, if you chose to forgive him, not saying you have to, I would understand." Edward told me calmly.

"How can I after he tried to have you killed?" I frowned. That was unforgivable in my book.

"Yes, but at the last moment he did safe you. To me that is commendable, even if all prior actions were horrendous." He paused, and I remained silent. "I also would never hold it against you if you do miss the friend he once was."

"That person was long gone though, that wasn't the Jacob, my friend, I knew in the end." My voice stayed flat. Edward nodded and then changed the subject.

"So, may I get you that new car now or do I have to wait until you're officially my wife?" he stopped playing and wrapped an arm around me.

"I could just borrow the Volvo if I need a car and you're not here, can't I?" I glanced up at him through my eyelashes.

"So, the t-shirt and sweatshirt weren't enough, you're going to take my Volvo now?" he brushed some hair away from my eyes looking amused.

"Will you let me take it?" I retorted biting my lip slightly.

"If you want it, it is yours." He pecked me on the mouth. He pulled out the keys and handed them to me.

**BS&EC**

I was driving through La Push when I realized I had no idea where the graveyard was. I tried to remember passing one in my travels and I couldn't. I didn't want to bother Billy and I wasn't sure how the wolves would react if I showed up at Emily's.

I spotted a figure walking on the road with little girl on his shoulders. I recognized him as Quil. The little girl must be Claire.

He turned as I approached squinting to look inside. When he saw that it was me he raised a hand in greeting. I slowed to a stop and put down the window.

"Hey, Quil," I greeted him cautiously.

"Bella." he greeted back sounding friendly enough.

"Um, can you tell me where I can find the graveyard?" I asked.

"If you are looking for Jacob then you won't find him here. He was placed in a burial canoe and then placed in the trees out on James Island. We will go back out there in about nine months to bury him in the ground." He explained.

"Oh," I exclaimed sheepishly. I guess I could just go to the beach then. "Thank you."

"Bella, wait a moment. I owe you an apology." Quil looked ashamed.

"Shouldn't I apologize to you?" I frowned gripping the wheel.

"You haven't done anything to me. But I did something I wish I wasn't talked into. Hell…opps sorry, Claire." But the girl was too busy watching a butterfly to notice. "Jacob convinced me to bless the wood for the dream quest. I had no idea it would work. I am sorry for the trouble."

"I only blame Jacob for that mess." I admitted. He gave me a sad smile.

"Take care of yourself. Try not to rampage or anything once you are changed. I hate to have to take you out." He snickered.

"You would have to catch me first." I laughed.

"Wolves are faster," he called good naturally as he headed off.

He waved as he started walking again talking to Claire as she happily pointed things out.

I changed direction and went to the beach. I climbed out and walked along the beach until I sat on the fallen log I sat on many of times with Jacob. I pulled my knees ups and rested my chin on it.

I stared at the waves for awhile before speaking. From here I had a good view of James Island.

"I am still so mad at you. If you were still alive today I wouldn't hesitate to kill you again. I hope you suffered when you died. I hope that it was painful so you have a glimpse of what it like for me to think you tried to kill Edward. I will never forgive you for trying to kill him. Instead you must lie in the bed you made yourself. In fact, that is what you wanted anyways right? To die in that fight. Well, congrats, I guess you won after all.

I blamed myself for a long time thinking I led you on. But when I look back on it, even if I did, it doesn't excuse you for what you were doing. I am sorry if I hurt you but it was never intentional. I only wanted my friend, but that wasn't good enough apparently. I tried to let go when I realized our friendship was too complicated, but you refused to let me let you go.

I don't believe it when you said it was because you loved me. If you loved me at all, you never would have tried to take Edward from me, much less kill him. What you did was vindictive and out of spite. Killing Edward would've killed me too. But maybe you couldn't understand that since you don't understand the vampire bonds.

Did you even think about what could've happened to Seth, your own brother, as well? Or any of the other members of your pack? Seth and Edward got along fine together, even had each other's backs during that fight. So I know it is possible for wolves and vampires to get along."

I stopped talking when I heard footsteps near me. I looked up to see Seth approaching. He gave me a sheepish grin and a small wave.

"Just making sure you are okay. I heard yelling." He paused beside the log.

"I am fine, just yelling at Jacob," I explained. Seth looked out to the ocean and then back at me.

"Oh, I see. Has it helped?' He asked.

"Not really. I just wished I could know why he couldn't just let go and let me be with Edward."

"Don't we all." Seth nodded.

"The rest of the pack has seemed to accept it. Or am I wrong?"

"They have. The ones that have imprinted seem to get it more. That and our Spirits have spoken." Seth answered. "I wish I could give you the answers you want. We have all seen in his head and begged him to see reason, but he was convinced that becoming a vampire wasn't right. What made him think he was smarter than Spirits is beyond us all. I just hope he is at peace now."

"Aren't you mad at him, he sent Victoria right to you." Seth seemed so calm when he talked about Jacob. He once idolized him and Jacob almost got him killed.

"Most of the pack feels betrayed by him. Leah might have beaten you to him and killed him. Sam had to order most of us to the funeral mainly out of respect for Billy. I was mad for awhile, but life is too short to hold a grudge. It is all over now; he can't hurt me or anyone else now." Seth shrugged. "Though, we all might have to get a stupid blood test. The Chief is convinced more than ever that we are on drugs. Looks like the vamp doctor will do it, so questions won't be raised at the hospital about our miraculous healing or if anything out of the ordinary is in our blood."

"Sorry about that. Jacob wasn't taking drugs was he?" I asked.

"Very doubtful. It would be hard for him to hide something like that. I got to run. Say hi to Edward for me." Seth waved before jogging off.

I remained in silence watching the waves.

"You know Seth is a very smart boy. Everyone could learn a lot from him. I don't know why being friends couldn't be enough for you and I will never now. I wish I got the answers from you that I deserve. But I am going to have to settle for that I won't. The funny thing is, I know if you gave Edward half a chance you two would've got along. I wanted you to find someone to love you like I do Edward. I wanted you to be happy, but knew I wasn't it." I bit my lip try to decide whether or not to continue.

"Edward proposed to me and I told him yes. We are going to be married in a couple of weeks. After that I will be leaving Forks.

I am grateful that you did try to save me in the end. But it is almost like too little too late. As harsh as that sounds, you have put me through the wringer these past few months.

Every memory I have of you now has been tarnished and will only bring hurt to think about. You were like a completely different person than who I once knew.

I was ready to say good-bye and good riddance to you today. But after talking to Seth I realize he's right in a way. Except for me, life will go on too long to stay angry with you. I don't want to become bitter or angry like I have been the past few days. Maybe one day I will be able to separate the good memories from the bad ones. I hope I can. We did have some good memories at one time.

Good-bye Jacob. I hope you found peace."

I waited a moment before getting up and headed to the Volvo. I got in and headed away from the beach and La Push. It felt as a huge weight had been lifted. I was able to let go. What is in the past was in the past now. There was no need to keeping dwelling on it.

I passed Emily and Sam walking along the road. Emily waved and Sam nodded his head in acknowledgement.

When I reached the border I pulled over to the side. The passenger door opened and my Adonis slipped in. Without a word he reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go. We rode in peaceful silence home._  
_

**A/N: Bella may not have gone to the funeral but did get her closure. She did reach out to Billy in her own way as well. Even though he is grieving he doesn't blame her for being upset with Jacob still. As for the pack some if not most are angry with Jacob as well. They would feel betrayed by him for going to Victoria. Jacob did know that Seth was up there with Edward and Bella. So he put a brother in harms way as well. I doubt that would go over well.**

**I looked up the Quileute burial practices because I was unsure if they were like ours. I found out about the burial canoes and that chiefs and prominent members were placed out on James Island. Yes, in the trees at first that wasn't error. Whether or not they still practice this today I couldn't find out. The information I found out was on the quileutenation/org and few other sites dedicate to Native Americans.**

**I don't own the songs that Emmett selected for Bella's phone. They were only suppose to make her laugh and maybe blush a little not completely embarrass her. In case of confusion, yes I know Jasper is not a Yankee, Emmett purposely chose it to poke at him.**

**Thank You For All Reviews**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**BS&EC**

**Preview :**

**I jumped down and landed next to Jasper. **_**She still seems in control, but should we help him? **_** I shook my head. Emmett had this coming. I glanced at Alice, who was now on the porch trying to control her giggles. **_**He will be fine. Well at least physically.**_** She winked at me. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 27: Change**

**(EPOV)**

The cabin of the plane was fairly quiet as we flew over Central America to our destination. Bella curled up against me as she slept lightly. She didn't sleep that well on our previous flight either.

"Can I _help_ you with anything, sir," a girl was at my elbow bent slightly trying to expose her horrible implants to me. _I can show you my personal cockpit._ "I can show you the rest rooms."

"I am fine thank you. However…" she started to leer with a lustful glint in her pale blue eyes as I spoke, "my wife will most likely need it when she wakes up."

"Your wife," the girl frowned and glanced at my sleeping angel with a frown.

"Yes, my wife. We are on our honeymoon." I smiled wider taking Bella's left hand in my showing off her rings.

"How nice," the girl frowned before walked off to bother someone else.

Nice? Nice didn't cover it. Wonderful…magnificent…glorious…even those words were mere reflections of what I was feeling.

I once thought of Bella as a bride walking down the aisle on her father's arm. But nothing prepared me for the actual moment. My love was a breathtaking angel when she met me at the alter and as she pledged her love to me.

Alice did a wonderful job creating a wedding to remember that was a perfect reflection of Bella. It was small and intimate but not understated at all. The wedding seemed to fall out a _Midsummer's Night Dream._

I was nervous at first when Tanya was coming, but the worry was for nothing. Tanya approached Bella first, giving her a light hug, and welcomed her to the family. She then moved to hug me, proceeding to ask if I knew any single male vampires or other interesting male humans in Forks.

I glanced up from our joint hands to Bella's beautiful brown eyes that were open and looking at me.

"Hey beautiful, did you enjoy your rest?" I asked. She stretched and sat up more.

"As much I could on a plane. I guess there are some perks to first class." She grinned groggily.

"Do you want anything?" I asked looking for the stewardess.

"A coke would be nice." She asked.

"Miss, can we get a Coke, water and some nuts, please." I asked the same girl from earlier.

"Nuts cost extra," she huffed.

"That's fine." I nodded. She stalked away going in the right direction at least.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have told her you were married." Bella giggled from beside me.

"Why wouldn't I? It was the best thing that has ever happened to me." Bella blushed and I leaned into kiss her. I licked the bottom of her lip pleading for entrance before she allowed me to slip my tongue in.

We pulled apart as our drinks were slammed down hard.

"Your drinks and nuts." The girl sniffed. I glanced up at her for a brief moment. I was seriously considering report her behavior to her superiors. "Just so you know there is a fine for the mile high club."

"Sex in a smelly, cramped, bathroom? No thank you. Who does that?" Bella glared back at her. The girl just rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"Sorry, about that?" I took her soda and tapped the top trying to prevent it from exploding when it was opened.

"Why are you apologizing? It is not your fault she is rude." Bella struggled to open the bag of nuts. It popped opened and spilled out. I held my hand out and caught the nuts before they fell everywhere.

"Opps, thank you," Bella giggled. I found a napkin and placed them on top of it. I opened her soda and handed it to her next.

"At least you can't hear what that horrible girl was thinking." I mumbled. Bella frowned before kissing my forehead.

"Maybe one day I will be able to help you with that." Bella gave me a soft grin. "Do you think he is right?"

"Eleazar? Good chance that he is." I grinned back. Eleazar took notice of Bella at the wedding. Seems that she could block him as well, making him believe that she may become a mental shield when she was turned into a vampire.

It was Kate who suggested that she might be able to cover others with it like she was able to push out her own power.

Needless to say, Bella was very excited to try it out. She wasn't the only one. Jasper and Carlisle were very intrigued as well. I already knew my Bella was special.

"How much longer?" Bella asked as she shifted in her seat.

"About another two hours." I answered.

"Maybe we should think about joining that club. It will kill some time?" Bella gave me a sly look.

"Cards?" I offered. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

**BS&EC**

A few hours later we got out of a cab by the docks. Bella glanced back at the music and people dancing in the street.

"We can join for the party for awhile or we can head to our next destination." I offered after paying the cab driver.

"Our next destination? We aren't at it?" Bella looked bewildered.

"Nope. We need to take a boat next." I smiled picking up our bags.

"Boat?" She wrinkled her nose. I chuckled and led the way to a small speed boat. Bella followed behind me and stopped.

"Um, exactly where are we going? Atlantis?" Bella asked sounding a bit unsure.

"Surprise, remember?" I smirked jumping on the boat and putting our luggage down. I jumped back out to help her in.

I scooped her up bridal style causing her to squeal. I placed her in the seat beside me. I handed her a life jacket before starting up the boat.

Once we were on open water I glanced at her.

"Bella, please wear the life jacket." I asked.

"You're not wearing one?" she shrugged.

"I can swim well and I am not going to lose my balance and fall in, then probably get attacked by the only sharks in the area." I heard the life jacket being tossed at me only to miss completely.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella get up and start moving. I instantly slowed the boat.

"Love, what are you doing?" I reached up for her and she sat herself down in my lap sideways.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled my neck.

"There, I have myself a life preserver and it is much better than an orange vest. Even better if you ask me." She wiggled in my lap slightly. I don't think she realized what she was doing to me by doing that.

"And why is that?" I asked amusingly. I was interested in hearing her answer.

"Well, for one, that vest wouldn't be able to fight off a shark." She curled into me more.

"I guess there is that. With your luck we would probably hit a rare school of Makos." I teased.

She scowled and shifted again over my lap. "Love, you keep doing that and we will have problem." She smirked and purposely wiggled some more. I stopped her with one hand one the waist and moved her until she was looking forward. I placed her hands on the wheel.

"Here you drive." I hoped to distract her some or we would never make it to the island.

"You're letting me drive?" Bella looked surprised as she gripped the wheel. She also looked a bit excited. Her tendency to be an adrenaline junkie still made me nervous. I am not sure that will go away once she is a vampire either.

"Why not, it isn't like you can hit anything." I kissed her neck surprising her. The boat lurched forward as she squealed.

"Don't I need to know where I am going to drive?" Bella hinted.

"Nope, just make sure the arrow on the compass stays here and we will be fine." I moved my hands under her skirt and caressed the soft skin of her legs.

"You didn't buy an island, right?" she joked.

"I can honestly say I didn't buy an island." I promised, I gazed ahead to look for signs on the horizon of our approaching destination.

"Can you see it?" I was unsure if she could see our destination with her human eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't buy an island." She asked shifting herself unconsciously this time against me.

"I didn't, that is Isle Esme. Carlisle gave it to her for their anniversary one year." I took back control of the boat by slowing it as I brought it to the small dock.

I quickly tied the boat up, vampire speed, and scooped Bella up in my arms again.

I ran at vampire speed to the house and paused outside the door. I opened the door and slowly stepped inside so she could take in the whole experience.

I saw her eyes widen in awe as she looked around. She looked at the lit candles even more curiously.

"The caretaker was here earlier to make sure the house was ready for us." I explained.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked to be polite not placing her down.

"As long as it ends in with us in the bedroom." She purred, her finger played with strands of my hair.

"That I can guarantee," I carried her from room to room with easy. It was clear to anyone that knew her that Esme decorated the house.

We ended in a bedroom with a four posted bed with a white canopy. The French doors were open to a moonlit path to the ocean. I placed her on her feet by the end of the bed.

"I will be right back, I'm going to go grab our bags." I told her hurrying at vampire speed back to the boat. I took a deep breath before picking up our luggage. I was slightly nervous at what was to come next. Sure we have practiced a lot, but I was still nervous about the heat of the moment. I hurried back not wanting to leave Bella waiting for long.

I entered the room to find that she hadn't moved far. She was fingering the light material from the canopy that was hanging down. I placed the bags down. In the short time I was gone she looked hot too. I wiped some of the moisture off the back of her neck.

"I hope the weather is not too hot for you. I thought it might make it easier." I explained.

"I am fine. If I need to I will just keep you close." She turned around and hugged herself to me. "Definitely an upgrade from the tent."

We both stood there quietly for a moment. She appeared as nervous as I felt.

"Feel like a midnight swim? The water is warm and it the type of beach I know that you like." I suggested.

"Okay, give me a few human moments to get ready," she asked with a sly smile.

"As you wish. If you need the bags moved let me do it please. With how Alice packed them I think they weigh more than a baby elephant." I smirked, placing her suitcase on a nearby bench for her to have easy access. Bella's eyes only widened for a moment before she giggled slightly.

"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised." She kissed my cheek before moving to her bag.

"Just don't take to long, Mrs. Cullen." I pulled off my shirt and tossed it at her. She blushed lightly but looked pleased. I went out the French doors to the beach. On my way checking to make sure no sharp shells or rocks were in the path that would trip her or cut her dainty feet.

At the beach I slowly waded in looking around for sharks, leaving my pants by the shore. Few came this close to shore, but with Bella's luck the odds would be against us. It appeared to be safe.

I stayed out about waist deep gazing up at the full moon. Even with the practicing I was nervous I would hurt her. I knew there would be no avoiding it completely. Even Carlisle reminded me silently that there would be a bit of blood. I was surprised he didn't talk me out of it, since he didn't even attempt it with Esme.

I wanted this though and I knew Bella did too. It did reassure me that she understood if my control failed she might have to be turned A.S.A.P.. In fact she seemed a bit turned on by the idea.

I am not sure how much time past when I heard Bella coming closer. Something dropped on the ground before she entered the water. I wanted to turn around but I seemed almost frozen.

It wasn't until she was at my side and slipped her small hand into mine that I looked down at her. She was gazing up at the moon with a smile on her face. Her creamy skin glowed in the moonlight. She was every bit a goddess. She may call me her Adonis, but she was my Artemis.

"The moon is beautiful," Bella commented.

"It pales in your comparison," I turned to her. She blushed lightly but didn't refuse the compliment like she often did before. "If anything becomes too much, tell me immediately."  
"I will I promise. Please don't let your nerves get the best of you. We will be fine, we are meant to be, remember?" She placed a hand on my cheek and a sense of calm went through me.

"Written in the stars." I nodded and her eyes sparkled up at me. I pulled her with me into the deeper water until we were both floating. I was hoping the water would act as a cushion.

Bella was wrapped around me as I slowly entered her without breaking eye contact. She winched slightly but recovered quickly.

"Move," she demanded sexily in a husky voice. We moved up and down causing small waves to go away from us as we started to get more aggressive with our moments and touches. Her body was tight and hot around my cock. Her arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders. Our mouths seemed fused together as my tongue danced with hers.  
I heard slightly whimper when I felt my hands clenched on her so I forced myself to let go of her body.

I knew we were close anyways. When she came her head tilted back away from me and her chest heaved into my face. I buried my face in them as I growled coming inside her.

I glanced up to make sure she didn't pass out on me like before. She was staring at me with lust filled and eager eyes.

"Don't stop. Our bed now," she purred before attacking my neck with kisses. She bit down on my neck and I growled almost coming again in her. But I held off wanting her to come for me again.

"As you wish, baby," I hurried with her in my arms to our waiting bed.

**BS&EC**

**One month and two days later.**

**Lyme, NH**

I waited patiently in a chair beside her still form on our bed. She wasn't making a peep and barely breathing. The only indication that she was still alive was the fact that I could hear her heart beating in her chest.

_Not long now. Two hours. _ Alice appeared by my side. I nodded without looking up.

_She looks stunning._

"She always has been beautiful." I argued. Alice rolled her eyes as she looked at Bella's sleeping form. _Not what I would've chosen for her._ She eyed the jeans and t-shirt.

"Alice, if she had woken up in those stilettos she would've had a fit. Besides, who wears a silk dress hunting?" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

_Which is why after I saw her nearly put a hole in the wall with the shoes I agreed on the sneakers. _I laughed out loud when I saw the vision Alice had. She failed to mention she had been the target if she didn't move. She stuck her tongue out and skipped out of the room to give us some more time alone.

"I hope you are doing alright, love." I reached for her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Still concerned she wasn't making a peep.

_Heart sounds fine, son. Remember I was able to stay quiet as well. _Carlisle called from his office.

_I can feel the tension and determination in her. Perhaps she's trying to hide her pain from you, since she knows it bothers you._ Jasper suggested. He had a point, it would be like Bella to do that. In fact, if I ask if she had been in pain when she woke up, she would probably tell me she was fine.

It seemed like forever when her heat rate picked up and came to a sudden stop. I held my breath as I watched her eyes flutter before opening. Hers eyes flickered around taking everything in.

I let out a sigh of relief that I immediately regretted. She tensed and flipped in one fluid motion off our bed and into a crouch. She let out a magnificent growl and my pants tightened.

"Love, it is only me. I am sorry I startled you," I whispered still in my spot by the bed. Her red eyes landed on me and she relaxed out of her crouch only momentarily.

In a flash I found myself pinned against our wall with a thud. The curves of her body were pressed against me. Her nose was to my throat and she breathed in deeply admitting a purr like growl. Her hand cupped me through my pants.

"Mine," she hissed. She pressed against me eyes filled with desire.

"All yours, baby," I agreed immediately. I was curious if this was a result from me changing her during a climax. Suddenly it felt like cold water doused me. _Sorry, but Alice told me too. She had a vision and well….let just say it had to be done._

Bella frowned looking put out. She glanced around the room with a furrowed brow.

"Did Jasper do that?" she asked looking unhappy. I felt slightly disgruntled myself.

"Apparently Alice saw it was for the best." I apologized kissing her temple. "How do you feel?" I questioned.

"I feel fine." She shrugged. I tried not snort in laughter. "What about you?"

"Slightly disappointed." I admitted. Bella's eyes filled with hurt.

_And they say I am the dumb one._

_Edward, careful. If snaps and hurts you she will never forgive herself._

_Stupid._

_How can you be disappointed?_

_Not the smartest thing to say, son._

_Hurry up and clarify before you literally snaps something off you._

"I am disappointed because I thought I would hear inside your mind when you woke up. It was foolish of me." I smirked playfully. Bella's frown turned into a grin and she giggled in delight. Her voice sounded like an angel singing.

"Am I prettier?" she batted her eye at me.

"You have never been merely pretty to me. You have always been breathtakingly beautiful." Bella smiled shyly at me. No blush graced her cheeks as it once would've.

"Hmm, let me see." She zipped over to the mirror in the room. She immediately frowned at her appearance. I sighed inwardly wondering when I wouldn't have to convince her that she is beautiful.

"Love…" I started and stopped when she spun around fast to face me looking so upset.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" she whispered, sounding almost frightened.

"Every newborn is like that, my love. It is from your own human blood that is in your system. As you feed on animals in a few months they will become orange than gold. I am sorry, we should have warned you." I apologized for my error.

I watched Bella sigh in relief and turn back to the mirror. She turned back to me with a smile now. I was amazed with how quickly she calmed down. I was prepared for her to flip out more than she did. I wasn't the only one in the house surprised by her.

"I guess the sooner I hunt the sooner my eyes won't look so freaky." She said with a smirk.

"Than lets go for your first hunt." I held out a hand to her.

She paused looking around and tilted her head, seemingly to listen for something. Most likely for the others that were trying to remain quite and not startle her.

"Are any of the others joining us?" she asked before coming forward and taking my hand. I winced slightly at the grip.

"That's too tight, love." She looked embarrassed and dropped my hand. "It is alright you didn't hurt me. Just for now try to remember you are stronger than me for awhile." I picked her hand back up. She nodded.

"As for your question. Jasper and Emmett will be joining us." I led her to the window to jump down. Jasper and Emmett were already there in the yard so they didn't make a sudden appearance.

Bella stood on the ledge with me looking down. She bit her lip looking a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. This is just usually where you stop me then lecture me about self-preservation and all." I chuckled at her explanation.

"What is the hold up? Are you chicken?" Emmett yelled up. I closed my eyes and shook my head. He was asking for it.

"I am not chicken?" Bella hissed narrowing her eyes.

"Emmett, don't antagonize her." Jasper warned him. He subtly moved away from Emmett.

"Why? She's nothing to be afraid of. I bet she is still clumsy too?" Emmett snickered. Bella growled down at him.

"Oooo, yeah, I'm not scared of the little kitten." Emmett scoffed.

What happened next happened so fast I wasn't able to stop it. Bella leapt at lightning speed from the window tackling Emmett below. She knocked him backwards causing them to skid across the ground creating a small trench. They stopped with Bella pinning his back on the ground. Snickering and laughter came from both inside and outside the house.

I jumped down and landed next to Jasper. _She still seems in control, but should we help him? _ I shook my head. Emmett had this coming. I glanced at Alice, who was now on the porch trying to control her giggles. _He will be fine. Well at least physically._ She winked at me.

"Alright, I learned my lesson. Let me up." Emmett grumbled.

"You're suppose to be the stronger vampire, make me." Bella smirked down at him. Emmett frowned and tried to move against her. He couldn't budge much and was starting to strain.

"Eddie, call off your wife." He whined.

"No can do," I snickered at his frustrated expression.

"Vampire or not, she's still a girl. I don't want to hurt her. Rosie, get her off me." Emmett pleaded to his mate who was frowning.

"You made your own bed." Rose shook her head.

"You know, Emmett. You could try apologizing to her and asking her nicely." Esme scolded softly from the porch. She was desperately trying to hold in her laughter.

"Bella, I am sorry for making fun of you. Will you please let me up?" Emmett apologized looking like a chastised little boy.

Bella got up and walked calmly over to me. Emmett pulled himself out of his ditch and brushed himself off.

"You are lucky she didn't snap and kill you," Jasper glared at Emmett.

"She did attack me." Emmett pointed out crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, but a normal newborn wouldn't have left you alive." Jasper reiterated.

"Are you saying I am not normal," Bella questioned with a frown. Jasper hesitated.

"Yes, but in a good way. You were able to keep your self in control. That is a good thing." Carlisle spoke appraising her. Bella smile more until she looked at Jasper was frowning as he was deep in thought.

"You have just thrown him off what he is used to." I explained to her before turning to him. "We were all in control the second time around. Carlisle was in control his first time."

"True, I just thought that it was because we had been through it before." Jasper shrugged.

"Perhaps knowledge takes a factor as well. Bella had heard all of our stories and advice through our experience. Maybe since she knew what to expect it prepared her so that has affected her control." Carlisle reasoned. "She may be able to around humans sooner than later."

"You think so," Bella looked excited.

"I can see you out shopping with me by Christmas," Alice chirped excitedly.

"Super," Bella rolled her eyes and grinned.

"We should go hunting soon. Charlie is expecting a call in a couple hours." I started to guide her to the tree line.

After Jacob's death Bella grew more concerned with Charlie's reaction to her death. We both spent more time with him. Some times with her and him. She even willingly went fishing with him. Which I think shocked the hell out of him.

After talking about it with Carlisle and the rest of the family we came up with other solutions. We figured with technology today she could still communicate with her parents via e-mails and video chat. We planned to use excuses as school and then traveling aboard for not visiting. Alice was also researching special affect make-ups used in movies.

This may allow us to age to her parents and possibly even visit. It would have benefits to if we wanted to stay in an area longer than a couple years.

"What about my eyes?" Bella asked.

"I already have contacts waiting for you when you get back." Alice answered her.

"Alright, let's go get me a bear." Bella pulled me towards the trees.

"Ah, bears are mine, baby sister. Stick with the bunny rabbits" Emmett spoke up.

"Then you better be faster than me," Bella raised an eyebrow as she smirked. She dropped my hand and took off running into the trees. With a grin I took off after her.

**A/N: As you can tell we are reaching the end. Sorry, but no baby in this story it didn't seem to work with it. **

**Note Bella was just having a bit fun getting back at Emmett for teasing, she didn't really snap and try to hurt him.**

**Lyme, NH is north of Hanover. So they are still in the Dartmouth area. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS& EC**

**Preview Alert**

**BS&EC  
BS&EC  
BS&EC**

**Preview:**

"**Why would I lie," I responded hiding the nervousness out of my voice.**

"**I don't know. Apparently a lot has been kept hidden from me. Like the fact my step-son can changed into a huge wolf." My body froze except for my eyes. I glanced around at the others who had different expressions of concern, curiosity and irritation. What did Seth do?**

"**You are telling me Seth can turn into a wolf?" I scoffed like it was a joke.**


	28. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Epilogue: **

**Calumet Township, Mi, 2018 (Twelve years later)**

**(BPOV)**

We were sitting in History class and the teacher was going on about the Declaration of Independence.

"Pssst. Bella…" I ignored him and tried to stay focus.

"Hey….Bella… Psst." He started tapping my shoulder with a folded triangle of paper. Why he didn't just whisper what he wanted or message me on the laptop sitting in front of me was beyond me. He was calling attention to us as heads were turning in our direction.

I turned in my seat. "What Emmett," I hissed as low as I could.

He smiled widely and waved the note again. Don't take a class with Emmett they all warned, but I ignored them. How bad could he be? I snatched the note and faced forward again. The teacher glanced in our direction. When he went back to his lecture Emmett started up again.

"Read it," he hissed. I groaned and decided to placate him or he would probably get worse.

I opened the note and tried not to laugh. Really?

_**Bella,**_

_**Do you like Edward Masen? Check one:**_

_**_Yes, he is my Adonis**_

_**_Maybe, depends on how big little Eddie is**_

_**_No, he's fucugly**_

_**An inquiring mind wants to know**_

Before I could answer the teacher was beside me and cleared his throat. I glanced up apologetically.

"Miss Cullen, may I see that please. No note passing in my classroom." He said sternly with his hand out.

"Yes, sir," I placed the note in his hand. He unfolded it and looked at it.

"Well, since this note was so important that it had to interrupt my class. I think I should only be allowed to read it out loud." Please, don't. Thankfully I could no longer blush. I was going to kill him when we got home. The both of them.

"Please, do, Teach," Emmett snickered behind me.

"Alright then." I saw a glint of mischievous glint in his golden eyes as he cleared his throat. "Bella, do these pants make my butt look big? Emmett." I burst out with a small giggle as the rest of the class laughed.

"That is not what it said." Emmett's voice raised above the laughter. The teacher turned the note over so Emmett could see it. It was what was written there. I bit my lip from laughing out loud.

"Stand up, Mr. McCarty, and to the front of the class." I heard Emmett push his seat up and grumbled under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing, sir." Emmett huffed.

"Please, do a 360° for the class." The teacher directed with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Are your serious?" Emmett glared at the teacher.

"Either that or detention, young man." He replied coolly.

"Fine." Emmett grumbled as he spun in his circle.

"Class, show of hands, do these pants make his butt look big? Raise them high in the air if you think that they do." I raised my hand high in the air and looked around to see about half the class do the same.

"Thank you. Does that answer your question, Mr. McCarty?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Whitlock." Emmett frowned for half a second before another evil grin spread across his face. "Sir, could you answer another question for me?"

"If it pertains to the class." Jasper seemed suspicious.

"Is it true the South lost the war because they just sucked at fighting?" Emmett asked cockily. I gasped lightly before I covered it quickly. I couldn't believe he just did that. I glanced at Jasper and although the fury was in his eyes, he masked it on the rest of his face.

"We haven't gotten to the Civil War yet, but you can help the class out and write a seven thousand word essay on the differences between the North and the South. When you have it completed you can present it to the class." Jasper answered his voice sounded tense. Emmett scowled. "Today, though we are covering the Declaration of Independence. Mr. McCarty, can you tell me who signed it first?"

"George Washington," Emmett looked a bit smug.

"Incorrect. Washington never even signed it. I hope you do better on your paper. Class anyone know the answer." Jasper gazed out at the class.

I raised my hand in air.

"Miss Cullen," Jasper called on me.

"That would be John Hancock." I smiled cheekily at Emmett.

"That is correct. Mr. McCarty, return to your seat." Jasper directed. Emmett scowled and came back to his seat shooting me a glare.

Five minutes later the bell rang and moved quickly out of my seat and into the hall. I could hear Jasper call Emmett to wait a moment. I smirked thinking Jasper was only going to be the start of Emmett's problems. Esme and Carlisle would be less then pleased. Everyone had been so supportive that Jasper wanted to try teaching instead of being the student this time around. Everyone here thought that he was a first year teacher. His sister Rose was still in school and lived with him since their parents died. They even had a small apartment nearby set up as a decoy since they really still lived with us.

I headed to my next class and an arm came around my waist. I glanced up at my husband.

"Stealing my clothes again," he teased slipping his hand into the back pocket of my jeans.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. This shirt belongs to me." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"You never answered that questioned in class." He was looking very smug.

"I did. The answer was John Hancock." I gave him the answer he wasn't looking for. I knew what he really wanted to know.

"I am talking about the note." Edward gave me a pointed look as we walked around a group of slow moving freshmen.

"I answered that one too. I think Alice should get him some pants that doesn't make his butt look so big." I gave him an innocent smile. Alice and Rose passed by going the other way giggling.

"You know what question I am talking about." Edward pinched my butt making me squeal slightly. Heads swiveled towards us. Girls looked envious and guys were given Edward some hateful looks too.

"Oh, that question."

"Well?" Edward prompted.

"Hmmm, I am afraid I don't have an answer on that yet. I suppose I have to get an answer for the maybe, first." I teased him. He frowned slightly as he pulled us to a stop outside of classroom.

"I would've figured last night would've given you that answer." He said heatedly. The intensity of his glare almost affected my resolve.

"I am afraid it was too dark to notice," I shrugged lying through me teeth.

"Do I need to drag you into a supply closet and show you, baby?" Edward's eyes bore into mine.

"Perhaps later. I have a test this period." I kissed his cheek and took a step back. "See you at lunch." I slipped into my classroom.

I waited until he started to head to his class before I lowered my shield and gave him a small replay of last night. In surprise he stopped short and the person behind him ran into him.

I giggled and headed to my seat.

**BS&EC**

It was the last class of the day and I was sitting in Biology class with Edward next to me. We waited as the teacher prepared a video for class. When he finally got it started, Edward let out a low groan.

"What's wrong," I whispered.

"You think after all this time they would find a new movie on mitosis." Edward groaned.

"Really, I don't remember seeing this before," I shrugged. Edward gave me an incredulous look.

"Dr. Banner played this in class," he looked slightly amused.

"Really? I don't remember it." I bit my lip and looked closer at the film. It didn't look familiar at all.

I felt Edward snake one foot around my chair leg and drag my chair closer to him.

"I suppose you were distracted. If I recall, you sat with your arms crossed and looked like you were trying to become a statue." He leaned down and whispered into my ear, his breath tickled slightly. I glanced up at him, his eyes were hooded as he smiled crookedly. I recalled the class lightly.

"If I recall, I wasn't the only one distracted." I smirked back. Edward chuckled and ran his nose along my cheek. I glanced at the teacher who must have seen the video one to many times himself. He was snoozing at his desk. Most the class appeared half asleep or playing on their computers silently.

"True, I was distracted. I didn't realize it then but our bond was trying to tie us together. All I wanted to do was to reach out and touch you."

"You felt it too then," I whispered. "I thought if I moved slightly that I would end up jumping you in class."

Edward let out a laugh that sent may dazed heads up and looking around for the source. They looked confused at what they had missed. Edward waited until they were all busy again before speaking.

"Like how you jumped into my lap the morning you woke up to find me in your room." He smirked mischievously. I glanced away and I felt Edward's fingers cup my chin and turned my face to look at him again. He lightly brushed my cheeks with his finger tips.

"If we were back then you'd be bright red right now," his voice was full of amusement, but his eyes had a bit of longing.

"Do you miss me being human?" my voice was almost too soft for him to hear. He paused frowning slightly and kissed my lips chastely.

"I fell in love with you when you were still human. There are things I will always hold in fond memory and miss. Like your blush and your heartbeat. But you are still my Bella. Each day I think I couldn't possibly love you more, but I find that is untrue. Although there are things that I miss, there are things that I can't say I am not pleased about. I have enjoyed many hunting trips and other explorations with you." His gaze held mine.

"I enjoy those explorations too. In fact the sooner school is over the sooner I can answer Emmett's note." I teased. Edward's eyes darkened as he pulled me closer and we pretended to watch the end of the movie.

**BS&EC**

We raced home after school. As soon as I stepped out of the car Edward threw me over his shoulder.

"It's later," his eyes were dark and filled with anticipation.  
We were half way up the stairs when Alice called out. "Wait," she called from the living room looking worried.

"What," Edward hissed in irritation stopping on the stairs. He placed me on my feet so I could see what was going on. The others drifted into the room.

"I don't know, we all disappear tomorrow," she exchanged a look with Edward.

I frowned. The only time we have disappeared before were when the wolves were involved. **  
**"Has anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Carlisle asked. We all shook our heads.

"Bella, answer that, it is Charlie," Alice gave me a blank look. My cell immediately started to ring.

"Hello," I answered.

"Isabella Marie, where are you?" his voice sounded strained.

"In Brazil. I told you Carlisle opened a clinic here and Edward was helping out." I gave my automatic answer for the story we had for Charlie and Renée.

"Are you telling me the truth?" he sounded skeptical. I furrowed my brow and glanced at Edward who seemed also perplexed.

"Why would I lie," I responded hiding the nervousness out of my voice.

"I don't know. Apparently a lot has been kept hidden from me. Like the fact my step-son can changed into a huge wolf." My body froze except for my eyes. I glanced around at the others who had different expressions of concern, curiosity and irritation. What did Seth do?

"You are telling me Seth can turn into a wolf?" I scoffed like it was a joke.

"He isn't the only one either. At least half a dozen of them can. Happened when this girl showed up. She reminded me of one the cousins of the Cullens, but she wasn't at the wedding. Tall pale blonde with golden eyes looks like she needs to eat a few meals. She came yelling about them killing some guy named Laurent.

"Irina," Edward muttered like a curse.

"Dad, this sounds like some weird dream. What did you eat before going to bed last night?"

"Oh, I am not dreaming anything. I was very much awake. I want some answers. I will fly to you if I have to." I opened up mouth to try to talk him out of it when Carlisle came up to me and held out his hand for the phone. I wordlessly held out the phone to him.

"Charlie, it is Carlisle. You are welcome to visit us. We are in Calumet, Michigan." Carlisle invited him warmly.

"Why the lie," Charlie sounded aggravated. I felt Edward's arm snake around my waist when I bit my lip. I leaned into him.

"I will explain when you get here. It's not a conversation to be had by phone." Carlisle insisted.

"I am going on the first available flight." Charlie grumbled.

"Very well. We will see you soon." Carlisle agreed before hanging up.

"What are we going to tell him," I asked worriedly as I took my phone back. We couldn't tell him the truth.

"As much as we need to, without telling him everything. My hope is that he will not press too much if he believes that not knowing would protect you." Carlisle reasoned.

"But what about the Volturi?" I glanced at Edward, then at Carlisle again.

"The Volturi knows there is always speculation about vampires and myths relating to them. As long as they don't feel our secret is being jeopardized they will leave him alone." Edward promised me. He glanced at Alice.

"I still can't see how it will go?" she frowned looking frustrated.

"Perhaps Seth is joining Charlie on the trip," Esme suggested.

"That would make sense." Jasper agreed.

"Seth is cool. Maybe he will want to play fetch." Emmett snickered. Rose reached up and smacked him.

"I don't think so, young man. You're grounded for that stunt you pulled today in Jasper's class." Esme scolded him. Emmett grumbled and pointed at me.

"It was her fault." He pouted.

"Was not. I didn't do anything." I glared back at him.

"You changed the note to make me look bad." He insisted pleading his case.

"That wasn't her. That was Alice. She gave me that note before school." Jasper spoke up.

"Jasper is already punishing me by writing a paper," Emmett whined.

"That was him as your teacher. If you are going to act like a kid then I am going to act like your parent. When we are done here I want you to dust and vacuum both guest rooms as well as change the sheets. That is to start. I will find you more to do later." Esme smiled at him, but was speaking in a no nonsense voice.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You can also apologize to your brother and sister." Esme ordered.

"Sorry," he looked thoroughly put out. He went on to do his duties.

**BS&EC**

It was mid-afternoon the next day when Charlie pulled up with Seth and Sue. I was excited to see him. We video chatted and talked all the time, but this was the first time face to face. We used school as an excuse to stay away, then traveling abroad and finally Edward assisting Carlisle with his traveling free clinic. As much as I hated it, I had the ' N1H1 flu' during his wedding to Sue.

We waited in the living room as Carlisle went for the door. Edward grabbed my hand to keep me from fidgeting. We decided to forgo the make-up and contacts and hoped he wouldn't ask too many questions.

The group entered the room before Carlisle. Sue looked a bit nervous but was mostly calm. Seth looked completely apologetic; muttering he was sorry, but it was either phase or Irina was going to kill them. I knew he was going to retire from the force soon. He looked healthy though, so I am sure Sue was feeding him well.

"Dad," I stood up to greet him. He eyed me skeptically as I came forward to hug him. His scent only tickled my throat slightly. I was lucky that I had a strong enough control that I have never slipped. Seth's odor seemed to help too. I now knew what the Cullens always complained about.

"Bells," he answered back suspiciously. "You have changed a great deal." His eyes slightly narrowed as he studied me carefully.

"New diet," I shrugged innocently. Emmett snorted with laughter across the room.

"What kind of diet is that?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Vegetarian," I answered. Charlie didn't looked convinced. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, you are paler than you used to be. Perhaps you need to add some meat back into your diet." I nodded though I inwardly cringed at the thought.

"Charlie, good to see you again." Edward spoke up as he came up beside me. Charlie's eyes left me and settled on him.

"Edward," Charlie's voice was terser as he glared at Edward accusingly. Edward sighed and placed an arm around my waist.

"We can answer most of your questions, Charlie." Edward spoke after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Most. I think I deserve complete honesty." Charlie replied sharply.

"Charlie, we will do our best to answer your questions. Please have a seat first." Carlisle spoke up. Charlie glanced around the room at the rest of the family. He nodded and took a seat on the couch next to Seth who was already sitting there. Sue sat next to him.

"May I get anyone anything?" Esme offered. "Something to eat or drink?" Charlie and Sue refused, but Seth perked up.

"I could eat, I am hungry." Seth answered.

"You just ate on the plane then had me stop at McDonalds not twenty minutes ago." Charlie exclaimed incredulously.

"I am a growing boy." Seth shrugged sheepishly. He was now about six foot four and didn't look like that young boy he once was.

"Well, how about a sandwich?' Esme offered. Seth nodded and Esme disappeared. Edward told her softly under his breath to make it two.

"Let's cut to the chase, what is going on around here? The boy can change into wolf, and I know somehow the strange women that showed up at the Reservation reminds me of this family. I doubt it has to due with being a vegetarian." Charlie sounded exasperated. I noticed how much older he looked.

"Charlie, there are things in this world that are hard to explain. Like Seth being a shapeshifter." Carlisle started.

"You are telling me that all of you change into animals too?" Charlie's eyebrows rose up.

"No, we can not change forms but we are unique in our own ways." Carlisle answered vaguely. Esme returned with Seth's food and handed it to him. He immediately started to eat the first sandwich, finishing it in three large bites.

"I want honesty. I wanted to know what my daughter has gotten involved with." Charlie was starting to turn red as his patience was wearing thin.

"I wish we could tell you everything, but we can't. Not only for your own safety but Bella's as well. There are some of our kind that are very protective of our secret and will destroy those that may be threats." Carlisle explained.

"You put my daughter in danger," Charlie accused Edward.  
"He didn't. I know what was going on before I got involved with Edward. We aren't in any danger." I argued. Well, we weren't currently and I saw no need to tell Charlie what happened in the past. Charlie's expression told me that he didn't quite believe me.

"Charlie, you know that I love your daughter. I would never intentionally put her in danger. I tried to protect her from our world but I ended up hurting the both of us doing that. The fates had decided that we belong together and fighting it caused more harm than helped." Edward explained.

"When you left that time, you did that to protect her." Charlie muttered recollecting.

"Yes. Charlie, we didn't leave you in the dark to hurt you either." Edward insisted, he gave my hand a small squeeze.

"So I am not really going to get answers am I?" Charlie sighed.

"I am sorry, Charlie, but it is what is safest." Carlisle nodded.

"You are safe though. Is this why I haven't seen you in person in a few years? You don't look as if you aged a day." Charlie leaned back in the couch looking more relaxed.

"Yes, Charlie, we are all safe. We haven't visited because we didn't want to raise any suspicion. However, you may continue to visit us if you would like as long as you don't ask questions about us." Carlisle offered.

"I would like that." Charlie nodded. He looked over at me. "Does your mother know any of this?"

"No, and we still don't plan on telling her anything. She seems happy right now with the phone calls and the video chats." I explained. Renée, although disappointed that I haven't visited, seemed thrilled that I was off exploring the world and sharing my adventures with her.

"That is probably a wise thing to do." Charlie nodded. It was followed by an awkward moment.

"Seahawks are playing aren't they? Anyone want to watch?" Emmett broke the silence with a good suggestion.

"Yes, they are playing the Colts, should be a good game." Charlie looked interested as Emmett quickly found the game on our widescreen.

**BS&EC**

Later that night Seth approached me before heading off to bed.

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked shyly.

"Sure, Seth, what is it?" I paused on the porch of the house.

"I found this when I was clearing out Jacob's room when Rachael returned." He held out a small leather pouch to me. "Billy said that Jacob had made it for your graduation."

I took it carefully and opened the pouch and turned it upside-down. Out slid a small carved wolf on a chain. I stared at a moment not sure what to think.

"I am not sure if you really want that, but it was yours so I figured it should be your decision to keep it or not."

"How is Billy," I asked.

"He is doing well. With some grant he received several years back, he was able to make some improvements and add an addition to his house. Of course he had free wolf labor to do the grunt work. Paul and Rachel live with him. They have four boys and a girl now. He spends some of coldest months visiting Rebecca in Hawaii. She has two little ones." Seth told me.

"That's good to hear." I smiled that Billy must have accept our gift. "How many wolves are left?" I was curious. I thought since we left that there was no need for them to keep changing.

"There is myself, Quil, Embry and Colin. I am actually Alpha," Seth blushed slightly. "Sam stopped changing a few months after you guys left. Paul, Jared and Leah about a year after you left. Then lastly Brady about five years back." Seth continued.

"Oh, yeah, I think you know the guy Leah imprinted on. Michael Newton. Wasn't he in your class in Forks?"

"Um, yeah, Mike was in my class." I wonder how that happened. It seemed like an odd pair.

"Yup, they have two daughters, so I guess in a way that makes you an Aunt." Seth smiled. "They were the receivers of the grant, last year. Funny how that happened after Newtons was struck by lightening and needed a bunch of repairs to the store."  
"The grant gave out more money?" I asked in surprise. As far as I knew I gave that one donation.

"Yup, the Pacific Northwest Trust gave Billy like… I want to say it was forty thousand the first year. Each year after that a family seems to get about a ten thousand grant. Whoever runs the trust seems to know which family is more in need too."  
"That sounds great." I nodded. Seth let a big yawn.

"Sorry, I need to crash. Oh, apologize to the others. I am not sure if the blonde vampire was a friend or not, but she took Claire hostage and we had no choice."

"I am sure they will understand. I am sorry about Claire. I hope she is alright." I apologized.

"She will be fine. I am going to go catch some Zs." Seth disappeared into the house.

The moment he was gone Edward appeared by my side.

I glanced up at him and he grinned guiltily.

"Why didn't you tell me that you continued to send money to the Quileutes?" I wasn't upset with him, just curious.

"I wasn't sure how it would go over. I didn't want to bring up bad memories." Edward answered. I had married a truly amazing man.

He reached out a finger and brushed the wolf that still laid in my open palm.

"That is a nice carving," Edward murmured looked at me to gauge my expression.

"He must have worked hard on it." I agreed. The carving was very intricate and small.

"What are you going to do with it?" Edward asked. He didn't seem upset or jealous.

"I don't know," I wouldn't wear it. I only wore the necklace Edward gave me around my neck besides my rings. "I think I would like to put it in the box with my other human memories."

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

I went to our room to my window seat. I lifted the seat that acted like a lid and reached inside the hidden box. I pulled out a small cedar chest. I closed the lid and sat on it.

Edward brought me my key and I opened the small chest.

Inside were memories from Forks; A dried corsage from the Prom Edward tricked me into going to. A small business card from _Bella Italia_. A lid from a lemonade bottle that Edward had kept from our first lunch together. A copy of our year book. I dropped the wolf inside. Then I pulled out a scrap book that I had started on my eighteenth birthday.

Inside were pictures of the kids I remembered. Details were fairly blurry, but some faces I doubt I would ever forget. Like Angela, Ben, Jessica and Mike.

I flipped through the pages and paused on one. It was taken inside the Black's garage. Either Quil or Embry must have taken the picture. Jacob was kneeling beside the bike with a wrench in his hands. It was before he was a wolf since his hair was long and in a ponytail. I was sitting beside him on a crate with a few other tools in my hand. I was pale and you could see bags under my eyes. However, we were laughing at something.

I glanced up at Edward who had a small frown on his face. I sighed knowing that it was obvious that I missed him that was bothering him. I knew he was okay with Jacob when he was a friend still. Edward caught my eye and smiled slightly.

"I do have to wonder what it must have been like for him to phase for the first time with that much hair." Edward finally spoke. I grinned and giggled at the mental picture.

"It must have been quite the sight." I smirked. I closed the book and placed it back in the chest.

It no longer hurt to remember Jacob. I chose to remember the happier moments that we had. But I lived in the current time and for the future.

I was happier now than I have ever been. I was with Edward and we weren't in any danger.

After all that we went through I had my happily ever after.

**A/N: That is the end. Yes, Charlie knows something is up but no more or less than he did in the original series. Only Seth didn't change on purpose in front of him.**

**Thank you for all for reading story and Thank you for those of you that took the time to review as well. **

**I do have a few other ideas floating in my head and trying to work out one currently. So another story from me will show up in the near future.**


End file.
